Perseus Jackson And The Forethought Five: Against All Odds
by The Argent Crusade
Summary: A few months later, Percy disappears and leaves Camp Half Blood baffled by his disappearance. Continues the story of the leader of the Forethought Five: Percy Jackson, who finds his destiny in this world with his family, friends and lover. Battles will begin and wars will be waged but will he pull through against all odds? Sequel to Perseus Jackson and The Forethought Five.
1. Chapter 1: Unfolding

**AN**

**Jake: WOOH! We're back! B-A-C-K! BACK! Man I miss the love!**

**Twista: That's right! RM-JG-TE Fanfiction is back with the awaited sequel! Perseus Jackson and the Forethought Five: Against All Odds!**

**Roy: Hey guys, we're back and expect loads of more PJO and HOO creativity with us three. We would like to start off that thanks to all of you we broke our Quota of 300 reviews! How fucking great is that!?**

**Jake: Pretty awesome if you ask me and now here we are to give the 1****st**** chapter of our new story which will have its twists, turn and our own personal alterations to everything.**

**Twista: As usual! Leave a review a favorite and a follow if you want to see more!**

**Enjoy!**

**Diclaimer: PJO and HOO are not ours!**

**Jason 3****rd**** Person POV**

Between having no memory of who the hell he was and what the heck he was doing, Jason felt as if the situation was familiar to him. It's as if he had been in a situation like this before.

Standing on the Grand Canyon Skywalk with the harsh raging winds blowing past him, he held a golden coin in his hands clutching it tightly as his blonde hair whipped against the wind. His supposed best friend, a loud, energetic Latino called Leo and his supposed girlfriend her had no memory of, a native American looking girl named Piper was struggling to hold on against the violent winds Dylan, the Venti, was making.

Man, when Jason thought that guy was much of an annoying prick before he just rose up the dick meter when the guy summoned the storm around him. His blue eyes looked at their Wilderness Coach, a short 5 foot buffie with a baseball bat of all things called Coach Hedge.

The short yet buff man raised his club and said "Valdez isn't going to hold on any longer! You seem to know your stuff! Hold him off while I go save Valdez!"

Yelping and closing his eyes as the coach ripped off his pants and his cap, he was surprised to see a pair of hairy goat legs and a pair of short stubby horns that poked out of his head. Scowling, he held the bat up and Jason's eyes widened as he now saw it was a massive wooden club with small branches on it.

Okay this was turning from weird to 'freaking the hell out of me' for Jason. First off, he had woken up in a Wilderness School Bus on some sort of field trip he had no idea about. He was holding hands and was sitting next to a cute girl who was supposedly his girlfriend but he had no idea who he was. Next, he had met his supposed best friend who he also had no idea about and worst of all he had no idea who the hell he was except that his name was Jason and that was just due to Piper calling him that on the bus.

Now, holding the golden coin in his right hand, Jason watched as the coach ran to the floating storm spirit who laughed and sent two of his kind towards Jason as they turned into horse like wisps of wind.

The equestrian spirits thrashed wildly as they ran towards him as their hooves thundered and their cries induced fear to everyone but Jason found himself calm as he held the coin and instinctively flipped it in the air and caught a golden sword that felt right in his hands.

Going with what he felt, he slashed sideways as the spirit approached him running and with a loud cry, the spirit roared in pain and disintegrated into golden powder. The second one ran at him full force and tackled him back further from his position but as he was pushed, Jason felt his hand grip on his sword and with a downward stab, the spirit exploded into golden dust as Jason tumbled on the ground, closely falling off the skywalk.

Dylan moved the coach away and said "You are very powerful Demigod! A problem for the future…my mistress only asked for the two and you are a third party, a hindrance and for that, you will die."

The sky darkened as the wind roared and Piper fell off the edge falling down the Grand Canyon. Lightning crackled and with a flick of his hand, Dylan sent it to Jason's chest making him fly back off the skywalk, spiraling down the Grand Canyon with his supposed girlfriend.

The blonde found himself alive, a bit smoking and falling down a thousand foot drop, but alive. He watched as Piper flailed around falling, screaming for her life. He didn't know her but he felt a sensation in his gut and with a tug, the wind blew in his direction as he grasped Piper's waist and pulled her close.

The girl looked at him surprised as they rose from the closing in ground and soared back up to the top of the Canyon where Coach Hedge was swing his club in the air yelling "You want some goat buddy! I'll give you some goat!"

Dylan snickered as Hedge waved his club and leapt at him screaming "Die!"

The coach was whipped by the wind while Leo was struggling to stand against the wind. The spirit's eyes widened as he saw Jason hold Piper as the black smoldering spot on his purple shirt smoked, completely destroying the shirt.

The spirit growled and said "That was enough lightning to kill ten men!"

"Apparently not," said the blonde with a pair of narrowed eyes,

The spirit felt uneasy as he felt himself slowly losing control of the air around them and he scowled as he lifted Leo with the air and said "I will settle with this one!"

Just then, the coach quickly recovered and somehow tackled the wind spirit off the cliff yelling "You wanted goat buddy well you've got it!"

Through the raging winds, Jason, Piper and Leo yelled for the coach who was laughing wildly as Dylan and him faded into thin air as they spiraled down the air and nearly crashed on the bottom.

The air died down as Jason threw the sword on the air in instinct and caught it as a coin once again. Stunned, Piper was speechless as Leo said "Dude! What the heck was that? The sword? Coach with goat legs and Dylan being a storm thing?"

"A Venti," corrected Jason out of slip, "I don't know what's going on, I don't even know who you two are besides your names."

"Did you hit your head or something?" said Leo in confusion,

"No I didn't," said Jason, "I don't even know who I am."

"What?" asked Piper, "Jason this isn't funny, I just had the weirdest day of my life and I don't like these jokes."

She held his hand for support but he pulled away from her as if she burned him and he said "Look, I really don't know who you or I am. All I know is Jason is my name but other than that, it's a blank."

A horse's cry was heard from above and the three froze thinking it was another Venti attack but as they looked up, they saw a flying chariot being dragged through the air by what looked like…horses with wings?!

Leo watched them descend as he said "What the hell…"

"Leo…" said the girl nervously, "it isn't slowing down! We've better move!"

Jason pushed Leo and Piper away as the chariot and horses ran past them as it came to a stop, quickly, a girl with long black hair with silvery black eyes holding a bow stomped over to them and Piper said "What was that! We could have been run over!"

Leo was stunned by how she looked, she was gorgeous. She wore a black shirt with a silver vest with a black bow emblem on it. The girl wore blue jeans and sneakers while she dropped the silver and black bow and she narrowed her silver obsidian eyes at all three of them and she looked at Jason, who was missing a shoe.

The Latino ran a hand through his hair and said "Hey, I'm Leo and-"

She kicked him aside, pulled Jason in the air with inhuman strength as she held him in the air by his burned shirt and said "Who are you and what do you know of Percy Jackson?"

**Piper 3****rd**** Person POV**

What just happened? First off, we were attacked; beat thrown off a cliff and now this girl was lifting Jason in the air as if he was nothing. She must be really strong. Piper shook her head as she got up and said "I don't know who you're asking about but put Jason down!"

Leo was a bit hesitant and said "Calm down lady!"

The girl dropped Jason hard on the ground with a thud and said "She said the one with one shoe is the clue to Percy. She said it was now tell me what the heck you know!"

"Zoe!" said a female voice, "Calm down!"

Off the chariot, a blonde girl with an orange shirt that read Camp Half Blood ran towards the girl called Zoe and said "You need to get yourself together Zoe; she said he was just a clue not the answer."

The girl scowled as another girl, a younger one about fourteen years old with green eyes and short black hair ran towards them and said "Did we find anything?"

Zoe scowled and said "Nothing, just the supposed clue and two other Half-Bloods."

"Gleeson Hedge," said the blonde, "he was the protector stationed here. Where is he?"

"He fell down the cliff and faded with that storm thingie and saved us." Said Piper,

Grimly, the blonde nodded and said "He knew the risks. He was a brave one."

"That I can agree with," said Leo with a grin,

Jason groaned as he tried to sit up and he said "Percy Jackson?"

Quicker than a blink, Zoe had drawn two scary looking knifes and held it to Piper and Leo's neck as she stepped on Jason's chest and pressed saying "Familiar name? What do you know?"

"I don't know!" yelled Jason, "All I know is my name is Jason and that's it! I have no memory on who I really am what am I doing here!"

Zoe narrowed her eyes and sheathed her blades as the youngest girl said "Well then? What do we do now Annabeth? They don't know who Percy is obviously so well then what now?"

The girl was in a camp half blood shirt like the blonde except she wore blue shorts and she had a sword by her side. Her green eyes glowed with power and Annabeth the blonde who had a small dagger sheathed on her belt said "Ara of course we bring them in. What are they? Fifteen? Sixteen? A bit past from the God's promise huh?"

"I guess," said the green eyed girl, "I'm only fourteen so how should I know."

The vested girl watched the compose themselves and said "We bring them in. Apparently these ones know nothing at all."

"Where are you taking us?" said Piper,

"Please call us by our names," said Annabeth, "I'm Annabeth, the younger one is Ara while the eldest is Zoe. We're here to take you to Camp Half Blood."

"Camp Half Blood?" said Piper,

She didn't like being called a Half-Blood. Half American and half Cherokee, It didn't sit well with her and Leo himself felt it too. Jason sort of found it a familiar claim but he couldn't put his finger to it as Annabeth held up her hand and said "I'm not being racist guys, you see, you three are half bloods meaning one of your parents is a God."

"What!?" said the three,

"That's right," said Zoe, "Now get on, a friend of mine back home could have a word with you. When you see him, don't mention his eye, it s a sore subject so comply or he'll deal with you."

"I don't like this…" thought Piper as she got on the Chariot and Ara, the kind girl smiled at her and said "Don't worry! Claude and Bido here will fly us back safely!"

"Claude and Bido?" said Leo with a laugh,

The two horses grunted in anger as Ara said a bit angry, "Don't laugh! These two are nice!"

"You can talk to them?" asked Jason with wide eyes,

Ara nodded as she said "I'm an equestrian speaker like my brother Percy!"

Leo and the duo looked surprised and looked at her coax the horses and then Piper looking at the two winger horses asked "Aren't these called Pegasus?"

"Pegasi," corrected Annabeth as Zoe sat in front without a word, the blonde sighed and said "Are you three ready?"

The three gulped and nodded as Annabeth nodded at Ara and the girl patted the Pergasi's bodies and said "Let's fly boys!"

With a tug, the three inexperienced riders leaned back hard as the Chariot soared into the air to wherever they were being taken.

**AN**

**Roy: Well here we go! A bit boring I admit but we are now on the way to CHB where the story begins!**

**Jake: We won't see Percy till a WHILE later since you know, Son of Neptune.**

**Twista: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did! Leave a review, a follow and a favorite!**

**Roy: Peace out guys! Hope you all enjoyed! Next chapter should be out soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome To Camp

**AN**

**Roy: So I am alone for today, the two are having a date leaving me here alone…I made them do it, they needed one haha.**

**Roy: I prefer being alone but hey, who needs people? Here's the new chapter!**

**Roy: Everyone better be pumped for this since we will meet a member of the forethought once again! How is he now? Anyways replies!**

**The Prince of Souls: It gets better! (I hope)**

**Dragonlilo: Here you go! Enjoy!**

**BlackWolfSpirit1: Neither was I. *High five* That means a lot to us if the two were here they'd say thanks too! I'm just the nerd of the trio, not awesome, just a humble shut-in. Thanks for the support!**

**Epicator13: Thanks! That feels amazing to hear someone say that! We humbly thank you.**

**Roy: As always, leave a favorite, follow and a review if you haven't!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: PJO and HOO are not ours!**

**Allen's 3****rd**** Person POV**

Kneeling on the grounds with his arms in chains, the one eyed teen could only watch as his enemy, his most hated figure and the bane of his existence, Kraxus the Twisted Bolt, stood before him with his disfigured blade for an arm drag on the ground.

His body was beat and blood as it was months ago. He was bleeding through his lips and eye and a gaping wound on his stomach bled out as he wheezed for air. Looking at his enemy, the former demigod bared his sharp fangs as his purple lined black skin glowed with power. He wore battle armor made of monster parts while his horns glimmered under the light.

His eyes dragged as their eyes met. Red and black met as Allen gasped for air and Kraxus laughed as he punched him hard on the stomach with his rock hard fist.

Spitting out blood, Allen groaned and was repeatedly beat while Kraxus held his face and said "Foolish mortal, you are still nothing compared to me."

His claws scratched his face deep and he bled form his cheeks as Allen retaliated by spitting blood at his face. The monster merely grinned with his bloody face and said "Not nice…"

His sharp claws sank into his shoulder as Allen howled in pain. Kraxus chuckled as blood slid down his shoulders and said "Pathetic…"

Suddenly, a dark yet teasing voice only Allen heard said "You seek vengeance? But you are too weak. Together we will achieve it! Embrace my power!"

Allen was too weak to reply as Kraxus brought his claw over his remaining eye and the monster spoke "Let's see how you do without that other eye."

With a start, Allen woke up sweating profoundly as he put a hand over his remaining eye and he spoke "Just a dream…just another dream…"

He sat up his bed in the Forethought Cabin and looked around his room. His neat room was orderly as usual and no sounds came from anywhere in the Cabin meaning he was alone inside once again.

It had been months since Percy disappeared and his siblings often left to search. He had to stay and deliver prophecies and when he could, he inquired the oracle on where Percy could be with his dreams and visions but often he would have a nightmare about Kraxus ripping his other eye out, him killing Jack, Tadi and Ethan again and even him killing whoever was left.

Wiping the cold sweat off his head, he stood shirtless and picked up his eye patch on the nearby nightstand and slipped it over his left eye. He remembered a few months ago when he lost his eye, he was lifted into the air by Kraxcus jamming his sharp finger in his left eye making him a screaming ball he led in the air.

Looking at his nightstand, a picture of him and Riley smiling and holding hands while Talon snapped a shot of them a few months ago, his is girlfriend, Riley, was off searching for Percy while Talon was looking on his ends as well.

Shaking his head, he put on a red shirt, looked at the mirror and fixed his messy hair and closed his right eye. The dark voice grunted and said "They approach my friend…so it begins…"

Allen opened his eyes, ignored the voice as he slipped on two bracelets and said "Soon…"

**Jason 3****rd**** Person POV**

Flying over the supposed Camp, Jason was sort of impressed on how it looked. The area was large and good looking as green forests surrounded the camp and large cabins stood with different designs.

Piper clutched the side of the chariot while Leo did the same out of fear but Jason felt comfortable in the air. Wind blew past them gently, not like Dylan's which was angry and chaotic but this was gentle and soft.

Ara whistled and said "We're here! Down boys!"

"Hold on!" said Annabeth as she held on the seat and their descent began,

Jason felt really alive as the air's speed rose and they gently descended down into the landing area where they were greeted by Will Solace who slung his bow on his back and said "Hey guys! You're back! Find anything? Hope the chariot didn't break it's kind of busted right now."

The demigod's left the chariot and let go of the two Pegasus and Zoe said "Not much of a problem."

Leo looked a bit green and sick as he clutched his stomach. Piper slowly got off and said "That was fast…"

"Never again," said Leo, "It's like Disney Land all over again."

Jason calmly held the gold coin inside his palm and watched as campers in orange shirts flocked them. He knew they had no ill will but he felt as if this was wrong, he was in bad territory and a voice barked at the back of his head telling him to run.

Shaking it off, Jason looked at Leo and said "You okay?"

"I think…" said Leo looking less green,

"So this is…Camp Half Blood?" said Piper,

"You're a bit slow aren't you hon?" said a tall Asian girl who was wearing jewelry,

Leo starred at her while Piper said "I don't exactly know where this is…"

"That's cute dear," said the Asian girl,

Piper growled as Annabeth went between and said "Drew, not now. Any minute someone will be claimed and then we'll show everyone around."

Jason felt as if he knew what I meant but Zoe had a scowl on her face as she looked the Asian girl in the eye and the girl backed off a bit as Zoe said "Has any of them returned?"

The girl shook her head and said "But one eye is still there as usual."

"Hey!" said Annabeth, "Drew don't talk about Allen like that!"

"But it wasn't an insult," said Drew, 'The one eye makes him more mysterious, kind of hot actually."

Annabeth rolled her eyes as Ara said "Riley wouldn't like to hear that one. Imagine if she heard it."

"Her?" said Drew, "please little girl she's nothing."

Zoe rolled her eyes as she adjusted her vest and said "Nothing as in riding a griffon, being a huntress and fighting Allen toe to toe?"

Leo waved his hands and said "Wait, wait, wait! What's going on and what's being claimed?"

Suddenly, everyone went quiet as they looked at Leo who had a flaming hammer over his head. The Latino went silent and said "What's everyone looking at?"

"Dude…" said Jason gesturing to his head,

Leo's eyes widened as he looked up and said "What?! Whoa get it off! Get it off!"

"Calm down," said Zoe, "You got claimed boy."

"Claimed by what!?" said Leo,

"Your dad apparently," said Annabeth, "Hephaestus, God of Fire and the Forge. Will, you got him?"

Leo was pulled away as Annabeth said "I guess I've got Piper then. Come on."

Piper was taken away by the blonde to show her around while Drew locked her arms around Jason's arm and said "I've got the cutie! Come on!"

Zoe sighed thinking Drew would just do something stupid and she said "No, I'll show him around, I need to stop by our Cabin anyway."

Drew frowned as she said "Don't you already have Percy?"

Zoe growled as killing intent leaked from her while everyone quieted down at the mention of the name. Jason felt a chill and thought "Who was Percy Jackson?"

Drew felt weak in the knees as she felt Zoe's intent and she composed herself as she let go of Jason and said " will you show around I guess. Call me later!"

The campers dispersed as Ara waved and ran off saying "Bye Zoe! I'll go see if Nico is here!"

Zoe gave a small smile as she ran off and Jason said "He's Percy Jackson's sister right?"

"One of three," said Zoe with a nod,

Honestly, he was still afraid of her since she gave off such a intent that scared everyone off. Also their first was meeting was her nearly castrating him which gave her some more terror points in his book.

"Where are the other two?" said Jason,

She didn't reply as she said "Follow me, I'll show you around."

**3****rd**** Person Leo POV**

"So…" started Leo walking beside Will Solace, "My dad is the God of what again?"

"God of Fire and Forges," said Will, "you know, big ugly guy who was thrown off Olympus by his mom?"

The story rang a bell as Will stopped before a large Cabin that kind of looked like a workshop. Heat and a familiar feeling emanated from the Cabin that made Leo feel drawn to it yet a grim feeling was also coming from the cabin.

"Cabin Nine," said Jake with his hands in his pocket. The blue eyed teen that towered over Leo shrugged and said "Come on man, follow me, I'll show you to your siblings."

Leo followed the Apollo Counselor inside the Cabin where teens ranging from people his age and about the pre-adults. They all looked so different and Leo couldn't believe that they were all related by their father.

"Guys," said Will, "I bring you your new brother, Leo Valdez."

"Hey guys!" said Leo, "What's up?"

Murmurs were passed around as Leo felt uneasiness spread through him. Did they not accept him? Bowing his head, Leo frowned as a girl about his age stepped up who had a greasy shirt and a towel on her neck.

"Sure Nyssa," said Will giving her a nod, "Show him around, I'll see you guys later for dinner."

The girl nodded as she wiped her sweaty forehead with her towel and Will walked out. The girl then said "Welcome Leo, I'm Nyssa, your sister."

"Sister huh?" said Leo, "Sounds cool."

She gave a small laugh as she gestured for him to follow. The girl was pretty cool by Leo's standards. She showed him around pretty well and she was nice. She was welcoming and as they passed through the forges, his sister picked up a small contraption and started tinkering with it saying "And these are the forges."

The warm blast of the forges roared and Leo felt right at home. Siblings were everywhere working on their own projects. A guy was hitting a hot piece of metal with his hammer, another was cooling a newly made sword while some guys were tinkering with a small machine that sparked and flew towards Leo with its blades spinning.

The Latino ducked as the machine crashed on the wall and burst into flames. Another grim feeling was felt and Leo said "Dang was that some kind of weapon?"

"No," said Nyssa, "It was supposedly a portable fan…"

Everyone in the forges went silent as Leo said "Bummer"

His sister gave him an impassive look and said "Come on, I'll show you to Jake Mason, our counselor."

Soon, she led him to the bed areas where a guy who absolutely looked like he had been mauled by a bear sat on a wheel chair across the room. Several bandages were on his body and a cast was around his leg.

Leo was taken aback and his curly hair bounced as he stepped back and said "Whoa, what happened to him?"

The guy stopped fiddling with the thing in his hands and said "Hey Nyssa, who's the new guy?"

Nyssa smiled as the guy rolled his wheelchair and said "Hey man, names Jake Mason."

Leo shook the guy's hand and said "Bro what happened to you?"

"Not a big deal." Said Jake,

Nyssa's eyes turned worried as Leo then said "What's with everyone being bummed out? I mean this place looks like fun but why the long faces?"

Jake sighed as he put down the machine and said "Everyone thinks our Cabin is under a curse or something…"

Nyssa and Jake were silent as Leo raised a brow and said "Is it?"

"We don't know," said Nyssa, "Ever since Beckendorf died, our cabin acted as if it had a curse. Sure, more campers came and all was well but up until Percy disappeared, things started getting bad."

"There it was again," thought Leo, "Percy Jackson, who the heck was that guy?"

"You see," said Jake, "We have this little problem, we sort of have this dragon problem in the woods."

"A dragon? As in the real life fire breathing lizard?" asked Leo with excitement,

"Nope," said Jake, "That's Talon and Asteron, the dragon I'm talking about is a Celestial Bronze Dragon."

"Dang," said Leo, "I'm guessing the thing wrecked you, you're pretty good looking if you were."

"Just lucky Fecilia was here when it happened," said Jake, "otherwise I guess I would have been in a full body cast."

"So what's going to happen to the dragon?" asked Leo,

"As soon as Talon or Fecilia gets back, the Cabin is forced to take it down and rain acid on it with the hoses. Too dangerous to keep around."

"Really?" asked Leo, "That's too bad."

"I know right," said Jake, "I wanted another chance with it…"

"And look worse?" interjected Nyssa, "not going to happen guys sorry."

Leo seemed a bit bummed about the news and then said "Wait, you guys need this Talon guy or this Fecilia girl. Who are they?"

The two Campers exchanged looks as Jake nodded and said "Well let's say they're two of Percy's five siblings. They're not exactly blood siblings, see they were adopted at a young age and were raised together. They're sort of the elites at Camp, best fighters and people in their respective fields."

Leo sounded surprised as he said "How are they? Let me guess, they have massive egos like some guys I met before."

"Not even close," said Nyssa, "See, Talon is a Legacy of Hephaestus meaning he is kind of our nephew while his dad is a dragon. The guy is really strong and he can talk to animals along with turning into a humanoid dragon or a full one. Fecilia on the other hand is a freaking medic of all things and an amazing one at that. As a fighter, she's got power over ice and she can make icebergs out of cabins in seconds. Funny thing is that the two are in a relationship and Talon seems to like being whipped."

The two chuckled at that thought while Leo said "They sound pretty cool."

"They are," said Jake, "but don't get on their bad side."

"How?" said Leo, "I tend to do that."

"Just don't put any of their family members in harm's way and you're good. For a weird bunch they are very protective of each other."

Leo looked away thinking of having a close family like that, just then, by the forges, he caught a glimpse of a hooded woman who gave him a strained look and he thought with wide eyes "Tia?!"

He rubbed his eyes and the woman was gone. Nyssa gave him a pat on the shoulder and said "Leo, you okay?"

"Maybe he needs some rest," said Jake, "Nyssa punch in bed number 326 for me will you?"

The girl looked uneasy and did as she was told and a high tech looking bed appeared and Leo said "That's some bed."

"It was Beckendorf's," said Nyssa, "Unless you're okay with a dead man's bed then you can have it."

Leo gulped and pointed at the bed saying "he didn't die there did he?"

"No!" said Jake, "He died in the war with the Titans last year. I'm guessing Nyssa told you?"

Leo nodded and couldn't believe his siblings were fighting a war as he was running away from another foster home. He shook his head and said "It's all cool, I'll take it."

Jake nodded as he gestured to Nyssa and said "I'll need to get some things, you'll be fine here Leo?"

He nodded as Nyssa pushed Jake away and he sat on the bed with his hands on his knees and said "Wonder how Jason and Piper are doing?"

**Piper 3****rd**** Person POV**

"So I look for a weapon here?" asked Piper digging through a pile of swords,

Annabeth nodded as she held a broken dagger and said "Yeah, we'll need to find you a weapon."

She picked up a good looking sword but found it uncomfortable in her hand. The Cherokee girl held it awkwardly as Annabeth put down a bow and said "That weapon is pretty good, dual sided, balanced and well made but it looks like you don't find it comfortable."

Piper put it down on a shelf as Annabeth said "Look for one that'll suit you because if you're out there fighting those monsters again, you'll need your best weapon to defend you."

"I don't even know anything about choosing weapons," said Piper,

Annabeth shrugged and said "Then we keep looking, consider it as if you're looking for a shirt that best suits you."

Half an hour passed and the two girls found nothing to suit Piper best. Just as Piper gave a sigh, a dull looking knife caught her eye and she picked it up. Its scabbard was rough and leathery and the handle was short and worn but when she drew the blade, a triangular knife head glimmered in the light and reflected her face on its surface.

"Wow…" said Piper,

For some reason, as she looked at herself in the blade, she looked more beautiful than what she thought. Annabeth saw this and said "Hmm, that's Katoptris, it means mirror in Greek."

"Mirror?" said Piper, "Kind of suits the look."

"Like it?" asked Annabeth, "If you do then take it, honestly no one would even pick it up considering its last owner."

"Who was it?"

"Helen of Troy," said Annabeth,

"Helen?" asked Piper, "**The **Helen of Troy?"

The blonde nodded and said "Same Helen, her first husband gave it to her and as it was named, she used it only as a mirror but as a weapon, I'm guessing it's not half bad."

Sheathing the dagger, Annabeth nodded and said "It suits you, take it."

Piper attached it to her belt in a single sling and Annabeth then said "Now that's over, let's show you around."

Exiting the weapon house, Annabeth gave her a tour of the Cabins; Piper recognized each Cabin's God and Annabeth appreciated having someone actually know what she was talking about.

Walking past the Nemesis Cabin, Annabeth then said "After that, we have the Cabin of the Camp called the Forethought Cabin."

The Cabin was simply a large house that resembled a minimized mansion. It was white all around and its roof was simple red. On the front door, there was a symbol of an eye and a fire burned brightly in their yard.

"Forethought Cabin?" asked Piper, "Who's their God?"

"None," said Annabeth, "You see there are only six people occupying that cabin and only two out of six are here right now. Their Cabin has a long story but to say in short, they're the camp's elite fighters."

"How good are they?" asked Piper,

"Well…" said Annabeth as she looked at the cabin, "One is a half dragon, one is a medic with ice powers, another is a master tactician and mist manipulator, another is a Griffon Rider, there's Artemis' Champion while the leader is the Champion of Hestia who has taken down Titans on his own."

"Wow…" said Piper, "Why are they gone?"

"The leader's name is Percy Jackson." Said Annabeth, "He went missing a month ago now the entire cabin along with the camp is searching for him around anywhere we can think of."

Piper was awed at their cabin and then saw that symbol by the door on Zoe's vest and said "That girl Zoe, is she a part of this cabin?"

"Mhm," said Annabeth, "She's the Champion of Artemis and Percy's girlfriend."

The Cherokee nodded remembering how scary Zoe had been and as they left the Cabin. Now they passed by a tall Cabin made of marble and supported by pillars. Piper felt drawn to it as she ignored Annabeth and walked inside the Cabin to see a large statue of a woman with a burning pyre at her feet.

The symbols she held made Piper have one guess.

Hera, the Goddess of Marriage.

Her glare was stony and hard as if to say "Mother knows best or I'll stomp you.

Piper was speechless as Annabeth said "So umm yeah this is the Hera Cabin, you know her. She has no kids so it's just honorary."

Piper gave her no mind as she peeked behind the statue and under the cold area, she shivered and saw a tall, tan guy with an eye patch walked out from behind as his two bracelets glittered and he said "Hey Beth"

The blonde approached the brunette guy and gave him a hug saying "Hey Allen, what are you doing here."

His one eye looked left and right as he said "I don't know, just a feeling."

"Found anything?" asked the guy,

Piper, though intrigued by the eye patch realized that this was the guy Drew was talking about. To admit, he looked good even with the eye patch and it gave him a mysterious aura.

"Nothing," said Annabeth, "Riley or any of the others haven't come back yet too?"

The guy nodded and said "Yeah, last time Riley was here she was angry that she can't find one trace of Percy."

"How about on your end?" asked Annabeth,

"Nada," said the cyclops,

He noticed Piper and raised both brow and said "Who's that?"

"New girl," said Annabeth, "Piper, this is Allen San Jose, Percy's brother, a occupant of the Forethought Cabin and the Oracle of Delphi."

Allen extended his hand and smiled with his eyes closed and said "Call me Allen, nice to meet you."

She shook his hand but then the area turned cold as the room's torches died and Allen clutched her hand, opened his good eye to reveal a pitch black dark void and he spoke as the room shook "Free me!"

Annabeth watched as the two collapsed and she screamed for help.

**AN**

**Roy: So here it is! So sleepy…**

**If you guys enjoyed this chapter leave a review and tell us what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3: Quest Issued

**AN**

**Jake: Hey everyone! We're back! Sorry we took so long! So much workload for the last three weeks of class…**

**Twista: Poor Roy is sick too! He got something called Dengue which is mosquito flu. He's in the hospital and apparently he's had it for a while and he's been quiet about it.**

**Jake: Poor guy, hope he gets better. He may be a dick at times but hell, we're best friends and cousins.**

**Twista: Hope he gets well soon…he even said to start without him. We visit him every day. So I will reply**

**Replies:**

**xRinneandSharinx: The boys and I have got a lot planned *wink***

**The Prince of Souls: Was it? Well we're glad it had quite an impact!**

**Epicator13: Aww really? Thanks! Wow that means so much to us!**

**Fantomfaire: Hey! Glad to be back too! Plot will take some turns but key moments are still there.**

**Dragonlilo: Thanks!**

**Wolfman613: Sure! Here you go!**

**BlackWolfSpirit1: Funny in a good way? Hopefully haha. Thanks for the long review! Sounds like Roy to me haha.**

**BJStarlington: Thanks!**

**Moonwolf77: Thanks! Well Roy was alone and no one to proof read and he was up till 5:30 am.**

**UberUmbreon: Wow thanks for the uber long review! I wouldn't say we're as good as the God of PJO fanfics himself, even Roy wouldn't say so. Sorry man but Hazel has to come and the two, no matter how much we want to, can't come back. It'll defeat the purpose of killing them in the first place.**

**Jake: Well we're done here! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: PJO and HOO are not ours!**

**Jason 3****rd**** Person POV**

I was a bit scared after Chiron had spoken with me alone but then there was my vision of a lady telling me to free her. I told Chiron about the Canyon and then he sent me out with Zoe. He was kind of weird but he seemed to know something.

As we walked past the Hermes Cabin after these two guys called the Stolls tried to sell me s0me hair gel, Zoe had her hands in the pockets of her vest near her stomach as she said "If you're going to stay here, absolutely do not buy anything from those two."

"Why not?" asked the blonde,

Zoe gave him a passive look and said "Go ahead, it's just a warning."

Jason noticed the deep bags in her eyes as if she had not been getting any sleep at all. Her tired expression was stony as she straightened herself as we passed by a Cabin that looked like a Barbie house. From the distance we had, I could smell strong scents of perfume.

"Cabin of Aphrodite," said Zoe without looking at him, "beauty freaks and heart breakers. Remember the clingy girl form a while ago?"

Jason remembered Drew who had wanted to show him around Camp, she was pretty he admitted that but he could sense that it was not natural. She gave off a feel of carelessness as if she didn't care whatever she did and she had a strong smell of perfume which he, in his opinion, did not like.

Zoe winced as a shriek was heard from the Cabin and Jason said "What happened in there? We need to help!"

"I broke my nail!" shrieked a whiny voice,

The girl in the silver vest rolled her eyes and said "Did I mention they're drama queens too?"

The blonde then walked away with the former huntress and she slowly said "You said you knew nothing. Even about yourself?"

Openly, he replied "Not a thing, I don't know who I am, what I was doing there and why you were looking for me, the guy with one shoe."

The black haired girl swept her hair behind her ear and said "It's because of my boyfriend, Percy Jackson."

Jason didn't ask as she continued "He went missing a few months ago and we can't find him. Not a scent or a trace to be found and that's coming from a former huntress of Artemis and a talented Griffon Rider."

"Artemis?" said Jason, "Like Diana?"

"Yes," said Zoe, "That was her Roman name…"

Suddenly, Zoe felt a jolt of pain from the back of her head as if she knew something about this but when she searched for the memory, it was not there. Breathing deeply, she sighed as Jason said "I woke up on that bus with this in my hand."

He pulled out the golden coin he had in his pocket. Holding out his palm, Zoe took it for inspection. For half a second, the blonde felt a pang of regret as Zoe took it but brushed it aside.

Zoe inspected the coin and read the inscriptions. Jason caught it as she tossed it back and said "It's old, never like anything I've seen before but its enchanted I can tell."

Pocketing the coin, she walked forward holding a hand up as she said "Follow me; I need to get something back at my Cabin. You wanted to know about Percy right? I'll tell you there."

Soon, they came before the Forethought Cabin and Zoe walked to the door, opened it into the hall and said "Come on, just stay in the living room for a second, I'll be quick."

Standing in the living room as Zoe dashed up the stairs, Jason looked around the living room. It looked like a mansion and a roaring fire was in the fireplace. Weapons hung on the walls while several books and magazines ranging from ones titled 'West Texas Monthly' and 'How to Keep Your Lizard's Scales Shiny'

The wall was decorated with ornaments and weapons ranging from spears, swords, axes and bows. Inscriptions were under them as a pair of glowing green scimitars hung on the wall and under it read '_Kampê's Scimitars, Defeated by Talon'_

_More weapons were on the wall and a giant pitch black mace was on the wall in vertical position as the plaque read 'Astraeus' Mace, defeated by Percy and Fecilia'_

_ Lots of more relics were hanged and even a giant serpent skin fashioned rug was on the large floor and a small plaque of the floor read 'Pelt of __Vregnth Ternock__ , the Lydian Drakon. Defeated by Talon.'_

_ Jason was surprised by the size of it and laughed a bit reading on the plaque "Suck it Drakons."_

_ He then looked at the part of the room where an entire wall was filled with pictures. It was pretty happy looking seeing a small family. Each picture went on from little kids to teenagers but suddenly, in the closer pictures, two people stopped appearing in the pictures. A semi blonde guy and a pink haired girl._

_ He noticed one picture with only the two of them and as he was about to read the plaque, Zoe coughed in her hand and said "What are you looking at?"_

_ "Nothing…" said Jason, "Just the pictures."_

_ Zoe went over, pointed to a new picture where Percy was laughing, pointing a finger at Talon who was frozen to the neck in a black of ice. She put a finger over Percy's laughing face and said "That's Percy."_

_ Looking over the other pictures, he noticed Percy had sea green eyes with a rim of gold around them. He was lean, tanned and tall, not as tall as the older guy but pretty tall indeed. _

_ Grazing through the other images, Jason garnered what Percy's siblings looked like. Zoe then explained who Talon Dragon Lord was, Fecilia the Frozen Warrior, Allen the Advisor of Olympus and Oracle of Delphi and Riley the Mounted Huntress._

_ Jason then pointed at the blonde and pinkette as he said "Who are they?"_

_ The picture was of the pinkette having her arms around the blonde's neck affectionately while he winked at the camera. Zoe went silent as she said "The blonde's name is Jack and the girl with pink hair is Tadi. They're dead now, died in the war."_

_ Jason went quiet and whispered "I'm sorry I asked…"_

_ "Don't be," said Zoe, "Their family never wanted them remembered in sadness."_

_ Zoe looked at the wall of pictures as the fire crackled in the silence but then the door bust open and Nyssa ran in and said "Zoe! Its Allen and Piper!"_

_ "What happened?!" said Zoe,_

_ Jason was shocked as Nyssa said "Allen and Piper are unconscious right now. Come on!"_

_**Leo 3**__**rd**__** Person POV**_

_"Oh man!" said Leo standing before the unconscious forms of Allen and Piper who lay on the two couches in the Big House, "What happened to her?"_

_ Annabeth sat on a chair between the two couches and said "I don't know! I know Allen is the Oracle but he just grabbed her hand, opened his eye and said 'Free Me' then they both fainted."_

_ Will checked on them as Zoe ran in with Jason and said "What happened here?"_

_ Annabeth said what happened and the vested girl looked at the unconscious forms and said "How long do you think it'll take till they wake up?"_

_ Will put away his glowing hand from Piper's head and said "Fecilia's method isn't helping though; I'm not sure how long it'll take till they wake up."_

_ He went over and put his hand on Allen's head. The few campers in the room backed off in shock as Allen's right eye opened to reveal his red iris and he grabbed Will's arm and in one motion, shoved him on the wall growling and heavily breathing._

_ "Whoa!" said Will, "Allen calm down buddy it's me!"_

_ The Cyclops looked left and right to see campers backed off and he let go of Will and said "Sorry, I just…"_

_ "We know," said Zoe, "Your nightmares."_

_ He nodded and sat down as Jason stepped up, glared at him and said "What did you do to Piper?"_

_ "Watch your tone blondie," said Allen, "I don't like it…"_

_ Jason growled and pointed at Piper saying "What did you do to her?!"_

_ Allen puffed out his chest and looked Jason eye to eye and he said "I didn't do anything."_

_ "Then explain that!" said Jason with a growl,_

_ Annabeth then said "Jason! Allen calm down!"_

_ Allen backed off as Jason looked at Piper and Leo said "What happened?"_

_ The mortal's only eye met Leo's and said "I was in Hera's Cabin since I had this voice telling me there was an answer there. Nothing happened until I found Beth and Piper; I shook hands with the girl until I found myself in my head, in a nightmare. I heard the voice, it wasn't the Oracle, it was something more distant and far away."_

_ His face was strained as if he was arguing with something in his head. Honestly, the guy looked cool with the Captain Hook get up but he gave me the creeps when he glared at me. He was scary with his angry glare and I couldn't seem to talk back._

_ Piper then coughed and sat up as Jason said "Piper! You alright?"_

_ Slowly, she coughed and said "I'm fine…what happened?"_

_ "Sorry about that," said Allen as he leaned on the wall, "Something came over me and spoke to you through me."_

_ Piper shivered remembering his only eye being a dead void and his distant raspy voice speaking to her. She remembered her dream, where her dad and she were camping in her old Grandpa Tom's house. The nice dream had been interrupted by a giant towering figure that emanated fire and it spoke to her but before any more contact is made, she woke up._

_ She slowly got up, looked at Leo and Jason who worriedly looked at her and she said "Don't worry guys I'll be fine."_

_ Leo nodded and said "Dang Piper, you gave everyone quite a scare."_

_ Without knowing it, she had been out for hours and it was time for the Campfire. Allen walked out the door and said "Time for the campfire, nothing to see here."_

_ Campers left as well leaving Zoe and Annabeth with the trio. The girl in the vest pocketed her hands and said "Come on, maybe during the Campfire, you two will be claimed."_

_ Following Annabeth and Zoe, they went to the Campfire where Chiron the Centaur stood on the platform. The half horse trotted and said "Campers! As you know, the Gods have gone silent! They have cut off all connections but today, a contact has been made."_

_ Murmurs were passed around as Chiron stomped his hoof and said "We have three new demigods today!"_

_ Jason, Piper and Leo got near the horse man and Chiron pointed at Leo who said "Leo Valdez! Son of Hephaestus!"_

_ Nods and claps were passed around and while Chiron looked at Jason who held the golden coin for comfort. Chiron noticed his arm which had tattoos on them but a layer of mist covered it so no one could see._

_ Keeping it to himself, the centaur nodded at Annabeth who said "Annabeth, had you and Zoe seen this boy fight, we have a guess on who his parent is."_

_ Allen raised a brow as Zoe looked at Jason and remembered how he used lightning against the Venti. Ara looked left and right as she said "Jason, go, use your power on me."_

_ "Is that safe?" asked Jason,_

_ She nodded and he worriedly flipped his coin in the air and when he caught it, it was a long golden lance. He instinctively raised it in the air and lightning crashed down on Ara but in a blink, a wall of water from the air's moisture had covered her above and she smiled and cancelled the lightning saying "Percy taught me a lot; he said I was way better in water manipulation than he was."_

_ Everyone was surprised as Allen said "Another one…"_

_ Whispers were emanating from the camp as Zoe said "A Son of Zeus…"_

_ Chiron bowed and said "All hail the Son of Zeus!"_

_ The campers bowed except Allen who glared at him dangerously for some reason. Now Leo did not understand what was up with that guy, he looked at Jason as if he wanted to throttle his friend._

_ Finally, Jason put his coin back into his pocket as the crowd looked at Piper who thought "Jason's Dad is Zeus? NO wonder he's so great, his dad is the King of the Gods."_

_ Just then, she suddenly felt different and everyone looked at her in shock and she did as well as she looked down and saw herself in a shameless sleeveless white dress. Her skin was now perfect her hair was tamed and braided into a beautiful knot, her hands had been done and her lips were covered with lipstick._

_ A dove was above her head as Drew yelled "No way!"_

_ "Finally," said Chiron grinning, "Piper McLean! Daughter of Aphrodite!"_

_ The camp cheered as Piper shook her head in disbelief. Leo was surprised to say that Piper was now looking great and he said "Dang! Beauty Queen! What happened!?"_

_ Jason gaped at her while Zoe scoffed. She did not like this attention, she wanted to lose it fast, thank God something happened and then a cry was heard from the night sky. A bird figure descended down and when it landed, everyone was surprised to see a Griffon in armor stand tall as its helmet wearing rider took off the head gear to reveal short, brown tomboyish hair but long bangs were still seen._

_ Allen grew a smile on his face as the girl got off the Griffon and said "Hey ya'll, golly I sure wish I wasn't interrupting anything important."_

_ The mortal hugged her as she gave him a peck on the lips and he said "Riley! You're back!"_

_ "Sure am Red," said the girl, "How have you been doing?"_

_ "Fine," said Allen,_

_ As he was about to continue, he suddenly fell on his knees and Riley stood back as his eyes, ears and mouth leaked green fog and he stood, pointing at Jason and spoke in an old woman's voice :_

_**Child of Lightning, beware the earth,**_

_**The Giant's revenge, the seven shall birth**_

_**The forge and dove shall break the cage**_

_**And death unleashed through Hera's rage**_

_ He then flopped down on the ground on one knee as he slowly got up and groaned "Stupid Oracle…."_

_ "So it is true," said Will,"You really are a Son of Zeus."_

_ Jason stood back as Chiron said "I wanted to talk about this, Hera had been missing form Olympus a few weeks ago. Something has captured her, a quest has been issued and Jason will lead it."_

_ "It said something about the forge and dove," said Allen,_

_ "A kid of Aphrodite and Hephaestus then," said Zoe, "How is she captured? She was the one who told me to find the blonde."_

_ "We do not know," said Chiron, "but I believe we will find out."_

_ "In that case," said Zoe, "I'm going with them."_

_ Allen clasped his hands together, closed his one eye as all the campers put his eye on him and said "This quest…it means Hera has been captured. We need to free her by the Solstice since the Gods have not noticed it yet and by then, shots and accusations will be fired."_

_ He gazed over everyone and stood as he said "This is big, that Son of Zeus over there needs a kid of the Blackmsith and the Love Goddess for the quest. Obviously, Zoe will go with, and now who will these two be?"_

_ Drew raised her hand and said "I'll do it!"_

_ "You said quests were a waste of time!" said Piper,_

_ "No I didn't!" denied Drew,_

_ Piper growled as Jason said "If it's all the same to you, I'll bring Piper. Hera appeared to her too."_

_ She felt happy Jason wanted her by his side and then Chiron said "As for Hephaestus?"_

_ "I'll do it!" said Leo with his hand up,_

_ "Three newbies?" said Clarisse "Is that smart?"_

_ "No," said Allen, "but this is fate and it plays its games, best we play along."_

_ "We need a ride then," said Zoe, "We cannot take the Chariot everywhere, it is needed at Camp."_

_ "Leave it to me," said Leo, "Tomorrow morning, we'll have a ride."_

_ Chiron nodded and said "That is all then! A quest begins tomorrow! A quest for Hera! The Queen of the Gods! You have a frame of a week to do so. Good luck."_

_ So far, Leo had no idea how this happened, a fate of the world deal, a beautiful best friend, a sparky best friend, a job and most of all, he had no idea what to do._

_ In Allen's head, he glared at Jason and said "A son of Zeus…how much I hate this…"_

_ "__**When will you accept it my friend?" **__said a voice, "__**you cannot reach your goal without-**__"_

_ Allen shut the voice up as he rubbed his forehead and Riley rubber Chain's head and said "I can't find a thing. I'm sorry."_

_ "Don't be," said Allen, "Even here, nothing."_

_ Riley watched as Allen kissed her hand and she pulled away blushing a bit and said "Shucks red, you got me blushing like a school girl on a play date."_

_ He gave a small smile as he fought back the voice in his head._

_**AN**_

_**Jake: Sorry if it sucked though, we're rushing a bit. Its exams…**_

_**Twista: Yes, when were done! New chappies will come! If you enjoyed this chapter, leave a review for us please! Thanks!**_

_**Jake: Hope Roy gets back soon!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Getting Ready

**AN**

**Jake: Welcome back everyone! Here we are with the new chapter! To start things off by saying the sequel has now reached over 1000+ views! Thanks for the support guys!**

**Twista: We love you all dearly for that and we are closing in on30 reviews! My gosh it's like the beginning of our account again, start small but end big haha.**

**Jake: So now I'll reply:**

**Moonwolf77: Ahh but that's a secret for later**

**The Prince of Souls: It was a bit off for me but hey, if it did the job I wont complain.**

**Epicator13: No way in heck man haha, sure give us a pm and any of the trio would be glad to lend a hand.**

**UberUmbreon: Zoe and Riley are standing members of the group, they are official members now and their necklaces will be shown soon. Sorry but bringing Order or Chaos would be too big scale and we three already have a set plot, twists, characters and end for the story. Also Kraxus is not going to be Percy's main enemy; we all know who wants to kill Kraxus. Percy will be fighting someone else…**

**Wolfman613: SECRET HIHIHIHI (Going all fagshit mode XD)**

**BlackWolfSpirit1: Thanks! Roy appreciates it!**

**Vixen1994: Thanks!**

**Twista: Once again if you liked this chapter, leave a review for us!**

**Disclaimer: PJO and HOO are not ours!**

**Enjoy!**

**Leo 3****rd ****Person POV**

"Dang what the heck did I put myself into now!?"

As Leo groaned and kicked a rock on the ground, watching it skid away, he put his hands inside his pockets and said "I told them I would get a ride but I don't know what to do! Jake was nearly mangled by that thing and that Fecilia chick isn't even here to help me if I do get in trouble."

Under the bright moonlit sky of the night, Leo trekked the forest area of Camp Half Blood, searching for the bronze dragon located around the vicinity. He knew it was a stupid idea, heck most of his ideas were stupid, but he had the urge to volunteer for a quest of all things and he even promised to get them a ride.

Thinking about the dragon, Leo imagined how it looked like, would it be cool, big and awesome like his imagination or freaking scary and most likely rip his face off. None of that mattered to him right now since he was already here and his ADHD wouldn't make him go back without accomplishing his said task.

It was like when he made something with machines, he wouldn't stop till it was complete and it feels the same with his promise to his friends Jason and Piper.

You would think a loud guy like him would get a lot of friends but nope, he made friends here and there but he eventually ran away but here, he felt as if he belonged yet he didn't at the same time.

The Latino did not know how to feel about it but it was as if completing his promise would help him accept himself more. Besides, seeing a cool mechanical dragon was a plus too.

Cowering a bit after hearing some crows squawk, Leo grumbled and said "I know this place was big but how hard could it be to find a freaking twenty foot tall dragon?"

As he walked on, Leo suddenly came across a giant wreck. The ground was torn and dented; the trees were burned and snapped, large Celestial Bronze debris was scattered and its old form was smashed open as if something burned it from within and it broke out violently.

"Dang…" said Leo as he walked up to the area,

Touching the burned grass, he smelled it and took in the familiar scent of fire. Cringing, Leo wiped his ashy hand on his pants and then inspected the once cage and said "Whatever it was, it was really angry."

The Latino walked around the vicinity a bit more until he came across a giant foot print. It was about more than half his size and it was in pretty deep too. The boy stepped inside the print and thought "I can feel it, the dragon was here…"

Suddenly, a growling sound was heard and Leo turned to see a massive black dog like a Labrador, about eight feet tall lunge from the trees. The creature's blazing red eyes peered into Leo as the boy nervously backed off and said "Good dog, good dog, Leo doesn't wanna be a chew toy."

The Hellhound growled and bared its two inch fangs as Leo gulped and took a few steps back as he said "Stay…stay…"

The mutt barked as it ran towards Leo with a growl in its throat. Scrambling out of the footprint, Leo ran as fast as he could away from the Hellhound hot on his tail. Tripping over a rock, Leo fell down near the broken Celestial Bronze debris and he was on his back as he crawled back and said "No! No!"

The Hellhound leapt at him as Leo desperately grabbed for a sharp broken piece of Celestial Bronze and held it forward with his eyes closed and the monster found a iron rod impaled in its maw as it burst into golden powder, coating Leo.

Opening his eyes as he held the sharp pipe and as his chest rose as he heavily breathed and he said "What the hell was that…I could have died!"

Slowly getting up, Leo dusted the powder off him until a howl was heard and two more Hellhounds came into view. These two were bigger than their friend and they were obviously mad and they knew what was on Leo's clothes.

"I'm so dead…" said Leo,

Leo held the pike ready with his legs quaking in fear as one of the two hounds ran at him with its maw open. He rolled to the left and dodged but he was caught off guard when the second one got the drop on him and held his arms and legs down and slobber fell on his shirt.

He was face to face with the hound's open maw but then, a long black line wrapped around the hound's snout closing his mouth and pulling him back hard skidding on the ground.

Leo got back up to see from the trees came out Allen who had two whips by the ends of his arms coming out of the two bracelets he had. The two pitch black lines swished around as he said "Stay calm kid,"

The Latino watched as Allen eyed the two hounds as the one that fell got up and growled at him. He swished his whips as the two slowly circled him under the night sky. With a flick of his wrists, red energy surged from the bracelets and the lines ignited in red energy.

The two hounds pounced as Allen fixed his only eye on the bigger one and flicked his arm forward as he rolled capturing the beast's leg and with a tug as soon as he recovered, he flipped in the air and used the kinetic force and threw the hound a few feet in the air.

Leo watched in awe as Allen landed gracefully on the ground and grasped one line with his hand and in one motion; the red line whipped up and severed the hound cleanly in the middle making turn into golden powder.

The second hound growled as Allen stretched his neck and growled at the monster. The monster lunged as Allen merely side stepped and whipped horizontally as his glowing lines whipped across the beast's legs, wounding them and it fell hard on the ground unable to use its legs.

Approaching the fallen hound, Leo watched the whips shrink back into his bracelets and Allen had a red blade, glowing like his whips, come from the bracelet. It was about a feet long and it hummed with energy as Allen stabbed down and the creature was no more.

The blade retracted back in while Allen brushed his shoulders as he glared at Leo's surprised face and said "What the hell are you doing here at this hour?"

Leo was speechless after what he had seen; now he really believes this guy was one of the Camp's elites like what Nyssa said. He radiated confidence and he took down the dogs like nothing. If he had not been here, Leo would have died or worse, have to use his talent.

The Cyclops narrowed his one eye and said "Did I stutter huh kid?"

Leo gulped and said "I was looking for the dragon Nyssa told me about, I'm going with Jason on the quest tomorrow and I promised we'd have a ride. I think there's just something wrong with the dragon and I think I can fix it."

"Hmm, the Son of Zeus huh…" Allen said slowly, "You really think you can fix the dragon? I'd personally prefer it if Talon was here but if you say you can do it I guess I'll help you. You can fix it right?"

The Latino slowly nodded and said "Y-Yeah"

Slowly walking towards Leo, thinking he was going to scare him, Allen walked past him and put his hand on the giant print and said "Its fresh, ground is still pressed. Follow me."

Without a word, Leo followed Allen and a few minutes later, the Latino then said "Forgot to say my name was Leo Valdez, call me Leo though."

"Names Allen," said the Cyclops without giving a glance,

"What if I call you Captain Hook?" asked Leo suddenly,

Allen tensed as Leo cursed silently and thought "Me and my big mouth…"

Allen then turned and faced him with his one eye bored as he said "Don't bother, you know, I had this close friend of mine who was like you, he was loud, jumpy, energetic and really talkative."

The Cyclops remembered Jack and then Leo said "Who is he?"

"My brother," said Allen, "Jack Rider, he's dead."

Leo bit his tongue and said "Sorry man…"

"No," said the older teen, "its fine, it's just that you sort of remind me of him. He was a Son of Zeus like your friend except he was way different, louder, more talkative, more spirited but I bet Jack could fight better too."

Leo glanced at his bracelets and he said "How did you do that? You fight so good, who's kid are you?"

"No ones," said Allen, "I'm mortal; I got to where I am through years of training. Not like you,"

He turned, jabbed Leo's arm with a finger and said "Skinny,"

Allen then shoved his chest with one hand "Weak,"

Finally he flipped his arm causing him to fall on his back and Allen spoke "And slow too."

The mortal pulled him up as Leo groaned and thought "What is with this guy?"

"Your weapons," said Leo, "they look cool."

"Better than a pipe huh?' said Allen with a scoff,

Leo rolled his eyes while Allen's smile died and he said "I'd appreciate it if no one else knew about my weapons."

"Why?" asked Leo,

"Let's just say that it's a secret weapon," said the mortal,

Suddenly, the two came to a stop where metallic sounds of clanking were heard from beyond a patch of trees. Leo gulped as Allen raised his hand and said "You wanted a chance now here you go, come on. Its morning in a few hours."

**Jason 3****rd**** Person POV**

Standing in front of the pictures in front of the Zeus Cabin walls, Jason couldn't seem to sleep as thunder rumbled often above the cabin. Stealing glances on the giant statue of his dad, Jason held the gold coin in his hands for comfort.

All this time, he had met new people, made new friends but a voice in the back of his head screamed danger. Even now he felt this territory was unsafe, dangerous and he was not welcome here.

Brushing a hand through his blonde hair, he looked at the pictures and slowly gazed over them. Most of the pictures were about a blonde like him, Jack; he remembered the name from Zoe and a familiar looking girl with raven black hair and blue eyes.

His thoughts were snapped back as a knock was heard on the door and Annabeth came in and said "Hey,"

"Hey back," said Jason looking at her,

The girl nodded and said "I'm just here to give a hand; you know how you have to look for Hera within four days? Well best begin by hunting for those escaped Venti and search from there."

"How will we do that?" asked Jason,

"I may know somewhere you could ask for help," said Annabeth,

"Where would that be?" asked the boy,

"Quebec," said Annabeth, "Find the North Wind God Boreas. He's friendly and his daughter Khione is Fecilia's, one of our best's, Patron God. She'll be glad to help you."

Remembering Zoe's crash course on the Forethought Five, he nodded and said "Hopefully Leo finds a way for transportation."

He looked at the pictures again and Annabeth noticed him look at the pictures and said "That's Thalia and Luke."

She pointed at the sandy blonde and black haired girl and Jason said "Hmm…"

"WhRemembering Zoe's crash course on the Forethought Five, he nodded and said "Hopefully Leo finds a way for transportation."

He looked at the pictures again and Annabeth noticed him look at the pictures and said "That's Thalia Grace and Luke Castellan."

She pointed at the sandy blonde and black haired girl and Jason said "Hmm…"

"Why?" asked Annabeth,

Jason looked her in the eye and said "Can you keep a secret?"

Annabeth nodded and said "I swear on the Styx."

Thunder rumbled louder as Jason said "When you said the girl's name, a thing clicked in my head. I remember something…I think she's my sister."

"What?" asked Annabeth, "Thalia had no brother."

Jason was about to reply when suddenly a massive roar was heard from outside.

**Piper's 3rd Person POV**

Waking up in the Aphrodite Cabin wasn't a good thing to do especially if your Cabin mates are shallow people who think of no one but themselves. Remembering last night on how she tried to lose Aphrodite's blessing and failed.

She had tried rubbing her eyes till it went red but that failed, she tried washing off the makeup and still failed and even trying to dirty her up but failed. Waking up, she immediately ran to the mirror to see if it had passed but she sighed when she saw she was still as gorgeous as last night.

Lacy, who had been one of the two who was nice to her handed her a change of clothes and said "Here! The blessing prevents you from ruining yourself but you can change clothes."

Soon, after Piper had changed into a comfortable pair of jeans and a simple shirt, she sighed and said "Thank you Lacy."

The girl smiled kindly while Mitchell gave her a bag and said "All packed up and good to go Piper! Good luck!"

She took the bag and gave the two grateful looks while Drew came in with her hair being dried and she said "Oh look, Dumpster Queen is up, have fun on your quest and try not to come back."

Scowling, Piper looked at Lacy and Mitchell one last time but then a massive roar was heard and Piper, along with everyone else rushed outside to see a twenty feet dragon, almost as tall as Asteron when in full form, land on the ground with a roar.

Fire and heat emanated from its mouth while it's ruby eyes clicked and focused. Campers in pajamas and in armor crowded as form its back, Allen and Leo stood and Leo said "Hold on!"

"What is this?!" asked Piper,

Leo laughed and said "A ride!"

Allen hopped off as Riley approached him and said "Red what the heck is this? Isnt this the-"

"Yes," replied Allen,

"And you and the new kid-"

"Yes we did,"

"Well-"

Allen snickered at her being speechless and he saw Jason exit the Zeus Cabin with Annabeth with his bag. Glaring at him, Allen sighed and walked up to him and said "Look, I don't like you and you don't like me but I'm the Oracle and I'm here to say, beware the earth as the prophecy said. I don't know what it means but its important."

Jason nodded as he saw Leo and the Latino said "Come on! Festus is waiting!"

"You named it Festus?" said Zoe who approached with her hunting bag and standard vest.

"You do know what that means?" asked the huntress,

"Um…."

"Its mean Happy boy," said Zoe,

She sighed and said "You named it Happy the Dragon…"

Jason face palmed while Piper giggled and Leo said "Who cares!? Get on!"

Zoe, Piper and Jason boarded the dragon as Annabeth met eyes with Zoe and she gave her a nod. Allen nodded as well while Riley waved and said "Hey! Zoe! G'luck ya'all!"

The huntress gave her fellow huntress a nod while Leo said "All good?"

"We head to Quebec," said Jason,

"North then," said Zoe pointing to the left,

Piper nodded as she watched themselves fly off the ground while Leo said "Come on Festus! Let's fly! To Quebec!"

The dragon whirred and buzzed while Zoe grasped her amulet and said "I'm coming Perseus…"

**AN**

**Jake: How was that? Next chapter is the quest itself! Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Twista: We have a lot planned for our one eyed friend and well lets say this quest is going to be different from the books.**

**Jake****: Once again if you liked this chapter leave a review below.**


	5. Chapter 5: The North Winds

**AN**

**Jake: *Yawn* Hey everyone! Guess what? No classes for us today and we are here with himself in the hospital!**

**Roy: *Cough* Get off my bed, so hey guys, how has it been? So here we will upload a new chapter of PJFF: AAO.**

**Twista: That's right! We love the reviews form the last chapter and I will be here to reply!**

**Roy: Get off my damn bed you two!**

**Replies:**

**The Son of Hades 123: Ahh, missing Percy huh? Sorry to say that we'll finish up Lost Hero then we get back to our overpowered knucklehead of a main character. (He's in this chapter by the way)**

**Epicator13: Dude we're all 15 by the way XD **

**UberUmbreon: They are already five with Zoe and Riley. Maybe, we will center this one first though since we like the idea. That's just Roy who writes as a careerish thing. Thanks! Roy hear that?**

**Roy: I can hear you two taking up all the space on the damn hospital bed…**

**Jake: No complaints! You like having us two here!**

**Fantomfaire: Well it's Zoe and she has to be there. Allen will be important indeed.**

**Twista: That's it! If you guys like this chapter then make sure to leave a review!**

**Jake: So sit back, relax and-**

**Roy: *Pushes the both off* GET THE HELL OFF ME!**

**Roy: *sighs* Enjoy ! (^_^)**

**Disclaimer: PJO and HOO are not ours!**

**Leo 3****rd**** Person POV**

Flying Festus by the reins was pretty damn awesome, soaring off away from Camp after seeing everybody gawk at the giant bronze dragon he called his own gave him a smug smile on his face.

Some probably thought how he would have gotten a mode of transportation but he did didn't he and it's a giant, bronze, fire breathing dragon to boot!

Sitting on his plated back, it didn't feel the slightest bit uncomfortable even after an hour of sitting in the same position. Even if they were thousands of feet in the air and heading north, Festus' body head was a natural seat warmer for everyone and nothing bothered their flight probably because no one wanted to mess with a twenty foot dragon.

The Latino's eyes gazed at the giant bronze wings of the dragon he had found merely a few hours ago with Allen. Man, without the Cyclops, Leo probably wouldn't have been able to find Festus or free him from where he was since he saved his life and all.

**Flashback (Last Night)**

"**Oh mama…"**

**Leo looked in front to see a massive dragon made of metal thrashing and whirring its metal teeth as it tried to free itself from the snare net trap he was in as half his body was submerged under some loamy but sturdy soil.**

"**What do you know," said Allen crossing his arms, "apparently Talon was right."**

"**About what?" asked Leo still marveling at the giant dragon,**

"**Apparently he said placing it here where most monsters, the powerful ones, cross would be an ideal place to set the trap for the thing." Said Allen,**

"**Why is that?" asked Leo,**

**The grey haired teen shrugged and said "Talon was right that it would act like a dragon and try to claim territory and his call for an enchanted pitfall trap was right."**

**The Latino saw as the dragon slowly made his way out, the net glowed and it seemed to sink more than before. Allen walked up to the dragon fearlessly and flicked his finger at the massive snare net and said "Enchanted by me by the way. It's meant to weigh more as whatever its holding down struggles and the pit is more of a hole to trap it in."**

"**Not a bad idea," said Leo nodding knowingly after understanding the basic schematic,**

"**But," said Allen as he pulled out a hunting knife and placed it on the wire as he said, "it's as fragile as paper on the flip side."**

"**What are you doing?!" asked Leo as Allen neared the knife on the wire,**

"**Letting it go," said Allen,**

**The snare's glow dimmed in one cut as Allen put away his knife and the dragon slowly broke free of its trap and in a blink, the grey haired teen had gotten on top of a tall tree.**

**On a branch as he stood, Allen leaned on the bark with on his back and said "Well Leo, what will it be? Show me you can fix it."**

"**Are you crazy!" said Leo as the dragon growled and started to rise from the pit after ripping apart its binds, "I can't handle that thing!"**

"**Something tells me you can," said Allen,**

**Leo felt helpless as Allen smiled a bit sadistically and the dragon fully escaped and gave Leo a look as its teeth whirred violently. Fire leaked from its mouth as Leo said "Okay big boy…calm down…"**

**As its teeth whirred, the dragon's teeth sparked and its eyes were sparking as well. Knowing something was wrong, Leo held his hands forward and said "Okay boy, something is wrong with your control system probably, I can help."**

**Suddenly, the dragon's mouth opened and a torrent of orange flames blasted at Leo probably incinerating him but when the fire cleared, the ground was scorched but Leo was perfectly fine.**

**His clothes were normal and not a single hint of burn was indicated on his body but his entire form was ignited in white flames. The dragon clicked and whirred and gave him a look as if to say 'No burned human?'**

"**Yeah," said Leo suddenly out of instinct, "Now get down here let me have a look."**

**Leo sighed as the fire around him died and the dragon, surprised by the display, lowered its head and Leo indicated a panel on the back of his head. Opening it, an old rusty and grimy control disk spun in its head. It was about half the size of his arm but it looked really bad in condition.**

**Looking from behind its head, Leo said "Looks like something is buggy with your panel. Give me a minute to work."**

**In a flash, Leo had taken out the disk and cleaned it the best he could with his sleeve, cleaning out the grime and rust and just as quick, he put it back in and the dragon's eyes lit up and everything about it systematically ran.**

**The dragon, with Leo on his neck, rose and whirred its teeth happily as it blew a torrent of flames at a tree and a figure dropped down without any trouble and the figure said "So I my hunch was right…you are the fire guy from my vision."**

**Leo scowled as Allen smiled at him and Leo said "What the heck was that?! I could have died!"**

"**I would have stepped in," said Allen, "but a little voice told me not to."**

"**Are you insane or something?" asked the Latino, **

**With a blank face, the mortal made a gesture with one hand to say 'Just a little'**

**The Son of Hephaestus face palmed as Allen said "Look at the bright side, you got yourself a dragon."**

**The dragon whirred its teeth again as the metal monster tried to smash Allen with a claw and the mortal dodged as and said "Tell it to calm down!"**

"**Festus!" said Leo, "Calm down! Sit boy!"**

**The dragon did as it was told and Allen gave Leo a look and said "Festus? Leo that means Happy in Latin."**

"**What?" asked Leo, "his name is Festus the Dragon."**

"**Happy the Dragon?" asked Allen,**

**The mortal shook his head and said 'I won't even argue…"**

**With a gulp, Leo said "Umm…if you don't mind can you not tell anyone about what I can do?"**

"**If you keep my secret as well Elfy." Said Allen,**

**Leo's eye twitched at the name as Allen raised a brow and Festus turned to a direction and Allen said "What is it?"**

**The dragon's teeth whirred once more in a pattern and Leo somehow understood it for some reason and he said "Festus wants to show us something…"**

"**Whatever it is I bet its good," said Allen,**

**He hopped on the dragon's back as well and Leo said "Lead the way Festus!"**

**Flashback End**

"Bunker 9" muttered Leo unconsciously, "That place was pretty cool but creepy altogether but it had some cool stuff."

Feeling the belt he had on his waist, Leo smiled about its convenience. It was a magic belt that could produce any tool that can fit in its pockets and it was pretty big. Small pieces and chinks of material can come out of it too and then there was the helpful breath mints he could produce.

Leaning back his head as he yawned, Leo blinked as Jason said "Need a break there buddy?"

"Huh?" asked Leo with his eyes blinking,

"Right," said Jason shaking his head with a small smirk,

He took the reins from Leo's hands and said "Scoot over dude, I got this for now."

Leo did as he was told since he hasn't not had had a minute of shut eye since the bus. Moving over, Jason took the reins and steadied the flight and Leo got enough space and crossed his arms and nodded his head down.

With a glance, he saw Piper admiring the bright and beautiful scenery. She was looking around with an amazed expression as her hair was swinging with the wind. Jason was steadily reining Festus while his blonde hair whipped in the wind. Zoe was on the back and her hair was flowing against the wind.

Closing his eyes, Leo drifted off to sleep.

**Percy 3****rd**** Person POV**

Within the dark vicinity of the woods, a pack of wolves surrounded a teen's sleeping form. He wore an orange Camp Half-Blood shirt, shorts, a necklace hung around his neck and he had a pen gripped in his right hand.

A tall wolf, about seven feet tall, crouched as she shrank and stood into a woman in wolf's skin. She had long chocolate red hair that savagely fell on her back and red wolf ears sticking out of her head; she had long claws on her hands, a red tail swished from her behind and her silver eyes were like a canine's.

The woman spoke and said "Lord Prometheus, what is it that you ask of us with this boy now? We cared for him and hid him in his sleeping state."

A tall man with a ponytail and scarred face walked into view. He wore a purple suit and he hobbled over on a cane but he was taller than the wolf woman.

"Lupa," said the tall man, "I need you to train him."

"What?" asked the she wolf, "I already took care of him in his sleep now you want me to train him?"

"Please Lupa," spoke the suited man,

"I have already trained the twins!" said the she wolf snarling as she bared her sharp canines, "They were pups to me but now what happened to them?"

"My friend," said a voice, "calm yourself."

Out of the forest stepped out a hooded figure who wore simple black robes and a goat skin cloak as she held a staff with a lotus on top.

Lupa was taken aback and said "Lady Juno! You were captured!"

"I am merely an image Lupa," said Juno, "I am weakening as the days pass but my champion will reach me in time."

"Young Jason," said Lupa with a nod, "but why must I train him? He is Chiron's own."

"Chiron cannot teach him anything anymore Lupa," said Prometheus with a nod, "But you, as the twins did, can learn a lot from you."

Looking over the teen's sleeping form; Lupa then spoke "What makes him so special to you Prometheus?"

"He has acquired the Truths Lupa," said Prometheus, "As John once did I need you to train him. I can foresee a great conflict and he will be a changing power in this event."

"What skills does he have?" asked the she wolf crossing her arms,

"He has mastery over fire, water, ice and darkness." Said Prometheus, "He is Vesta's champion and he has defeated Titans such as Pallas, Coeus, Atlas, Astraeus and Kronos himself. He is loyal, truthful and brave like your kind and he can be as fierce as any one of you in the heat of battle also he is the current leader of the five."

Lupa pursed her lips surprised of what the boy could do as the teen stirred and she said "What do I tell him?"

"Tell him his name is Perseus Jackson, a Son of Neptune." Said Prometheus with a small frown,

The lotus staff wielding woman nodded and said "He will have no memory of his past. Train him your best Lupa."

"I will try my Queen." Said the she wolf,

The woman faded away as Prometheus gave the boy one last look and whispered "Good luck my son."

He vanished in a purple portal and as he left, the boy opened his eyes and sat up gasping for air. He steadied his breath as his gold rimmed emerald green eyes scanned the area and he stood slowly and nervously seeing so many wolves.

"Where am I?" asked the boy, "Wait…who am I?"

Lupa uncrossed her arms as she picked up the pen he had dropped, read the inscription as she chuckled a bit and held it out to him saying "Your name is Perseus Jackson and you are now my cub. You will train with us for the next eight months and until I see you ready."

**Jason POV 3****rd**** Person**

"Leo! Wake up!" said Jason,

He shook his Latino friend awake as Piper said "This is it?"

"Yes!" said Zoe yanking Festus reins against the storm billowing against them, "I recognize Boreas penthouse over there!"

She led the dragon against the cold winds as Leo woke and said "Whoa! It's cold! Where are we?!"

"Quebec bro!" said Jason, "We're here!"

As Zoe landed the dragon on the penthouse, two figures from the sky descended upon them despite the blowing winds. These tow figures varied in size but both had a pair of dark purple feathery wings.

As the four got off Festus, the two figures landed in front of them and revealed them to be two men. The shorter one looked like a 80's rock star with a bad case of acne. He wore an open jacket and his shirt was tight on his skin and a sword hung by his side while his wings folded from behind. The taller one was a big burly man who also had a pair of purple wings. He was like an ox and he wore a red hockey jersey, sweat pants and he looked like host a lot of teeth. His sword was different from his brother's since his looked like a jagged icicle.

"Well hello there," said the shorter one, "I am Zethes and this is my brother Calais. I'm sorry but we're going to have to destroy the dragon."

"What!" said Leo, "Why?!"

"The heat ruins my hair you dolt," said Zethes with a scowl,

Leo growled as he got on Festus and Zoe said "Don't do anything stupid boy."

Leo flipped a switch on Festus' head and the dragon shrank into a small metallic suit case with wheels. The Latino crossed his arms as Zethes said "That works too but we still smell fire."

"Fire bad." Said Calais,

Leo looked away as Zoe growled as she said "Zethes, we're here to see Boreas."

"Ahh Miss Nightshade, not a huntress anymore I heard," said the God with a smirk,

The former huntress growled as she crossed her arms and Piper said "We're just here to see Boreas, we don't want any trouble."

"You're gorgeous," said Zethes with a big smile, "you don't just want to stay here?"

Jason stepped in front of Piper and said "We're here in the name of a quest okay, so cut it and just take us to Boreas."

"I would like it better if you were just a frozen statue," said Zethes with his eyes narrowing "Isn't that right Cal?"

The big guy nodded and said "Hockey"

"We don't want a fight please," said Piper,

Calais' eyes softened while Zethes looked at Jason with a frozen glare and said "We don't think so, we say who gets to see the king of this place."

"Destroy?" asked Cal hopefully,

Leo gulped as he put a hand in his tool belt ready while Jason held his coin and said "I'd like to see you try."

Just then, the door above the flight of stairs opened and a woman with white hair, about the age twenty stepped out with a woman a bit younger than her and she had black hair. The woman with waist length white hair had red highlights in them while it was in a ponytail. She wore a blue shirt and a jacket was around her waist and she wore black jeans and leather boots. Her snow blue eyes glittered in the light while snowflake earrings swung as she turned her head.

The woman with black hair held her head high in pride as her beauty was radiantly more powerful than the girl next to her since she was basically flaunting it around. Her lush black hair fell on her back as her white silk dress matched her hair. Her cold coffee brown eyes glittered with joy as she spoke with the woman.

"Thank you for your aid my Lady," said the white haired woman,

"It is nothing," said the dark haired woman, "Anything fro my champion."

"I'm just sorry that I feel like I'm bothering you my Lady," said the white haired girl,

"None of that," spoke the brunette, "You have brought much glory to my name for being my champion. Good luck on your search, I will keep looking as well."

Turning, Zethes rolled his eyes and said "Great, it's my sister and her champion."

The white haired girl turned as she spotted Zoe and said "Zoe? What are you doing here?"

Zoe smiled as the two women went down the stairs and Zoe hugged the white haired girl and said "We're here on a quest. I had no idea you were here."

She smiled and said "Well I am, I asked Lady Khione if she heard anything about Percy and she kind of enjoys my company here."

"You bet," said the Snow Goddess, "It gets deathly boring here with these two idiots."

Zethes scoffed as Cal said "Sister!"

She rolled her eyes as Jason raised a brow and Fecilia said "Who are they?"

Zoe filled her in on their quest and as she heard how Zethes and Cal refused to let them in, Khione scowled at the two brothers and said "You two think you this place? Wait until father hears about this."

Cal unknowingly tilted his head to the left while Zethes said "They could have been spies! From the South Wind!"

"Any friends of my champion are welcome here!" said Khione, "I will show you to my father."

"Who are you?" asked Jason,

"I am Fecilia Valtez," said the white haired girl sweeping her hair, "Daughter of Prometheus and Champion of Khione."

As they followed Khione, the burly from of Cal stood in front of Leo and said "You me stay here."

Jason looked at Leo who mouthed "Go on."

Piper entered the room with Fecilia, Jason, Khione, Zoe and Zethes and as they walked the path to the throne room, frozen statues were seen and Piper said "These look so life like…"

Fecilia scratched the back of her head as Khione said "They are, they used to be real people."

"But…"

"Don't ask girlie," said Fecilia,

"My name is Piper!" said Piper,

Fecilia chuckled and nodded as Zoe then said "Still no sign of him huh?"

"Yes," said Fecilia solemnly, "Talon and Riley are looking too. Dad hasn't heard of anything yet according to him."

Jason was approached by Zethes from behind and he said "Watch yourself boy, I would love to turn you and your friend into a statue now but my sister is here and you are about to face my father."

As they entered the throne room, a tall man who appears to be wearing a suit of snow sat on a throne while he stroked his beard but massive purple wings like Zethes hung on his back.

"Father," said Khione bowing as Zethes did,

Everyone else nodded as the God spoke and Jason said "What did he say?"

"He said welcome Huntress, Son of Zeus, Son of Aphrodite." Said Piper,

"You speak French?" asked Fecilia,

"I don't know…" whispered Piper,

The tall God laughed and said in a deep rough English voice "It is an inherited ability from her mother. What brings you here Demigods?"

"We are here on a quest Lord Boreas," said Zoe with a nod, "Lady Hera has been captured and we need your aid to find some rogue storm spirits who have been rapidly travelling."

The God looked at Jason and said "Son of Zeus…hold out your arm."

Jason did as he was told and showed the tattoos he had on his right arm. Piper gasped never noticing it before while Zoe once again felt a pain on her head as if she was trying to remember something. Fecilia raised a brow and said "Wow that looks cool."

Boreas smiled and said "I see, Hera plays a dangerous game."

"Will you aid them father?" asked Khione,

"The path they will be taking is rigorous, it would be simpler just to kill them now." Said Boreas stroking his beard,

Zethes smirked at Jason who felt a cold feeling on his spine. The purple winged male had been giving him harsh looks since he arrived and Jason was wondering what his problem was.

"Father!" said Khione, "They are on a quest! For Lady Hera! How will Lord Zeus react?"

Boreas hummed as Zethes said "We could turn them into frozen statues, I will keep both the blonde and the girl."

Fecilia shook her head as she said "Lord Boreas, please reconsider. A favor from me?"

Khione nodded at her Champion who she looked at as her own daughter and Boreas saw her as a granddaughter as well. He nodded and said "Fine, I will allow them to leave and I will aid them but I demand a bit of entertainment."

"A fight?" asked Jason out of instinct,

Boreas nodded and said "You will fight Zethes and Calais with anyone of your choice here."

Suddenly, the giant ox of a God dropped down on the ground with a thud and Zethes smirked, drawing his blade and said "Well then?"

Zoe crossed her arms as Jason's eyes drifted before her about to speak but Fecilia said "I will do it; I would like to see what he can do."

Khinoe giggled as she dusted Fecilia's shoulder and said "Make them cry dear."

"As you wish my Lady," said Fecilia with a grin,

Suddenly, Cal and Zethes didn't look so smug anymore as Jason flipped his coin and caught his golden gladius appeared in his hands. Zethes drew his blade and so did Calais and Fecilia's white bangle glowed as she drew her new halberd, Frostwake, and held it ready.

The new weapon was given to her by Khione after the war as a reward for bringing their names, both Fecilia and hers in high regard. It was made from the souls of a hundred storm spirits and cooled with a frost drake's blood. It made her control over ice, wind and snow even more potent and the weapon was a work of art by itself.

Zethes and Calais charged as Fecilia used the blunt edge of her halberd to vault over the two Gods and Jason caught their attacks with his sword. Grunting against their strength, he held on as Fecilia swung her weapon downwards causing the two to go back and she said "Look, Jason right? I can take these two on any day but I'm letting you have your pick."

Jason nodded as he pointed at Zethes with his eyes and Fecilia said "Alright, have fun."

The girl ran towards Cal as Piper watched in awe as Fecilia expertly handled her opponent. Zoe was silently watching as Zethes said "You picked the wrong opponent Son of Zeus!"

The God swung his sword at Jason who blocked it and their weapons clashed with sparks flying. The blonde ducked under a swipe as Zethes used his wings to his advantage and swung them at Jason who was kept on the defensive since the wings were as tough as steel.

With a lean, Jason dodged Zethes strike and slashed down, shattering the sword in half and in one motion, the blonde had Zethes pinned on the ground with a sword to his neck.

Fecilia was doing great as she gracefully dodged and evaded Calais and seeing Jason was finished, she smiled at Cal who said "Stay still! Cant smash!"

She shredded some snow from the ground and sent it into Cal's eyes and she used the blunt end of her spear to smash into Cal's groin causing him to yelp like a dog and collapse on the ground.

Boreas gave a mighty laugh and said "Good show! You will find the spirits in Chicago, best of luck on your quest heroes!"

Khione led the group out as Leo looked newly cleaned as she ran a hand through his hair seeing the Snow Goddess and Leo said "Dude what happened in there?"

"Nothing," said Jason with a smirk,

Leo shrugged and said "Fecilia right? You're Percy's sister?"

"Yup," said Fecilia, "Anyone smell fire?"

Jason just pointed at the suitcase as it turned into the giant bronze dragon and Fecilia humphed and said "So that's what happened to it."

"Where will you be headed?" asked Zoe,

"Going to meet up with my pervert of a boyfriend in Chicago." Said Fecilia,

"Need a ride?" asked Leo, "We'll be headed to Chicago."

"You have a deadline," said Fecilia, "but sure, meeting with Talon could be a good thing too."

Zoe nodded as they rode Festus and Fecilia bowed at Khione and said "I'll be heading out now my Lady."

"Good luck," said the Goddess as she faded in a cloud of snow,

Jason watched as she faded away but looking at the penthouse once more, Jason remembered what Boreas said "A dangerous game she plays, you will either be the success of this or the reason of its failure."

**AN**

**Roy: That's a wrap!**

**Jake: So how was it? Hope you all liked it!**

**Twista: Next chapter is Medea in Chicago! Let's see how it plays out!**

**Roy: So if you liked this chapter leave a like and a review below! (Son of Neptune is not happening yet, please dont react, Percy is just awake rather than asleep for the next few months before Son of Neptune.)**


	6. Chapter 6: Descent

**AN**

**Roy: Finally here! NO longer sick and good to go! It's a one year anniversary for this account!**

**Jake: It's been a year already? Whoa that went by fast.**

**Twista: Calm down boys but yes it has been a year of fulfilling writing for all of us!**

**Roy: Anyways, here again with the new chapter of PJFF:AOO**

**Jake: I'll reply!**

**Replies:**

**Redlox2: You are a bit confused, no Percy is just awake to train with Lupa and her pack for the next few months before he is allowed to go to Camp Jupiter.**

**UberUmbreon: Thanks! Yes, we will feature some parts.**

**Epicator13: Cool, a female reader, we don't see much of that haha. **

**TedMosby: Leo is with either one of them, we have not decided yet. OCs will only be paired with OCs (except this one but I think everyone will still like it though)**

**Roy: If that is all, enjoy everyone!**

**Twista: If you guys liked this chapter, leave a like and a review below.**

**Disclaimer: PJO and HOO are not ours!**

**Allen 3****rd**** Person POV**

Standing in the near the picture wall of the Forethought Cabin's living room, Allen looked at a picture of their entire family happy and complete. A twelve year old Fecilia winked at the camera as an eight year old Jack floated above them in a relaxed position in the air as he had a hand on Allen's head. Tadi had her hands together as she innocently smiled and leaned to the left near Fecilia while her pink hair was in two pigtails. Talon had Percy sitting on his shoulders while the half dragon smirked with his sharp fangs sticking out. Percy was grinning broadly as his green eyes shone with happiness.

A gripping feeling was constricting Allen's heart as he scowled and said "Back then, we were comlete."

He gazed over his brother and sister's image and said "You two were still alive back then…"

The mortal then put an eye over his eye patch and said "Ethan you were still so young. I'm sorry I couldn't save any of you."

Suddenly, the room's temperature dropped as a sharp deep voice said "It was because you were weak…"

With a start, Allen turned and said "It's you…where are you?"

"Over here!" said the voice tauntingly,

The monocular teen sharply turned his head to the wall of weapons and skulls. The voice laughed as it spoke "Getting warmer…"

His only eye drifted over each monster skull, everyone one of them taunting his terror. This voice was here for the past few months ever since…the deal. At first he thought it was just some psychological shock and the voice was a form of his subconscious grief but over time, the feeling turned to dread.

Sweating even at the low temperature, Allen turned left and right and said "Where are you?"

A sharp wind shot past him making the fireplace and all the lights dim. A shiver crawled up Allen's spine as he took steps away from the pictures to see all the monster skulls bleeding from their eye sockets.

The horrible scent filled Allen's nose as he coughed and gagged. The memories flashed before him as he closed his eyes. Tadi screaming in despair and losing her sanity as she impaled Jack, Ethan's split open form, Jack dying with his cold unspeaking eyes.

A high pitched sound crept in his ears as three familiar screams, Jack's, Tadi's and Ethan's blasted into his ears and they rose higher and higher as his remaining eye filled with terror. He crouched and covered his ears and closed his eyes but the sound wouldn't stop, the smell of blood, the screams and the voice whispering "Pathetic, you're too weak…"

Blood seeped out of his ears and blood trickled down his nostril as he opened his remaining eye and yelled in terror. For a good, three seconds, he yelled and when his cry died down, the smell, screams and blood all around was gone and he stood before the giant looking glass on one side of the room and he saw his reflection stand with him but his reflection had no eye patch and his exposed, gouged out eye socket was seen.

Allen felt his eye patch with his right hand and his right eye was still covered by the eye patch. He watched as his reflection smirked and said "Not pretty huh my friend?"

Taken aback, Allen stepped a few steps away as the reflection did not follow his actions and it said "Finally met you Allen,"

"Who are you?" asked the monocular teen,

"Me?" asked the smiling reflection despite his bleeding eye, "I'm you"

"No you're not," said Allen, "I'm me"

"Whatever you say my friend but I am just here to speak," said the reflection,

"About what?" asked the teen,

"Your goals," said the grinning reflection,

The reflection crossed his arms and smugly said "You're weak Allen, you know that, I know that everyone knows that."

"Which is why I'm training!" said the monocular teen, "I have the weapons to match as well!"

"But what do you want?" asked the mirror image,

Scowling, Allen narrowed his only eye and said "Vengeance"

"I desire what you wish as well Allen," said the mirror image with a smile, "And I can help you."

"Why would you help me?" asked Allen, "I can train myself."

"We both know that's not true," said the reflection, "Justicar and Atonement are wasted in your hands."

Glancing at his bracelets, Allen growled and said "Wasted? I can use them very well!"

"Not as well as you should be," said the reflection, "You think those all night training sessions, meditations, conditioning and practice will get you somewhere? You have not even truly understood what the two weapons are about!"

A glare came from the real Allen as the reflection gave a devious smile and said "What if he comes back? You won't be good enough to fight him. He's on the level of two Titans or even three and you are just a mere crippled mortal."

"What if he comes back and you can't save her or any of them?" asked the reflection,

Allen froze as the reflection smirked and said "Did I strike a nerve?"

"Shut up!" said Allen,

"Look, I'm willing to train you but you're going to have to do as I say," said the reflection,

"I don't need your help" said Allen,

"The nightmares will only plague you as you feel unready," said the reflection, "but with me, they will end and you will be able to exact vengeance."

The offer sounded tempting as the reflection turned and Allen's reflection turned his back on him and he said "I will return in a few days my friend, you must tell me by then and do not tell anyone about our encounter otherwise you will never reach your goal."

He turned and Allen saw the remaining good eye the reflection had was now a deep abyssal shade of green and a two burning chains were wrapped around his arms as his skin darkened and as the room turned pitch black leaving Allen looking at two glowing green spheres peering into his soul.

As Allen found the room darkening and the two orbs glared at him as the original dark, sharp, taunting voice said "I await your call my friend."

With a jerk, Allen stumbled back and tripped on his back on the Lydian Drakon rug blinking his eye seeing everything as normal as it was. A burning feeling in his empty right eye socket and in his palm seared as he struggled to hold the pain.

Opening his palm as he sat up, he saw a wavy X mark with something that looked like a crescent blade in the middle. The mark glowed as he hissed in pain and it faded away. Allen stood, shaken completely by the experience and then as he held his throbbing head, he scowled and said "What was that?"

"Red you okay?" asked a comforting voice,

Allen turned and saw Riley walk in the room. She just came from upstairs and her brown hair was still wet and unkempt as it fell down longer than it looked with her yellow headband. She wore her uniform as Allen smiled at her and said "Just fine,"

"I hear you yell," said Riley, "Are you sure you're fine? Last time you told me you were seeing things."

"It's nothing," said Allen as he closed his palm,

"Really?" asked the huntress not really trusting what he said,

"Yeah," said the monocular teen, "Just a bit ironic how I'm the Oracle who has to see the future with one eye."

The girl shrugged and put her headband on but Allen held her hand and said "Keep it that way, you look great like that."

"Gosh Red," said Riley turning away, "I can't train with my hair in the way,"

"Let's train later," said the teen, "for now, let's just stay here, together."

Allen put her wet hair away as he kissed her as she smiled in the kiss and returned it with the same passion. The boy put his arm around her waist as she put her arms around his neck. A few chaste kisses later, Allen took the initiative and pecked her upper lip, requesting entry and the huntress gladly opened her mouth prodding each other into exploring each other's mouths. The two continued their little session as the broke apart and Riley said "I don't want us slacking off Red no matter how much I enjoy that. Come on."

He nodded as he felt the pain in his palm and followed his girlfriend out of the Cabin thinking about what happened.

**Piper 3****rd**** Person POV**

"I can't believe you never told us about it!" said Piper,

"That was pretty cool," said Jason,

"A gift like that shouldn't be hidden," said Fecilia,

"Admitted," said Zoe, "I'm actually glad we have someone who can do that here."

The four continued to give Leo praise after saving them from a trio of hungry Cyclopes. A few hours go, Festus crashed due to some circuit problems and then the group was scattered. Leo was with Festus while Fecilia and Zoe were together. Jason and Piper were captured by the Cyclopes and were planning to be eaten but Leo saved them and revealed his power over fire. Soon after saving them, the trio found Fecilia and Zoe in the vicinity and after Festus was fixed up, the continued their flight to Chicago.

Leo's hand blazed in flames as the Latino said "I'm sorry I didn't, it's just that it's more of a curse than a gift…it's the reason why my mom died."

The group fell silent as Fecilia said "I'm sorry,"

"Don't be," said Leo,

Jason put a hand on his shoulder and said "It doesn't matter man, you pulled us out of the fire so to speak."

"You did well saving your friends boy," said Zoe, "In a quest, the people you can depend on are your friends and companions for they are there for a reason."

Piper's gaze lower and said "Not why I'm here…I still need to save dad but the quest…"

"Something bothers me," said Zoe, "You told us that the monsters were reforming immediately?"

"That does not sound good," said Feiclia, "Usually it will take those years to reform."

Fecilia adjusted her red streaked hair and said "Still though, the way you use fire was impressive."

"Thanks guys," said Leo, "I still can't believe Festus crashed,"

The dragon whirred and clicked its teeth in apology and the Piper said "Why did he crash?"

"The circuit box was frozen solid," said Leo, "I had to thaw it out."

"How could it have happened?" asked Jason,

Zoe looked at Fecilia who raised her hands defensively and said "Don't look at me; I haven't used my ice powers since Quebec."

"I don't know how it happened but I hope it doesn't happen again," said the Latino,

"I'll keep the temperature steady," said Fecilia, "don't worry about it."

"How close are we to Chicago?" asked Zoe,

"In a few minutes we'll be directly over it," said Leo looking below them, "Where will we meet your boyfriend again?"

Fecilia held the necklace around her neck and said "The idiot hasn't responded yet. I guess we'll have to go without him then."

"The way you talk about him it's as if you hate the guy," said Jason,

Zoe smiled and shook her head as she said "Fecilia may act all angry and mean about Talon but when together, she still acts that way but only because she isn't one to show affection to her boyfriend like most people do."

"Unlike you?" asked Fecilia with a mocking grin,

"At least I don't kick Percy in the jewels whenever he does something stupid," said Zoe returning the smile,

Fecilia rolled her eyes as the air pressure rose and a high pitched sound echoed through the air, Piper covered her ears as Jason's eyes widened as he yelled "Lay low!"

Suddenly, vicious winds blasted through them in the forms of horses, men and just plain wind. The wind shook Festus and then Fecilia said "It's the rogue spirits!"

The violent winds howled and descended below the Chicago skyline and then Leo said "Follow them Festus!"

The dragon zoomed faster with the command and followed the storm spirits form behind. Jason held on while Piper was shaking with the trip. Zoe had her arms crossed as Fecilia pointed below and said "Over there!"

The storm spirits descended down and plunged into a sewer while Festus descended to the empty abandoned looking building below. The five got off the bronze dragon and Zoe said "We're going to have to go in there."

"The sewers?" asked Piper,

"Yep," said Fecilia looking down the dark hole,

Leo looked at Festus and said "Go fly off buddy, I'll call for you but don't get into trouble."

The dragon flew off as Jason said "Let's go!"

They all jumped in the sewer, landing in the cold, musky darkness of the underground paths. Fecilia drew her halberd from her bangle and the crystal head glowed and illuminated the darkness.

She held it high and said "It's so dark in here, good thing Frostwake is like Percy's Riptide."

They trekked the darkness in silence except for the scuttling of rats and the taps of their steps. Fecilia's light illuminated the darkness but the massive expanse of it made her light look like a mere candle.

Soon, they came to and end after following the howling sounds of the wind. Fecilia held her pendant as she raised her weapon and said "It's the third time in the hour and I haven't received anything from Talon yet. I hope he's okay…"

"He can take care of himself Fecilia," said Zoe, "Besides, he's got Asteron with him."

"I really home so," said the snow princess, "Both of them can be pretty reckless."

They came to a stop before an elevator which only had one button which was down. Leo pressed it out of instinct while Jason then said "This is where it leads so I guess we go lower."

"How deep in are we?" asked Piper,

"I don't know…" said Fecilia,

Just then, as they waited for the elevator, heavy steps and growling sounds were heard. The group turned and readied their weapons in waiting for the creature. From the shadows, the growls and the steps only got louder and Zoe had her bow ready with an arrow notched as she said "Get ready…"

From the darkness, a figure came out into Fecilia's light; it was a man about six feet tall with short brown hair. He had a green jacket tied around his waist while he wore a grey shirt and jeans. A bronze bangle hung on his wrist as his orange reptilian eyes glowed in the darkness. A small blue dragon hung over his neck as he said "Whoa! Don't shoot!"

"Talon?" asked Fecilia, "What are you doing here?"

"I said I'd meet you in Chicago," said the half breed shrugging, "I was just looking around the city till a few days ago these spirits, some Venti came down here and I followed them. Can't exactly find my way out you see."

The blue dragon around his neck opened one eye and flicked talon's ear with his tail and hissed. Leo, Piper and Jason took a step back as Talon growled and said "It was so not my fault we got lost bro! You told me to follow left but nope! I wanted to go right!"

The two hissed and fought verbally as Fecilia rolled her eyes and said "We found where they went, they went through here though."

Talon smiled his spiky grin at the five and said "Hey Zoe, Fecilia, who are you three?"

"I'm Jason," said the blonde, "Son of Zeus, that's Piper, daughter of Aphrodite and finally Leo, Son of Hepheastus."

Talon's face was bright as he said "So a blonde, a diva and a elf?"

The tree's faces went annoyed as Talon laughed and said "Relax guys, just messing around. Names Talon, Son of Godric and Grandson of Hepheastus and member of the Forethought Five, so Leo that makes me your nephew haha!"

The three were surprised at the guy's eccentricity while the half dragon walked up to Fecilia and said "Hey Fecilia,"

"Lizard Breath," said Fecilia with a small smirk,

He smiled at her and gave her a wink as he said "Let's talk later. So Zoe what is this all about? I haven't found anything about Percy though."

The huntress nodded and explained what was going on. The half dragon nodded at him lizard sibling and said "So Hera needs a bust out from the blonde there? I can help here I guess."

Jason raised a brow and said "What can you do?"

"You'd be surprised," said the brunette man,

The elevator dinged as the door opened revealing a rickety looking elevator that could collapse any minute. Piper watched the tall man nod and said "We're going down so what do you say? Ladies first?"

**AN**

**Roy: Gotta stop here for now! We'll update soon since in 3 days its summer!**

**Jake: Rock and roll baby! Yeah! So we kind of cut you guys short but expect a lotta action in the next chapter.**

**Twista: Development of Allen's role though, keep guessing guys hahaha. So if you liked this chapter leave a review for us and tell us what you think! **


	7. Chapter 7: Medea's Madness

**AN**

**Roy: Once again, I, Codename: Roy Markov is alone on uploading the chapter. Being excepted kind of is cool especially when you don't have to take the tests since your grades are high enough.**

**So I would like to say, I soloed this chapter and the grammar might not be that good but I tried anyway so that's pretty much it on my part, now on to the replies to our blessed reviewers.**

**Replies:**

**UberUmbreon: Oh no, for now Kraxus is quite safe on the contrary, Allen has no chance to beat him right now. Oh yes, we have plans for him.**

**Jetnoia: Sure? You are on to something though but quite far from the truth thank you though.**

**Epicator13: A bit actually sorry but on my part less than ten percent of the women I know fuss about how they look rather than have an interest in reading (not Twista though). Sorry if I'm being generic I'm an introvert.**

**Fantomfaire: As I said, on to something though. Well this book is supposedly the entire HOO series so yeah, remember how we breezed through Lightning Thief and Sea of Monsters? (We never even wrote it, so see my point? XD)**

**Alright, before I get back to the story, I would like to say thanks for all the followers and reviewers! We're close to 50 now! Starting all over again is an experience of joy for me and we appreciate the support!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own PJO and HOO!**

**Piper 3****rd**** Person POV**

Honestly Piper did not feel safe around this guy. For one thing we was giant, a freaking six footer of all things and that did not sit well with Piper considering the giant she saw in her dreams telling her to betray her friends.

The guy gave off a powerful primordial power of malevolence as if his size was only something you should fear about him. He was loud, reckless and kind of weird too on her part. On the way down, which took about thirty minutes, he kept rambling, asking questions like a child and arguing with the lizard on his neck like talking with it was a normal thing for him.

He grinned with sharp pointy teeth and he asked the most absurd questions like if Leo was a really a Santa Claus Elf. Leo looked annoyed at someone for once and he asked Jason if his hair was naturally blonde or if dyes it. After Zoe told him Piper was a Cherokee he even asked her if she knew any folk dances.

The guy was rude, loud, arrogant and annoying but Zoe and Fecilia seemed impassive to him. The girl wanted to ask him if he was sick in the head or his eyes were really normal but she felt as if it was wrong but Leo insulted the guy back saying he looked like a monster at a Halloween party with his get up and teeth but he just laughed at them completely unaffected.

Now as they descended, Talon whistled an annoying tune that was out of beat and rhythm. Jason grit his teeth completely fed up and said "Dude will you stop! You have been talking nonstop for the past half hour! Asking rude and annoying questions and practically being the biggest ass in my memory right now."

He glared at the taller guy as Fecilia and Zoe paid them no attention and Jason met his eyes and said "So back off!"

Jason shoved Talon in the chest but the half dragon's happy expression died as he frowned and said "Look, I was testing your tolerance kid. All of you actually. You see the two ladies here said you three are special to be given a quest of this caliber at our level of experience."

A sharp tail suddenly found itself on Jason's neck as Talon bared his sharp fangs and said "So don't go around telling me you had enough. You're a demigod kid you don't get to say you've had enough, you have to put of the crap that comes with the existence."

The elevator dinged and opened as Talon walked ahead a few steps, stopped and turned to the three as he focused his hard cold glare with his reptilian eyes at the remaining two quest members and said "As for you two, if you feel the same then get it together, if you can't take a bit of annoyance, how can you take your life's hardships? You're half-bloods, heroes so to speak and this aint no fairy tale kids. Heroes don't get a happy ending."

Talon walked on with Asteron, the blue lizard, resting on his shoulder as Fecila sighed and said "Don't worry about him too much, he may act serious at one point and idiotic the next but he's just here to give a warning. He's right, no happy endings for heroes. It happened to my brother Allen who lost his eye, and Jack and Tadi who both died."

Walking on, they followed Talon who looked around with his hands in his pockets as his green scaled tail swished around and he had a now calm smile on his face as he said "Dang, what happened here?"

The area looked like a vast improvement from where they once were. It was like a common shopping mall where aisles and stalls of merchandise stood. Weapons, clothes and potions were neatly set everywhere. A giant sign hung as it read 'Welcome!'

Talon gave a whistle as Fecilia said "What is this place?"

"I don't know," said Zoe narrowing her eyes at the potions, "I don't like it though…"

"Is anyone here?" asked Jason,

"Anybody home?!" yelled Leo,

Piper slapped his head and said "Don't do that! What if it's trapped or some monster is here!"

Asteron barked and spread his small wings and flew off to the nearest stand and sniffed the potions. The blue lizard gagged and coughed as he looked at Talon and hissed. The half breed turned is head to the escalators as his ears twitched and said "Hm…"

"What is it Talon?" asked Leo,

The half breed extended his arm to the table where Asteron got on his shoulder again and a female voice said "I don't have a rule against pets but keep them off the merchandise!"

Everyone looked at where the voice came from and Piper raised a brow as she looked on and on the escalator came down a gorgeous woman. She had long dark hair and a gorgeous face like a supermodel. Her nails were long and painted red and it matched her long, elegant black dress.

She gracefully walked to the group of demigods and said "Welcome to my mall!"

Zoe leaned on a counter and said "Who are you?"

"I am who the call the Princess of Colchis," said the lady, "Are you here to shop? Ladies and men like you all need the best items so come with me! What are you looking for, shirts, weapons, equipment, potions?"

"Storm Spirits and a Satyr," said Jason seriously,

"What is your name boy?" asked the woman warmly,

"My name is Jason," answered the blonde,

Her face darkened for a split second that only Piper noticed but she immediately recovered and said "A good name, come, you and your friends must come with me but your friends the tall young man with the pet must stay here."

"Why?" asked Talon raised a brow with his tail moving left and right,

"Pets are allowed," said the woman with a smile, "but they cannot go upstairs."

Talon looked at Asteron who hissed in anger about being called a pet. Talon tapped the lizard's head and said "Sorry buddy but we're staying here for common respect. Let's have a look around huh?"

Fecilia sighed and said "I'll go with him, he might accidentally blow up the place."

The woman gave a small giggle as Fecilia nodded at the four and said "Go ahead, besides, Talon and I have things to talk about."

"Talk about?" said Talon with a chuckle,

She pulled him away by the arm muttering "Pervert…"

Zoe shook her head and said "Those two haven't seen each other in a month, I guess they need some alone time."

A yell was heard form Talon but Zoe disregarded it and said "Let's get what we came for…"

"Follow me," said the woman as she took a step on the escalator that went up,

**Meanwhile- Percy 3****rd**** Person POV**

"Faster cub!"

Percy dodged once again as his hands were tied behind his back. Wolves with silver fur lunged at him with their fangs bared and claws ready. They had been given permission to attack Percy and he had to dodge all of the incoming attacks.

A wolf slashed across his leg but his skin seemed to resist everything but he was told that every mark he was hit with would extend his training by an hour. Percy grunted and rolled out of the way once more but he couldn't seem to not get hit making him very tired for the past few hours.

"Mother Lupa," said Percy sweating heavily, "this is impossible!"

Lupa in her human for crossed her arms as the wolves stopped their assault as she said "Because you do not defend yourself pup!"

"How?!" asked Percy, "Mother Lupa I have tried but they're too fast!"

"I have trained others like you before pup," said Lupa, "Talented, smart, strong but in situations like these you must find your abilities to defend yourself."

Lupa closed her eyes for a second seeing a dark haired teen boy and girl smiling at her and she opened her eyes saying "You have the ability to do so, as I said, you are a Son of Neptune, the God of the Sea and also you are the Champion of Vesta, Goddess of the Hearth and finally you have a hidden power no one else has. Dig deep boy and find it."

Slowly standing straight, Percy closed his eyes and clenched his fists behind his back as Lupa nodded and the wolves came back to attack him. Percy still had his eyes closed as he shot his head to the left and spun to the right, evading a lunge. He then proceeded to do the same to each of the wolves until they all went at him all at once and his eyes snapped open, revealing his irises now a deep royal purple as he fluctuated energy around him causing all the wolves to get knocked back by some invisible force.

Lupa nodded seeing this and said "Excellent job pup,"

Percy smiled as his eye color died back into sea green and he said "What was that?"

"Some of your talent pup," she nodded with a serious expression saying "But I am here to train you not only in your skills but your physical prowess as well so by the time you are ready, you will be swifter, stronger, sharper and more alert than ever."

"Somehow that doesn't sound too good for me," mumbled Percy,

She glared at him and said "Because of that, the next thing you will do is fight me."

Lup crouched and got into position as Percy said "Wait! I'm still bound! Untie me first!"

"You must figure out how you will win or at least survive cub," said Lupa, "now be ready."

Percy made a break for it as Lupa pounced after him.

**Piper 3****rd**** Person POV**

"I don't like this," said Piper walking through the third floor of the mall,

Clothes were the main topic in this floor and different clothing was hanged everywhere. Gorgeous dresses like her Dad's colleagues wore, simple shirts that she would like to look at and some suits that would look dashing on Jason she thought.

The woman though had been giving her a nagging feeling on the back of her head. Princess of Colchis, where had she heard that before?

Leo looked stunned by the amount of things here and Jason seemed curious on how all of this could fit into a mall in the sewers. Zoe on the other hand was silent as usual but she had her hands inside the pockets of her open vest as she said "Anything feel off with you?"

"I feel it too," said Piper, "Something about her though…it's as if she's doing something behind our backs…"

"Keep an eye out," said Zoe, "We can never be too sure."

"Why is that?" asked the younger girl,

Zoe gave her a look and said "Piper, when you've been here as long as I have you'll learn to be on your toes especially since danger lurks around every corner."

Piper kept that in mind as they came to a stop before a giant cage where the thick bars held back a swirling storm of spirits. Outside the cage was a frozen statue of a short, familiar looking satyr with his club raised and he was frozen mid pose "Die!"

Leo looked allured by everything else like Jason was as Piper said "That's them!"

"Ahh these two?" asked the woman lacing her fingers together, "These are quite expensive dear,"

"Name the price," said Jason suddenly,

"Wait…" said Zoe, "Princess of Colchis…the voice…"

Suddenly, the woman scowled as she pointed her hand at Zoe and said "ύπνος! (sleep)"

Zoe suddenly collapsed on the group like a puddle as Piper said "Hey! What the heck was that?!"

"I'll tell you something," said the woman, "The price for this is either one of the tw3o boy's heads. It's up to them to choose."

"It should be your head," said Jason to Leo uncharacteristically,

Leo scowled and said "You always have to be the star of the show don't you! I say it's you!"

Leo drew a hammer from his belt as Jason brought out his coin and the woman laughed as Piper's eyes widened and said "Princess of Colchis! Guys! She's Medea the Sorceress!"

Jason and Leo paid her no attention as the two glared at each other and Medea said "That's right! Kill each other!"

The two got ready but Piper said "No!"

The two were snapped back into reality but Medea narrowed her eyes and said "Leo will you take Jason upstaging you again? Jason will you be bested by someone lower than you?"

"I wont," replied the two boys,

Medea smirked and said "You have no power here Daughter of Aphrodite, you have a bit of the charmspeak on you but the only chance you had is laid there unconscious."

She pointed at Zoe who was soundly unconscious after being hit with the spell. The two of her friends growled at each other, ready to attack but Piper closed her eyes as she thought 'I won't let this happened! I won't!'

"You're powerless dear!" said Medea laughing, "Just like how you can do nothing when your father is captured by the giant."

She froze at that but her friends needed her now, she dug deep and said "Leo! Jason you two snap out of it now and you better not listen to her!"

The two shook each their heads and looked surprised seeing a weapon each in their hands. Jason took a step back as Leo dropped the hammer and said "Were we about to go at it?"

Medea scowled as her skin turned pale as she growled at them and said "You three will not leave this place alive!"

She snapped her fingers as out of the fountain a few meters away, came out two Sun Dragons who were smaller versions of Festus but their eyes gave of a deadly gaze. Piper immediately said "Don't look them in the eye or you'll be paralyzed!"

The three looked away as Medea said "Attack!"

The two dragons ran forward at an alarming rate with their flaming jaws open but as the three looked away, a tall figure went in front of them and swung a large weapon sending the two dragons back into a stand destroying it.

Piper looked to see Talon holding a giant lance with one hand as he hefted it on his shoulder and said "Good thing I sent Asteron to follow you three!"

"It was my idea you idiot," said Fecilia who was carrying Zoe on her shoulders while Asteron was on her other one,

The two dragons got back up and got ready to attack once more as Talon rolled his eyes and said "Whatever,"

The dragons ran at him again and Piper said "Don't look them in the eye!"

"Watch and learn diva," said Talon resting the lance on his shoulder as it glowed,

His tail swung around as he lifted the lance and slammed it on the ground causing a surge of energy to rise forward (think Wind Scar from Inuyasha) causing the dragons to be flung back at Medea.

She hissed at them and readied her hands for a spell but the ceiling came crashing down and Festus slammed down causing Leo to smile and say "Nice job boy!"

Jason nodded as he said "Get on!"

The others followed as Jason said "Leo! Tell Festus to grab the spirits and Hedge and get us out here!"

"Got it buddy!" said Leo, "Festus!"

The dragon grabbed the cages with the spirits and Hedge in them and flew out of the hole he made. As they soared in the air, leaving the mall, Fecilia settled the unconscious Zoe on the dragon and said "What happened to her?"

"She spoke some kind of spell on her!" said Piper, "is she going to be fine?"

Fecilia narrowed her eyes as her palm glowed white and placed it on Zoe's head. The huntress' expression softened as Fecilia nodded, gave a small smile and said "She'll be fine now if only we can-"

"We're not finished!" said Medea as she rode a chariot being pulled by the two sun dragons,

She flung vials as the group which exploded violently in the air. The bronze dragon shook with each explosion. Piper, Leo, Fecilia, Jason and Talon ducked under the explosions and Medea chased them.

Asteron hissed as Talon nodded and said "This lady has got to calm down!"

Festus was struck in the back by the vial causing his tail to blow off. Leo grunted with the quake and said "Festus!"

Fecilia nodded at Talon who stood high and tall as Piper said "What are you doing?!"

"Get down Talon!" said Leo,

Fecilia looked at him and said "Be careful you bastard!"

He grinned as Piper, Jason and Leo looked in surprise as massive, scaly wings extended from Talon's back and the air dragged him off Festus into the air with Asteron on his shoulders.

He spun and dodged each explosion that left a colored cloud in the air as he made his way closer to Medea who defended herself with the explosive vials. Talon had Blaze Bringer out as he spun in the air evading another explosion.

"Lady you have got to stop that!" said Talon,

She paid him no attention and kept throwing the vials causing some to hit Festus and some to graze him. With a surprise, Talon was struck in the chest by a bomb causing him to descend to the clouds below.

"Talon!" said Fecilia,

Festus was now leaking oil with the heavy damage he sustained. Medea smirked at the weakening dragon but then, her gleeful expression died as a massive blue dragon rose from below. It was bigger than Festus by a few feet and its eyes were cold and unforgiving.

She prepared another barrage but the green dragon had smashed her dragons with a swing of its spiked tail causing her to fall down below beneath the clouds screaming curses and rage at the dragons.

Talon stood above the dragon's head with his weapon hidden now and he said "Leo! How is the dragon?!"

Leo was tinkering with the command disk and said "He won't hold! He took too much damage!"

"Get on!" said Talon,

Jason, Piper and Fecilia who was carrying Zoe leapt on Asteron in mid air as Leo said "Wait! I can fix him!"

Talon leapt on the bronze dragon as he lifted Leo on his back and said "Sorry buddy but this guy is going down but I can't let you go with him!"

"FESTUS!"

A massive explosion sparked on Festus' left flank causing him to descend below in flames. Asteron shook from the explosion but he grunted as Talon said "Hurry! Chase it and grab the cages!"

Asteron made a nose dive as Talon yelled "Hold on!"

The group held on as the dragon descended with great speeds to whatever was below.

**AN**

**Roy: Well all for now! See you guys soon! Leave me a review and sorry if it sucked! I am kind of alone!**


	8. Chapter 8: Peaks of Understanding

**AN**

**Roy: Hello everyone! Welcome back and finally it is summer! **

**Jake: YAY! Summer! Road trip time!**

**Twsita: We're heading down to Davao then we're going to Russia! Then Japan and some other places!**

**Roy: JAPAN! WOOH! Asuza-chan I'm on my way!**

**Jake: Right…so here we are and I'd like to reply to our reviewers who made us reach 50 reviews! But then again, I am a lazy ass so sorry haha.**

**Twista: Well here we go! After this, we're heading out! But expect some updates for the summer! Some romance fluff here but once again, but by the end of this arc of Lost Hero, expect some shit to hit the fan.**

**Roy: ASUZA-CHAN!**

**Disclaimer: PJO and HOO are not ours! **

**Leo 3****rd**** Person POV-Written by Roy (expect Roy Writing)**

Coming down on Asteron's back to the forest below, Leo clenched his fist as Talon said "It's gonna get rough!"

A few feet below, Festus roared and steamed as he exploded in several areas of his body. His right leg blew off smashing trees in the vicinity. His left wing blew off as well in flames starting a fire in the forest and finally, the bronze dragon's hull exploded violently causing the area to shake with the magnitude of the explosion.

Leo leaned off the dragon and said "Festus no!"

The shattered dragon's parts flew everywhere while the largest chunk crashed a few meters away and Talon said "Fecilia a forest fire is starting! Can you get it under control?"

"I'm on it!" said the white haired girl as she raised her weapon and snow started to fall and the temperature lowered in the area,

Asteron landed on a patch of smashed trees as the group got off him with Zoe on Fecilia's shoulder. Leo ran up to the remaining debris of his bronze dragon with Jason and Piper in pursuit.

The Latino kneeled in front of the dragon's beeping head and said "No buddy! Stay with me!"

The bronze dragon was now reduced to what lay before them now as a severed bronze head that had oil leaking from its mouth. Its parts were everywhere ranging from wings, claws, hull and plating.

Though the temperature was low, Leo was sweating as he dug through his belt and said "Stay with me!"

The dragon's teeth whirred as his head sparked and crackled. Leo bowed his head as the dragon made a pattern with his teeth and clinking and the Latino dropped his hands in defeat and said "I promise…"

Festus then whirred his teeth as his glowing red eyes dimmed and the light from within died. Jason put a hand on Leo's shoulder as Piper said "I'm sorry Leo…"

He got up and put a hand on the bronze dragon's head and said "I didn't want it to end this way for him but nothing lasts forever."

As he held his hand there, he looked up at the dark, stormy sky as he said "Father, please take him to Bunker Nine, do that at the very least."

Leo backed off as all of Festus' parts in the area glowed a bright shade of yellow and they faded away from existence. Leo nodded and muttered "Thank you…"

Jason felt sorry for Leo since he told them his story on how his mother died as a child and he found something that gave him a feeling of belonging but he had lost that too. Keeping his hand on his friend's shoulder, he said "I'm sorry about Festus but what now?"

They turned to see Asteron in his little blue form scurry on Talon's shoulder as the said half breed leaned on the storm spirit's cage with his arms crossed. Fecilia had Zoe laid on the ground as the former huntress was sleeping as if nothing happened.

Talon nodded at them and said "Sorry about the dragon, I know what it's like to lose something close to you. He was a machine but he was worth more than that to you I understand."

Leo nodded as Fecilia watched the fires in the area slowly die and she said "Thank you Asteron for carrying us."

The little blue dragon nodded on his brother's shoulder as Fecilia said "Where are we even?"

The half dragon folded his wings inside his back as he said "I don't know where we are, we crashed so suddenly that I couldn't keep track."

"We need to take these though," said Jason pointing at the two cages, "How will we carry the both of them?"

"I can probably carry one," said Talon "but then again-"

Suddenly, as Talon peeked in the cage, the bars were slammed by a wooden club and an angry voice said "Nobody's carrying me! Wanna dance buddy! Huh! Come at me!"

Talon took a step back as the angry satyr inside swung his club at the metal bars causing them to clang and make noise. Fecilia raised a brow as Leo and Jason snickered a bit at Coach Hedge's attempts.

"He must have been freed when we left Medea's place," said Piper,

The half breed then knocked on the bars and said "You aren't breaking them like that, step aside."

"Look cupcake," said Hedge, "I don't expect you to even-"

Hedge and the trio went silent as Talon gripped the two bars in front of him and pulled them apart wide enough for Coach Hedge to step out. Piper looked stunned as Leo said "What the hell…"

"Dragon physical strength," said Talon flexing his arms in a macho manner,

Fecilia rolled her eyes as Coach Hedge stepped out and she said "You arrogant bastard, make yourself useful and do the same for the spirit's cage."

"Why?" asked Jason, "how will we carry them then?"

Fecilia pulled off her pack as she pricked her pointer finger tip with a scalpel form her belt and smeared blood on the backpack's front into a weird looking symbol but the blood she smeared glowed white and faded away as she said "There we go, make yourself useful and open the cage Lizard Breath."

The half dragon bowed with a wink as he grinned devilishly saying "As you wish my lady,"

Fecilia rolled her eyes as Piper said "Is it me or do they keep flirting?"

"It's them," said Jason shaking his head, "I wonder what they plan to do though, they could accidentally release the spirits onto us."

"I'm sure she knows what she's doing," said Leo nervously,

Talon then let Asteron off his shoulder as he flew onto the sleeping Zoe's head and sat there. Talon then looked at Fecilia who nodded at him as he opened the bars causing talon to immediately back off as multitudes of storm spirits burst forth into the dark area only illuminated by the remaining little cinders of the forest fire.

"Whatever you plan to do Fecilia do it now!" said Jason,

"I got this Jack!" said Fecilia,

Jason was taken aback on what she called him but she just opened the bag and said "Incantare: καταιγίδα οντότητα φυλακών δεσμεύουν !(Storm Entity Prison Bind)"

The spirits howled as they were sucked into the bag that Fecilia steadily held and as they all were pulled in, she snapped it shut and held the bag by the strap and said "How's that sealing for ya?"

Talon grinned and said "I'm impressed; Allen taught you a thing or two?"

"All me," said the ice user, "I need a way to keep things in place."

She grinned as she put the red streak of hair she had behind her ear and tossed the bag to Jason saying "Think fast!"

He caught it and said "Fecilia I wanna know-"

"It'll hold them as long as you'd like," said Fecilia, "don't worry about it."

"Jack," said Jason, "You called me Jack."

Talon and Fecilia's faces then darkened as they looked away with sad expressions on their faces as if burying a bad memory. Piper then said "I was told that he was your brother."

"He's gone right?" asked Leo,

Talon put an arm around Fecilia who looked down as Asteron climbed onto her shoulder. The half breed nodded with his reptilian eyes as he said "Yeah, he's gone along with our sister Tadi."

Fecilia then looked at Jack and said "You look a lot like him, blonde, blue eyes and even the powers. It just gave some bitter memories."

"Can someone tell me what is going on here?" asked Hedge rudely, "I'm hungry and I have no idea what is going on."

Fecilia then said "Later, for now we better get some shade. Its dark and monsters form all over probably heard us so we better get some cover."

"Right," said Talon as he spread his wings and flew into the dark sky,

In a few hours, Talon had found a cave in the forest and led the group there where he had already set up a campfire. Inside the cave, Talon leaned on the wall sitting down as the fire before them crackled and Leo heard his owns stomach grumble as he said "Man, I'm hungry."

"Same here," said Talon, "If Percy was here we'd be having steak for days."

Fecilia rolled her eyes as she leaned on Talon's shoulder as she had her arms around his. Jason had the bag containing the spirits on the wall while Piper poked the fire with a stick as she said "Guys there's something I've got to say…"

"What is it Diva?" asked Talon, "You can tell us anything right now, it's kind of real talk time."

Taking her courage, Piper held her legs as she said "For the past few days, I've been having dreams about my dad captured by this big giant…he wanted me to betray you guys and make the quest fail…"

She expected them to be angry at her but Talon said "But you didn't right?"

She nodded and said "I could have been dooming my dad telling you this now…"

"Oh man," said Leo, "Piper why didn't you say anything?"

"Why didn't you?" said a new voice,

They turned to see Zoe sit up rubbing her head as Fecilia said "Zoe! Are you okay?"

"Fine," said the huntress, "Piper why didn't you say anything?"

"He threatened my dad," said Piper tearing up, "he could die…"

"This giant thing," said Fecilia, "What was his name?"

"Enceladus," said Piper,

Jason and Leo sat near her and gave her comfort as Jason hugged her and Leo gave her pats on the back. Fecilia sighed as Hedge said "Wow, big fire breathing giant from back then, nasty guy. I don't even think I could take him."

Jason looked her in the eye and said "Piper, we'll save both your dad and Hera."

"We won't let anything else happened Beauty Queen," said Leo smiling,

She wiped the tears out of her eyes and said "Thanks guys,"

"A Giant huh…" said Talon, "Sounds like a worthy adversary."

"Piper," said Fecilia, "My sister Tadi, she was in the same situation as you, forced to become a traitor but she took in her fear and fought back as you did. We'll save your dad but now we'll need to help you guys deliver these spirits to Aeolus."

"All that matters is that you didn't give in," said Talon, "Great now you're reminding me of my sister."

Fecilia punched his shoulder as he fake cried but then a rustling was heard from outside and Talon stood with his girlfriend. The rest followed as he said "I smell something, I smell monster."

"Same here cupcake," said Coach Hedge,

They stepped out of the cave in formation as wolves came out of the dark woods. A tall man with long shaggy hair came out in front with his fangs bared and his yellow eyes glowing in the night.

"Heroes," said the wolf man, "We have been hunting you for our mistress' orders and now we have found you."

Talon pointed at him and said "Lycaon, Lord of Lycanthropes. A powerful and immortal monster, immune to all weapons except silver."

"Informed are we half breed?" asked Lycaon, "I wonder how dragon meat will taste like?"

More and more wolves poured out from the woods as Zoe said "This doesn't look good,"

"Come at me fur ball!" said Hedge swinging his club,

Lycaon merely laughed as he got on all fours and turned into a large wolf about seven feet tall. It grinned and said "For weeks we've been searching and now the giant king will reward us when he rises."

The pack growled and snarled as Talon growled back and roared causing some to step back but Lycaon snarled and said "He is one drake! The rest are merely fodder! Attack!"

In a flash, Talon drew Blaze Bringer from the ground and slammed his lance down causing a surge of energy to explode and send the closest wolves flying in the air. He then growled as Fecilia said "Stay back! There's nothing we can do here! We have no silver weapons!"

"I don't," said Zoe, "but this bow gives divine energy something they are vulnerable to."

"Cover me Zoe!" said Talon as he spread his wings and his tail swung around.

Wolves then lunged at Talon who smashed them away with his massive lance. Any wolf that came close was either slammed away by Talon's lance or was knocked back by his tail and wings. One wolf came too close and Talon caught it by the throat and threw it back at the pack.

Rising a few feet in the air, Talon took in a deep breath and blew a powerful torrent of red flames which incinerated some wolves into powder. Zoe shot arrow after arrow at any wolf that came from

The half breed landed on the ground as he swung his lance around and sent more flying. Asteron was on Fecilia's shoulder as he couldn't turn into a large dragon in another few hours.

Just as Talon was jumped on his back, he grabbed the wolf by the neck and flung it back and he dodged another one pounce. Lycaon then slowly circled Talon as he was slowly getting overwhelmed by the sheer amount of adversaries.

As Lycaon lunged, a silver arrow sank into his leg causing him to yelp in pain as a battle horn was heard and Zoe said "That horn! It's them!"

"Fire!" said a voice,

Silver arrows rained down, all of them hitting the lycans and turning them into dust. Talon got back as Lycan growled and said "Blasted Huntresses! Retreat!"

The wolves howled as they started running away yelping in pain and evading any arrows that came close. Talon put his lance on his shoulder as it vanished and he said "I didn't need any help…"

A female voice form the forest then said "Too bad half breed it looked like it."

Out of the darkness of the forest, a group of teenage girls in parkas with white falcons and white wolves by their sides stepped out. In front, two girls, one was a tall girl holding a bow with an arrow notched while another one was a black haired girl with a chain around her wrist and she wore a small tiara on her head.

"Sisters!" said Zoe happily,

The group approached Zoe and gave her a warm greeting while Fecilia smiled and said "Thalia, Phoebe, ladies thanks for the help."

"Anything for a friend," said Thalia shouldering her bow, "We've been patrolling this area for weeks hunting Lycaon down."

"He got away though," said Talon shrugging, "I wouldn't expect huntresses to know how to capture a major scale monster."

Phoebe and Thalia rolled their eyes at him while Fecilia said "Talon, are you asking to become a human pin cushion or a frozen icicle?"

"I'm weighing my options." said the half breed with a grin,

Thalia scoffed as she said "Where are you headed?"

"To Aeolus," said Fecilia, "we're helping these three since they've got a special quest."

"What is it?" asked Phoebe,

"To save Hera," said Talon crossing his arms, "The Queen got caught and now they need to know her location through Aeolus along with another location…"

"Location of what?" asked Leo,

"Where Piper's dad is of course," said Fecilia smiling,

"Care to introduce the trio?" asked Thalia looking at them,

Jason stepped up and said "She's Piper, daughter of Aphrodite, Leo Son of Hepheastus and I'm-"

Thalia ran towards him and gave him a hug saying "Jason! It's you!"

"What?!" said the group,

Hedge was chewing his cudgel as he said "Okay again I'm lost what cupcake's relation to her is out of my knowledge?"

"It's me Thalia!" said the huntress lieutenant gripping his shoulders, "your sister!"

Talon fell off his feet and said "But you look nothing alike!"

Fecilia kicked him as Jason hugged her back and said "Thalia…you're my sister!"

The two reunited siblings hugged as Thalia pulled away and said "You all must be hungry, Phoebe, set up camp for now. We'll eat then move out."

**Jason 3****rd**** Person POV- Written by Jake (expect Jake stuff)**

After meeting his sister and having a meal with her, Jason couldn't feel happier. A gap in his mind had been filled by something familiar. Now, he was closer to figuring out who he was and now they were running down the forest led by the hunters to Aeolus' palace.

Zoe was catching up with some huntresses and she looked very happy with them. Piper, Leo, Jason, Fecilia and Talon had gotten a fresh change of clothes since the ones they wore were all dirty from the explosion.

As they ran, Hedge was chanting on his own and eventually, they came before a small bridge that would take them to a floating palace above a mountain. Talon looked up as Leo said "How have I never seen this before?"

"It's the mist," said Thalia, "My brother's girlfriend was a good manipulator of it."

Jason remembered that Jack was also Thalia's sister. He nodded and was remembering something that was gnawing on the back of his head. He couldn't seem to remember but he was so close to it.

For now he had to focus on his mission, Jason was told his mother was visited by Zeus twice resulting in him and Thalia. Now, they stood before the bridge as Fecilia said "We need to cross this thing?"

The winds were too wild and violent for Talon to fly across and Asteron his in his jacket due to the rude winds and Hedge said "Looks like fun! Girlie and I will go first!"

"Wait!" said Piper,

It was too late as Hedge lifted her and ran across the bridge with small leaps and when he got there, he dropped Piper and said "It wasn't too bad right cupcake?"

She crossed her arms and puffed her hair up as Leo said "Who's next?"

"We will," said Fecilia and Zoe,

They slowly made her way across as the wind got more violent and then the bridge looked like it was as thin as paper and Talon said "You three go ahead, I'll be last since I'm the heaviest."

Thalia, Leo and Jason nodded as all three went on the thin bridge at once. Leo was in front while Jason was in the middle and Thalia at the back. As they slowly got to walking, Jason said "Thalia, how did I you know…vanish."

"I remember it as if it was yesterday…" said Thalia,

She looked at the distance and said "Mom said she was taking us on a trip. I was skeptical since she never did that but I went along with it anyway. She took us in a car and drove us to a place called the Wolf House, she told me to get a basket in the car but when I found her, she told me Hera took you and you were as good as dead."

Jason froze at that and she said "I couldn't take it anymore so I ran away from home and I heard mom died a few months later."

"Wolf House…" said Jason, "That name…Thalia, Leo I think that's where Hera is."

"What!?" said Thalia, "The Wolf House! Why didn't you say anything!"

"Medea said they needed a powerful place for Hera's fall." Said Jason,

"And The Wolf House was owned by Jack London!" said Leo getting excited, "My dad told me in a dream the place was historic for beginnings."

"That means that Hera is there!" said Jason,

"What are we waiting for!" said Leo, "Now all we need to do is-"

"Leo!" said Talon, "The bridge!"

Leo saw himself smoking and the bridge was slowly melting from where he was. From where he stood the bridge started to collapse and then Thalia pushed Jason to Leo saying "We'll meet you at the Wolf House! Talon, Phoebe and I will meet you there! Save Piper's dad and then see us soon little brother!"

Fecilia called out and said "Talon!"

"Help them out Fecilia!" said Talon, "I got this end!"

Thalia ran to Talon as Jason and Leo barley made it off the bridge and then as they made it there. Leo shook his head and said "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Leo!" said Jason, "Its fine…you made us realize something. All we need to do now is find out where to Wolf House and Enceladus is."

"We better get up there," said Zoe, "The storm is getting worse."

**Allen 3****rd**** Person POV- Written by Twista (expect fluff)**

Sitting above the Cabin's Roof, two people were sitting by the edge looking at everyone who passed by. None paid attention to them as they were sitting together and they merely admired the setting sun skyline.

"Looks nice don't it Red?" said Riley,

"Admitted, it looks nice." Said the monocular teen,

The feeling of the event a few days ago still shook his head senseless but he still had to think about everything. Times like this, he treasured it since in a day, he had lost three important people to him. What's to say he won't lose another.

"Ya know Red," said Riley, "you never did choose a God to become your Patron."

"And you did?" asked Allen raising his brows,

"Of course I did," said Riley in her redneck accent, "Lady Nike said she would gladly accept me as her champion!"

"Goddess of Victory," said Allen, "She must be proud to have someone like you."

"I bet she is," said Riley, "I send most guys on their high tail out of any place!"

She leaned on him and said "Bout you Red? No choice yet? Even Prometheus said any God would want the Advisor of Olympus as a champion."

"Havent made up my mind," said Allen. "Sure Talon got Lord Kratos, Fecilia got Lady Khione and you'll have Lady Nike but I'm not sure yet."

"How so?" asked Riley,

"It's a matter of commitment," said Allen, "Being a champion is a promise Riley and I couldn't even keep my promises to you."

He held his hand over the eye patch and she then said "What's wrong? You didn't break any promises."

"I did," said Allen, "You made me promise not to fight Kraxus but I did anyway. Look where it got me…"

"You tried to protect Jack, Tadi and Ethan," said Riley, "I say that promise was worth breaking."

"Now look at me, I'm the Oracle," said Allen with a chuckle,

He bitterly laughed as he said "I'm supposed to look into the future and fate probably said that I needed only one eye to see what lies ahead."

"You still haven't forgiven yourself Red," said Riley holding his face,

Her brown hair was behind her ears as Allen said "I haven't and I don't plan to until my goal is reached."

"What is that?" asked Riley,

"To get stronger and protect everyone else I care about," said Allen with no hesitation,

"You're a good man Red," said Riley, "you may be one eyed and a bit rough on the edges but you're a good person."

"No I'm not," thought the teen, "I'm a damn liar…I don't want strength to protect…I want strength for vengeance. I want to kill him for what he did, gouge his eyes out, rip his throat off and break his fingers one by one…"

"**Yes…**" said the voice in his head, "**my offer is still here my friend…do you want vengeance?**"

He looked Riley in the eye and couldn't imagine losing her. It would push him too far to an end he wouldn't want to reach but he had to get stronger, getting any god as a patron wouldn't be enough. He needed more power than that.

"**We can offer you power and more**" said the voice, "**My friend just consider what I have said, if he comes back, do you think you'll be ready as you?**"

She smiled at him causing him to break from his thoughts and she said "You want to get stronger and I'll help you reach that goal. I'm here to help you anyway I can Red."

"Thanks Riley," said Allen,

"It nothing," said the brunette, "Remember that we're here for you, ye'r family."

"Exactly the thing I want to protect," said Allen mentally, "helping me will get you all in trouble…"

"Promise me this," said Riley, "You'll never lose what's really important to you."

"I promise," said Allen slowly,

She just laced her finger down from the eye patch to the bottom of his chin and she leaned in slowly. As they came closer for a kiss, a voice form below coughed and said "I'm sorry guys' hope we're not interrupting…"

"Chiron needs you for a mission," said Clarisse standing next to her boyfriend Chris,

"Me?" asked Riley,

"I don't know girl," said Clarisse, "Both of you maybe."

Riley got up as Allen did as well and she said "We better get down there."

She seemed a bit disappointed so Allen gave her a swift but sweet peck on the lips as the monocular teen nodded at her with a small smile. His palm burned a bit from the symbol he had but he contained it as the voice said "**Be ready…**"

Going to the Big House, Chiron stood on the outside as he said "Riley, Allen, glad you two are here."

"What is it Chiron?" asked Riley, "Need a hand?"

"Yes we do," said the Centaur, "I need you, Allen and Ara to investigate a mysterious activity in the New York Sewers where reports of fires sprouting from the sewers. I need you three to go and investigate."

"Speaking of the little princess where is Ara?" asked Riley,

"Over here!" said the black haired teen,

She was pulling someone by the hand with her and they looked closer to see Nico Di Angelo being dragged by Ara. Nico waved and said "Hey guys!"

"Nico," said Allen, "How has it been? How's your sister?"

"Bianca is fine," said Nico, "She stays in the Underworld often since Persephone loves her so much."

"Jealous much?" asked Ara,

"Hardly," said Nico, "She asked me if I wanted to turn into a daisy…"

Chiron nodded as he said "Ara are you clear with the quest I issued to you?"

"Clear!" said Ara,

"Why did you pull me here then!" said Nico yanking his hand off,

"To tell Chiron to keep an eye on you!" said Ara, "I swear when I let you go you vanish and don't appear for the next few weeks."

Riley gave Nico a nod and he grunted and said "Whatever Coral Queen! Fine I'll stay till you get back!"

"You're the best Death Breath!" said Ara giving him a quick hug,

The teen blushed a bit after that as Ara said "How are we heading to New York?"

"Chain can take us three," said Riley,

Allen clapped his hands together and said "Give me an hour then we're set to go."

As he walked away alone, he glanced to the right to see his reflection, bleeding from his eye, leaning on the tree giving him a mocking smile as it spoke "**Made up your mind?**"

Allen paid him no regard as he went to ready his things for the quest.

**AN**

**Roy: Done! Finally how was that? We're skipping Aeolus btw! Gonna fast forward to Mount Diablo then Wolf House!**

**Jake: Hope you guys liked it now we're heading out!**

**Twista: If you liked it kindly leave a review below! Peace out guys! Happy summer!**


	9. Chapter 9: Troubles Ahead

**AN**

**Roy: Greetings for Bangkok readers!**

**Jake: Hey! Its pretty cool here! Spicy food tastes amazing! Especially with all the kinds of things to do here it's pretty great!**

**Twista: We'll be here for another couple of days then it's off to Singapore! We present to you the new chapter we wrote on the plane!**

**Jake: Doesn't really make it sound nice does it?**

**Roy: Oh well**

**Twista: Quiet you two! So get ready for an ass-tastic chapter from us truly! A lot of fight scenes here and hoping to satisfy your reading!**

**Roy: By the way, is there something wrong with what we're doing? We kind of only had two reviewers for the last chapter (XxBanewolvesLiveAgainxX, Epicator13 God Bless you) tell us where we're lacking and we'll try to fix it.**

**Jake: Don't read Roy as a guy who is in for reviews; it's just that he is a little surprised we had no reviews for the past few days.**

**Twista: Enough you two, here it is! Action packed chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: PJO and HOO are not ours!**

**Piper 3****rd**** Person POV- Written by Twista**

With a start, Piper lifted her head from her arms which were on the table. Blinking out of her sleepy daze, she looked around seeing her friends, Hedge, Zoe, Jason, Leo and Fecilia sleeping on the table. She looked around and saw that they were at some café's outside tables and she looked down and squeaked at seeing what she wore.

The charm speaker then remembered everything that happened the day before. The separation from the hunters, the delivery to Aeolus and his telling them her dad was at , the friendly Aura Meliie and how Aeolus had tried to kill them but she had saved their lives and lost her job.

Then there was the dream she had, her mother, Aphrodite had told he being her child isn't just about being a pretty face. She had told her there was power in love and it could bring Gods to their knees. She had also given her the identity of who their real enemy is, the source of all this, the reason of the Gods' silence, the reason why monsters didn't stay down and finally, the Giants' Rise.

She had said the enemy was ancient, evil, calculating and most of all patient. The earth itself, the Mother of Titans, the Spiteful Nature, Mother Nature, Gaea, the Protogenos of the Earth.

Leo shook his head and slowly woke up saying "Aw, what happened?"

Jason rubbed his head as he said "The storm spirits! Wait! Where are we?"

Slowly, everyone woke up as Piper put a hand inside the dress' pockets and pulled out the small potion her mother had given her that was to erase her father's memories, a wad of cash and finally a small note saying:

_**Hope you don't mind but you and your friends needed a makeover. Good luck dear and don't forget you're more powerful than you look. –Aphrodite**_

She blushed seeing she was in the elegant blue dress she had seen in her dream. Her hair was all fixed as if she went to a spa and she had a fresh coat of make up. Leo looked like her father's friends on those red carpet events with the Ray-Ban shades, stylish top and shiny shoes.

Fecilia was surprised as she looked down and saw what they wore. Fecilia's shirt was now replaced by a new brighter toned white shirt t with one big blue snowflake print on it which was fitting her showing her figure and her jeans were now a short blue patterned skirt and she had leggings on as she had make up on as she noticed her leather boots were newly polished. Her hair was shiny as if she had gotten it repaired and her red highlight had been replaced by a long blue one but Aphrodite had let her keep her long ponytail.

"Thank God Talon isn't here," said Fecilia squirming in her shirt,

Zoe and Jason were pretty much wearing the same clothes as before but they were clean and unwrinkled. Zoe's hair had been cleaned and looked silky and shiny and her vest was newly ironed as it made her look somehow more regal. Jason was wearing the same shirt as his hair was neatly trimmed and his sky blue eyes were curious on what happened.

Hedge gave laugh as he said "Wow I look good!"

No one said anything refraining from crushing the happy Satyr's spirit. They asked the waitress where they were and what date it was. The woman was surprised to hear a question like that but she told the group that they were at San Francisco and it was Thursday the day of the Summer Solstice and it was 11am.

Great, now it was the day of the deadline and they had to major agendas. Save Piper's dad and find the Wolf House and save Hera before the day ends. Zoe rubbed her temples as Piper handed the waitress an amount of money and said "Serve us six lattes, a scone for each of them and could you give me a veggie sandwich?"

The waitress nodded, took the money and walked inside the café to get their order. Leo noticed the wad of cash and said "Wow Piper where'd you get that? That's a big wad of cash."

"What happened anyway?" asked Fecilia, "Last thing I remember is where Aeolus tried to freaking kill us and sent the storm spirits upon us."

"How did we get to San Francisco even?" asked Zoe,

Hedge rubbed his hands together as he picked up a latte and drank it down and he said "Oh that would be Mellie. She cushioned our fall and blasted us all the way here. Remind me to give her a call though."

"Plan your dates later," said Jason, "Now we need to know where is?"

" ?" said Hedge, "Cupcake that's one ride from here and saying that, the place is over there!"

Hedge pointed to the far mountain a few miles away and Piper said "Guys, I need to say something."

"Shoot," said Zoe,

"My mom spoke to me in a dream," said Piper, "She told me who told Aeolus to kills us and the reason why the monsters don't die and the Giants' rising."

"What is it then?" asked Jason,

"Its Gaea," said Piper, "as my mom said, she's planning to awaken."

"Oh mama," said Hedge, "That's bad news."

"Why is that?" asked Leo, "Isn't Gaea like mother earth? With birds singing around her and animals cleaning houses?"

"That's Snow White Leo," said Piper rolling her eyes,

"But still though," said Fecilia, "Gaea?"

"Don't underestimate her cupcake," said Hedge eating the coffee container, "She's a dangerous deity. Mother of the Titans and the Giants, she gave Kronos the scythe to kill her husband Ouranos. She slept when the Titans were ruling but when the Gods overthrew them, she got mad, woke and sired the Giants to fight but then they lost and she was forced back to sleep just the way we want her too but even in her slumber, she's here, causing volcanoes to erupt, monster to arise and all that. But believe me if she wakes up, it's gonna be one big mess."

"So Gaea is who we're going to face huh?" said Fecilia, "But Enceladus is on , a mountain and well safe to say that's on the ground."

"It's not going to be easy," said Jason, "beating him won't be a walk in the park."

"I read about this before," said Zoe, "Giants cannot be killed without any help form the Gods. In the last Giant War…"

She narrowed her eyes and spat "A certain hero had to work together with the Gods to win. Without a God, we cannot beat him."

"We can't hurt to try," said Jason, "We don't know if that's true."

"He's right," said Fecilia lacing her fingers together, "We have to try; you think Percy and I knew we would come on top after fighting Astreaus?"

Leo drank down his drink as he said "What are we waiting for then? Let's get going!"

**Allen 3****rd**** Person POV**

"Over there Chain!"

The Griffon descended down from the Manhattan skyline into an alley. After last night, the trio of heroes had left Camp early and arrived at Manhatthan about and hour after they had left.

It was broad day light and the sun blazed down above them but due to it being winter, it was pretty cold. Adjusting his jacket as he got off the armored Griffon, he felt the cold, brittle wall of the building and said "So are we clear on what our plan is?"

Riley helped Ara off Chain as the Daughter of Poseidon fixed her belt and said "Get in, snoop around, and get out."

"Lightly putting it," said Allen rolling his eyes, "You get it Riley?"

Riley was ruffling the feathers on Chain's neck as she said "Same as what princess said."

Allen put two fingers on the bridge of his nose as he said "I specifically laid out a plan as soon as we left and I asked you two if you understood it…"

"I was a bit busy driving Chain Red," said Riley smirking at him,

Ara shrugged and grinned as she said "I wasn't really paying attention."

"Guys seriously?" asked the monocular teen with his one eye having an annoyed expression,

"You are a bit boring when you explain at times Red, don't you agree huh buddy?" said Riley asking Chain,"Squawk if you agree."

The Griffon did just that and Ara giggled as she said "I'm sorry Allen can you just repeat it?"

Allen sighed with an annoyed face as he brought out a small prototype of a hologram device he derived from Annabeth's Laptop she got from Daedalus. He clicked it and a aerial view of Manhattan appeared and he magnified with his fingers where they were and then he swiped upward revealing the underground sewer network of New York.

He put a finger where he said "This is where we enter, a few blocks from here and then we follow the formation of Riley in front, since she has a good sense and she can hear and see pretty well in the dark. Middle is Ara sicne you can support both ends with your hydro kinesis since the entire sewer line is trailed with water. Finally I'm at the back and I'll keep track of where we're going."

"Thought of all that in the shitter Red?" asked Riley with a chuckle,

Ara giggled as Riley slapped his shoulder seeing her boyfriend a bit distracted and said "We're just fooling Red don't take it too much."

He a small smirk as he then said "Alright alright, now come on we're wasting time but Ara take this."

She was handed a small black whistle made of iron and she held it with her left hand asking "What's this?"

"Something you blow when you need help," said Allen waving his hand as he walked ahead,

He looked at Riley and said "Chain can't come though, it's too small there for him and we both know how he gets in enclosed spaces."

She nodded as she slapped Chain's body and said "You heard him boy, get out of here! I'll call for you!"

The Griffon nodded and flew away as Allen said "Last time you sent him off like that, he looked at his reflection on a building."

"He's a conceited little Griffon," said Riley, "Come on"

Allen led the way as they made it to the entrance to the sewer. It was a small man hole that was near the rebuilt Holland Tunnel the Gods fixed after the war to make it as if nothing happened.

Bitter memories were remembered by the trio as they thought about the war. The death of comrades and then there were the memories of losing people you were close to. As they closed in on the manhole, Allen smiled a bit as he saw a small writing on the cement hidden in mist "Here lies Charles Beckendorf, Son of Hephaestus, Hero to the end."

He gave a small nod as he then said "Alright guys here we are, stay close and remember the formation."

Allen opened the manhole and jumped down to the grimy cold ground of the underground sewer line of New York. He moved aside as Riley and Ara dropped down and as they stood under the hole's light, the cover automatically moved and shut them in the darkness.

The monocular teen pulled out his lighter which was also his weapon and set the small fire on as he said "Riley, you got the flashlights?"

She pulled out three large flashlights and handed each of them one and she switched hers on and her face was illuminated by it and then she said "Let's move."

Moving in front, she followed their formation as Allen led them through the sewer line. A few minutes of walking later, Allen stopped as he said "Wait, here was the last report of the flames, let's take a look around."

Ara pointed the light across the stream of sewer water to the other side and saw rats scuttle away from the light and she shivered as Riley said "What's the matter princess? A few critters giving you the spooks?"

She nodded as Riley laughed and said "We'll see a lot more of them soon."

The huntress kneeled down as she saw a wet print on the ground and she said "Hey look at this,"

"Its human," said Allen with his arms crossed,

"Could be one of those sewer workers," said Ara swaying left and right impatiently,

Riley shrugged as Allen narrowed his eye and said "Doubt it, too many reports of the spontaneous fires and they wouldn't send anyone down here till it stops."

"Whose print is this then?" asked Riley, "It's as fresh as a bloomin daisy."

Allen looked at the print with a focused eye as he said "I have no idea but all I can guess is that-"

"Someone is already here," finished Ara flashing her light across the small stream of water and a humanoid figure in the darkness who wore a cape swung it upward, covering his face as the figure ran and Allen said "After him!"

Ara, Riley and Allen then bolted for the figure and chased him down the New York sewer line in hot pursuit. The trio had leapt to the other side chasing him but the figure was running faster than they could catch up with and Allen blinked his hologram projector as he said "This is a dead end, we'll get him soon enough."

The figure outran the light and as they came closer to the dead end Allen said, they slowed down but when they got there, the figure was gone as if it was magic. A large metal gate was there holding anything back from exiting and Allen growled saying "That's impossible! How did he get away!"

Suddenly, from one of the tunnels in the sewer, a shuffling was heard and two lights blazed forward and a voice then said "We still need to bring back those fakes we brought in though."

"Cacus will just sell them to the bidders!" said another voice, "Why can't we just do what Perses says? I like how he leads us better! Not selling rip offs!"

"Perses is a warmonger," said the voices again stepping closer to them, oblivious to their presence in the darkness,

Allen, Riley and Ara had hidden themselves as they saw their forms. They weren't monsters but teenagers as they were. They were wearing bronze armor that looked old and a bit worn but still useable. Each wore a helmet on their heads as they were walking the sewer line and then the other one said "You're just saying that because you're lazy and you prefer lazing around rather than doing something about this."

"Look man," said the other teen, "I fought on the frontlines during the war and these guys leading the defense in the tunnels, they're monsters man and they can go toe to toe with a Titan for all I know. I don't ever wanna face those guys again."

The other teen looked at him surprised and he said "You heard how one girl who blew up Brooklyn-Battery Tunnel and then there was the half dragon guy who killed the Lydian Drakon? Then the two who beat Astraeus in Central Park?"

"You're a coward boy…" said a deep taunting voice,

They flashed their lights behind them as a large towering figure stepped towards them. The figure was illuminated and they saw it was a tall bald man with violent purple eyes who wore a sleeveless grey open trench coat that stretched all the way down to the floor over his bare scarred chest. He wore pants lined with chains and a massive bloody cleaver was strapped to his back and it looked recently used. He had his hands inside his pockets and he pulled them out as he gave a small smile and said "A warmonger huh? I actually consider that a compliment."

His aura was giving everyone a weird feeling, Allen felt as if the sewer might collapse just by him standing there. His watch which contained the hologram device sparked and died as he scowled and Riley said "Red, who is that?"

"It's Perses," said the monocular teen,

"But Talon and Beckendorf killed him in the war right?" asked Ara in a whisper,

"Apparently not," said the male, "There are also some remnants of the titan army I see judging from those two. They must be demigods."

The Titan gave a small smile as both demigods kneeled on one knee and said "Lord Perses! We were just about to return to Lord Cacus' lair!"

"You mean junk shop?" said Perses with a small frown,

He then crossed his arms and said "My grandmother promised that I would get my chance with my children again, not babysitting some fire breathing salesman."

Perses' purple eyes glowed with power as a demigod said "But we're gaining materials for weapons sir, we're not wasting our time."

The teen then crumpled on the ground, screaming in agony as Perses pulsed his aura of destruction on him. The teen writhed and groaned in pain and Perses gave a cruel smile as he stopped and said "This bores me, lets return to my 'partner' and hope our friend Kraxus has brought us further orders."

The trio walked away in the darkness as Allen stepped out of his hiding and said "I can't believe he's still alive."

"Fire breathing salesman?" asked Riley, "Who is tarnation is that?"

Ara was a bit quiet as she whispered "What now? I think we better go back and report this to Chiron."

"No," said Allen, "He said something about Kraxus…"

"Red…" warned Riley slowly,

"We'll follow him and figure out what is going on." Said Allen seriously,

"Oh will you?" said a taunting voice behind them,

A sound of metal moving was heard and Ara said "Scatter!"

A giant clever slashed down and stuck to the cold cement of the sewer line as the trio faced the Titan Perses who had a glint in his eyes as he said "Ah! Heroes! A small side trip for my troubles."

Allen immediately brought out his lighter as it formed into his sword. Riley's spear materialized in her hands as she pointed it at the Titan and then Ara drew her blessed trident she received from her father and slammed it on the ground in preparation.

Perses lifted his cleaver effortlessly as he shouldered it and said "You three shouldn't be snooping around here."

He stomped on the ground as the sewer line blazed with light and the ceiling's lights came on. The Titan then said "You won't escape with your lives!"

He charged at them with such impressive speed considering he was about to swing his massive cleaver. The three dodged him as he blocked Riley's counter strike and sent the huntress back with one swing.

Riley grunted as she slid back and Allen growled as he said "You'll pay for that!"

Perses charged at Allen who ducked under his swipe and kicked him in the stomach but Allen felt as if he slammed his foot on a slab of stone and Perses took the hit as he smashed his elbow on the back Allen's head sending him face falling on the ground.

Perses raised his cleaver but he was then shoved back by a powerful surge of water, courtesy of Ara who sent the water repeatedly smashing on Perses' chest with a powerful pressure behind it.

"Hey baldie!" said Ara waving her trident, "Come and get me!"

"Ara no!" said Riley,

The Titan then watched her point the trident at him and she charged yelling for blood. Perses blocked her thrust but she then used her trident to vault over the Titan onto his shoulders as she put the Trident's body to Perses neck and tired suffocating the Titan.

Riley recovered and quickly ran in with Allen saying "Great job Ara!"

Perses dropped his cleaver, growled and said "Enough!"

He pulsed his power once more and Ara, Allen and Riley were sent flying. Ara hit the wall with her head, knocking her out cold. Riley got smashed hard against a pipe and she was bruised on her body as Allen crashed onto the water, soaking wet.

Allen then got up but was grabbed by the neck by Perses, who was holding his cleaver with his other hand and he said "I heard of you, the mortal who was a big thorn to us in the war. Let's see how you fair in your brother's domain."

Allen was about to retort when Perses submerged his face underwater, keeping it there. Allen's eye widened as he slowly felt himself losing his breath. Perses gave a laugh as he said "How does it feel down there?"

"Hey you!" said Riley holding her crossbow up,

She shot a bolt at Perses who grinned as he caught it and said "Pitiful"

He got up, stepped on the back of Allen's head as he said "You three can't do anything! The one that came close was the sea spawn! Is this all you three can do?"

Riley growled as she leapt at him with her spear, intending to slit his throat but Perses just caught the spear her with his hands as they bled ichor. He grinned, grasped Riley's arm and punched her square in the chest, knocking the air out of her and then he threw her across the area, smashing into pipes on the wall, out cold.

He laughed a bit saying "Well that's that…how are you doing my monocular friend?"

Perses peered at Allen who was bubbling the water he was in and in a few seconds, the bubbling stopped as the Titan smiled and said "Good night"

Just then, the water below him started to bubble violently as a great heat came from Allen's body and a yell was heard and Perses found himself crashing on the sewer wall with a dent.

He then picked up his cleaver and glared at Allen who was soaked head to toe but he had a violent, dangerous look in his sole crimson eye and whips, red energy whips, blazed from each of his arms and he growled saying "You'll regret hurting my friends!"

In a blink, Allen lashed out his right whip and Perses confidently let it wrap around his arm as his violent eyes flared with amusement. He held it there but did not expect it to burn where it was, he hissed in pain but Allen had pulled himself closer and delivered a solid kick to Perses' jaw, sending him back staggering.

Perses watched as the whip retracted back to normal length and Allen lashed it behind him and Perses felt his jaw and spit out some ichor saying "You were holding back boy…"

"Who's to say I was," said Allen scowling,

"No more playing around," said Perses hefting his cleaver,

Perses blinked out of vision as he swung his cleaver at Allen who narrowly evaded it and he lashed out a whip as Perses who slapped it back with his blade. The two ran and evaded each other's blows then Allen, thinking he was about to win lashed out at Perses' neck and had the whips wrapped around PErses neck and he said "its over!"

"Don't underestimate me boy!" yelled Perses'

The Titan pulled hard on the glowing lines and dragged the monocular teen towards him and as he came close, surprised by the amount of force the Titan used, Perses stretched his arm and caught Allen with his open arm, turned and smashed his body on the wall.

The teen spat blood which got smeared on the Titans face and Perses growled as he grabbed Allen by the neck and slammed him hard on the ground, knocking the lights out of him.

Glancing at the defeated trio of heroes, Perses wiped the blood off his face, rubbed his wrists after he strapped his cleaver back on and he said "You two can come out now, take the three back to Cacus' cages. Let's see what Cacus wants to do with them."

The two demigods form awhile ago stepped out, nodded and watched as Perses sighed and said "If only the twins were this easy to beat."

**Jason 3****rd**** Person POV**

To say the giant being massive was an understaement, he was 30 feet tall which was freaking huge. He was bigger than Asteron in his transformed state. The giant was humanoid and wore bronze armor with flame designs. His hair were in dreaklocks with bones woven through them, probably from fallen enemy demigods. His skin was bronze but his legs were green and scaly like a dragon and they were sharp claws by the end of them. He held a spear which stood as tall as a flag pole and he gave a small laugh as he said "Sad to say, by choosing to help the girl and her father, you have doomed your quest to fail just as I calculated."

"You're pretty sure of yourself huh bub!" said Hedge swinging his club,

The giant smiled as the fire that blazed behind him roared as he said "I was before but that cost me my victory all those centuries ago! Now, I am certain I will be victorius! You don't even have a God to aid you!"

"So its true?" asked Fecilia, "We need a God to kill you?"

"I would like you to find out," said Enceladus grinning confidently,

Leo took a step back as Enceladus said "Compared to my brehteren, I am one of the weakest and smallest but I make up for it with my intelligence and superior knowledge! With my stregth, knowledge and power, you cannot defeat me!"

"We'll see about that," said Zoe holding out her fist as her enchanded bow materialized before her,

The group of six stood before the giant as Hedge said "We got ya six to one! Why so smug huh?"

"My mother, Gaea, has grown powerful these past decades." Said Enceladus, "She even managed to aquire these friends of mine from the old lands."

He raised his hand as beings crawled out fo the ground and Piper looked stunned to see twenty six armed men who appeared to be made out of clay wearing nothing but loincloths.

Leo looked a bit weirded out as Enceladus inspected his spearhead and said "These Earthborn have quite a bone to pick with the original Jason, they were once defeated by him."

"Yayson!" said one of the Earthborn, "Where Yayson?"

Enceladus pointed at Tristan McLean who was beat and bloody as he was tied to a tree and he said "There is Jason! Kill him!"

Piper's eyes widened as Zoe said "Piper! I'll go with you! Leo, Hedge take out as much of the Earthborn as you can! Fecilia and Jason, can you handle him?"

"Consider it done," said Fecilia as she spun her spear around and said "Jason, let's go!"

Piper then ran off with Zoe who shot down any Earthborn who came their way. Leo and Hedge worked together as they took the attention of most Earthborn and dealt witht hem the best they could.

Jason watched as Fecilia stood beside him who said "Ready Jason?"

He flipped a coin he swiftly pulled form his pocket, caught a golden javelin which he pointed at Enceladus and said "Ready!"

To catch the giant's attention, Jason ran up and said "Giant!"

Enceladus looked at him with an eye as Jason said "Be ready to return to whence you came!"

The giant smiled as he said "A mountain was thrown on me all those years ago! Now, be ready for I will be the one to deliver your defeat."

Fecilia then said "Let us begin!"

The Giant breathed a torrent of fire at them but Fecilia raised a wall of ice that blocked the hit and the Giant said "An ice user…when this is over, I might keep you as a pet."

"No way buddy," said Fecilia,

Jason then ran forward to attack the Giant's legs but Enceladus swiftly parried his strike and hit Jason back. Fecilia narrowed her eyes at this and said "Over here!"

She send a wave of razor sharp snowflakes towards the Giant who winced in pain being hit with the attack but they were merley splinter on his legs. The ice user then said "Jason! Behind the knees!"

The Son of Zeus followed her lead and ran as fast as they could evading any pillar of fire that came at them. They implaed their weapons behind the Giant's knees but the large man merley grolwed and swatted them away to the trees with no effort.

Jason winced at the pain of his impact and noticed Piper and Zoe had freed Piper's dad and Leo and Hedge were using the machines around to kill the Earthbrons. Fecilia got up and said "He's tough, his legs are defended so well."

"I'm guessing you have a plan?" aske Jason,

She smiled at him happily as she nodded and said "Follow what I say!"

She and Jason then ran towards Enceladus who smirked at them and blew another torrent of fire which Fecilia blocked with a wall of ice. The ice melted into water which soaked the soil and Jason then understood her plan as he said "Hey! Ugly! Over here!"

The two sent taunt after taunt at the Giant and dodged his strikes but the fire attacks were blocked by Fecilia resulting in a wet area. Soon, the ground was wet as if it was a rice crop area.

The others were dealing with the Earthborn as Fecilia said "Jason! Now!"

Fecilia then leapt away from the wet area as Jason stabbed his javelin on the ground and said "Here I go!"

He sent a powerful jolt of electricity through the wet ground which Enceladus stood in. The Giant raored in apin and fell to his knees and Fecilia said "Jason! Now! Hit him hard!"

She twirled her spear around her body in an increasing pace as the spear head glowed white. She then pointed it at Enceladus and yelled "Prometheus Cannon!"

A white beam of energy shot from the spear head, piercing the Giant's armor through his chest and to the other side. Jason then leapt onto his head with a boost form the wind and stabbed his javelin deep into Enceladus' back.

The Giant roared in pain and collapsed on the ground. Fecilia kicked an Eathbron rag away as she said "That's that, who needs a God?"

Piper who had calmed down her father ran up to them with Zoe, Leo and Hedge. Everyone looked a lot dirtier now and they looked really worn. Piper's dress was abit ripped and she had a gash on her arm. Leo looked fine other than his clothes being a bit greasy and Hedge looked as if he enjoyed the injuries he got. Zoe looked unscathed as she kept her distance and shot down anything that came close while Fecilia and Jason were looking a bit wet by their shoes but they looked fine to say the least.

Leo wiped some grime off his sleeve and said "Wow, I cant believe that just happened."

"What was that Fecilia?" asked Piper,

"It's a move all of us who live in the Forethought Cabin know, a move our dad made called Prometheus Cannon." Said Fecilia,

"It did its job well," said Jason smirking holding his now golden coin,

Just then, quicker than what they can follow, Enceladus stood as he said "Fools! You don't believe it but you need a God to kill our kind!"

Fecilia watched as his wounds were healed and his armor mended itself. Jason growled as he said "Dammit, it wasn't enough!"

"You see why you lose demigods!" said Enceladus raising his spear, "This is the end!"

"Dodge!" yelled Zoe,

Everyone moved out of the way as Enceladus stabbed his spear on the ground and then tried to burn them to a crisp with his fire breath. The heroes rolled and jumped out of the way and then Jason said "We need a God!"

"Anyone got one handy?" asked Leo sarcastically,

Fecilia closed her eyes and mutter something as she said "Help is on the way!"

"You heard her!" said Hedge, "Let's keep this guy busy!"

Immediatley as he said that, Hedge was slapped away by Enceladus to a tree knocking him out cold. Leo ran to some machines while Piper drew her dagger. Jason flipped his coin and caught his golden sword as Zoe said "Go! Fecilia and Jasonf ront him, I'll cover you. Piper check on Hedge!"

The group followed their plan as Jason and Fecilia dealth combat to the Giant while Zoe rained arrows on him. As they battled on, Jason felt as if the Giant was slowing down and he said "He's slowing down! Hit him hard!"

Jason madea a quick move to the Giant's legs but Enceladus parried his strike and blew a torrent at fire which he barley dodged and it scathed his back hard. Yelling in pain, Jason fell back and growled.

Enceladus laughed as he raised his spear and said "First blood in the new war!"

Fecilia then said "Yes! Milady!"

Above them, a powerful storm of snow soared above them and wrapped around Enceladus as the Giant laughed and said "Khione the Goddess of Snow, what doe sshe plan with this?"

Suddenly, the water from the ground rose slowly and started freezing Enceladus in an eternal ice from the foot to his neck. The Giant roared in anger as he said "No! Release me at once!"

Jason crawled to his sword as Enceladus faced him, ready to torch him for good and he said "Thank you Lady Khione,"

He pointed his sword at the frozen body of Enceladus and blasted a jolt of lightning from his smoking blade, shattering Enceladus into frozen pieces and his lifeless head landed on the ground with a thud as it melted into stone back into the earth.

Fecilia ran over to Jason along with the others as he winced in pain and Fecilia said "Good job Jason."

Piper gasped at the sight of his back and said "Jason your back!"

It was red and burn marks were over it as he was hit by Enceladus' flames. Fecilia nodded at her and said "Calm down Piper,"

A green glow filled Fecilia's hands as she pressed it on Jason's back and the green glow spread all over Jason's burns and cuts as it died down to reveal Jason's fully helaed back.

"That was cool," said Leo,

The girl let her wepaon fade as she whipped her hair back and said "Nothing a litte ice and nature manipulation cant handle."

Fecilia nodded at the sky where a cold gentle breeze passed by them. Zoe let her bow disappear as she said "We're done here, Piper's father is saved but where will we take him?"

Suddenly, a large familiar portal opened before them. A tall man with a ponytail wearing a purple suit stepped out hobbling on his cane. He smiled kindly at them and Jason noitced how tall he was. He looked gentle and kind but an odd feeling came from him, he found it a bit familiar.

"Father!" said Fecilia running towards him giving him a hug,

The ohters stepped forward as he said "Daughter, you are doing well so far on this quest."

"Have you heard father?" asked Fecilia, "Gaea is rising and we must save Hera."

"I have Fecilia," said the Titan,

He looked at everyone and said "That's why the Gods were so silent. Your father Jason, Zeus, wanted to keep quiet hoping this will die down but it wont and Hera had to take action."

"What did she do?" asked Piper,

"I leave that for you to reveal Jason," said Prometheus,

He pointed at Zoe and said "Niece, your lady has told me to giv eback what rightfully belongs to you but only speak of it when you return to Camp."

Prometheus put a glowing finger on her forehead as she blinked hard and looked at Jason with a look on understanding, surprise, anger and nervousness. The Titan corssed his arms and said "I may not have given you everything Zoe but believe me the reason why is to my own."

The huntress nodded as Leo said "We need to get to this place called the Wolf House, can you help?"

Prometheus nodded handing Fecilia a shpere where within, Talon stood beside Thalia as they held back wave after wave of monsters. The Titan nodded at her as he said "I will be here to aid you as well, Piper, your father can come with me but he needs someone to watch him. I cannot stay in the mortal realm for long due to Zeus' orders."

"I'll go with him," said Hedge,

"Coach," said Piper, "You don't need to, I'm his daughter and-"

"You have a quest to finish," said Hedge with a serious look, "I'm a protector cupcake, I got this."

He carried Tristan McLean on his shoulders who was still passed out due to the potion and Prometheus nodded to them as he led Hedge to the portal and he said "Good luck all of you, I may not be back for a while daughter but keep an open mind. Something is coming."

"What do you mena dad?" asked Fecilia,

He looked away and said "I cant say but you best be ready."

He stepped through the portal, following Hedge leaving the group of five alone with the sphere in Fecilia's hands. Leo looked at it and said "What is it?"

"It's what will save our skins," said Fecilia,

Zoe nodded at her and she smashed the sphere by throwing it a few feet away. A large purple portal opened like the one Prometheus had stepped through. Sounds of fighting can be heard form the other side and a cold breeze shot past them.

Jason pocketed his coin as Piper said "Its almost sunset, lets go."

**AN**

**Roy: *Yawn* Done finally, I'm alone in this end since the two are sleeping beside me here on the plane. Hope you guys enjoyed! It was along 6k word chapter!**

**Leave a like and a review below please and we would love to give a story recommendation, go check out Chaos and Corruption by UberUmbreon! It's a good read, check it out! Original Chaos stories are hard to come across and here's your guy!**

**BY THE WAY! READERS! SOPA IS BACK! IT MEANS WE CANT WRITE NO MORE IF IT TAKES PLACE AND WE NEED PETITIONS! I SWEAR! WE LOVE THIS SITE AND CANT HOPE TO LOSE OUR WORKS! I HOPE IT WONT BE PASSED! **

**It means Fanfiction, a place where anyone can be a writer will be gone! Not only that but fanarts, fan videos and fan pages! **

**So guys this is Roy Markov, hopefully singing out not for the last time…**


	10. Chapter 10: Three Remain

**AN**

**Jake: Whoa! We're back! Sorry for the delay!**

**Roy: Not one word you two…**

**Jake: We're in Japan right now! Osaka first then Tokyo! Damn this place is cool but hey we're not here to talk about travelling but we're here for a new chapter and the final chapter of the Lost Hero Arc of this story.**

**Twista: Right! Next up will be our friend Percy after this chapter but I feel as if you will hate us for this.**

**Jake: Some things must end guys but no more ominous stuff, **

**Roy: Shut up!**

**Replies:**

**The Prince of Souls: I'm sorry about the grammar, there are some points even all three of us miss.**

**XxBanewolvesLiveAgainxX: As did we!**

**Themiah06: Don't worry we'll begin Percy's story of Son of Neptune next chapter. We gave him some new skills though hehehe.**

**CP Nightshade: It's no problem, at least we know you're out there!**

**Anaklusmos14: Awesome! You still followed this? Means a lot to us!**

**Khaos Puncake: Percy coming up next chapter!**

**Nico Di Angelo101: Sorry Zoe x Percy won't happen till MOA since the separations is still there!**

**Roy: Now that's done! Once again, if you enjoyed this long chapter, leave a like and a review below! It helps us a lot!**

**Twista: Let's go Roy, let's not keep Tokyo waiting!**

**Disclaimer: PJO and HOO are not ours!**

**Jason 3****rd**** Person POV- Written by Roy **

Stepping through the portal, the group of five was greeted by a harsh billowing wind that sends shivers down their spines. The area was thick with mist and the winds relentlessly shot past them and Zoe shivered as Fecilia narrowed her eyes at the skies where snow started to fall.

"This snow," said Fecilia, "It's harsh, cold and malicious unlike Lady Khione's."

"What does it mean?" asked Leo who was rubbing his shoulders to heat up,

Fecilia faced them as she narrowed her eyes and looked about saying "I sense something…elusive."

Suddenly, a yelling was heard and from the thick mist and an earthborn wielding a club in each hand rushed towards them but then but then a whizzing sound was heard and the creature fell down on the ground face first with an arrow embedded deep in its head.

A figure landed from above them as the hooded figure flipped her hood down to reveal a head of spiky black hair and electric blue eyes. The group looked in surprise as she said "Guys, I'm glad you're here!"

"How'd you know we were here?" asked Zoe looking around,

Thalia shouldered her bow and growled as she felt her empty quiver and said "That was my last arrow, dammit. Talon told me that you guys were heading here via Thought Sphere and he told me to keep an eye out for a giant purple portal."

"Hera where is she?" asked Jason,

The daughter of Zeus nodded as she said "My hunters and Talon snuck in, took out the guards and secured the perimeter but then this fog raised up and monsters started coming in from everywhere! Asteron is holding the back on his own while Talon is helping up front with Phoebe as the rest are lined around the area!"

A familiar roar was heard at a distance and Fecilia said "Take us there Thalia!"

"You got it!" said Thalia as she ran through the fog and the group followed,

Soon, despite the thick fog, they saw lights and coming closer they saw Phoebe sniping down any monster that came close. An arrow whizzed past them as a wolf whimpered and fell down dead turning into powder.

Talon on the other hand had his lance out as his wings and tail lashed out at any monster that came close. All around them, wolf pelts, wolf teeth, earthborn cloths and clubs were littered around the area.

"That makes forty three for me Half Breed!" said Phoebe before notching another arrow,

Talon slammed his lance on the ground as he said "It doesn't help that you kill them before they can get to me."

"Talon!" said Fecilia as she ran towards him with the group,

"Fecilia!" said Talon as he approached them with Phoebe who smiled seeing Zoe and then Talon smirked lecherously at his girlfriend saying "Never knew you wore stuff like that…"

"Now now you perv!" said Fecilia with a slight blush,

"Flirt later guys," said Jason, "First off, the quest?"

"Oh right!" said Talon sapping his forehead, "the whole fate of the world deal. Inside here, run in there and you'll find Queen Hera herself."

A growl was heard from the mist and golden eyes and growls erupted from the area as Talon said "Go! We'll hold them!"

Jason, Zoe, Piper, Leo and Fecilia ran in as Talon spread his wings and said "Score count back to zero Phoebe?"

"Whatever floats your boat half breed;" said Phoebe as Thalia shook her head and said "Keep you head on! They're coming!"

Inside the Wolf House, Jason peered around as something repeatedly yelled at him inside his head saying that he was in familiar ground. A place of sanctuary and a place of safety but looking around the area, he can see it had been overrun by wooden tendrils and at the far end, a large cage made of the wooden tendrils stood being connected to the ground by a thick wooden stem.

Inside stood an exhausted looking woman who looked like any average mom except she wore a shawl. Her eyes blinded faintly with power as Leo kneeled to inspect the cage and he said "Hey Tia, in a bind?"

The Goddess who was undoubtedly Hera narrowed her eyes as she said "Do not start with me Leo Valdez! You must hurry! Though you have arrived, he still continues his rise!"

"Whose rise?" asked Piper as she gripped the wooden bars,

Hera's eyes drifted across the room to the center where something that looked like a giant body bad was glowing as the earthen tendrils wrapped around it sending power to the structure,

"Porphyrion," said Hera, "The King of the Giants. For weeks, Gaea as weakened me by keeping me bound in this blasted cage!"

She slammed her hands on the wooden bars as Zoe stepped back as tremors shook the earth and she said "What is going on then?"

"My power has been used to revive the Giant King and he plans to either take me as his wife like before or kill me as I cannot break my vows," said Hera angrily,

"So you're like a heat lamp?" joked Leo,

Jason rolled his eyes as he glared at Leo who shrugged and he said "So we just release you from the cage and then we're good to go?"

"Finally someone who makes sense," said Hera, "I chose my champion well."

Fecilia then stood as she said "How long do we have until the giant gets up Lady Hera?"

"About ten minutes at the most," said Hera narrowing her eyes, "Now hurry and free me!"

Suddenly, the area went dead cold as from the entrance, a powerful gust of cold wind rushed in and storm spirits surged in and chaotically soared around the air. Wolves and Earthborn came in by the tens and then the thick mist from outside crept in as from the fog, figures fell to the ground in an unmoving position.

These figures were identified as the huntresses, Phoebe, Thalia and Talon who were blue all over and frozen on the ground. A winged figure stepped out as Zethes in full feather designed bronze combat armor had his sword drawn as he smirked and said "My apologies Queen Hera but time is something you do not have."

"You!" said Fecilia clenching her fists,

Jason's eyes widened as he saw the statues and said "Thalia! What the hell did you do!?"

"Served their demise," said Zethes with a smirk, "They were powerless against me."

Jason shook about hearing that but Fecilia growled as she said "Don't let this traitor get to you! The spell is reversible! He's no good at fighting; he got the jump on them by his numbers."

"A valiant effort bitch." Said Zethes, "but my sister's power is nothing here compared to mine."

He dropped his sword as several storm spirits howled in pain as they formed together to form a wicked looking sword that was three feet long. Its jagged edges were sharp and menacing while its hilt was laced with grey markings of snow.

"Lady Gaea has given me this weapon to be more powerful than my own father!" said Zethes, "I have absolute control over the winds now and my power rivals Aeolus himself!"

Fecilia growled as she saw Talon's frozen figure and said "Get going with the cage, I'll handle this."

Zethes laughed as he said "You are already in despair. You cannot even control the winds as I froze your dragon! Your defeat is imminent and it is best you give up you cannot hope to defeat my numbers."

True to his words, they were greatly outnumbered by the spirits, wolves and Earthborn. Fecilia smirked as she gave a long whistle and a large blue dragon smashed through the wall spitting fire and roaring in anger.

Jason watched in surprise as Zethes growled and gripped his new weapon and said "The dragon! He was here as well!"

"I like the odds a lot better now!" said Jason, "Piper, Leo find a way to free Hera. Fecilia, Zoe and I will defend you guys."

The former huntress materialized her bow into her hands as she said "Do as he says, we will hold them!"

"Attack!" said Zethes pointing his sword at the heroes,

Jason caught a golden lance in his hands as he held it ready while Asteron roared as the monsters rushed towards them.

**Riley 3****rd**** Person POV**

Shaking her head as her vision slowly returned to her, Riley sat up to find Ara sitting before her. The girl looked beat and tired and her clothes were dirty and they both reeked of sewer water. Bruises were found on Ara's arm and face but she herself winced as she moved her body feeling the sharp stab of her injuries.

Feeling her neck, she found her necklace missing meaning she had no weapon as of now. Ara sighed as she gave a nod at her and said "Good, you're up."

"Where are we?" asked Riley as she shakily leaned up and inspected the area,

They were in a illuminated cell with a wet floor. It was one of those standard brick cells with iron bars keeping them in. It was smelly and on the outside, four six armed figures stood guard while one human figure who had a sword by his side went through his small book.

Ara remained sitting on the ground as she said "We're somewhere deep inside the New York sewer line. Last thing I remember was Perses sending me flying."

Riley rubbed her head as she recalled what had befallen them. They had been spotted by the Titan Perses. The Titan easily overpowered them and she was knocked out when the air was knocked out of her and then she was thrown to the stone wall.

Not recalling what happened to her boyfriend, she sat up and said "Where's Allen!?"

"Over here," said the familiar voice,

Ara sighed as she said "He's right beside us, we were kept apart since Perses deemed him too dangerous to be kept with company."

The two girls leaned on the wall as on the other side, Allen was playing with his lighter by flicking it on and off as he sighed and said "I can't believe this happened."

"Neither can I," said Ara, "We're in too deep so to say."

"Any plans Red?" asked Riley from the other side,

The guards heard them as they focused on her as Allen scoffed and said "I have no plan except face what's going on and see what happens from there. Your boss Cacus wants to see us soon right?"

He aimed this at the only human outside the cage as he nodded and said "Yeah, Cacus will say what'll happen to you three. You we're fools to go against Lord Perses."

"Why are there still rogue demigods?" asked Ara, "Weren't they all given an amnesty by the Gods in the end of the war?"

The guy outside scoffed as the Earthborn beside him paid him no attention and said "You think we'd submit to those bastard Gods? No, now that an even more powerful force is behind this cause, there's no way we can lose!"

"What is that?" asked Riley dangerously,

"None of your concern," said the teen as he walked away from them,

"Damn," said Ara, "I thought you had him."

"He's not stupid you know," said Allen, "The guy was placed as a guard here for a reason."

Riley sighed as she looked at the musky ceiling and she heard Allen say "It's my entire fault…

"What?" asked Riley, "If you go all emo on me Red so help me I will break this wall and beat the living daylights out of you!"

Ara face palmed as Allen smirked and sadly said "I wanted to find out what this was about and look where I got us…I said to follow the plan but I myself chose this…"

"You can't blame yourself Allen," said Ara, "This was a big mission and we're in deep and if we make it out, it's gonna be all good."

For a few minutes, Allen went silent and only the clinking of his lighter, sparking a fire was heard and he said "Right…"

"Are you alright Red?" asked Riley,

A dead silence was heard while on the other side, Allen looked up to see his doppelganger once again angrily looking down at him as his clone who was bleeding from his open eye said "**You will not die here! I cannot allow it!**"

Allen merely shook his head as he said "I might die here…but they won't…"

"**What makes you so sure?!**" hissed his reflection,

"Nothing…" said Allen, "only what lies ahead is what I can work with."

The reflection faded away as Ara said "Who are you talking to?"

The mark on his palm violently steamed and glowed as he silently winced in pain and said "Nobody,"

Just then, a tall figure opened their gates as they saw it to be Perses. The Titan was smirking as he said "Bind them and bring them to the main room, we'll see what can we do to them now."

Allen, Riley and Ara got up as they were bound and led off but not before Allen turned to see his reflection seething at him as it spoke "**You better not die! My purpose will be fulfilled!**"

**Piper 3****rd**** Person POV**

"Leo hurry up!" said Piper as she held Katoptris with one hand as she stood down against a horde of monsters,

She was glad she wasn't alone on this, Jason, Zoe and Asteron were taking on the bulk of the monsters as the ones that slipped past the lightning user and the giant blue dragon had to be dealt with by her and Leo.

"I don't even know what to do yet!" said Leo frantically pulling out random tool after tool out of his magical belt's pockets,

"Take your time," said Jason as he slashed down a Earthborn. He then rolled away from a wolf's pounce and said "It's not like were under pressure or anything!"

Asteron's massive tail swept back a wave of monsters and he slashed his claw across a group of Storm Spirits causing them to vanish from existence. The horde focused on Asteron as he was a bigger threat and Jason held his ground with Zoe shooting down any monster that came close.

"Behind you!" said Zoe as she notched another arrow,

Jason was then tackled back by a storm spirit in a form of a horse. With an grunt, the Son of Zeus grasped its stormy mane and growled as he mentally yelled "You're mine now! Obey!"

The creature whined as Jason's head was filled with visions of chaos. Rampant winds, raging tides and unstoppable hurricanes, this one spirit was wild to a point of danger and Jason couldn't even imagine how Aeolus didn't go as insane as he would have been by constantly keeping control of the spirits.

With a grunt, Jason stopped the spirit and he said "Good, now your name…"

A jolt shot through Jason's hands as he gripped its stormy mane and he picked up his golden sword as he mounted it and said "Tempest…it fits huh? Alright let's get rolling!"

With a kick, Jason and his mount rushed forward into the fray. Zoe pulled back on the bow and held it there as the energy arrow's hue turned from white to pitch black and three glyphs glowed from the bow's side as she muttered "Κάτω βέλος (Nether Arrow)"

With a small whistle, the black arrow shot past a group of monsters and detonated with a pulse of dark energy that caused monsters to fly away in different directions and it left a smoldering crater on where it exploded.

A determined look was on the former huntress' face but a small scowl was on it as she was flooded with the memories Prometheus had given to her at Mount Diablo. It was a bit fuzzy but the entirety was there, memories of bloodshed, wars and battles between two sides, one was wearing orange while one wore purple.

Looking at Jason ride on a storm spirit as he swung his golden sword left and right, an ache found its way to Zoe's head as she growled in irritation. The memories were real…she could tell that she saw it firsthand but the question was how did she lose them and how was her longtime friend Artemis related to these new found memories.

"Calm thyself Zoe," she thought inwardly, "right now, focus on surviving this battle. How will I get answers if I don't even make it through this?"

A few meters away, Fecilia was dueling with Zethes who held his new weapon up towards her as she said "You're pathetic Zethes! Just for your ambition for power you'd betray your father, Lady Khione and Cal?"

His face hardened as a frost crept up his face, forming a helmet as he said "My father and my sister need to be put in their place! Father has ruled the North Wind and succumbing to Aeolus for far too long! Khione has been nothing but a nuisance for the millennia and my brother Cal is nothing but a fool to manipulate!"

"Then there is nothing left for you…" said Fecilia as she moved her ponytail and held her spear ready,

Zethes spread his wings and charged with his sword over his head as he said "There was nothing to begin with!"

Their weapons clashed as he growled "Gaea offers me power! Power to usurp the position of Lord of the Winds!"

Fecilia stood her ground as she pushed him back and counter slashed on his left guard but Zehtes deflected it with a blow of his own and the edges of his wings grew a sharp frost and he spun, aiming his wings' at her head as Fecilia quickly bent backwards, evading the decapitating move only to receive a piece of cut hair.

She did a back flip as she stood and blew her cut bangs up and ran in to fight once more. Dodging blow for blow, Fecilia was slowly wearing Zethes out. Occasionally with the exchanges, an example of their powers over ice was seen as small snow storms, ice shards and blizzards were affecting the area.

A barrage of razor sharp snowflakes flew towards Leo and Piper by accident and Leo yelled in fear as he stumbled back, nearly being castrated.

"Sorry!" said the snow user as she dodged a slash from Zethes,

Piper helped Leo up as they ducked under a lightning blast and she said "Anything?"

Leo held a buzz saw that thankfully whirred to life and he said "There! Now all I need to do is-"

"GET TO WORK VALDEZ!" yelled Piper and Hera simultaneously,

With a start, Leo ran over to the cage and attempted to cut the bark but it was very surprising when the metal machine couldn't even cut through the wood. Hera looked worried as the giant body bag started glowing.

The Goddess held the wooden bars as the earth in the cage started to rise and she said "Hurry! There's no more time!"

Jason, Zoe, Fecilia, Leo and Piper then turned their attention to the giant body bag as it glowed a powerful shade of red and Zethes laughed as he sheathed his blade and said "Yes! Lord Porphyrion rises! I will leave your fates to him!"

Zethes rose in the air with his wings as Fecilia leapt with a snow storm circling her as she raised her spear and said "You coward! Get back here!"

The traitor vanished as the glowing bag detonated sending monsters and heroes alike flying. Leo and Piper hid with Jason and Zoe behind Asteron who roared in worry as Fecilia was taken by the blast.

The woman flew and crashed on the wooden cage, wounded and bruised. Her face was etched with pain as her eyes flutter open and she saw that her left leg was broken and bent in a very horrific direction. Breathing became a deed as she felt her collapsed lungs crack and she bled a stream of crimson fluid from above her eye.

"Fecilia!" said the group as they ran towards her helping her lean on the cage,

Jason growled as he turned to see a Giant at bigger then Enceladus. He was over forty feet tall and he was so big and dense that Jason and everyone there felt drawn to him as if he had his own gravitational field0. Bronze armor was over his body and he had dragon legs that were the color of lima beans. The giant had green hair the same color as the summer leaves and they were braided in long locks with different weapons probably from defeated demigods. His clear marble white eyes bored into them as the group shook in nervousness as his mere presence caused them to shake. They were too late; the Giant King Porphyrion had risen.

The Giant looked to the skies as he opened his arms and said in a loud, arrogant tone "Free at last! Praise to Gaea!"

Fecilia groaned as she felt her leg and said "Damn! It's broken!"

Hera narrowed her eyes as Porphyrion's eyes floated to her and he said "Hello Hera"

The Queen of the Gods took her stand and said "My husband defeated you once giant and he can do it again!"

The Giant King chuckled as he said "But he didn't, he needed some puny demigod help."

"Oh my Gods," said Leo looking at Fecilia's leg, "Are you gonna be okay?"

The girl clicked her teeth in irritation as she said "Yeah but I'll be useless now. Hurry, don't mind me, I'll keep myself safe here."

Asteron roared at the giant smirked and said "Soon enough, Gaea will rise and we will end your pathetic existence!"

Jason stepped forward as Zoe helped on Fecilia's wounds and said "Stay here and work on the cage, Zoe, watch Fecilia, I'll distract the Giant."

"Alone?" asked Fecilia,

"Did you forget how Enceladus was?" asked Piper worriedly,

"It's the best choice we have right now," said Jason, "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Porphyrion slammed his foot on the ground as a spear as long as a flag pole shot into his hands and he yelled "To me!"

A new horde of monsters came in from all directions as Porphyrion smirked at Hera and said "Whatever force goes against me sweet Hera, surely they will not prevail lest they see my strength is something to be trifled with."

With a growl, Zoe nodded and said "Let him, Jason is more than capable."

"No offense Zoe," said Leo, "But I don't think Jason can handle that guy,"

"He doesn't have to kill him," said Zoe, "Just buy time and besides, he is more capable than he lets on."

With a nod of acknowledgement, Jason ran up to a giant for the second time that day with his weapon drawn as he said "Giant!"

The giant turned and noticed the blonde as he said "Ah! An appetizer! Who are you? Apollo? Heremes? Ares?"

"Jason Grace!" said the teen, "Son of Zeus!"

Porphyrion gave a might bellow as Asteron growled and stood near the wooden cage where the monster horde crept closer. The Giant gave him a small smirk as he looked above and said "I appreciate the move Zeus but this sacrifice won't save you!"

The Son of Zeus narrowed his eyes as he pointed his sword at him and said "I'm no sacrifice! I'll be the reason of your end!"

The Giant seemed a bit annoyed by Jason's rant but he then laughed and said "Boasting are we? Well I shall begin! I am Porphyrion! King of the Giants! I am the bane of Zeus and when I kill him! I will claim his wife as my own if she will have me. I have led the attack on Mount Olympus millennia ago and I have slain countless gods and demigods in my wake!"

Jason then felt memories surge in his head as he used his powers to rise off the ground as he said "I am Jason Grace! Son of Jupiter! Praetor of the 1st legion!"

The winds turned violent and Porphyrion's face grew a small look of doubt as Jason held out his arm, exposing his tattoos as he continued "I defeated the Trojan Sea Monster! I led the siege on Mount Othrys! I slew the Titan Krios with my own hands and you too shall fall beneath me!"

With that, Jason leapt with the boost from the wind on the Giant's knee where he swiftly climbed but with his sword hilt on his mouth. As he got to the Giant's head, he held his blade high and yelled "For the Legion!"

The sword slammed hilt deep near the Giant's ear as a powerful burst of lightning. Jason jumped off and rolled to the ground with his smoking blade in his hands as he whistled and called "Tempest! To me!"

The Giant King roared in anger as he felt his black, smoking ear and said "Kill them!"

The horde rushed as Asteron readied to attack but a wall of sharp ice rose from the ground like diamonds and impaled the first few monsters. Looking back, Jason saw Fecilia holding her glowing weapon with one hand as she leaned on a rock with blood streaming down her face.

Zoe nodded at him as she started shooting, defending their position as Asteron took on the blunt of the forces. Piper and Leo seemed to by trying to open the cage as the both held an identical electric saw and desperately tried to free Hera as the earth within rose.

"Hya!" called Jason as he mounted Tempest and soared towards the towering Giant,

"Foolish mortal!" said the Giant King, "I am your father's bane! Meaning I know exactly what will kill you!"

"I'd like to see you try!" yelled Jason as Tempest spun and dodged a swipe of Porphyrion's spear,

"Even in my weakened form it's enough to crush you!" yelled the Giant,

Like the wind, Jason slashed around the chinks of Porphyrion's armor as Tempest's speed barley kept them alive from the Giant's constant onslaught of attacks. A strike was dodged by the duo and Jason threw his sword in the air to catch a golden lance which he swiftly impaled the Giant in different places with one thrust.

As the battle went on, Piper dropped her now smoking buzz saw as Leo pulled out another one and said "This isn't working!"

"You must think of something you two!" said Hera desperately, "I chose you two for a reason! You two are powerful and intelligent! Think!"

As Piper closed her eyes, her mother's voice said "You're more powerful than you think…"

"That's it!" said Piper as she looked Leo in the eye and said "Leo keep working on it and hopefully this works."

"Whatever it is, it's better than nothing." Said Leo,

"Hey Gaea, nice night huh? It makes me sleepy doesn't it, how about you?" asked Piper dramatically, "You need some more sleep! Go ahead!"

Leo looked surprised at the futile attempt but Hera's eyes glimmered as she said "Look! The bark weakens! Keep going girl! Valdez! Do your job!"

"Alright!" said Leo as he easily started to saw through the supporting roots,

Zoe notched another arrow as Fecilia sent a blizzard towards a group of approaching wolves which were sent flying. She cringed in pain as her leg acted up and she grits her teeth and was slowly losing consciousness.

"Stay with us girl!" said Zoe, "If you faint so help me I'll slap you awake!"

Fecilia grumbled as she said "This isn't as easy as it looks,"

"I didn't think so," said Zoe, "Stay up alright?"

She nodded as Asteron gave her a small look and a whine and she smiled faintly saying "Don't worry Asteron, as Zoe said I'll stay awake and we'll both throttle Talon for being careless alright?"

The giant blue dragon gave small sounds that sounded like a chuckle as he let out a stream of flames at the monsters sending back to Tartarus. More and more monsters were pouring in and they were slowly getting overwhelmed and not even a dragon could stand against such odds.

Back to Jason, Porphyrion roared in pain for the final time as he slammed his spear down and yelled "Enough of this!"

Lightning arced everywhere from his spear incinerating monsters but Jason was hit and Tempest vanished as he was sent smoking, crashing on the ground. The blonde coughed out some blood as he turned to see Porphyrion slowly walking towards him with is spear.

"Leo!" said Zoe loudly,

"Nearly there!" yelled the Latino as his saw came close to cutting through the thick bark connecting the cage to the ground,

"Sleep!" yelled Piper as the nearest monster fell asleep and with a final whir, Leo cut through the stem as it crumbled to dust and Hera smirked and rose in power, as she transformed into a glowing goddess who only seemed to get brighter.

Porphyrion, looked at Jason one last time with a gaze of hate as he muttered "Another time"

He slammed his spear on the ground as he fell through like a chute. Monsters watched as Hera glowed and she said "Cover your eyes my heroes!"

Asteron swiftly covered his body over Leo, Piper, Zoe and Fecilia and shut his eyes and covered them with his wings as Hera grew in power and Jason swiftly got the message and ducked as he shut his eyes hard and a radiant light speared through the area.

**Side AN: Jason didn't look at Hera like an idiot during the Goddess Form part. Meaning, no near death state haha!**

After a few seconds, Jason opened his eyes to feel his clothes hot and smoking a bit but her gazed around to see no monster except Asteron had survived the light. Hera was standing in her adorned form of a goddess as she shrank to a ten foot Goddess who smiled kindly at Jason.

The blue dragon opened his wings as Leo stood as Piper ran to Jason who slowly got up and he said "What the heck was that Tia?!"

"It was my true form," said Hera, "All who gazes upon me or any God in that form will incinerate into ash."

"Did we get Porphyrion?" asked Piper,

"No," said Jaosn, "He got away,"

"True my champion," said Hera, "He will grow in power as he awaits you in Greece for the final battle."

"So what did we miss?" asked an obnoxious voice,

Zoe who helped Fecilia lean had Asteron on her shoulders as they turned and saw the Hunters of Artemis and Talon standing unfrozen as Fecilia said "A lot you freak"

Immediateley, Asteron flew on Talon's shoulder happily as he kneeled before his girlfriend and said "Fecilia what happened? You look like shit!"

"Not the ideal thing to say to a woman half breed," said Phoebe with a smirk,

Fecilia grew a tick mark on her head as she grabbed Talon by the shirt and shook him back and forth as he said "You stupid idiot! How could you get caught by Zethes of all people! Gods you know how difficult this was? And telling me that I look like crap? I swear to the Gods if I didn't have my leg broken and my body wasn't this fucked up I'd castrate you, you waste of space!"

Jason who was still a bit shaky looked at everyone as Fecilia,who still had her leg bent as she was shaking Talon back and forth by the neck of his shirt like a ragdoll, said "Shouldn't we do something?"

Leo and Piper shrugged as the huntresses gave a small amount of giggles. Thalia shook her head as she rolled her eyes and said "Look Fecilia, I know how fun it is to throttle him but you're hurt and it wouldn't be ideal to aggravate your wounds."

Talon then grinned showing his fangs as he said "Glad you were worried about me Snowflake."

The girl blushed like a little girl as she pushed him away. Phoebe and another huntress approached Fecilia to aid her in her injuries as Leo, Piper, Jason and Zoe stood back and watched.

"They remind me of how Zeus and I argue," said Hera with a small shake of her head,

"Except that the male isn't a God with a superiority complex," said Zoe, "This one just likes to be whipped."

"If only Zeus was like that," said Hera shaking her head,

"Thank you for freeing them Lady Hera," said Jason bowing,

"It is no trouble my champion," said the Goddess, "As much disdain I have for some of these huntresses, I realized it would have been a mistake to upset my saviors."

"You honor us Queen Hera," said Zoe with a small nod,

"So we got the quest finished so what now?" asked Leo,

The Queen of Olympus held his hand out to Jason as she said "Jason, hand me your coin."

Doing as he was told, everyone watched as Jason handed her his golden coin and she closed her eyes as a powerful glow garnered from the area into the coin and the Goddess flipped it to Jason who caught it as she said "Jason since you are here, I might as well give you what I have had prepared."

The Son of Zeus inspected the coin and saw it was normal as it was before but now a deep inscription on the front read 'Reginam Dextra' and Jason looked at her saying "Queen's Hand?"

"Yes my champion," said Hera, "Your weapon is now known as Reginam Dextra. A fitting name for my champion's tool."

Jason flipped his coin and caught a one handed, dual edged axe made of gold while orange energy were in the place of the blades. The weapon was at least a foot and a half and it looked wickedly sharp as the edges crackled with electricity.

"Dang," said Thalia giving a small whistle, "That weapon looks mighty fine brother."

"It has three more forms to go along with it," said Hera as Jason reverted it back into a coin,

"Thank you Lady Hera," said Jason with a bow,

She gave him a smile as she disdainfully looked at Thalia and said "As for you Thalia Grace…"

Leo and Piper backed up and cringed as a sound was heard as Phoebe snapped back Fecilia's leg in place as she crushed Talon's hand in the process. The half dragon howled in pain and flicked his hand saying "That hurt!"

"I swear sometimes you're the woman in this relationship," said Fecilia with a scoff,

"Someone's gotta do it if you won't," muttered Talon with a snicker,

A slap on the back of his head was his reward for the comment and Zoe sighed in defeat seeing her teammates show their weird kind of affection. The Daughter of Zeus glared at Hera as she said "Well lady?"

"Is that how you address the Queen of Olympus?" asked Hera with a flare in her eyes,

Jason shook his head at Thalia who gave a deep sigh and said "My apologies, what is it Lady Hera?"

"Much better," said the Queen, "Far more likeable you are."

The Queen of Olympus then said "You will resume your patrol on these lands and keep a look out for any more activity."

Thalia nodded as Fecilia was helped up by Phoebe and Zoe as she had a pair makeshift crutches and the queen said "You lot will return back to Camp Half Blood and report what has transpired."

"How will we get there Tia?" asked Leo, "Jason's pooped and from what I remember, the blue dragon can't turn big again in a few hours."

"Leave that to me," said Talon as he smirked "Transforming feels cool."

His girlfriend slapped him on the head with her crutch and said "Make yourself useful and change!"

Talon gave her a swift but sweet peck on the lips and said "Sure thing Snowflake,"

Fecilia smiled and muttered "Pervert"

Extending his wings and getting on all fours, the Forethought Five member grew and expanded until he was a massive, fully grown, green scaled dragon. Hera nodded as she said "Farewell my heroes, may we meet again on better grounds. Jason, Valdez and Piper are three of the Great Prophecy, tell your friend Annabeth Chase she is aloes one of the seven and she must comply to succeed."

She vanished in a pillar of light as Talon huffed and nudged his head as a signal. The group nodded as Asteron who was on Fecilia's shoulder was helped up by Zoe. Piper, Jason and Leo followed and as they sat on his scaly back, Thalia looked at them and said "See you guys soon! Jason! Watch yourself!"

Jason gave her a nod as Talon nodded and soared out of the hole Asteron made in the ceiling and flew off home to Camp Half Blood.

**Riley 3****rd**** Person POV**

Getting pushed along what looked like an endless tunnel, Allen, Riley and Ara waited in nervous anticipation on what awaited them. The entire time, Allen, Riley and Ara were kept quiet and shaken to their knees by Perses letting loose a very unhealthy amount of killing intent which even knocked out some of his own troops as they walked.

Riley looked around in desperation, trying to find any escape routes but she found none. Ara tried to sense a good amount of water for her to use but failed to do so since she could not read anything.

Allen on the other hand looked deathly serious as his only eye was scrunched up in thinking and his lips never parted. Feeling his lighter in his pocket, he clicked his teeth in the silence as he walked along.

The Griffon Rider nervously shuffled forward as Perses grunted as another demigod fell to his presence and he said "Not long now, personally, I would end you now but then again, my grandmother would destroy me before I could protest."

A feeling crept up the three's backs as they came close to the end of the tunnel and as they exited, they saw a massive factory like setting. The ceiling was high and illuminated and different tunnels led to other areas under the sewer line.

Forges, process lines, storage racks and monsters of all assortments ranging from Cyclopes and Telekhine who were focused on working on the forges. Earthborn and Demigods in armor were aligning the weapons while small, green creatures were connecting armor pieces and assembling weapon parts.

Riley took a step back as one of the green creatures who couldn't be at least a foot tall ran in front of her, picked up a piece and ran off. Perses chuckled as he said "Goblins, amusing little creatures."

As they were guided onwards, they spotted a large figure that stood as tall as Perses. He had curly orange hair, and orange freckles. He had pale skin while he had a upturned nose, arched eyebrows that looked unhappy and startled at the same time. The giant man wore a red velour housecoat that he kept open like how Perses wore his sleeveless trench coat. He wore silky valentine patterned boxer shorts with a pair of slippers that matched his coat. A patch of hair was on his chest that was a combination of red, pink and orange. A warm aura was around him but it wasn't welcoming but rather violent and very dangerous as if a roaring furnace was before them.

"Whoa," whispered Ara, "It's a giant ginger."

Riley stepped back as Allen's eyes widened as he said "Cacus…I should have known! The Fire breathing Giant Cacus!"

The large ginger turned as he scowled and said "So these three have been snooping around huh Perses?"

Perses growled as he said "Have some decency dolt! Put something on!"

"Unlike you?" shot back Cacus at Perses who crossed his arms and said "Unlike you, I look fine as I am."

Riley could agree as Cacus looked a bit fat and disgusting with how he looked but Perses' body was muscular and lean. Scars and burns were all over his body and he seemed to run his body to the ground often by seeing his injuries especially that giant scar on his exposed chest.

"What is all this?" asked Allen as the three of them were put on their knees by Perses who sent away the demigods with them, "By the looks of things it's as if you're stacking up for a war."

Cacus huffed a small amount of fire as he said "This? This is my factory! All my goods and supplies are here for my patron."

"Patron?" asked Ara quickly,

A flow of power came from Perses as the three heroes weakened in their knees. Cacus wheezed as he too was affected by it and said "Don't do that! You know how I get!"

"Pathetic," spat Perses, "Cant even handle an amount of killing intent."

He turned as the Titan walked off with his hand raised lazily "I'll look around and see if anything needs help with…I swear I should be running this place."

Cacus growled as he muttered "One day I'll burn you down."

Perses stopped as he slowly turned to Cacus with a harsh glare and said "I'd like to see you try ginger. One false step?"

The Titan then gripped his massive cleaved and said "Then my friend here becomes a very happy cleaver."

Cacus remained silent as Allen said "Who is your patron?"

"Might as well tell you," said Cacus, "You're going to die here anyway. Gaea, Mother Earth. She is rising once more and I have taken her offer to gather supplies for her army!"

He opened his arms as he grinned and said "She even gave me a good amount of hands here so to say. With this amount of workers, my souvenirs will rocket in sale!"

The Giant's face then darkened as he said "If only I wasn't assigned with that brute of a Titan Perses. He failed already but I don't know why Gaea gave him another chance."

Ara, Riley and Allen muttered in worry as they imagined how Gaea, the Primordial, was rising. Allen clicked his teeth as he surveyed the area and Cacus said "I've wasted enough time with you three."

He pointed at three guard demigods and said "Take the two to the Renon Sector and dispose of them. The little girl shall be taken to the Aplha sector, she's a Daughter of Poseidon and maybe she can help with the plumbing down here."

The three nodded as Allen, Riley and Ara were led off. In her head, Riley was comprehending the situation, a valuable amount of information was given to hem but now they were on their way to hitting the ground.

She grunted in frustration as she struggled in her binds as Ara silently obeyed and was guided off. Riley grit her teeth in anger as her friend was taken away, she was now with Allen as they were both being bound as two demigods moved them forward.

She met eyes with her boyfriend and he nodded his head and clicked his teeth. Riley's eyes widened as she realized, all the clicking off his teeth was a form of a message. She understood it now and she too nodded as Allen stopped walking, stood straight as he turned to face the two and the enemy said "Hey! Keep moving!"

In a flash, red lines sprouted out of her boyfriend's wrists as they ripped through the rope bind and in a quick move, he knocked the two out by whipping one of the lines around one's neck and smashing both into each other.

Riley's mind was boggled on what these weapons were. She had never seen them in her life and how Allen used it so well, she didn't know. Allen cut her binds as she said "What are those?"

"A gift," said Allen silently,

He looked her in the eye as he said "Riley look, you need to save Ara, find her and tell her to blow the whistle I gave her. It's your ticket out."

"Your?" asked Riley, "What about you?"

"I'll find my way out," said Allen, "I need to get rid of all this, you have a five minute window before I do."

"I am not leaving you!" said Riley frantically as the commotion was heard and from the tunnel they came from, grunts and scuffling was heard as Allen said "Do you trust me?"

"I do" said Riley, "but Red-"

"Then go!" said Allen in her face, "Ara is in trouble! Save her and get out of here! I'll try to find my way out!"

She interlaced her right hand with his as she narrowed her eyes. She had to save Ara and true, this place had to go and she trusted him. If he said so then he would make it out.

Holding his hand, she gave him a fierce kiss as he stepped back a bit and parted from him with a glare saying "You better make it out!"

A serious look was in his eye as he said "I promise Riley. Tell Chiron what happened and be careful! Save Ara and make sure to tell her, blow the whistle hard!"

She nodded as he faced her with a grim eye and said "I love you"

If she wasn't in this situation, she would kiss him till the sun rose but now wasn't the time. She felt her expression soften as she said "I love you too"

Riley ran off gripping her necklace as her spear materialized in the air before her and she grabbed it and ran. Allen pulled out a small rock from his pocket which he worked on in his cell. A glowing glyph was on it and he muttered "Tadi would have killed me for going through her notes but I had to." **(See Tadi's tunnel battle in Last Olympian in the first book, guess what the rock does.)**

He faced the tunnel where he had to go and narrowed his only eye in determination and said "Its better this way…"

The huntress sped past Goblins, Earthborn and Telekhine, cutting them down as they came and a few meters later, she saw Riley being led off by the same demigods who caught them in the first place.

"Hey you two!" said the Texas girl,

The two turned as Ara's eyes widened in joy and Riley ran forward in a speed the two were startled by. They had no time to black as Riley impaled one in the stomach as he crumpled on the ground and she flipped over the next one and slashed downwards; wounding him from behind and he fell down bleeding out.

Ara looked shocked on how the two were bleeding to death but Riley untied her and said "Sorry for the display princess but we gotta go!'

"How about Allen?" asked Ara,

Explosions were heard as she remembered they had a minute left. Monsters surrounded them as Riley said "Shit! Ara blow the whistle!"

"I don't know if that will help!" said the Daughter of Poseidon,

"Time to find out!" said Riley facing down the monsters with her killer intent keeping them at bay, "Now do it!"

She fumbled her pockets as she pulled out the metal whistle and blew hard sending a powerful sound which Riley guessed could have been heard from above. Seconds passed as the monsters glared and ran forward at the two.

Ara readied her trident as Riley adjusted her headband which kept her bangs up and said "Here they come!"

Suddenly, monsters were flying in different directions as through the horde, a large black dog that was as large as a rhino rammed through. The dog stopped before Ara and Riley as Riley laughed and said "Oh man! Girl am I glad to see you!"

"Mrs. O'Leary!" said Ara in joy,

Allen had been taking care of her since Daedalus entrusted her to him in his death. Ara hopped on as Riley did the same and she said "I swear giant monsters are lifesavers!"

"Get us out of here girl!" said Riley, "to the New York Surface!"

The dog barked as she leapt up high with Riley and Ara gripping her fur hard and she dived down the ground and the three vanished in the giant dog's shadow. A moment later, on the New York alleys, Riley and Ara popped out on Mrs. O'Leary's back.

They got off as the ground shook violently causing cars in parked to sound in alarm. The tremor died down as Riley grabbed her necklace and let go of her weapon as it vanished and she said "Red! You there!?"

No sound came in reply as a feeling of dread crept up Riley's neck. She looked at the giant dog and said "Girl, get back down there and look for Allen!"

"Woof!" said the dog as she ran towards the shadowy corner of the alley,

Ara dispatched her weapon as she put a hand on Riley's hand and said "I'm sure he's fine."

"He better be…" said Riley, "He promised…"

**Zoe 3****rd**** Person POV**

After Leo had showed them Bunker Nine and he was appointed the new Hephaestus councilor, Zoe then collected all the councilors and her Forethought Cabin Mates into the Big House as Chiron stood before them inside the meeting room and said "As we can see, the quest was a success."

"Not bad you three," said Will, "For a big deal quest, you guys did great!"

"I bet Zoe did all the work," said Clarisse, "But other than that, I say beginner's luck."

"Don't be such a sore loser Clarisse!" said Connor with a grin, "Its not like you failed your first quest!"

"She did dude," said Travis, "Remember the Flaming Badges incident?"

The Daughter of Ares growled as Katie snapped her fingers and vines wrapped around the twins as Leo laughed and Piper said "Everything aside, we have a lot to share."

"Do tell dumpster queen," said Drew with a dreamy look at Jason,

Jason cleared his throat as Fecilia sat with the help of her boyfriend since her leg was broken. The Son of Zeus stood and told them all that had transpired during the quest. By the end of it, the Councilors were in a state of disbelief, awe and most of all curiosity.

"So you're telling us there's this group of demigods who have tattoos like you?" said Talon,

The teen nodded and said "I remember everything, I was there when I took down the Titan Stronghold."

"Didn't it fall when Percy killed Kronos?" asked Lou Ellen,

"No," said Zoe, "He speak the truth."

"I led the siege there," said Jason, "I fought and killed Krios myself and I lost a good amount of friends there."

"I see," said Chiron, "so is this Hera's plan?"

"Yes," said Leo, "She said the two camps gottta unite if we wanna win."

"We're easy to talk to but will they comply?" asked Fecilia,

"That's the thing," said Jason, "the point of me being here."

"It means an exchange of leaders," said Annabeth in realization, "So that means-"

"Percy Jackson is in the other camp and he doesn't know who he is either."

The group went silent as processed the statement. Leo nodded and said "In a few months, after the Argo 2 is done. Piper, Jason, Annabeth and I, Four of the Great Prophecy according to Hera, will head there and try to make peace with them."

"Better make some room there Leo," said Fecilia, "The five are coming too; Percy's our leaded and consider us extra security for the boat."

Leo nodded as Talon grinned and Annabeth said "How long will it take to make?"

"A few months," said Leo, "Roughly eight months."

"Damn," said Talon, "That's a while…"

"Best we get started then," said Leo nodding vigorously thinking about his new project,

Just then, the door to the room opened as all eyes fell on two figures who looked tired, dirty and battered. Riley and Ara who had grim expressions on their faces stepped forward as Chiron trotted a few steps and said "Riley, Ara, you're back! Where's Allen?"

Riley and Ara approached the table as Riley who was holding two things to her chest put it on the table; it was a familiar burned, destroyed lighter that was smashed and black with grime. The second was an eye patch, a familiar eye patch. It was burned and black and barley recognizable.

"Oh Gods no…" said Annabeth

"No…"muttered Talon, "No! No! NO!"

"Allen…" said Chiron softly,

Fecilia buried her face in Talon's chest as Nico's eyes widened and he said "No way…"

Riley fell to her knees, grasped the two items and held it to her chest as tears flowed from her eyes. Asteron whined sadly and hissed in sadness as Ara hugged her friend a she whimpered and cried in silent despair. The room was filled with a feeling of dread as Jason, Leo and Piper looked at the items.

The lighter and eye patch was Allen's. The Oracle of Delphi was dead.

**AN**

**Roy: Done! Damn, heartbreak sucks in reality…I should know…**

**Jake: Its alright man, well uh this was a long chapter btw! 9k words!**

**Twista: Sorry if there are errors, were on the plane and this is just over. Next is Son Of Neptune and we're going to Percy! If you liked this chapter, leave a review below.**


	11. Chapter 11: Eight Months After

**AN**

**Jake: Hey everyone! We're back! And we have some bad news.**

**Twista: After our amazing trips, we're settling back home for the rest of the summer but there are some problems. Roy's PC, where we keep our works in progress, got wiped and we lost three chapters we were finished with.**

**Jake: So unless you wanna hear Roy curse about his life and the shit going on with him, he isn't here at the moment.**

**Twista: Yeah…this was a bit delayed as well since we had to re write it. Not as good as the original but hey, we tried.**

**Jake: No replies for now since Roy is in his little rage zone and we need input for reviews. Sorry! On to Percy! Son of Neptune begins now!**

**Twista: If you guys liked this chapter leave a review below! It helps us out a lot!**

**Disclaimer: PJO and HOO are not ours!**

**Percy 3****rd**** Person POV**

Percy had only one thought on his mind "The monsters have seriously got to stop."

He had caught the attention of a pack of giant black dogs when he took some stuff from the Napa Bargain Mart a few days ago. He personally dealt with them and watched them turn into powder but then he was then followed by a group of little green freaks which he ran over with a pickup truck he borrowed in Martinez. Then there were the snake haired ladies whom he decapitated earlier today at Tilden Park.

No matter how many times Percy killed the monsters; they just kept reforming and following him with intent to kill no matter how far he had run.

Percy reached the top of a small hill and put his hands on his knees panting as sweat poured downb his face. How long has it been since he had lost them? A few hours? Grunting in annoyance, Percy remembered how he had finished off the horde of monsters that reached about a number of mid twenties and ran but they were once again on his trail.

Over the past few days, their numbers grew as if chasing and hunting him down was like a game of 'Kill the Percy'. He'd scavenged anything he could, a half eaten bar of chocolate, drinking fountain water and even a Jack in the Crack burrito. His attire was ripped, burned, bit and splattered with blood and slime from the monsters.

He then remembered what his Wolf Mother Lupa said how he was really hard to kill and these past few days proved it since he had been trained by Lupa and her pack ever since he woke up eight months ago without a memory of who he was besides his name, a pen in his hand and a single name in his head, Zoe.

Scanning the area, he saw an overview of the city. At the west, he saw the San Francisco Bay glittering in the light. Something gnawed at the back of his head as if he remembered being in San Francisco before. It was blurry but he was pretty sure Zoe had something to do with it.

Looking down, he was suddenly reminded of something. He was trapped. It was an eighty foot drop down below and he had only one way out and that was where he came from. A raven with a weird silver line down its back perched on a tree and eyed Percy intently and it cawed as the Son of Neptune's gaze turned to where he came from and clicked his teeth in anger as the smell of reptile filled his nose.

"Damn it they found me," said Percy pulling out a pen from his pocket, "Stupid smell"

He learned from the Gorgon Sisters that they kept finding him due to his powerful smell that they said belonged to some old Roman God called Neptune who Percy was familiar with since Lupa told him who his godly parent was.

If he got out of here, he had two choices, either to race to the San Francisco Bay where he could deal with the horde of monsters on his ass and scatter their remains through the water or follow his internal radar which was going nuts right now.

For days, ever since Wolf Mother Lupa gave Percy the go of him being ready and the instruction to head west and follow his instincts, he followed what he was feeling inside and found his way to where he was.

He remembered how brutal training was with Mother Lupa but Percy found it all worth since it kept him alive up to now. He had gotten faster, stronger, sharper and way more capable under Lupa's tutelage and got a grasp of some powers he possessed.

Looking down once again, the stream of cars was going in his direction meaning there was probably a tunnel under him. His radar told his he was literally over where he was supposed to be.

He needed to get down there fast. But he had two choices either to fight his way through or take a leap down. Then again, there was **that** option but it would leave him vulnerable beyond belief.

"Great," said Percy looking at the raven, "Eighty foot drop or the horde of monsters who want me dead?"

The bird just tilted its head at Percy and the Son of Neptune shook his head and said "I'm talking to a bird…"

The crow he spotted flew away as the familiar snaky heads of the Gorgon Sisters, Stheno and Euryale, came into view. Percy gripped his pen as more monsters came and surrounded his exit while the two sisters were at the head leading the hunt.

Uncapping his pen, Percy felt the writing instrument change into a familiar sword he had trained with for the past months. For some reason, he already had a fine grasp on how to use it but with Lupa's training, his prowess with a blade bolstered greatly and he held the bronze blade ready as his eyes lifted over the inscription on the guard, Anaklusmos or Riptide in English.

Stheno was still in her cover uniform as a Bargain Mart greeter. She wore a Bargain Mart employee vest over her a flower print dress. She'd look normal except she had rooster feet, bronze boar tusks sticking from the sides of her mouth and her glowing red eyes were complimented by her hair comprised of a nest of bright green snakes.

She still held her stupid freebie tray of Crispy Cheese 'n' Wieners. The tray was busted up from all their encounters but the stupid treats were looking fine as if they haven't been splattered in blood, tossed on the ground and lost in a fight.

Stheno held out her tray as Percy held his sword forward ass he said "Have one before we begin!"

"I told you once lady!" said Percy, "I'm not eating those things and I never will!"

"Shame," said Stheno, "They're on sale and I had a bit of my blood in these things."

"Your blood?" asked Percy taking a shuffle back,

"From my left side of course!" said Stheno, "A painless death you would have had if you took it."

"Okay…" thought Percy, "Never trying those things even if my life depended on it."

Her sister hissed at Percy and spat "Stheno you fool! Now he will never take them!"

Euryale looked exactly like her sister except that her hair was a nest of coral snakes. She bared her fangs and said "The Bargain Mart was a front! Drop the act and be serious!"

"But I am serious!" said the sister, "We're at 50% off!"

Euryale growled as slapped the tray out of her sister's hands causing it and its contents to spill on the floor and Stheno picked them up while Percy cautiously lifted his sword left and right and Euryale said "Drop the sword demigod scum! You should know by now we won't stay dead!"

Euryale smirked and said "We would have gotten you earlier but then again, there was also this little threat that keeps being a thorn on our patron's side. We couldn't find him or catch him but you'll do."

"Patron?" asked Percy, "Who are you talking about?"

"Lady Gaea of course!" said Stheno with her tray all fixed, "She's the reason none of us here ever stay dead!"

The horde of monsters behind them consisting of Hellhounds and Goblins roared in agreement as Euryale then said "Prepare to die!"

"Have a snack first though!" said Stheno with a big grin,

"Wait!" said Percy trying to stall time for his chance, "You said I have something called the Curse of Achilles?"

"Oh Achilles!" said Stheno, "He was gorgeous!"

"Yes scum," said the more serious sister, "It means your skin is like iron but don't worry, my friends and I will find that special spot and in one prick, you'll be dead."

"If you're Medusa's sisters then you don't need to kill me there," said the Son of Neptune, "Why can't you turn me to stone?"

Euryale hissed in anger and said "Heroes! Always like this! Just like mother! Why can't you be as ugly as your sister?"

"But mother said I was the ugliest…" said Stheno sadly,

The horde of monsters readied to attack him as he stepped back which left him with six feet before his eighty foot fall.

Percy weighed his options and said "Damn…this better work."

The monsters stopped as Percy held out his open palm facing the sky as he closed his eyes and dug deep remembering what Lupa taught him.

**Flashback**

**Lupa in her human form sat in a meditating position in a forest with Percy doing the same in front of her. The sun was high and her pack was away leaving her alone with her student.**

**The sun rays flared through the gaps of the leaves and Percy had his eyes closed as he remained unmoving breathed in and out as he had both palms on the ground.**

"**Feel what surrounds you Perseus," said Lupa as she opened her eyes to see Percy opening his eyes and placing his palms on his lap with a sigh,**

"**Is something wrong pup?" asked Lupa,**

**Percy had a frustrated look on his face as he said "Mother Lupa, I don't know what you're trying to make me achieve. I understand the other exercises but I don't see why I need to do this."**

**The she-wolf held out her hand as she said "What do you see Perseus?"**

"**Your hand" answered the Son of Neptune,**

"**Exactly," said Lupa as she flexed her wrists and her nails grew dangerously and she smirked seeing Percy's shocked expression and said "How about now?"**

"**A claw?" asked Percy uncertainly,**

**She nodded and said "Now my hand is a weapon."**

"**I don't see how that helps Mother Lupa," said Percy with a sarcastic expression,**

**She inspected her hand and said "How about another example, your weapon Perseus, pull it out."**

**Percy did as he was told and held Riptide in its pen form I his hands and he was about to pull the cap off and she said "Wait! What do you see?"**

"**Riptide," said Percy, "My weapon."**

**She nodded and said "Why do you see something looking so insignificant as a writing instrument as a weapon?"**

**A look of understanding dawned on Percy's face as Lupa said "Looks Perseus, all I am teaching you is valid and important if you wish to survive. My hand as you called it is merely a hand but it too can become a weapon like your tool which hides itself as a pen. My teachings to you are the same Perseus."**

**The Son of Neptune nodded with his green eyes shimmering and she said "I am helping you get stronger pup. I know you have grown these few months but remember, there will always be someone miles ahead of you which is why you can never stop growing otherwise you will eventually find yourself unable to achieve something."**

**She looked around and said "Such is our nature, you as a demigod will face monsters but behind every single one you slay, hundreds more will be there seeking the same thing. Your death."**

"**What we are doing may seem insignificant but it is important." Said Lupa nodding, "Now begin once more."**

**Percy nodded and got back in position and closed his eyes. His fingers felt the dirt on the ground, he heard the winds blowing, he felt the energies within him flowing and he could sense the ground.**

**He opened his eyes as Lupa said "Do you feel it?"**

"**I can Mother Lupa," said Percy standing,**

"**Then show me pup," said the she-wolf, "Remember, it is like the water you control but more stubborn therefore you must be sturdy and strong like it."**

**The Son of Neptune nodded as he closed his eyes and held out his open palm.**

**Flashback End**

The ground started to shake violently as Percy slowly closed his hand causing the ground to shake even more. In a flash, as Stheno dropped her tray due to the shaking, he grabbed the tray and gave another pulse on the ground which sent the monsters tumbling back as he looked down the drop and said "Tally ho!"

As the monsters were trying to cope with the seismic activity, Percy leapt off the edge and proceeded to slide down the hill at a speed of sixty miles per hour on a metal sample tray.

Percy narrowly dodged a tree, swerved away from a boulder and held his ground as he flew around in a 360 degree spin. As Percy closed in on the ground, he lost his footing and tripped hard causing him to fly in the direction of the highway while the tray went the other direction.

As he expected to get splatter on a SUV front, Percy's eyes briefly turned purple as he got knocked back into some bushes. With a groan, Percy looked up the hill to see the multitudes of monsters running down howling for blood.

Percy's eyes returned to normal as he scowled and he pushed his palm forward and closed it as the hill shook violently once more sending monsters tumbling down the painfully. He grumbled in pain and realized he lost Riptide somewhere along the way but the pen always came back to him.

With a smirk, Percy looked west and saw the town where he could reach the bay if he borrowed another car but then again, looking east, he felt his radar explode seeing what looked like a maintenance tunnel to mortals but Lupa told him how the Mist lets mortals see what they want to see.

Two kids in armor guarded the entrance. They wore blue jeans, purple t-shirts and Roman plume helmets. They wore armor over their clothes, scabbards over some short blades that hung on their waists and finally each held a long wooden spear that had an iron tip.

He grinned as he felt his radar go crazy and he realized he had found what he was searching for. Farther up, he saw the monsters scrambling on the apartment complex. He closed his hand and thanked Lupa for understanding his powers over not only water but earthquakes as well.

He knew he should run over to the entrance but a part of him wanted to go west and just head to the bay since he got a feeling of dread as he looked at the entrance. Percy bit his tongue in making a choice but then a voice behind him said "It's actually up to you to make the choice boy."

Percy, startled by the voice crawled away and turned and saw someone or something more hideous than anything he could remember. Well he only seen the wolves, Lupa and the monster in his travels but you know what he meant.

She looked like a hippie who had been on the streets for years. She wore a dress made of tie-dyed cloth, ripped up quilts and plastic grocery bags. Her hair was frizzy and gray-brown. She had warts and moles all over her face and smiled showing three teeth.

"Seriously," thought Percy, "I've seen some screwed up stuff but eww."

The hippie lady raised a brow and said "That's not very polite. You'll never make it like that at camp."

"Camp?" said Percy hopefully, "I feel something about that, is that where I'm from? Is that where Zoe is?"

The monsters from above made their way down as the lady giggled and said "It's time to make a choice boy."

"Who the hell are you lady?" asked the Son of Neptune,

"You can call me June," said the lady with a small smirk, "It _is _June right?"

Percy heard a shriek from above and saw the same raven from awhile ago soaring above him as the monsters got closer. Percy felt his pocket for Riptide and said "Right…look lady I've got a bunch of monsters after me and I don't want to see anyone get hurt."

"That's thoughtful of you but as I said, it's a part of your choice." said June,

A caw was heard and Percy turned to see the Gorgons without their vests and bronze colored wings were on their back as they soared high closing in on Percy. They leapt off the apartment and soared towards him with the monsters behind him.

"When the hell did they have wings?" asked Percy to himself, "Freaking perfect…"

"Yes a choice," said June lightly, "You could go west leaving me at their mercy. They would let you go and they would be glad to attack me and you could live in the sea where no monster could bother you and escape a great deal of pain and misery."

Percy swore he would hate the next one, "Or?"

She smiled gladly and said "Or you could do a good deep for an old lady. Carry me to camp with you."

She hiked up her skirt to show her blistery purple feet and said "I can't get there myself! Carry me over the highway, through the tunnel and over the river!"

"Lady you're nuts!" said Percy, "I don't see any river! And why should I do this?"

Her face darkened as she said "It's a kindness boy and if you don't, the Gods will die, the world we know will perish and everyone in your old life will be destroyed. Of course you wouldn't remember and you'd be safe under the sea."

Swallowing his dread, Percy saw the crow fly off for good as the monsters closed in and he said "If I go to camp, will I get my memories back?"

"In time," nodded June, "but you will lose much! You will lose the Mark of Achilles! You will face temptation in its purest form! You will fight the past and encounter the most powerful warriors you will ever know but you might have a chance to save everyone in your old life!"

"How about the guards?" asked Percy,

June waved her hand as the Gorgons drew close and she said "They'll let you in don't worry. You can trust those two!"

This was a test. It was a freaking test and she knew that he knew it. Not even one with a passing mark but simply fail or pass. He hated every second of it. Then he thought about Zoe, the only part of his life he was sure of. He couldn't let this chance slip by.

"I'll do it!" said Percy,

She got on his back and he ran across the highway but not before causing a small tremor to make the drivers stop running him over. June's sour breath was on his neck but he had to bear with it as Stheno circled above and said "Found a goddess to carry did you boy?"

"A goddess?" thought Percy,

The monster followed as Euryale screeched "Get them! Get both the prizes!"

He ran for the door by the hillside with the woman on his back getting heavier with each step. Euryale went in for the kill but an arrow shot past Percy and sank deep into her head, knocking her back into the incoming horde.

As the monsters crossed, Percy had no idea what the mortals saw, a parade he guessed but he never really knew. The archer squeaked as Euryale got up and said "that should have killed her!?"

Juno smirked as she slipped something inside Percy's pocket and said "A gift from your past."

Percy didn't hear it too well and he said "Welcome to my world!"

"Frank," said the girl, "Get them inside those are Gorgons and a lot of monsters!"

"Gorgons?!" squeaked the boy,

He looked like a wrestler but Percy could make out how he looked. He looked about fourteen or fifteen,

"No Hazel!" said Frank, "The door will hold!"

"No it won't!" said June happily, "Onward Percy Jackson, through the tunnel and over the river!"

The other girl was dark skinned and hair curly hair coming from the sides of her helmet. She nodded and said "I'll hold them off! Frank take them!"

"Hazel don't be like this!" said the boy,

"Go!" commanded the girl,

The boy named Frank cursed in Latin and opened the door as the monsters got closer and he said "Come on!"

Percy followed sprinting down the tunnel as Frank did the same. He swore as June got heavier by the step and he knew the girl wouldn't hold them for long. The tunnel cut through solid rock and looked like a regular maintenance tunnel but then the tiles turned into a detailed mosaic, lights changed to torches and a few hundred yards away, there was a square of daylight to be seen.

A scuffling was heard behind them and Percy felt June get really heavy as he said "Shouldn't we check on the girl?"

"Hazel?" asked Frank, "She'll be fine! She's in her element!"

"Almost there boy," whispered Hera,

"Where?" asked Percy,

"Where all roads lead to, the foundation of our history." Said June,

"What? The bathroom?" asked Percy,

"Rome child," nodded June, "Rome,"

Finally they reached the end of the tunnel into broad sunlight. Percy froze as the exited revealing a bowl shaped valley several miles wide. The basin floor was rumpled with several hills, a small clear river cut around the perimeter like the letter G.

Percy felt as if he had stepped into a secret world. In the valley's center, nestled by a lake, was a small city of white marble buildings with red-tiled roofs. Some had domes like monuments while other had porticoes. Others looked like palaces but a five story tall Roman coliseum stood next to a long oval arena that looked like a race track.

About hundred or two yards away was a river but what seemed like a small military encampment stood. Guards were in the towers by the river and Percy saw that the river's current was strong and wild.

The camp looked a bit familiar but he knew he had never been here before. Percy was silent as Frank said "Camp Jupiter, we'll be safe as soon as-"

Echoes came from the tunnel as Hazel stepped out. Her helmet was gone revealing her face and her curly brown hair fell to her shoulders. She had slashes on her armor but she didn't look too injured.

"They're coming!" shouted Hazel, "Go!"

"We gotta cross!" said Frank,

"Oh dear my dress can't get wet," said June,

Percy sighed and realized this was also a part of the test. If she was a goddess, he had to continue with his mission otherwise he would fail. He stumbled a few times a she ran and he started wading in the river as the monsters started to pour out and Frank notched three arrows as he said "My turn to hold them off! Go!"

Juno smiled as she said "Carelessly losing the Mark of Achilles? Is this bravery or misplaced arrogance?"

Percy growled as he lugged her along and closed in at the end of the bank. Hazel followed as Frank covered them from Stheno and Euryale who soared above while the horde couldn't seem to cross the river.

"The Little Tiber seems to accept you," said June with a small smile,

As he closed in, Hazel pulled him up as he came out the river steaming. The gate opened and campers in armor and purple shirts poured out. Percy ran near the gate and gently dropped June as he turned and Hazel screamed "Frank no!"

The boy was the picked up by Euryale as her talons dug into his shoulders. The sentries took aim but they would risk hitting Frank. The others drew their blades and got ready to charge but it would be futile.

This boy risked his life for him and Percy would save him. The Son of Neptune's eyes turned purple once more as his golden rimmed green eyes turned into a deep color of violent purple as he thrust his right hand forward and made a rising motion with his left as he muttered "Power of Truth"

Euryale and Stheno seemed to freeze in the air as Frank was gently carried by some force before them and then Percy shoved his hands back, violently smashed Stheno and Euryale on the horde as if they were shoved by a bullet train.

He then cracked his knuckles as the ground started to shake and he made a rising motion with both hands as the river Little Tiber rose to a good ten feet and the monsters back up as the campers looked at Percy with fear as the shaking intensified and he pushed his hands forward and the giant wave of water swallowed the horde of monsters and sent their remains driving through the current as the water receded.

"What the hell…" said Frank in awe,

"Amazing," said Hazel,

A murmuring occurred as Percy fell to one knee as his eye went back to their normal hue. June smiled and got up as she transformed. She rose to a height of seven feet and she wore a graceful blue dress and a goat skin cloak was hung on her shoulders. Her face was stern while her hand held a staff with a lotus flower on top.

Percy heaved for air as June smirked as everyone bowed towards her. Percy then realized he was too kneeling and he got up breathing heavily as June said "This will be fun."

"Juno" said Hazel as she got on her knee,

Percy crossed his arms and said "Juno huh? So lady did I pass your test and can I have my memories back?"

"In time boy," said Juno with a smile, "You have done well which means there is hope for you yet."

She faced the crowd and said "Romans! I present to you a Son of Neptune, Percy Jackson! He has been with Lupa for eight months and now he is here! His fate is in your hands but be warned, he is a force to be reckoned with! The Feast of Fortune approaches and Death must be unleashed for your chance at victory! Do not fail me!"

Percy looked at Hazel and Frank as Juno vanished and a girl with a purple cloak approached with a stern look on her face. She eye Percy slowly and said "A Son of Neptune with a blessing from Juno? Interesting indeed."

She then turned away as she said "Hazel, bring him to the _principia _then we'll send him to Octavian and we'll need to consult the auguries before we decided what to do."

"What to do with what?" asked Percy,

"What your fate will be," said the girl, "Either acceptance or death."

**AN**

**Jake: Done! Yay!**

**Twista: Yay indeed dear! So Percy is at camp! Tell us what you think? Every little review counts and we'll be happy for your input! How was the action? Hope it was up to par!**

**Jake: Leave a review below guys! It helps us a lot!**

**Twista: We'll get back to you all soon! This is Twista Etervo! Signing off!**


	12. Chapter 12: First Impressions

**AN**

**Roy: Hey guys, sorry for my absence. I had quite a bit on my plate as soon as I got back from our vacation. Problems exist and they are a pain in the ass.**

**Jake: At least you're back man, we know it hasn't been easy on your end with the emotional rollercoaster and all.**

**Roy: Don't I know it, just like how Percy's gonna feel down here.**

**Twista: Well let's get to business! Percy's going to be blasted back and forth by the end of this chapter by the stuff he'll see.**

**Roy: Once again, no replies for now since I don't feel it, sorry. **

**Twista: Cheer up! **

**Jake: That's right! Tonight we're going out! So if you guys liked this chapter leave a follow, favorite and review below!**

**Twista: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: PJO and HOO are not ours!**

**Percy 3****rd**** Person POV**

As if he hadn't seen enough weird crap in his few months of memory, this sure took the cake seeing that the camp was half populated by ghosts. Shimmering spectral forms were everywhere at camp, some were standing by doors like guards, some were phasing in and out of the structures while some just walked around and conversed with mortal and ghost alike as if they weren't see through spirits.

Their small group walked by as the ghosts stopped and looked at Percy with surprise. Reyna was leading, not giving a single thought about their points and stares while Hazel and Frank who were on either one of his sides, were a bit surprised as the ghosts pointed at him and said '_Graecus_!' and vanishing in fear soon after.

A little boy ghost wisped away as Percy raised a brow and said "What's that all about?"

Frank had his hands in his pockets as he said "Oh them? They're Lares, House Gods."

"Lares?" questioned Percy,

"Yep," said Hazel nodding, "The Camp is filled with them, they're ancestral spirits. They're harmless anyway."

"Consider them mascots," said Frank as he removed his helmet revealing his babyish face that did **not **go well with his wrestler like frame.

"Why are they freaking out then?" asked Percy, "I think they called me something like Greggus?"

"It's _Graecus" _said Hazel, "It means Greek"

Frank put a hand on his chin and inspected Percy saying "Come to think of it you do have the looks of a Greek…you think you were related to one?"

The Son of Poseidon shrugged and said "How should I know, as I said dude, my memory is gone."

"How is it gone?" asked Frank,

Looking at his hands, Percy gave a frustrated sigh and said "I don't know…it just is."

Hazel decided to change the subject and said "Greeks and Romans had quite a rivalry so maybe since you kind of looked like one, the Lares just over reacted."

"Wait till you see Vitellius," said Frank with a small smirk, "You haven't seen nothing yet."

Hazel laughed as Percy shrugged and when the laughter died down, Frank and Hazel were stunned as Percy said "Hey uhh, I just want to say thanks for saving me back there guys. I don't know if I would have made it here without you."

"We should be doing the thanking Percy," said Hazel, "we were just doing our duty but you saved Frank's life. I think you would have been fine without us judging from the amount of power you showed the Camp."

Frank nodded in agreement and said "Yeah what was that? I know Neptune is the God of the Seas but I never knew his kids could do something like that! Now the entire camp must be buzzing with the news!"

Thinking back, Percy never really thought about how his little display of power would affect how the campers saw him. How was he supposed to know they weren't used to that amount of power? Lupa had taught him to act with his special talents only when necessary and the situation called for it.

Percy looked around to see campers whispering amongst themselves as he said "I never wanted it to be like this, I never knew people would react this way. My powers just came from my parent; I guess you guys have something like that?"

Frank and Hazel went silent as they came to a stop at a section of the camp where two paths made a T. Reyna, who was in front, turned and said "Frank, go and check on the armory. Hazel, you will accompany me and Percy to the _principia_. Everyone else, back to your duties, I'll fill you all in during the evening muster, prepare for the war games."

The crowd dispersed as some muttering were heard, Percy listened in and heard "He's dead."

"He's dangerous to keep around,"

"Probably a traitor, he's too powerful to be a noobie."

"He looks kind of cute,"

"Let him join the fifth, you know, the Greeks and Freaks."

The Son of Neptune wasn't one to lose his temper but he was a bit pissed by their comments. He flared his killing intent as some campers staggered and felt weak in the knees.

Reyna stepped back as she turned to see Percy looking calm with his hands in his pockets. Everyone didn't know what just happened but Reyna did; she raised a brow at Percy and was impressed that he could harness his killer intent to be some sort of external pressure.

Frank shivered and said "Uh…y-yeah, I'll g-get g-going."

Shakily the crowd did the same and Hazel felt impassive to it and said "Wow Percy, didn't know you could do that."

Reyna walked up to them and said "You know what he did Hazel?"

She nodded and said "My brother can do the same and he taught me how. I know a flare of intent when I feel it."

Truly there was more to Percy that meets the eye. Reyna then gestured at the structure at the distance and said "Let us go, the _principia_is waiting."

"What is that?" asked Percy, "Headquarters?"

"Something like that," said Hazel,

The Son of Neptune was curious on how Hazel knew about killing intent and she spoke of her brother who knew how to do so. Reyna nodded and gestured for them to follow.

Inside the principia, Percy was impressed by the design. The ceiling had a mosaic of Romulus and Remus with their Wolf Mother Lupa. She had told him the story a dozen times but she said that they weren't the only twins she was proud of.

He never knew what that meant but he never dwelled on it. The floor was polished marble and the walls were draped with velvet. Poles with bronze medals and banners were aligned by the back but the one in the center was missing.

In the room's center, a large wooden table was covered by cluttered papers, computer tablets, knifes, pens and even a bowl of jelly beans. Percy went to reach for one as Hazel slapped it out of his hands and said "Ever heard of Julius Caesar? There were a lot of assassinations in Roman Times like poisoning so I wouldn't do that."

Percy stepped away from the bowl and said "Really?"

Hazel smirked and shook her head saying "Just kidding, go ahead."

He moved away from the bowl saying "No thanks…"

Two life sized statues of dogs, greyhounds, one gold, one silver, flanked Reyna's chair which was one 0f the two high backed chairs behind the table. Hazel remained standing so Percy did just that as Reyna crossed her fingers and scanned Percy head to toe saying "Percy Jackson huh?"

"Percy is short for Perseus," said Percy with a small shrug,

Suddenly, the two statues growled and bared their teeth as Percy's eyes widened and stepped back. Reyna put her dagger on the table as she said "My dogs here, Argentum and Aurum, do not like your tone. Speak with respect and remember who you are speaking to."

"Who am I speaking to?" asked Percy wearily looking at the snarling dogs,

Hazel nervously darted her eyes back and forth as Reyna said "A Daughter of Bellona and Praetor of the Twelfth Legion."

Percy was a bit irritated by this girl; she was a warrior just by looking at her. Her posture, her alert eyes and her body movements. She spoke with pride and demand and he guessed that knife she pulled out and put on the table wasn't just for show. What he didn't like was how she wasn't speaking with him on fair grounds.

"No name?" asked Percy,

Reyna's serious eyes turned dangerously angry but suppressed as she slammed her hands on the table as she stood and said "Who are you to ask that?"

"Me?" asked Percy, "I'm just Percy Jackson"

The dogs growled at him but as Percy crossed his arms, Reyna fell back to her seat noticing Percy's eyes were now a dark, violent purple. The dogs whimpered in fear as Percy said "I don't like how you talk."

Even Hazel felt weak in her knees as the two girls started to sweat profoundly as Percy's killing intent was radiating hard from his calm look. Percy gave her a kind smile and said "Let's start over shall we?"

The intent vanished as Percy said "I'm Percy Jackson, Son of Neptune."

Reyna composed herself and nodded saying "My name is Reyna. Lady Juno personally bringing you here does give merit but I would like to hear it from you, who are you really?"

Hazel listened in as Percy said "I don't really know, I just woke up in some forest by Lupa months ago and she trained me until a few days ago and I made my way here."

"How many months ago?" asked Reyna, "It's weird, Lupa almost never lets Demigods who she finds stay with her for long. It's about a month by max."

"About eight," answered Percy,

Hazel then said "Isn't that when Jason disappeared?"

"Who's Jason?" asked Percy as his eyes turned back to normal,

Reyna gestured as the seat beside hers and caressed her dog's head as she said "My…partner. Jason was my partner praetor. You see he vanished about eight months ago. Have you seen him anywhere? Blonde, blue eyes, purple shirt, scar on his lip?"

Percy shook his head as Reyna sighed and said "I thought as much. How about your powers? What power do you possess?"

Now, this is where Lupa told him to be very, **very** careful. She told him to never, ever mention his purple eyes. Percy nodded and said "As I showed, I can control water and generate earthquakes."

Reyna nodded and said "How did you hold the Gorgons in the air? How did you settle Frank Zhang on the ground?"

He had already thought about this and waved his hand as a ball of water formed over his palm and he said "I can control water in most forms even water vapor. That is how I did it."

He looked calm in the outside but in the inside, he was repeatedly saying "Buy it, buy it, buy it, and please don't question it."

Reyna nodded in understanding as Percy gave a small smile and Hazel said "So am I going to take him to Octavian?"

The daughter of Bellona said "Wait, so you remember nothing at all?"

"Bits and pieces," said Percy, "My name, how to use my weapon and finally just another name."

"Another name?" asked Hazel curiously,

"Yeah," said the Son of Neptune, "A girl named Zoe? Do you know her?"

Reyna shook her head as Argentum circled Percy and she said "I know all of our present legionnaires and I know no one by the name of Zoe."

"Yeah thought so," said Percy,

"You said you have a weapon," asked Hazel, "Can you show us?"

Pulling out his pen, Percy watched the two girls' faces turned from confused then into awe as Percy uncapped his pen and Riptide turned into its true form. Percy held the leather grip and twirled the sword around.

"Amazing," said Hazel, "It's nothing like I've ever seen before."

"There some of these old designs in the armory back then," said Reyna,

Percy put it away as he said "So your other praetor is missing? Can't you lead alone? You seem capable."

"I can but the Feast of Fortune comes near and it is needed for there to be two praetors." Said Reyna,

"That is why we're searching for Jason," said Reyna, "We need him back."

She stood and said "Hazel, take him to Octavian for the auguries to be read. If he approves, bring him to the evening muster and we'll decided which cohort you'll be in."

"Cohort?" asked Percy,

Hazel nodded at him and said "They're the divisions. There are five cohorts and we get placed in them when we enter the Legion."

"Which one are you in?" asked Percy,

"Same as Frank," said Hazel, "The fifth cohort."

Percy nodded as Reyna then said "Hazel, answer his questions and if Octavian lets you live, let's see how far you'll go in the Legion."

**Hazel 3****rd**** Person POV**

As Hazel and Percy walked the streets of the camp, Percy was wolfing down a cupcake as he drank coffee from a cup that Hazel bought for him from one of the Camp's many vendors.

The male sipped his drink as he threw away the muffin's wrapper and he said "Thanks for the snack Hazel."

"It's no problem," said the dark skinned girl, "by the way you ate that you looked kinda hungry."

"You know it," said Percy finishing his drink,

Hazel chuckled as campers eyed Percy as they walked. The Son of Poseidon crushed the cup and threw it away as he said "So these cohorts, they're like combined of all kinds of demigods?"

"Yeah," said Hazel, "Not just demigods, legacies too."

"Legacies?" asked Percy,

"Second or more generation demigods," said Hazel as she looked forward, "Their parents could be demigods or their grandparents."

Percy listened as she continued "As long as they have a God's blood in them, they're trainable. Just like most Roman emperors claimed, they said they were descended for Gods and it was often true."

She pointed to the distance where some sort of shines stood. Percy squinted his eyes as Hazel said "The guy we're looking for, Octavian, he's a Legacy of Apollo and he's supposedly gifted with the gift of prophecy."

"Supposedly?"

"You'll see," said Hazel with a slight scowl,

They ducked as a kid riding a giant eagle swooped down and he said "So you're not arranged by parent?"

"That's horrible," said Hazel, "I'd be all alone then."

Inwardly, Percy felt some sort of lingering feeling about being alone. He was stripped of his memory and he knew nothing of his past and he came here hoping to find Zoe but alas, he wasn't able to find anything.

"How about children of Titans?" asked Percy suddenly for some reason, "Any here?"

"I don't know any except one," said Hazel, "Camp is strict on that and Titan's rarely have human children but they don't like to one I know."

"Who is it?" asked Percy,

Suddenly, a few meters away, a fight was breaking out between two guys. Percy and Hazel could only watch as the kid with a red stained shirt which Percy thought was blood, stood as he was being held back by a girl with orange hair like a autumn leaf.

"Take back what you said Larry!" yelled the stained shirt male,

The other one called Larry then growled as he said "Make me loser!"

Percy took a step but Hazel put a hand in front of Percy making him stop and the auburn haired girl said "Dakota that's enough!"

He calmed down as Larry said "That's right you drunk! Listen to her and get back to your band of bozos!"

Hazel leaked some killing intent of her own as their eyes fell on her and she pointed at Larry saying "Get out of here Larry before I'm the one who kicks your _podex_!"

He growled as he and his group walked off. Dakota dusted his shirt as he said "Thanks Hazel, Gwen I could have taken him."

The girl sighed and said "You could have been stripped of your centurion rank. You shouldn't start fights Dakota."

"He started it!" said the older teen, "He insulted our cohort's honor!"

"Let it go Dakota," said the girl, "We'll show them in the War Games."

He gave a huff as the girl noticed Percy and said "Hi, who are you?"

Dakota's eyes widened and said "Whoa! You're the kid from earlier today! They guy who wrecked that entire horde of monsters!"

Gwen's eyes widened as she said "They're already giving you names you know, the most popular one is The Dark Tide."

"Great" thought Percy, "Already making names for myself"

"The Dark Tide?" asked Percy,

"It's because of the color of your hair and your power over water," said Gwen, "My name is Gwendolyn, daughter of Trivia. This here is Dakota, son of Bacchus."

Percy smiled and said "I'm Percy Jackson, glad to meet you guys."

Dakota shakily stood and said "Hazel, we'll see you later."

She nodded as the two walked away and Percy said "Nice guys,"

"They're centurions of the Fifth Cohort," said Hazel,

Percy then said "Seems like the fifth isn't too popular,"

She slowly nodded as she led him to Temple Hill. Soon, they came at a crossroad where Percy could see a city nothing like the Military Camp. It was beautiful as their view overlooked the city and Percy could see adults there, children and even some pets.

"You have a city here?" asked Percy,

Hazel nodded happily and said "Yep!"

She extended her arm to show Percy a tattoo where there was a circle with a crescent line below it and a long line ran down and a line was horizontally placed. Percy raised a brow and said "What is that?"

"It's a tattoo," said Hazel, "You see, the horizontal lines designate your years of service to the Legion."

"You have one," said Percy, "One year"

"Right," said Hazel as she put it away and said "If you're accepted, you will be on _probatio_ until you fulfill a year of service or an act of valor then you'll get your first stripe."

"How do you get the tattoo?" asked Percy, "Looks painful"

"I'll leave that as a surprise," said Hazel with a smirk,

"So there are families here?" asked Percy,

Hazel nodded with a smile looking at the city and said "It's an entire community. Schools, shops, hospitals, houses and complexes you name it. We have it."

Percy smiled softly thinking about it as they crossed a bridge that went over the Little Tiber and saw over the hill that there was lightning flashing over the temples. Hazel took a breath and walked towards a stony path up and Percy followed.

They walked past different shrines of different designs, altars of Gods were aligned to the stony path and they made their way forward and as they passed by one of them, Hazel pointed at it and said "That's Reyna's mom's temple, Bellona, the Goddess of War."

She then pointed at a red altar where it seemed like it was a crypt and she said "Temple of Mars, the second most important Roman God. He was called the Avenger."

They aimed for a white domed altar with marble pillars as storm clouds circled above it. Percy looked up and said "That must be Jupiter's?"

"That's where we're headed," said Hazel with a nod, "Octavian reads auguries there at the temple of Jupiter Optimus Maximus."

"Best and the greatest?" asked Percy with a translation in his head,

Hazel gave him a nod as he said "How about Neptune?"

Hazel pointed at a small shed like altar where Percy entered with Hazel. It had a small altar in it with a bowl with three moldy apples. The Son of Neptune seemed a bit upset but something told him that this was his father but he didn't feel a too deep connection.

He walked out with a sigh as Hazel said "Sorry…"

"Its fine," said Percy, "I guess he wasn't too popular."

She looked at him with a worried look as they entered the altar of Jupiter where Percy could really say it was definitely Optimus Maximus. The marble floors were etched with inscriptions and mosaics, the giant marble pillars were amazing and strong and at the center stood Jupiter's statue in a XXXL purple toga holding a bolt in his hands.

The kid at the altar raised his hand as lighting flashed hard and as he put his hands down, the skies cleared and light broke through the storm. Percy smirked and said "Impressive…"

Truly it was considering the kid didn't look like much. He was tall and skinny, over sized jeans, a baggy toga and to sum it up, he looked like a scarecrow wearing a bed sheet.

He turned as Percy saw a mad look in his eyes as if he had been playing a video game for hours. He held a knife in his right hand and what looked like an animal in the other. At a closer look, Percy saw that it was a stuffed bear and he chuckled a bit seeing it.

"Ah the _Graecus!_" said the teen, "Welcome!"

Percy could tell he wasn't really glad about it and he decided to play this out. He smiled politely and said "Hey"

Hazel narrowed her eyes and said "Percy this is Octavian, a Legacy of Apollo."

The Son of Neptune nodded saying "Percy Jackson, Son of Neptune."

"I've heard of you," said Octavian, "The _Graecus _now being called Tenebrarum Aestus! (The Dark Tide)"

He gestured at the stuffed animal and said "I don't care about the titles, what are you going to do with that?"

He held the bear high as Hazel crossed her arms and said "He guts them since there is nothing else he can beat."

"That's not nice Hazel," said Octavian, "You should be more polite to people."

She scoffed as he said "You see once upon a time, we used to gut animals and read the future using their entrails. Alas, time passes and we move on and now I use the stuffing inside stuffed animals to do so."

"Don't you have Oracles for that?" asked Percy,

"An Oracle?" asked Octavian with a chuckle, "That's cute I'm sorry but we're fresh out of Oracles."

He gave a kind smile which Percy saw through. He had dirt on Hazel and she knew it but he held it above her head like a bully. This guy was sadistic, he loves showing others who's in charge. Percy didn't like how he was picking on Hazel.

"We're here to check the auguries if Percy can join us," said Hazel,

His smile was wide as he said "Alright"

In a flash, he raised his knife and stabbed the stuffed animal violently as its stuffing spilled out. Octavian held it with his hands as he said "It seems as if you are eligible for the legion. Congratulations."

Hazel gave him a smile and nodded as Percy grinned back. Suddenly, a voice in his head said "**Lad, remember what this is about**."

He looked at the floor where a inscription was and he said "Wait…I saw this somewhere before."

"That?" asked Octavian with a raised brow, "That is The Great Prophecy!"

"I remember it being important," said Percy,

"Yes yes yes," said Octavian waving his hands, "We all know that."

He gave a look at Hazel and said "Now if we had the Sibylline Books I requested for Reyna to quest for, we'd have a lot of new prophecies to study."

"Reyna isn't stupid," said Hazel, "Those were lost and burned."

"Anything is possible," said Octavian with a mocking smile, "Like say picking up a diamond in the camp paths."

Hazel growled as Percy noticed this and thought "There he goes again, I swear, these kinds of people…I despise them."

"Let's go Percy," said Hazel grabbing his arm but Octavian then said "Oh Hazel one more thing."

She stopped in her tracks as Octavian gave her a smirk and he said "I would appreciate your support during the voting at Fortuna's Feast otherwise some…things will be circulated at camp. Oh and your brother and his band is at your father's temple, he said to go meet him. You know how they make the camp act, they make them uneasy."

Hazel's face was twitching with anger but Percy had enough of this. He smiled at Hazel and said "Go ahead, I need a word with Octavian, we'll catch up."

She nodded and left quickly desperately wanting to leave Octavian.

Hazel was kind to him while all Octavian was doing was picking on her, they were close to the temple's exit but Percy turned at Octavian with a deadly glare as he exploded his killing intent making Octavian collapse on his knees.

The augur shakily got up as Percy's eyes turned purple once more and he lifted a finger and pulled it towards himself and Octavian's body flew towards him and he said "I don't like what you're doing."

"What is this!?" said Octavian, "Release me at once or else!"

Percy opened his hand and slowly made his hand into a gripping position. Thunder rumbled as the area shook and Percy said "You should know better, I don't want you ever using secrets against Hazel ever again!"

"Who are you to say that!" said Octavian, "I'll have you killed! You'll die! You'll-ack!"

He gagged as he felt something choking him and he was feeling his blood rising in temperature. Little did he know, Percy was making his blood boil literally and Percy's violent purple eyes flickered with anger as he said "Threaten me will you?"

Percy brought Octavian closer to his face as he glared at Octavian's terrified eyes as he said "Such secrets, wasted on such a loose tongue."

His eyes flared as he said "You won't need Hazel's secret anymore."

The Son of Neptune's eyes took a deeper and commanding tone as he bored into Octavian's terrified eyes and said "By the Power of Truth, you will forget Hazel's secret and you will not remember our encounter here besides the augury reading."

Octavian's eyes turned pale as he was released onto his feet and said "By your command…"

With a slap of the air, Octavian was sent crashing on the foot of Jupiter's statue. Percy smirked at himself as his eyes turned back to normal and he told himself "Man, that's exhausting. No wonder Lupa said no more than ten times a day."

Walking out the temple and walking down the stone path, he saw Hazel standing by Mars' altar and she said "What happened?"

"Nothing," said Percy, "Just a bit of clearing up."

"I hate that guy," said Hazel with a scowl,

"Same," said Percy, "Too weird looking"

She giggled as she said "My brother his here with his friends, let's meet them."

She led him to a black pillared altar where behind it three people were waiting. One of them was a pale teen with a sword in a black scabbard on in back. He wore an aviator jacket over a black shirt and skull rings were on his fingers. He had messy black hair. He had chains on his black jeans while his bored black eyes were fixed on his hands as he was twisting his ring around his finger as he waited.

The second one was a really tall man who looked about his early twenties; he had short spiky brown hair and he wore a grey sweat shirt as a green jacket was tied around his waist. He had orange slit reptilian eyes, he wore a bangle on his right wrist and he wore cargo pants as a blue lizard about the size of a chameleon was on his shoulders as he spoke with it casually while his grin showed really sharp teeth.

Lastly, there was a girl who sat on the back of a thing that looked like a combination of a lion and an eagle except it stood at about ten feet and it wore full armor. She wore a denim blazer over her white shirt and a crescent necklace was around her neck. She wore jeans and on them, hung a dangling busted up lighter. Her long chocolate hair that reached her mid back was curled by the ends and Percy saw her bangs were being held up by a headband while she wore a pair of star earrings. A pair of large glasses was on her face as they covered her deep brown eyes. She held a small picture in her hands and she sadly looked at it as she waited.

Hazel saw them and said "Guys!"

The three's attention went to Hazel but then as they saw Percy, a split second of emotions showed on their face. Surprise, disbelief and simple happiness was on their faces as they approached.

Hazel hugged the short black haired teen and let go as she said "Percy, this is my brother."

Seeing their three faces, Percy had something like rapid flashing images before his eyes. He barley caught them but some he saw were a giant robot which detonated, a smashed truck as the girl sat on her ride as it stood over the machine and finally, a vision of skeletons rising from the ground.

A small headache found its way to his head as the short teen held out his hand and said "Hey, I'm Nico di Angelo, the tall guy is Talon West and the girl is Riley Casonus. We're glad to meet you."

**AN**

**Roy: Done! So how was that? All will be explained soon!**

**Jake: Percy showing his VERY special powers again which will be VERY VERY important later on. Wow we took a few hours on this one.**

**Twista: Its DONE that's what matters.**

**Jake: I like how Octavian got thrown like a ragdoll…I hate that guy.**

**Roy: So do I**

**Twista: You hate a lot of people Roy, real or not.**

**Jake: She's right you know ^^**

**Roy: Shut up**

**Twista: So next chapter coming soon, tell us what you think! If you liked it leave a follow, favorite and a review below riiiiighhht here! It helps us out a lot!**

**Roy: Goodnight and goodbye for now, hope you liked it even if it was boring -_- It was way better when we first wrote it…**

**Jake: Later! Please review!**

_**AN 2: We changed Riley's appearance as of April 23. 2014 at 8:25 pm**_


	13. Chapter 13: Do I Know You?

**AN**

**Twista: Hey! We're back again for a new chapter!**

**Jake: Ola people, we left you guys hanging on how Nico, Talon and Riley see Percy after about nine months. Probably wondering how those other two are there and it will be revealed in the future.**

**Roy: That's still in Mark of Athena so hold your tongues. So yeah, in this chapter, a bit of insight on how has it been in Camp Half Blood these past months, entrance to the Fifth Cohort and the war games along with Mars' arrival.**

**Twista: Hazel knows the three and yes, she is close with Talon and Riley as well. Oh I almost forgot! We have a new poll on our profile and we want to know this: Who is your favorite Forethought Five Member? Obviously Percy is not a part of the poll since we all love him and he's the leader. Head on there since we REALLY wanna know. One vote per head!**

**Roy: No replies besides someone asking what are Percy's powers revolving around the Truths and us agreeing Octavian is a little shit that NEEDS to die. **

**Jake: There are three Truths: Voice, Sight and Power of Truth. With the Voice, he can influence anyone with a degree of mind control but can be broken if a person's will is strong enough.**

**Twista: Sight of Truth is Percy having some special ocular abilities. One is shown in the last story but others will be revealed soon.**

**Roy: Finally Power of Truth is an overcharged level of Telekinesis which I think is pretty cool and another secret power I won't reveal.**

**Twista: Sums that up, note that powers only activate when Percy's eyes turn purple and these Truths and power will come in to play in the plot VERY soon.**

**Disclaimer: PJO and HOO are not ours! Enjoy!**

**Hazel 3****rd**** Person POV**

Hazel felt like she'd just introduced four nuclear bombs. Now waiting to see which would blow up in her face first.

Until this morning, the trio before her and Percy had been the most powerful people she knew in her life. Looking at them, they didn't look like much.

Her brother Nico looked too skinny, lanky and pale to look like any kind of threat and she certainly didn't guess he could use that weapon on his back. Riley looked like any regular teen except she rode a Griffon, she had the simple bored expression on her face the first time they met and whenever she wore her glasses, she just looked even more harmless. The only one who looked like any threat was Talon considering he was six foot eight, had a set of sharp teeth and lugged around an inhuman sized lance when the time called for it.

She was dead wrong until that time where they fought off that group of monsters after she had been brought out of the Underworld by her brother. Nico said the four of them together was bound to attract attention. At the first second Talon got a whiff of them, they got ready and Hazel was stunned by their display.

Talon had sprouted wings and a tail as he drove his lance around through the monsters. Torrents of flames escaped his mouth and his inhuman strength just seemed impossible. Riley hopped on her mount as it took off and they came down swooping in like a bird of prey killing them while from above, Riley shot them down with her single handed crossbow. Nico slashed the ground as a fissure sprouted and skeletons climbed out of the crypt following his brother's commands.

Safe to say after that little experience, Hazel never doubted their abilities ever again. Percy shook Nico's hand as her brother gave a small nod.

Hazel saw the flash of emotions through his face. It was only for a split second but she saw it. Percy nodded as he let go of Nico's hand, looked at each of their faces as Talon gave his trademark sharp toothed smirk and said "Starring isn't polite dude."

"Something you learned from Fecilia?" whispered Riley away from Percy and Hazel with a raised brow,

The half dragon glared at the small blue lizard on his shoulder who was cackling as if it was laughing and he gave a shake of his head as he said "Yeah along with the lesson that ice can turn into a bunch of little sharp pointy things that hurt."

Talon shivered remembering some sort of memory and Riley scoffed saying "You're totally whipped."

Nico cleared his throat as Talon paid Hazel and Percy a look of fake curiosity and held out his hand saying "Talon West, Son of Godric the Elder Dragon, Legacy of Vulcan and monster extraordinaire!"

Percy shook it saying "Did you say dragon? So that means…"

"Don't ask," said Talon shaking his head with a sly sharp smirk, "I don't wanna know either but I think it has something to do with dragons shifting into humans."

"You can turn into a dragon?" asked Percy with a startled look,

A tail sprouted from his behind as Percy eyed it with a look of surprise as the green scaly appendage swing left and right and the tip's sharp end dangerously pointed at him and he said "The whole scaly, winged fire breathing package."

"Stop showing off," said Riley,

The blue dragon gave Percy a knowing look as he said "That's pretty cool"

Riley rolled her eyes and stood away from Percy and said "I'm Riley and this here is Chain."

She gave a pat to the Griffon under her and it cawed at Percy with a familiar look. Percy could feel the power radiating from the three before him. Riley pushed her glasses to her face as she said "He's a bit conceited but he's a sweetheart."

Riley ruffled his feathers affectionately as the Griffon cawed happily. Hazel's face narrowed as Percy's smile dropped a bit as he said "This may sound weird but, I know all three of you."

Nico raised a brow and said "Do you?"

Riley went silent and Talon surprisingly followed. Hazel knew her brother was acting casual and the other two were as well but the question was why? She knew he knew Percy and so did talon and Riley but why were they hiding it otherwise?

Clearing her throat, Hazel said "He's lost his memories."

She told her friends what happened since this morning and Talon crossed his arms and said "So this story about Gaea's army. You told Reyna?"

Percy nodded and said "What's up with Gaea anyway?"

Talon stiffened as Riley's fist clenched thinking about how her boyfriend died trying to pass on already given information. Hazel nearly stopped breathing as she remembered Gaea's sleepy voice.

Nico stepped on the ground and said "She's the Earth Goddess,"

He glanced on the ground as if she was listening and continued "The oldest of all gods and she's usually in a deep slumbering state and she hates the Gods and their children with a deadly passion."

"Mother Earth is evil?" asked Percy,

"Darn right," said Riley in her accent, "She's made her own boy Kronos-um Saturn I mean kill her husband Uranus and take over the world. The Titans had a hog-killin' time but then the Titan's kids the Olympians knocked them off their block."

"It may sound familiar," said Talon, "but the part about Gaea is often left out. She got really mad when the Gods took over and she took a new husband, Tartarus, the spirit of the abyss, and sired a new more powerful race of giants which tried to destroy Olympus but the Gods defeated them the first time."

"First time?" asked Percy,

"Last summer," said Nico, "Saturn tried to make a comeback. There was a second Titan war but the Romans at Camp Jupiter stormed the base at Mount Othrys across the bay and destroyed his throne."

Percy's face grimaced as small but unrecognizable flashes appeared in his head. Nico held back thinking Percy might remember and he said "So yeah, Saturn probably faded away but their defeat stirred up Gaea and now she's starting to wake. There have been confirmed reports of Giants being reborn and monsters long forgotten rising back up. If they mean to challenge the Gods, they'll probably start with destroying the demigods first since-"

"Giants can only be killed by a God and Demigod together," said Percy suddenly,

"Right," said Hazel, "Turns out you sort of know. That's good."

Percy nodded as he said "And you told Reyna this?"

"Obviously," said Talon,

"Us three?" said Talon as he gestured to the three to them, "We're not that trusted here. I'm a half dragon, Riley is a half Titan and Nico is a Son of Pluto."

"Hazel is here" said Percy gesturing at his friend,

"That's different," said Nico,

The two looked at each other eye to eye for a minute and then Hazel said "Percy look the Giants aren't the worst problem, heck even Gaea isn't the worst problem. The thing you noticed about the monsters, how they wouldn't stay dead? That's the biggest problem."

Hazel felt like she could trust Percy and she was getting deathly close to her own dark secret. He may have been an outsider but he was powerful and he was very trustworthy. He had saved Frank, one of her only friends at camp.

"Percy," she started, "Over the months, Talon, Riley, my brother and me think that… we think that Death isn't-"

Just then, before she could finish, a shout came from down the hill. It was Frank. He jogged towards them with his purple camp shirt, jeans and denim jacket. His hands were covered in grease from cleaning weapons.

Hazel's heart skipped a beat whenever she saw Frank. She knew it wasn't supposed to be this way. Sure he was a bit dorky, dull and a bit clumsy but he was one of the few people who didn't treat her and Nico like the plague. If only he knew, Hazel thought that he wouldn't be so nice to her.

"Hey guys!" said Frank as he came to a stop before them,

The big guy didn't look as large as Talon though but compared to Percy and everyone else there, he was pretty big. Nico put an amused smirk and said "Frank"

Baring his sharp teeth into a smile, Talon said "Hey there mincemeat"

Talon let out a small growl as his reptilian eyes peered at Frank and the poor Asian teen stepped back fearfully as Hazel said "Calm down you know he's just kidding."

Talon started laughing out loud as Riley just nodded at him. Percy gave him an acknowledging nod as Frank said "So Percy how'd it go?"

Thinking back to what he did, Percy chuckled and said "Octavian was a bit of a creep but he said I'm eligible."

"Alright!" said Frank happily, "Reyna sent me to pick you up; we gotta get you cleaned up for the evening muster."

Percy looked down and yeah, he looked like a mess. Nico nodded and said "Talon, Riley mind going with them? I need to speak with Hazel for a minute."

Talon gave him a single thumb up as Riley put her hair behind her ear and said "Sure"

Hazel watched as Frank led Talon, Percy and Riley away as Chain soared overhead.

**Percy 3****rd**** Person POV**

Behind him, Riley and Talon walked beside each other but Percy could tell, no, he knew they were looking at him. A gnawing feeling on the back of his head was telling him to go deeper in what he felt but he also felt as if he wouldn't be getting any answers form those two.

Beside him, Frank walked with his hands in his pockets as Percy remembered something and said "Hey Frank…about a while ago, what were those two vials?"

Silently, Frank winced but he pulled out two identical vials away from anyone's vision. He put it back inside as he said "Sorry, these were spoils of war, you know how when a monster dies and sometimes a tooth, a claw or even a head gets left behind as the monster turns into dust."

"What are they?" asked Percy,

"Gorgons Blood," said Frank, "One is from the left and one is from the right, you know how that story goes right but the problem is I don't know which is which. Its your by the way."

"Thanks Frank," said Percy, "For helping me and carrying these vials. I already have quite a lot on me just for arriving I don't need a vial of poison on my list."

The Asian nodded as Percy said "You know them?"

He gestured at Riley who was shaking her head in dismay as Talon giggled like a little girl. Asteron shook his heads as Frank said "Talon and Riley? Yeah, they're friends of Hazel but they never stay at Camp, they roam more often."

"Isn't that unsafe?" asked Percy,

"I guess," said the Roman, "but they're strong enough to handle themselves."

"I feel like I know them though," said Percy,

"Do you buddy?" asked a towering figure behind them,

They turned and saw Talon with a sharp smile as he said "I've been everywhere but I haven't seen you in my life."

Not a bit of indication of lying was on his face. Percy would believe him for now but he was sure this guy knew something. Percy put a hand in his pocket and felt something that wasn't originally there. Pulling it out, a small cylinder that couldn't be bigger than his own fist.

"What the heck is this?" asked Percy holding it up,

Talon got a glimmer in his eyes and said "Look there's a turn thingie! Try it!"

Percy did as he was told and in his hands formed a large two handed crossbow. The barrel was like a revolver and several buttons were on it as it clicked with each turn. A leather sling was on it to hang on the back and Talons nickered to himself knowing it was he and his family who designed this for him during the year of the Labyrinth.

"Dang," said Frank, "that looks cool!"

"Careful where you point that thing," said Riley as she walked over, "best keep it on your back."

Percy put it on his back as Frank held his bow and said "Now I feel like I'm outclassed by that weapon."

Talon shook his head and said "Don't worry mincemeat, look at it this way, if he can use that crossbow he probably sucks at shooting a bow."

Percy raised a brow wondering how he knew he sucked at shooting a bow. Riley changed the subject and said "I've only been here a day but someone has been getting titles. The Black Tide?"

"I don't even know what that's about…" said Percy,

"Look here," said Riley, "These guys are Romans, they respect power and you showed an entire load of it, more than they've ever seen in a while so you better get used to it."

"You're not Romans?" asked Percy,

Talon shrugged and said "People like Nico, Riley and I; we're nobody, just people."

"People?" asked Riley,

"Lightly putting it," said Talon with a smirk,

Frank felt a bit uncomfortable around Talon since he loved to mess with him but he could tell he wasn't mean just often looking for a good laugh. Riley was often quiet but she had her moments where she got a bit out of hand but he seemed fine with her.

"Tell me…" said Percy, "Are there others like you?"

"By you mean people?" asked Talon, "Yeah, everywhere."

"You make no sense," said Percy,

"Just the way I like it," said Talon with a laugh,

Familiarity on this situation filled Percy's mind but he knew otherwise that he still had no idea on what this was about. Frank then said "Hey guys I think I'll show Percy to the baths see you around."

Percy was led off by Frank as Talon said "Dang, Percy really grew in a year."

"You're telling me," said Riley, "I'm wondering how strong he got in a year."

Talon put his hands on his hips and said "We all got stronger in this past year, we needed to be. A lot changed too huh? Percy grew a bit taller too."

"Yeah he did," said Riley, "Still saying there is no one who fills in as mortal will be ever taller than you."

"I'm half dragon so I heal quick and besides," Talon smirked and said "at least I didn't grow my hair out."

"I lost a bet with Fecilia alright?" said Riley growling as she felt the curly ends of her arm length hair, "if I hadn't, she's be the one with short hair like I used to have!"

"What is it with you and short hair?" asked Talon, "Are you sure you're a girl?"

She growled louder as she said "Dammit you half breed shut up! Short hair means less chance of being grabbed!"

He ruffled her hair and said "Don't worry I was just messing with you little sis,"

"Little sis?" asked Riley,

"You're one of us aren't you Riley?" asked Talon,

"I am?" asked Riley suddenly,

"Fecilia and Zoe already sees you as a sister like me," said Talon, "Percy does too if he remembered and Allen well, he loved you above all."

She gave a small smile as he said "Well I'm getting too mushy here, catch you at the muster."

Wings sprouted from his back as he soared up and her hand found the busted lighter dangling from her belt and said "If you loved me why'd you break your promise?"

**-Later-**

**Frank 3****rd**** Person POV**

Soon enough, the Legion had assembled in front of their barracks near the _Via Principalis_. The Fifth Cohort was the last and Frank, Percy and everyone else was dressed for war. Polished chain mail and greaves were over their purple shirts, bracers and greaves were worn. A standard set of a Imperial Gold Roman Gladius plus a wooden _Pilum_ was set on each Legionnaire.

"Dakota Armands!" said Reyna,

"Present!" replied the Centurion,

The role call was coming to an end by the fifth cohort and Percy and Frank were worried since Hazel wasn't here yet. Being late was quite a violation and Percy said "Where's Hazel?"

"I don't know," said Frank, "She'll be in trouble if she's late."

Frank told Percy about all the Legion punishments and some weren't pretty. Just then, Hazel ran past Reyna and got into line next to Percy. Reyna raised a brow and finally called "Hazel Levesque!"

She was out of breath but she managed to squeak out "Present!"

"Way to cut it close Hazel," said Frank, "What happened?"

"Ran a little late," said Hazel, "Thank the Gods I got here though."

Reyna then rode up on Scipio her Pegasus as she said "Romans! I'm sure earlier today you have heard of how a new comer, Perseus Jackson! You must have heard of him since his title of 'The Black Tide' is circulating around camp. He who was guided personally by Lady Juno and is claimed to be a Son of Neptune"

"Hey," said Percy as everyone looked at him,

Talon started laughing at the distance beside Nico and Riley as Nico said "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," said Talon, "I just can't believe above all the things Reyna said about him, all he can say is hey."

"Typical Percy," said Nico shaking his head,

Reyna looked around the camp and said "He wishes to be admitted to the Legion! What do the auguries say?"

Octavian stepped forward and said "His fortunes are blessed! He is eligible to join our ranks!"

"_Ave!_" said the entire legion,

Frank's Ave came a bit late and it sounded like a high pitched squeal. Giggles and snickers were occurring as Reyna scowled at them and they went silent as Octavian smirked and said "Recruit, do you have any credentials? Letters of recommendation?"

"Hey!" said Talon from the sidelines, "That's not fair!"

Hazel wanted to follow his example but Reyna glared at Talon who reluctantly shut up as Riley and Nico put hands on his shoulders. He had been personally guided by a Goddess? What other recommendation could he need?

"None?" asked Octavian mockingly,

Percy huffed under his breath and thought "If only he remembered…"

Reyna sighed at Octavian. His family had been sending legionaries for generations and he just wanted to prove he was better than everyone else. A good letter could put you in a good cohort and move you from all the grunt work.

"Will anyone stand for him?" asked Reyna,

Frank was determined to help his friend and said "I will!"

Reyna shot him a look and said "Must I remind you that you are still on _probatio_ Frank Zhang?"

Frank's face dropped in embarrassment as Hazel heard Riley said "We'll stand for him, all three of us."

Octavian's face turned into a scowl and said "You three are nothing but a travelling oddball, you're no legionaries! Where were you during the war against Saturn!?"

Cries of agreement were heard and Talon's calm and happy demeanor turned angry and feral as he growled and his nails elongates into claws. Scales started forming on his face as Nico said "No Talon, he wants this, don't do it."

With a snarl, Talon then said "Be lucky you're the augur or I'd kill you for your insolence!"

"Who are you to say that?" asked Octavian raising a brow,

"Talon West!" said the tall man, "Olympus proclaimed Dragon Lord of Arcanica!"

Murmurs were passed around as Octavian said "Dragons are a dying race fool."

The half breed's eyes turned from their kind side to sadistic as he said "So you wouldn't mind if my entire kind came here to cause havoc?"

Reyna then said "Enough Octavian, the three of them are to be treated with respect, my mother herself spoke about their power."

Hazel then said "I'll stand for Percy!"

Another round of murmurs were heard but Percy heard them and didn't give a damn. Dakota and Gwen looked at each other and nodded saying "We gladly accept Percy into the Fifth Cohort!"

Cries of protest were heard since one of the most powerful demigods who shown up in years was joining the fifth cohort. Even Reyna wanted him in their cohort but the Romans had rumors that he was an agent of Gaea that's why he was so powerful.

Reyna nodded and said "So it's settled, you're on _probatio _until you fulfill a year of service or an act of valor."

Percy smiled knowing he was with his two friends at camp; he nodded at hazel as they followed the Campers to dinner before the games. He had yet to receive a suit of armor and Hazel looked at Percy as he said "What does it mean standing for me?"

Hazel gave him a kind smile and said "It means I'll make sure you follow the rules otherwise if you get killed, I'll be right there with the same punishment."

Soon after dinner, Percy was led with Frank and Hazel as Dakota and Gwen stood before them and the other Fifth Cohort members. The orange haired centurion sighed as she said "So we're on the offense, they're sending us in first to soften up the defenses."

Groans and sighs were heard as Dakota raised his sword and said "It means they feel we can do this! Give them hell guys!"

A small cheer came from the cohort. Percy was now in full battle armor and he had no help setting it up. Frank noticed this and said "Wow, I can't believe you can set up your armor. It used to take me a few weeks to get used to fixing it."

From the distance, on top of the observer areas, Riley had her fists closed as her bracelets given to her by her Patron (Remember when she said it was Nike? Well she changed her mind and we'll leave you all to guess who.) and said "I wish we could have joined."

"It isn't like home," said Nico, "We can't just join in,"

"Would be fun to snap Octavian like a toothpick," said Talon uncharacteristically,

The two raised their brows at him but he giggled like a child again and said "Then again, seeing Percy do it is way better."

"I want to see how far he's come in this timeframe," said Talon seriously, "he did nothing but train according to Lupa so I want to see how powerful he is now."

A glimmer appeared in his eyes as Nico looked at Riley who gave a small smirk and he said "Oh no…you can't do that!"

Riley merely disregarded Nico as the elder two formed a small plot in their head as Nico only shook his head in dismay.

Hazel approached Percy and said "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," said Percy, "I don't even know how this will play out."

"Easy," said Bobby who was another fifth cohort member, "get the flag inside the fortress."

"Not as easy as it sounds Bobby," said Hazel,

"Like Capture the Flag?" asked Percy with interest,

"Something like that," said Frank,

Dakota looked at Percy and said "We set the formation, you Hazel and Frank may want to stay back for this. You're strong I can tell but in a siege I don't think you'll be any good unless you make it in."

He looked at the other two and said "Show him the ropes and don't get killed please?"

Hazel sighed and nodded as Frank gave him a sad nod. Percy stayed at the back with Hazel and Frank as he said "Does this happen often?"

"Let's go write up my thirteenth defeat in a row!" said Frank sarcastically,

Reyna flew on Scipio as she held a horn and said "I will be the arbiter in this game! Begin!"

She blew the horn as the Fifth Cohort locked formation and got ready to run forward to the fortress. Percy and Hazel looked as Frank smirked and said "Guys I hope you trust me because I have a plan."

"What do you have in mind Frank?" asked Percy,

The gleam in Frank's eyes reminded Percy of someone who enjoys battle plans and he knew this look meant it was a very interesting plan indeed. He clasped his hands together and said "Hear me out guys, so Percy you can control water right?"

"To a degree," said Percy,

The large teen pointed across to the fortress and said "Those cannons over there shoot pressurized water. Percy can reverse the pressure causing the cannons to explode on themselves!"

"That is if we can get close enough," said Percy looking very discouraged, "I can't hold those back if they're shooting at me at a distance."

He smiled at Hazel and said "That's where Hazel comes in!"

"No offense but how can Hazel help?" asked Percy,

"Frank," said Hazel, "What can I-"

"You can do your thing again!" said Frank excitedly,

She punched him hard on the sternum causing the large boy to tumble over out of breath. She clenched her fist hard and said "You said no one would know!"

"Sorry!" squeaked Frank in full remorse, "It slipped my mind! I was so caught up and-"

"Its fine," said Hazel with a huff,

She looked at Percy and was about to speak until frank shakily stood and adjusted his bow and said "Pluto is awesome about being the God of the under earth and Hazel can sense tunnels like the ones here in the Field of Mars."

"I can sense and bring up those tunnels," said Hazel, "I'm pretty sure I can find us one that'll bring us close enough but what then?"

"Leave it to me," said Frank

"It's a plan then," said Percy bringing out his pen,

When the three were ready, Hazel closed her eyes and held out her open palm and a few meters away, a descending slope that went into the ground opened up and Percy nodded as Frank led them in.

Once inside, Hazel shut the entrance and the dark void of the tunnel was barley illuminated by the light coming from Percy's bronze blade. Glittering objects littered the tunnel and it seemed like it could be a fortune but Hazel stopped them before touching any and said "Don't touch them, gems like these should be left where they are."

Sounds of battle and explosions happened over the earth and Percy said "Sounds bad up there."

"Some days are better than others," said Hazel sighing, "The Fifth Cohort was once a proud group, it all changed one day when we lost the Legion Standard."

"Standard?" asked Percy, "What is that?"

Frank's steps were heard as he said "You remember how during the assembly that there was this one guy carrying an empty pole? That's where the Legion's Standard is supposed to be. Each Legion has a standard believed to be blessed by the God's powers but the 12th's was special, it was imbued by Jupiter himself making the motto _Fulminata_."

"_Fulminata_?" asked Percy, "What does that mean?"

"Armed with lightning," said Hazel,

The dark skinned girl then said "You see Percy, a Legion would defend their standard to the last man. Years ago, our Legion lost the standard during the Jewish Rebellion but it was recovered eventually. Then back at the 1980s, the Praetor of the time, Michael Varus of the Fifth Cohort ignored the augur's advice, took the standard and led an expedition to Alaska. They never came back and the Fifth was shamed for the years to come."

"They never knew why he did it," said Frank, "according to records it was the most impossible thing he did. It was as if someone made him do it."

"Is that why the fifth is always picked on?" asked Percy,

"We were getting better," said Hazel, "Jason was from the Fifth, he was an ideal leader but then he disappeared causing everyone else to think we're cursed and in this scuffle, Octavian wants to become Praetor."

Percy nodded in understanding and as Hazel gave a smirk and said "We're here!"

An opening leading to the surface opened a few meters away and the trio exited the darkness and found themselves on the base of the legion constructed fortress. Frank, Hazel and Percy looked around and saw their cohort being pushed back by an onslaught of pressurized water, blunted arrows and scorpion ballista.

"They're getting destroyed!" said Frank,

"Let's do something about it then," said Percy,

Suddenly a laugh came from above and said "Hey look! More victims! Fire!"

Several of the cannons pointed at them and Hazel whispered "Anytime Percy"

As soon as the first click was heard, Percy put his open hand forward and closed it into a fist as the water cannons exploded sending the defending legionaries off their posts. Frank pulled out a big pointed arrow that had a golden thread hanging and fired it above the fortress and the head fractured into dozens of lines and lashed and wrapped around anything in reach. It created a ladder of some sorts with two foot intervals and Frank said "Go!"

"Go ahead Frank," said Percy, "this was all you"

Frank began to climb as he turned to see Percy and Hazel next while the main amount of the Fifth Cohort looked at him in surprise as Gwen laughed and said "Attack!"

Hannibal the elephant trumpeted in joy as Frank shot himself upwards knocking down the defenders who tried to cut the ropes. He slammed them away and brought out his _pilum _knocking down defenders left and right."

"Atta boy Frank," said Percy as he hopped on the wall with Riptide drawn,

A group of five defenders ran at them weapons ready but Percy threw Riptide in the air and as it spun and swiftly drew his bowgun from his back and instinctively clicked a button as he shot a single bolt from the device and it expanded into a snare net that clamped and trapped the five onto the nearest wall.

Just as fast, Percy slung it on his back and caught his bronze sword before it fell to the ground and Frank starred at him dumbfounded. All that happened in two seconds and Percy said "Cool gun"

Shaking his head, Frank and Percy worked together as they knocked out the defenders on the wall and below the gate to the fortress broke and Hannibal stormed inside along with the rest of the Fifth Cohort ran into the gate.

A trumpet was heard and the Third and Fourth Cohorts ran to join the fight. Frank clicked his teeth as Percy said "A little late huh?"

"We can't let them get those banners!" said Frank,

"No way!" said Percy, "Let's go!"

The battle was madness. Frank, Hazel and Percy waded through the defending forces. The First and Second Cohorts, the pride of Camp Jupiter was being ripped apart by the infamous Fifth Cohort.

A major factor of the battle was Percy. The raven haired teen was giving them another reason to call him The Black Tide as he swiftly decimated and destroyed any defender who tried to go against him. Using completely different styles, he switched from swift and impairing strikes to sheer brute force powered slashes that sent his opponents running and the occasional slam of the hilt to the back of the head. Otherwise Percy was having a good time.

Percy was beside Frank as Octavian cried out in a shrill voice trying to rally the defenders. The Son of Neptune put a stop to it as he flipped over a line of shields and smirked as he noticed the massive puddle they were standing on form one of the water cannons and he willed the water to violently rise knocking them all off their feet and Percy sent a powerful kick to Octavian's chest as the lanky teen slammed on the wall knocked out once again like a light courtesy of Percy.

Frank had long emptied his quiver and he had just broken his _pilum _over a defender's head and drew his _gladius_. He spotted Hazel climb onto Hannibal's back as she raised her _spatha _and said "Let's go slowpokes!"

His heart may have skipped a beat but he sure wasn't stopping now. As the Second and First Cohorts battled with the Fifth, Frank and Percy snuck past the line and went inside the banner room which was a massive room where defenders were already down and out. Two figures stood holding a banner each. Percy narrowed his eyes since the area was foggy with smoke and as his eyes focused, he was met by Talon and Riley who were giving him small smiles.

"Looking for these?" asked Talon holding a banner up,

Riley did the same as she said "These guys were just lazing around and besides, you gotta expect a real slug fest for these things."

Percy drew his blade as Talon and Riley put the banners behind them and said "You get to knock down both of us, you get these."

Frank seemed uneasy as Talon cracked his knuckles and grinned with his sharp teeth as Riley stretched her arms. These two were very, very powerful according to Hazel and they stood between their victory.

Percy scowled and said "I don't care who you two are but you're not stopping us from getting those banners!"

"Care to prove it?" asked Talon with a wide grin as the bangle on his right wrist glowed and he slammed his hand on the ground as he pulled out a massive rust brown lance that was larger than he was. Frank gulped seeing the sheer size of the weapon and squeaked in fear as Talon effortlessly lifted it on his shoulder.

Riley cracked her fingers as she extended her arms as she put them to her sides and said "Ready?"

Frank took a step back as Percy stepped forward and said "I got this Frank, when you see it, take the banners and go."

Gripping Riptide, Percy watched as Riley punched her right fist forward and as her bracers glowed and it encased her fist as a massive gauntlet with armor covering her fingers as thick metal plating covered the rest of her hand up to her mid arm. The metal was magma black as patterns of brown were seen on the gauntlet. An emblem of a tree was on the gauntlet and she punched her left fist forward as an identical gauntlet appeared on her left arm. (Google Morpice from Zenonia and Riley wears both gauntlets)

Her fingers closed and opened as she got into fighting position and Percy said "Let's go!"

Faster than what Frank expected, Talon's wings shot out from his back and propelled himself forward with a flap and he smashed his lance down hoping to flatten Percy but the Son of Neptune swiftly rolled out of the way.

As he recovered, Riley was already in front of him and she slammed her right gauntlet on Percy's left ribs causing several to crack and making him crash at a few meter distance.

Percy got up, shaking his head. This was unreal, they were so fast and so strong but Percy grinned as well knowing for the first time in months, he had found a true challenge.

"You okay Percy?" asked Frank with his legs quaking in fear, "That's not fair! Two against one!"

"Fine," said Talon, "We'll come one at a time mincemeat but is he ready for it?"

"Just getting started," said the half-blood,

Frank didn't want to feel like a coward but he couldn't help it either. These three were out of his league. Percy picked up a random legionnaire's shield with his left hand and got into a fixed stance where he seemed to be hiding behind his shield but he held Riptide high ready to slash down.

Talon chuckled as Riley put both her fists to her sides in a rested position and Riley dashed forward with her right fist cocked back and she sent her fist forward, slamming her gauntlet on the wooden shield causing Percy to slide back and the defensive item splintered and shattered in half as Percy discarded it, picked up another and dashed forward as he slashed left horizontally causing Riley to step back and she leaned in throwing punches left and right.

Percy played passive as he tried to get under her guard as she continued to deliver her onslaught of punches. Her black gauntlet seemed to glow white as she delivered a powerful punch that didn't even come close to hitting Percy as he dodged to the left by moving his head, narrowly avoiding it and a shockwave of wind shot past him slamming onto the fortress wall.

Frank gaped as Percy's eyes didn't waver despite the massive shockwave he narrowly evaded. Riley pulled her fist back as she threw another punch and Percy ducked under it, pressing his back onto her chest as he lifted her and threw her the other way.

Riley was surprised and crashed on the ground on her back as she gave a snicker and stood as her gauntlets disappeared. The girl sighed and handed Frank her banner which read '**Second Cohort**' and stepped back as Talon swiftly raised his lance to deflect Percy who had quickly tried to get under his guard with a swift slash down.

A shockwave ensued as Talon growled in glee and said "Dang…you're strong!"

Percy found his force not enough as he was pushed back as Talon said "But I'm stronger!"

Percy rolled to the right as Talon slammed his lance on the ground causing it to shatter the ground. Talon swung again and again trying to flatten Percy but he seemed to escape each one. The half breed showed no sign of fatigue despite swinging a massive lance like that consecutively.

The Son of Neptune smirked and said "You're going to have to do better than that!"

With another slam on the ground evaded, Talon put another hand around the lance's hilt and said "Sure! Blaze Bringer Roar!"

The rust colored lance's center opened revealing a jagged edged blade with a streak of what seemed to be magma in the middle training upwards as Talon swung the lance causing a storm of fire to erupt as he swung the weapon like a fan.

Percy was engulfed in the flames as Talon gave a wide smile. But he gasped for air as he found Percy under him with a reserved expression as the Son on Neptune had his right elbow on his sternum after delivering a sold blow knocking the air out of him. Chaining with a elbow to the side of the head, Talon staggered back but not on the ground.

The half dragon wiped blood off his lip as he looked at Percy who was already on him and delivered a roundhouse kick to the other side of his head mid air. Percy landed on the ground with a smirk as he twirled Riptide around and put it back in pen form as Talon got up, spit a glop of blood and grinned with a fun loving smirk.

The half breed tossed him a purple banner and Percy caught it as Talon gave a laugh and said "Don't tell Reyna we were here, it would be a other explaining."

Percy and Frank nodded as Riley and Talon dashed out leaving Frank and Percy a bit dumbfounded. Frank looked at Percy with surprise at his little display. Percy on the other hand just had quite a bit of fun. He had had a great fight between those two but despite his warm feeling, he felt as if he fought them before and not only were they better than before but he felt like he had improved a great deal for some reason.

A lingering feeling of familiarity was in Percy's head as he looked at Frank and said "You gonna say something?"

"Nope," said Frank, "they just wanted a bit of…fun I guess."

"I won't say anything if you won't," said Percy,

Suddenly the massive doors were kicked down by Hannibal who was carrying Hazel and other Fifth Cohort members. A cheer came from them as Percy and Frank held the banners high as they exited the fortress to the open area.

The Fifth Cohort made ranks around Percy, Hazel and Frank as Reyna loomed above and gave a barley hearable laugh as she said "The games have been won! Assemble for honors!"

The rest of the Legion assembled in the Field of Mars as Frank saw several minor injuries. The teen was swarmed and given compliments and cheers. It was his best night until he heard someone call for help.

"Help!" said a familiar voice,

Out of the fortress came Riley who was calling for help as Talon carried an orange haired girl bridal style. As they came closer, the trio's eyes widened as they recognized the girl. It was Gwen. She was in terrible shape. There was a _pilum_ sticking out of her armor. The tip was protruding from her chest and blood soaked Talon's shirt as he settled her down on a stretcher a few medics brought.

The medics tried to put nectar in her mouth as Riley formed a gauntlet in her hand as she placed the gauntlet over her chest and the tree symbol glowed green but she stopped as her gauntlet vanished and Talon growled and the medics shook their heads.

Gwen didn't move and her face was ashen grey. Reyna growled as she surveyed the campers on her Pegasus. The Praetor then said "There will be an investigation, whoever did this cost the legion a good officer. Honorable death is one thing but this…"

Frank read an engagement on the _pilum _that read '**The First Cohort**' and he felt blood roar in his ears as he realized she was stabbed from behind by a sore loser. He scanned the area for Octavian. He spotted the augur with a more interested look than concerned and he had no _pilum_.

A growl crept up Frank's throat as Octavian said "Those two did it! It is probably the only reason they're here!"

The campers did indeed sort of agree as those two weren't supposed to be on the battlefield but instead watching at the distance. Talon growled as he said "You idiot! We wouldn't cause this!"

"Lies!" said Octavian, "Explain your reason for being here!"

Talon was just about to rip Octavian in half as Gwen's eyes fluttered open and she slowly sat up with the _pilum _protruding from her chest. The camp's eyes went wide as she said "W-What's going on?"

Riley stood as she said "What in tarnation? Didn't she just-"

"What's wrong?" asked Gwen not noticing the _pilum _in her chest,

Hazel silently stepped behind her as she, Percy and Hazel held the _pilum_ and she said "Gwen close your eyes for a sec."

"Don't!" said a medic,

"And what?" shot Hazel, "and make it worse?"

The three pulled out the _pilum_ and the wound closed leaving no trace of injury and Gwen stood saying "I'm fine guys, really, what happened?"

Octavian stepped back as the camp went silent as a deep voice said "This is only the beginning, Death loses its grasp on the lost."

**AN**

**Roy: Finally done, 7k word chapter! Hope you all liked it!**

**Jake: Don't forget to vote on the poll on our profile! We want to know who's your favorite Forethought Five member! Vote now!**

**Twista: Like the fight scenes? Hope you liked it! Guess Riley's patron, the tree was a hint already! This chapter was long but we put enough action to keep you all on your toes! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Roy: If you liked it leave a favorite, follow and a review below! It helps us out a lot! This is me, the hottest writer ever, signing off…**


	14. Chapter 14: A Quest Against The Odds

**AN**

**Roy: Hey guys we're back!**

**Jake: Yeah! So now welcome to the new chapter of our story Perseus Jackson and the Forethought Five: Against All Odds!**

**Twista: Read your last note Roy, hottest writer ever? *Raises brow***

**Jake: HAHAHA**

**Roy: You wrote that and you know it! Alright, just saying something, lasy chapter was 7k words long, put a lotta effort into it but only 3 reviews? Did we do something wrong?**

**Jake: Yeah we want your input so if we're doing something wrong tell us!**

**Twista: Well now before we begin I'd like to say that the POLL IS STILL OPEN! We want to know who's YOUR FAVORITE FORETHOUGHT FIVE MEMBER! Head over to our profile and vote!**

**Roy: On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own PJO and HOO!**

**Frank 3****rd**** Person POV**

"This is only the beginning; Death loses its grasp on the lost."

The camp's attention drifted to a sphere of fire floating above the Legion. Thunder rumbled from above as the legionnaires swiftly cleared out as they formed ranks which they practiced before.

As they stood ready, the orb of flames erupted into a pillar of fire as the legionnaires dew their weapons. From the fires, a huge soldier stepped out into view.

The fires died out as everyone looked up at the massive soldier in awe. The soldier was ten feet tall and just looking at him made Frank see Talon as a dwarf compared to him. He wore Canadian Forces desert camouflage and he radiated an aura of power and confidence. He had flat cut black hair like Frank's. His face was angular and brutal which showed he'd been through a lot of battles. He had infrared goggles covering his eyes but they glowed underneath. A utility belt with a sidearm, knife holster and several grenades while in his hands was an oversized M16 rifle.

Everyone else stepped back as Frank took a step forward. Everyone felt his presence and wanted to run away but Frank knelt in front of him. The other legionnaires followed his example and even Reyna dismounted to kneel.

"That's good," said the soldier, "Kneeling is good."

Frank noticed only one person wasn't kneeling and it was Percy. The Son of Neptune still had Riptide in his right hand as he solidly stood meeting eyes with Mars as he said "I…I met you before. With someone, we didn't like you."

Pulling a knife from his belt which could easily kill anyone if thrown properly, the soldier scratched his chin with it and said "I don't know kid; a lot of people don't like me. Did I fight you? Because if I did, you'd be dead."

"You're Ares," said Percy remembering a name, "What do you want?"

The Legionnaires kept their heads down as Percy raised a brow and said "Who are you?"

The soldier gave a small chuckle and said "Ares is my Greek name but to them I am known as Mars, patron of the empire and Divine father of Romulus and Remus."

The soldier then scowled at Percy and said "Now kneel demigod, as befits a child of Rome."

Percy reluctantly followed as Frank gave him a pleading look. The said messenger nodded to the bowing legionnaires as Mars opened his arms and said "Roman! Lend me your ears!"

He gave a hearty chuckle Mars said "I've always wanted to say that. I come from Olympus with a message! Jupiter doesn't like communicating with mortals especially nowadays but he has allowed this exception as you Romans have always been my special people. I'm only permitted to speak a few minutes so listen up!"

Somehow, his voice, tone and attitude reminded Percy of someone he knew. Or at least he thought he knew, the angry voice, the proud and confident tone yet he spoke with sincerity.

The God pointed at Gwen and said "This one should be dead, yet she's not! The monsters you fight no longer return to Tartarus when they are slain! Some mortals who died long ago are walking the earth again!"

A small click of the Gods teeth was heard as he gave a small glance to Hazel and Nico at the distance. He growled and said "Thanatos has been chained!"

The God then closed his hand into a fist and said "The Doors of Death have been forced open and no one is guarding them! The enemy Gaea allows our enemies to roam the earth! Her sons the Giants are mustering armies against you! Armies you cannot kill! Cannot defeat! Unless Death is unleashed to return to his duties, you will be overrun. You must find and free Thanatos and free him from the Giants, only his presence will turn the tide."

He noticed everyone was steel kneeling and he cleared his throat and said "Any question?"

Reyna was the first to rise as she approached Mars with Octavian behind her kneeling and groveling like a pro. Percy gave a small scoff as Reyna said "Lord Mars, we are honored."

"Beyond honored," added Octavian, "Far beyond honored,"

"Well?' asked Mars sharply,

"Thanatos is the God of Death right?" asked Reyna, "Pluto's lieutenant?"

The God nodded as the praetor said "He's captured by the Giants so that means people will stop dying?"

"Not all at once," said Mars with a nod, "but the line between life and death will weaken until it is entirely gone. People who die will find their way back to the living and monsters will never stay dead. Can you imagine a world where no one dies?"

The skinny augur raised a hand and said "But Lord Mars isn't that a good thing? Our armies will never die!"

"Fool!" spat Mars as Octavian took a slide backwards as he said "Do you want that? Endless carnage! Never ending war! A never ending battle of back and forth!"

"But you're the God of War," said Percy, "Don't you want that?"

"Insolent brat aren't you?" asked Mars, "I think I didn't like you back if you said we met before. No I don't want that, I am the Legion's Patron. I protect them from enemies and I crush my foes underfoot but an eternal war? There are some things that just remain undesirable. Eternal war with no reason? That is not what I want, you will discover this as you serve me."

"Don't think so," said Percy looking at him in the eyes,

Once again, the Legion expected Percy to be gunned down but Mars just grinned as if trash talking with an old friend. The war God then said in a booming voice "I order a quest! You will go North and find Thanatos in the land beyond the Gods and thwart the Giants' plans. Beware Gaea! Beware her Son the Eldest Giant!"

Hazel froze as she whimpered "Land beyond the Gods?"

"You know what I'm talking about Hazel Levesque," said Mars as he glared at the girl, "Everyone here does! The place where the Legion lost its honor! If the quest succeeds and you return before the Feast of Fortuna perhaps the Legion's honor will be restored. If you don't succeed, then there will be no Legion to return to. Rome will be overrun, its legacy lost forever. So my only advice is don't fail me."

By some miracle, Octavian bowed lower and said "One thing Lord Mars, a quest requires a prophecy, a mystical poem to guide us! We used to get them from the Sibylline Books but now it's up to the augur to figure out the Gods' will."

The God gave him a hard look and said "Are you the Augur?"

"Y-Yes Lord Mars," answered the Augur shakily,

Mars pulled a scroll from his belt and opened it and gave the Legion a questioning look and said "Anyone got a pen?"

The army gave him a blank look as he pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose and said "Two hundred soldiers and no one has a pen…"

Giving a grunt, Mars scowled and said "Never mind!"

He plucked a grenade from his belt resulting in several legionnaires screaming in terror. With a gruff sigh, he set the grenade to blow but it just shrank into a ball point pen which he used to write on the scroll.

As soon as he finished, he tossed the scroll to Octavian who caught it barley and said "There! A prophecy! Make a song about it or scribe it onto your floors."

The Augur read the scroll and says "But Lord Mars it says 'Go to Alaska, find Thanatos and free him. Come back by sundown on June twenty-fourth or die.'"

"Is that not clear?" asked Mars with his goggles lighting up,

Octavian gulped and raised the scroll to the crowd and said "The prophecy is clear! A quest is demanded!"

"That's right," said Mars as he looked down on his gun and rubbed it slowly as he said "Now what else did I come here for? Oh yeah…"

He grinned at Frank and said "C'mere kid!"

Frank nervously stepped forward as Mars said "Great job taking the wall kid, you did me proud. Who was the ref of this game?"

Reyna raised her hand as he said "See that performance ref? That was an MVP play from _my_ son. First over the wall for his team."

The Praetor nodded and said "I'll see to it he gets the Mural Crown Lord Mars."

He pointed at Frank and said "My kid here!"

The God gave a soft smile as he said "Emily Zhang's son! A good soldier and good woman, this kid here proved his stuff tonight. Happy late birthday kid, time you stepped up to a _real_ man's weapon."

The God slung off his massive M16 gun and threw it to Frank. The poor kid though he would be crushed by it but the gun seemed to shrink until it was a spear with an Imperial Gold shaft and a strange point looking like a white bone that flickered with ghostly light.

"Tip is a Dragon's Tooth," said Mars, "You haven't learned how to use you mom's talents yet? If not then that'll give you some breathing room until you do. You only get three shots but use it wisely. A word of advice, when the charges run out, keep the shaft, I think you'll like it."

Frank gripped the spear tightly with his him shaking his head in disbelief. His father was the God of War?

The God nodded at him and said "Now Frank here is going to lead the quest. He can bring two people with him but one of them has to be this kid."

He jabbed a thumb at Percy and said "He needs a lesson on respect and he's gonna learn it or die trying. The final companion? I don't care, talk about it."

The sky rumbled as Mars looked up and said "That's my cue Romans! Do not disappoint me!"

He vanished in a flash of light as the Campers looked at Frank with looks of surprise, envy, awe and pity. He had just been handed a quest that decided the entire fate of the Camp.

**Timeskip (Departure from Camp)**

**Hazel 3****rd**** Person POV **

**AN: The council plus everything else in between seemed unnecessary sorry!**

Standing before the border of the valley after yesterday's events, the trio of quest goers wearily stood before the statue a few meters away. After Bobby had dropped them off on Hannibal the Elephant, the three had been left here to their own devices for the quest.

Percy had his hands inside the pockets of the jacket he was wearing with a troubled expression in his gold rimmed green eyes as Frank looked really nervous. Hazel couldn't believe Frank wasn't freaking out right now. He had just been issued a quest to Alaska, the Land Beyond The Gods, and been declared Lord Mars' son along with the fact he had been promoted to Centurion.

He had gotten his first stripe earlier today and Hazel felt sorry for her friend. He looked like he was going to crack. Gripping his bow, he fidgeted as he sighed and said "This is it huh?"

Hazel put a hand on his shoulder and said "You okay Frank?"

"Not really," said the Son of Mars, "this is just happening too fast. I can't even control the buzz in my head and gut."

"It's just pre-quest jitters mincemeat," said a familiar voice, "suck it up. You're a man now."

The trio turned to see Nico, Talon and Riley all suited up and ready to leave as well. Hazel looked surprised and said "Guys! Where are you going?"

Frank, Hazel and Percy hoped the trio would join them since they absolutely had no idea how to do this. Riley shook her head as Nico said "Nah, just here to speak to my sister."

Nico looked at the two companions of his sister and said "Mind if I borrow her?"

The two nodded as Nico put a hand around Hazel's shoulder and walked the two of them a few meters away from her two companions and said "Hazel, you have to be careful alright?"

"I will," said Hazel, "Where are you three going?"

"Going to a few places then the Underworld," said Nico, "We're going to look for the Doors from the other side. Its hectic down there, aside from Elysium, the entire system is out of whack."

Hazel nodded as she gave her brother a hug and said "Be careful Nico"

"Same to you Hazel," said Nico in reply,

They parted and walked back to the others to see Talon grinning his usual smile as he said "Careful with that thing mincemeat. Hazel, Percy, make sure he doesn't jam that thing in the ground unless necessary."

"Why is that?" asked Percy with a raised brow trying to remember,

"Oh that would be telling," said Talon with a chuckle,

Riley rolled her eyes and "Good luck you three, we'll see each other soon."

Two large shadows loomed above them as the group looked up to see Chain and Asteron in their massive forms landing before them. The dragon looked way bigger now than eight months ago and from his height of twelve feet tall, he rose to fifteen feet in height.

Chain looked the same as the Griffon cawed as Riley got on and said "Nico you hopping on or you riding with Talon?"

Hazel gave a small chuckle as Nico gulped at the thought of riding either one of these beasts in the air. Talon walked up his brother's tail to his back as he waved an arm and said "Yo Nico come on!"

"Can't we just Shadow Travel?" whimpered the Son of Pluto,

Taking the skies was not the poor Son of Pluto's ideal way of travel. He nervously glanced to Riley and said "I can take all of us there faster!"

"Wont you be exhausted by then?" countered Riley,

Talon laughed and leapt down and picked Nico up by the wait and slung him over his shoulder like a bag. Hazel, Frank and Percy chuckled a bit as Nico pounded his fists futilely on Talon's back and said "Put me down!"

The half breed paid him no attention and leapt up on his brother's head and waved to the three and gave a small smirk and gave a small salute as he said "See you around guys, I want a rematch Percy."

Despite Nico's protests, the large blue dragon spread its wings and soared into the air. Riley gave a rare smile to the three and pushed her glasses up as she ruffled Chain's neck feathers and said "Follow the lizard Chain."

With a caw, the hybrid monster spread its wings and soared up in pursuit of the other flying creature. Once they started fading into the distance, Hazel smiled at her two friends and said "Let's go? Octavian and Reyna has permitted us to use the Legion Navy so I guess we head there."

Frank felt the medal on his chest and said "Where is that?"

"Let's ask Terminus," said Hazel,

"Isn't he back in the City?" asked Percy scratching his head,

Pointing at the statue a few meters away, the idol's face came to life and it scowled as Percy recognized the God of Boundaries, Terminus. He seemed to be crossing his invisible arms as he barked "Leaving are we? Line up! Identifications please!"

As soon as it was all sorted out, Hazel cleared her throat and said "Umm, Terminus, any idea where the Roman Navy is?"

"That old rinky dink?" said Terminus, "By the bay, you'll know it when you see it."

Hazel gave a nod as the God said "And Jackson, be careful. I've been hearing reports of Polybotes roaming the area with a group of monsters. He can smell a Sea God from miles away so be careful."

"Polybo what?" asked Frank,

Alas Terminus' statue turned back to normal and the lifeless idol remained unmoving as a unfamiliar voice said "Such a stiff Terminus is...at least he just teleports where he needs to be since he has a for there."

The three turned to see a man as tall as the Mars who wore a Legionnaire Messenger's uniform. A leather bag was around his body while his blue eyes flicker with power. He adjusted the helmet on his head as he supported himself on a caduceus where a pair of living snakes intertwined as their forked tongues felt the air and the metal wings on the staff glistened brightly as a pair of winged shoes were worn at his feet.

He leaned on the staff and said "Not like my job, always dashing around with breakables and important stuff."

Frank raised a brow and said "Uhhh, excuse me but who are you?"

Percy's eyes widened and said "I know you too! You're Hermes!"

"Mercury actually," said the God with a slight wince, "Hermes was me in Greek."

Hazel, Frank and Percy gave a small kneel as he pushed his hands and said "No guys I'm here for a delivery!"

He dug through his bag with one hand as he said "Jupiter doesn't want any interactions between mortals and us Gods but I got paid quite a bit for this and well Vesta would kill me if I didn't get to deliver this."

He pulled out what seemed to be a Rolex Yacht Master-II and its gold body seemed to glisten in the light. Mercury handed it to Percy and said "Your patron sent it with love, she said to tell you to keep safe."

"My patron?" asked Percy,

Mercury shrugged and said "Just a messenger"

In a flash of light, the God was gone and Frank was there dumbfounded and Hazel surprised to see another God after last night. Percy looked at the watch suspiciously as Hazel said "I heard gifts from Gods should be good. Try it"

Percy put it near his left wrist but the watch just latched onto his wrist and clamped shut. The watched glowed as it expanded into a large kite shield that was plated with a smooth coat of Imperial Gold from behind while the front was a large mirror framed with Imperial Gold patterning.

"Is that a shield?" asked Frank,

"I think so," said Percy moving around, "but that's a mirror, it looks like it could break."

The mirror shrunk back into a watch as Percy sighed and said "Some gift…lets go."

Eventually they made their way to the bay where yachts, fishing boats and different kinds of transportation. Scanning the area, Percy smiled at the familiarity and said "What do you think the boat looks like?"

Frank pointed at the end of the line of boats where a small boat was covered by a purple tart that was imprinted with a gold colored lace of _S.P.Q.R_.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Percy in disbelief,

The trio untied the knots and folded the tarp to reveal an old steel rowboat with no oars. Left over marks of its original coat of paint were seen while the boat's hull was crusty with salt and tar from long times of being unused.

"Well behold the mighty Roman Navy," said Frank sarcastically,

Percy narrowed his eyes as he imagined Octavian laughing at them right now. Hazel shook her head "This can't be what we're going to use, this is a piece of useless crap."

"We'll have to make due," said Percy as he hopped on the boat and crossed his arms,

As he crossed his arms, the boat seemed to act on its own and tried to mend itself at its best for the Son of Neptune who would ride it. After it seemed to be done, Frank and Hazel hopped on and Frank said "Uhh Percy, there are no oars."

Silently, Percy nodded in the direction of the bay as the boat moved forward at a steady pace. Frank shrugged as Hazel shakily sat down and sighed. Gaea's voice crept in his head and said "You chose pain and misery boy, you will regret making this choice."

He saw surprised but his stern expression said nothing as he muttered "Get off my boat…"

"Excuse me?" asked Hazel nervously,

Percy shook his head to dismiss it as the boat steadily moved away. His silence was not meant to be disrespectful but as he stepped on the boat and caught a glimpse of the massive mountain on the other side of the bay, a heavy ache found its way to his head as glimpses he could not recognize rapidly flashed in his mind.

"My memories…" muttered Percy, "damn this void."

Hazel and Frank kept silent as they understood Percy's words and left him be. Percy drove the boat with his affinity to water and sailed through the San Fransico bay in peace. He met eyes with a man who looked like a sea lion and it just gave him an acknowledging nod.

Percy raised a brow and shut his eyes tight as he focused his energies and sat down with his legs crossed in perfect balance despite the swaying as he put his hands together and made a small circle under his stomach as the ship sailed to their destination.

**Timeskip (After Hazel was taken by Karpoi)**

**Percy 3****rd**** Person POV**

Percy lugged a bag on his shoulders as he stepped out of the Pax and said "You have been a faithful ride. I thank you."

The boat seemed to sway as if nodding as Percy turned and walked towards where he left Frank and Hazel. His poor friend had blacked out on the boat for some reason and they had to go to shore to give her some attention. Glancing at the watch he had, he guessed he had only been gone for ten minutes.

As he got closer to where he left them, Frank ran towards him lumbering as if he was going to trip which made Percy step back as he put his hands out and said "Slow down Frank, what happened? Why are you here and where's Hazel?"

The boy had a frantic look in his eyes as he said "That's exactly it! Hazel was kidnapped by the grass!"

"Grass?" said Percy flatly giving Frank a weird look, "Really?"

"You don't believe me?!" said Frank, "Come on!"

The Son of Neptune slung the bag on his back and dashed after his friend who stood before a field of tall grass. A feeling of nostalgia filled Percy's mind to when he used to play Pokemon and he said "How long ago was she taken?"

"Around three minutes ago," said Frank who drew his bow, "The grass is too tall and she was taken fast, she's in danger and I don't know where she is!"

Percy sighed and took a deep breath as he whispered "Sight of Truth"

Opening his eyes, his eyes turned back to the deep, violent purple color he sometimes had and he scanned the area and seemed to see everything differently. For starters, the world was in black and white and he had a three hundred sixty degree field of vision. He could see Frank who was behind him shifting from foot to foot in nervousness.

Secondly, he saw Frank in a different light. The boy had a massive storm of energy around him and the energies seemed to shift from different animal forms which seemed to growl and snarl.

Concentrating, Percy narrowed his eyes and gave a wide scan of the area, aside from himself and Frank, he saw a glowing figure with a colorful ethereal form. Surrounding it were green colored entities that seemed to stay away from the figure for some reason. Farther away, he saw a massive collection of malicious figures while one of them was larger and more powerful from the rest.

Percy smirked and pulled out Riptide as he said "Frank, I can see Hazel, she's a two kilometer run from here. She's surrounded but keep up with me and let's go!"

The Son of Neptune dashed through the tall grass and felt Frank from his behind. The two kept their sprinting at an even pace as they closed in on Hazel. At the distance, Frank could now see Hazel on top of a giant rock but she was surrounded by a lot of things that looked like little cupid piranhas.

The little things hissed as Hazel and Percy blinked his eyes off back to their regular color. Frank notched an arrow as a gentle yet familiar voice in his head spoke "Perseus, there are far too many, scare them off with the flames on the hearth."

Percy knew what it meant since Lupa had instructed him to keep things minimal but Frank and Hazel could know about this since he trusted them. Frank shot an arrow to the nearest one and it turned into a pile of seeds.

The rest turned and hissed at Frank and Percy while Hazel gave a sigh of relief and said "Guy! Thank the Gods you found me!"

One of the little green things hissed and said "I am Wheat! Surrender or die!"

Percy growled as they pointed their weapons at him and he pushed out his hand as it ignited in golden flames. Hazel was surprised once again while Frank scrambled back in fear of the fire. Percy felt some feeling overcome him as he said "Leave now or you will burn!"

"We do not fear you!" said the Karpoi, "Surrender or die!"

"You dare make demands with me?" said Percy lowly, "You have had your chance, now burn!"

In a single hand gesture, golden fire exploded from Percy's body as it harmlessly went through Frank and Hazel but scorched the field into a three meter radius to nothing but ash. Percy didn't know why but as soon as it was over, he couldn't seem to believe he had just killed all those things in cold blood.

Frank slowly got up and said "The heck was that!"

"I remember," said Percy, "My patron is Vesta! That was one of her abilities bestowed on me."

Just then, Percy's smile turned dark as he hunched over and felt weak in the legs as he nearly fell over but was caught by his two friends. He glanced at the distance and felt something coming, something big, dangerous and very deadly. He gave a weary and sick look to his friends and muttered "Run…"

**AN**

**Jake: Done! A bit boring I know…**

**Roy: Progression progression my simpleton of a cousin.**

**Twsita: No fighting you two, anyways, we are going to move on with some very interesting things for Son of Neptune! Just a hint, if you want to make sense of the following chapters, make sure you read Demigod Diaries!**

**Roy: Anyways, vote on our poll! We really want to know!**

**Jake: If you enjoyed this chapter leave a follow, favorite and a review below! It helps us out a lot!**

**Twista: This is me Twista Etervo signing off… Don't forget to vote girls and boys!**


	15. Chapter 15: Quest-side Stopover

**AN**

**Roy: We're back! Hey everyone!**

**Twista: Hello! Jake isn't here right now but on a trip to Rome with his family but he has had a hand in writing this chapter below! Our break is almost over and less than half a month it's back to school…**

**Roy: Don't worry though, we'll still update of course, anyways, time to reply to the reviews, we haven't don't this in a while thanks to my lazy ass.**

**Twista: At least you admitted it but why don't you admit the other thing? :O**

**Roy: I may be lazy but I get my shit done don't I? And no I don't believe your bs. See guys Twista has this crazy idea that Summer Paradise by Simple Plan talks about Calypso and a demigod being in Ogygia. -_-**

**Twista: Its true you idiot! Are you deaf?**

**Roy: I'm not deaf nor stupid anyways replies:**

**Replies:**

**Khaos Puncake 11: Good things come to those who wait my friend =)**

**Anaklusmos14: Thank you for honoring us by visiting our story again, thank you for the information. We thank you for following out story. **

**Katieanne18: You'll find out soon, especially by the end of Son of Neptune let's say the Camp Battle will be more exciting.**

**Roy: Pretty much that needed to be answered to.**

**Twista: SOMONE TELL ROY I'M DAMN RIGHT! I SWEAR THAT SONG TALKS ABOUT CALYPSO!**

**Roy: You are a crazy woman; get the hell away from me until you calm your tits! *Runs away***

**Twista: Come here you asshole! Don't forget to review guys! Enjoy! *Runs after Roy***

**Disclaimer: PJO and HOO are not ours!**

**Percy 3****rd**** Person POV**

Percy had never felt so sick in his life. He didn't know how or why but he felt as if he had lost all feeling in his legs and the world was spinning as his lunch threatened to spill out projectile style.

He hunched over as Frank caught him by the arm and Hazel by the other, he felt something large, powerful and malevolent approaching. Mustering his strength, he took a shaky breath and said "Run…"

Frank adjusted Percy so he would be supported on his shoulders as he looked at his dark skinned friend and said "What happened to Percy?"

The Son of Neptune gave a small moan of pain as his head felt like it wasn't even there. Light headedness caused him to stagger making Frank help him more and she said "I don't know, he was fine just a second ago."

"Guys…" said Percy quietly, "we need to hide they could find us."

He gestured to the ravine where loud noises were coming from. Hazel gasped as she said "Frank get down!"

The three crouched as the peeked over the ravine to see a large army of monsters on the move. Hazel was startled by the sheer amount of them; there were hundreds of assorted monsters. They were separated by their kind as they marched in formation.

Percy winced in pain as he saw several dozen hairy humanoids dressed in tattered bits of armor and animal fur pass by. These creatures had six arms each, three protruding from each side of its body. Percy classified them as insects which tried to evolve into cavemen but stopped halfway.

"Gegenes," said the Daughter of Pluto,

"Friends of yours?" asked Percy weakly trying to make a crack,

Hazel gave him a small glare and said "No, I read about them in monster class, they're more commonly called Earthborn."

Suddenly, Percy remembered something about these guys and said "They fought Jason and the Argonauts…"

"That's right," whispered Frank, "but those things behind them…"

"Centaurs!?" said Percy weakly, "That's messed up, Centaurs are good guys."

"That's not what we were taught at camp," said Frank shaking his head, "Centaurs were always getting drunk and killing heroes."

The trio watched form above as the horsemen trotted past them. They were human from the waist up and horse form the waist down. They were dressed in barbarian armor made of hide and bronze while they were armed with spears and bows. At first they seemed to be wearing Viking helmets but Hazel realized they actually had curved horns sticking out from their heads.

"They look like they're ready to stampede," said Frank, "Is it normal for them to have bull horns?"

"This is wrong…" said Percy, "Impossible,"

"Maybe they're a special breed," said Hazel, "Look!"

As the next horde of monsters drew close, they were recognized as Cyclops. The battalion of one eyed ogres both male and female, each of them ten foot tall wearing armor made of scrap metal. Six of them pulled a two story siege tower fitted with a giant scorpion ballista.

"All of this," whimpered Percy, "Centaurs, Cyclopes, this is wrong!"

The Son of Neptune lurched over as he felt himself weakening by the minute. Hazel caught him with her friend and said "We need to get him back to the boat, the sea will make him feel better I hope."

"Its settled," said Frank, "There is way too much, they're headed for Camp Jupiter and even a blind guy can tell we cant win this. We have to warn them."

"Reyna knows," said Percy, "she told me about it and they're preparing."

This looked really bad for them. They could never complete their quest and make it back to camp in time. They were doomed to fail. Hazel couldn't believe this was happening and Percy was now too weak to be of any use and Frank, well she wasn't being mean but he was being a bit of an incapable leader for the quest so far.

As they were about to turn back to the boat, the trio saw the giant. The giant was easily thirty feet tall, way larger than the siege tower. He had scaly reptilian legs like a large lizard from the waist down while from above he wore green-blue armor. His breastplate was shaped like rows of hungry monstrous faces each looking as if they were looking for food. He had a human face but his green hair was long and wild like a mop of seaweed and as he turned his head, from his dreadlocks fell what looked like snakes.

He carried a massive trident and a weighted net. Hazel and Percy recognized that set and only one conclusion came to mind. The Giant before them was using one of the trickiest, sneakiest and most evil style she knew making this giant a massive _retiarus_.

"What in the name of Rome," said Frank, "Is that-"

"It's not Alcyoneus," said Hazel grimly, "it must be the one Terminus warned us about, it's Polybotes."

Hazel gestured for them to back off and hide closer into the schist. The massive warrior could easily see them from where they were if he looked close enough. He radiated power like Alcyoneus did and he seemed to give off his own magnetic field."

As he got closer, a Cyclops woman, easily ten feet tall tore through the ranks. She was enormous and fat as she was wearing scrap armor and she growled and spoke to the Giant pointing at the convenience store on top of the nearest hill and muttered something about food.

As they marched to the store, a searing light made everyone, including Percy, Frank and Hazel, avert their eyes. The monsters below were blinded and started screaming and erupting into chaos.

"My eye!" shriek a Cyclops who was slamming his face repeatedly on the ravine ground,

The store on the hill was encased in a rainbow, a freaking rainbow. Percy couldn't believe it and rubbed his eyes thinking he was hallucinating. The light anchored by the store and the area was lit in a weird kaleidoscopic glow.

The lady Cyclops ran towards the store with her club up high and slammed it down on the rainbow. Big mistake on her part as her whole body began to steam andshe wailed in agony and dropped her club and grasping her hand in pain.

The monsters then started throwing their items at the rainbow causing the to disintegrate. The Ginat then realized they were wasting what equipment they had. He growled and said "Stop! You imbeciles we already lack the equipment for war due to that idiot Cacus losing his supplies and now you attempt this!"

The monsters quieted down as the Giant glared at the store and said "Goddess! Step out and surrender as befits a lesser being!"

No reply came as Frank cowered as the Giant slammed his trident on the ground and said "I am Polybotes! Bow before me and you shall receive a swift end!"

Apparently no one inside the store was impressed. Suddenly, a small stone seemed to be thrown front he store and three Cyclopes picked it up and inspected it with their eye. From the few foot distance, Polybotes recognized a symbol on the stone and said "Fools!"

The stone detonated sending the three Cyclopes flying in different directions smoking and burned. They weren't dead, the person who threw it knew that, but they sustained harsh burns and wounds. The Giant and the forces covered their faces from the explosion.

The Giant growled and "You dare Goddess!"

Again, no reply came, the female Cyclops hissed and said "I'm sick of this, let's just attack, my boys are hungry!"

"No!" said the Giant, "We're already late! Alcyoneus wants us at the Camp in four days time and already you Cyclopes are unbelievably slow. We don't have time to waste on such a minor Goddess."

He pointed that comment at the store as the Cyclops woman growled and said "Yes! Camp! I want vengeance! Those orange and purple demigods destroy my home no Ma Gasket destroy theirs! You hear me Jason! Leo! Piper! Zoe! Fecilia! Ma Gasket come to destroy you!"

The Giant then watched as the rest of the monsters roar in approval. Hazel raised a brow and whispered "She mentioned Jason; you think it could be him?"

"I don't know," said Frank, "but those other names, sound familiar?"

"No they don't," said Hazel, "but I heard Talon, Riley and Nico mention someone called Fecilia but I'm not sure."

"Zoe," said Percy weakly, "She said something about Zoe…"

The htree dropped in silence as the army marched on south but as the Giant turned, he sniffed the air and muttered "Sea God, I smell Sea God."

He faced their direction and narrowed his eyes but then Ma Gasket growled and said "Of course you do! Sea is right there!"

"No you fool," said Polybotes, "I was born to oppose Neptune and I sense-"

He took another long sniff as Percy was now shivering. Frank placed him on the wall as Hazel covered his mouth. The irritable Cyclops crossed her arms and said "Are we marching or sniffing? We don't get to eat, you don't get sea god!"

The Giant scoffed and said "Very well! March!"

The rest went forward south as Polybotes fell in the back and glanced back at the illuminated store and raked his hair holding three snakes larger than the rest. He flung them at the tall grass by the hill and said "Let's see you get any customers with that."

The Giant walked away with his scaly legs shaking the earth with each step. Percy shuddered as Frank helped him sling his hand over his shoulder and said "Look!"

As soon as Polybotes fell out of view, the rainbow died out and Hazel said "If there's a Goddess there maybe she could help."

"Worth a shot," said Frank, "Percy needs some help"

True, Percy was sweating uncontrollably as his head ached and his legs felt dead. He gasped for air as they made their way to the store and Frank helped Percy move. The Son of Mars helped Percy until they were twenty yards away and he heard a hiss behind them.

He made Percy go to Hazel a she notched an arrow and said "Go!"

He turned and spotted the creature, it sat on a patch of withered grass and Frank saw a lime green snake and long and thick as his arm. Its head was ringed by a mane of spiky white fins.

It fixed its golden eyes on Frank as it hissed and Frank drew another arrow but it hissed loudly making two more hisses coming from the base of the hill approach. It approached Frank by slithering as whatever patch of grass it touched died and withered.

He needed to buy time for his friends as they made it to the stairs of the store. Frank slowly backed off and said "Nice poisonous reptile, no need to be a bad guy."

The creature's frills shook as it hissed and lunged at Frank. He swung his bow slapping it away. He felt pretty damn proud that he did until he saw his bow slowly corroding and hissing in smoke as it broke.

He threw the bow down and ran to Percy and Hazel who were at the store's porch. The serpent he slapped away circled the area with two others. Frank noticed they were afraid to come any closer.

Hazel sighed and said "I think we're safe."

"I lost my bow," said Frank dejectedly, "We'll never get out of here,"

"Then we better go in," said Hazel as Percy moaned in pain,

They looked at the sign and read '**Rainbow Organic Foods, Lifestyles and Café**'

Frank and Hazel didn't hesitate to enter. They carried Percy as the lights went on as they entered and they saw quite a store. The right side of the store had sets of tables with small tables and seats of two or three surrounding a small running fountain where a rainbow was hanging above. There seemed to be only one customer and he was sipping a cup of tea as he had his back faced to the trio so they couldn't see his face. He looked pretty tall but he was shorter than Percy. He looked kind of lanky but they couldn't be sure. He wore a large black fedora on his head while his brown hair was long enough to each his neck. He wore a cape marked with different glyphs and symbols seemed to glow randomly. He was reading a small book as he sipped some more tea.

Frank raised a brow and said "Who is he?"

"I don't think we should ask," said Hazel,

On the left was an area where wide aisles of were lined with different products. There were also glass crystals, dream catchers and other weird stuff.

In the center was a counted where no one stood and the three walked over and dinged the bell. Suddenly, on the other side of the counter, a girl suddenly appeared.

The trio stumbled back and inspected her. She had frizzy white hair and her distracting eyes shifted from grey, black to white. She wore a maid's outfit as the black and white outfit looked well on her making her look cute. She held a tray to her side and said "May I help you?"

Frank found himself surprised still as Hazel opened her mouth to speak but then the girl's eyes lit up and said "Demigods! You'd like to browse? Or would you like a table and order form our menu? We have quite an assortment of drinks fresh made from our R.O.F.L. ingredients!"

Hazel noticed the name tag on her chest and said "Your name is Fleecy?"

Percy's tired eyes widened as he said "You're a _nebulae_, a Cloud Nymph."

The girl in the maid outfit beamed and said "I like you! Almost no one knows about us but I'm glad someone does! You don't look to good though. My boss would like to meet you, so please, take a seat and stay here."

She gestured to the seats by the counter and they sat down helping Percy adjust as he panted for air. They scanned the area and didn't see anything suspicious. The person sitting on one of the tables seemed to drop a glowing card. He picked it up and twisted it in his hands as it glowed and turned into a Parker pen and he started writing on the small booklet he had.

Percy shuddered as Hazel put a hand on his lap while Frank worriedly said "Percy how are you feeling?"

The Son of Neptune nodded slowly and said "Water…maybe some water can help me."

"It could," said a voice, "but I think saltwater would suit you."

They turned to the counter where Fleecy stood holding the tray under her arm as she stood next to a middle aged woman with olive skin, long black hair, rimless glasses and a shirt that read 'The Goddess is Alive' and she wore amber and turquoise rings and Frank could smell roses on her.

She looked pretty friendly and she leaned over the counter and said "Hello! I'm Iris, glad to see you three."

Hazel raised a brow and said "You're Iris? _The _Iris?"

"Goddess of the Rainbow," said the Goddess, "Well my official job that is but often I'm here and I run this place. The R.O.F.L. Co-op/Café! We promote healthy lifestyles here and serve cakes, tea and drinks in the café from our finest R.O.F.L. ingredients!"

"But you throw explosive rocks at monsters?" asked Frank,

"Oh no," said Fleecy, "That wasn't Miss Iris or me but him."

She pointed at the only customer at the far end of the café who was drinking from his cup. The trio looked at him suspiciously and Fleecy said "Glad he did though, those monsters wouldn't just leave. They probably wanted to take our new shipment!"

"Shipment?" asked Hazel,

Iris brought out a package of chocolate covered cakes that looked exactly like Ding Dongs. Frank stepped back and said "These are Ding Dongs…"

"Oh no!" said Iris, "These aren't Ding Dongs! These are gluten-free, no-sugar-added, vitamin-enriched, soy-free, goat-milk-and-seaweed-based cupcake simulations!"

"All natural!" added Fleecy,

Hazel and Frank nearly threw up as Iris smiled kindly and said "You shold try one Frank, you're lactose intolerant right?"

"How did you know that?" asked Frank,

"I know a lot of things being the messenger Goddess and all," said Iris, "Like how your name is Frank Zhang, her name is Hazel Levesque and his name is Percy Jackson."

At the mentioning of Percy's name, a smashing sound was heard from the other side of the area where the trio saw the guy's tea cup was broken to pieces on the ground. Fleecy piped up and said "Oops! I got it!"

She seemed to turn into a wisp of lighting and swept over the broken pieces where they vanished and she reformed next to the customer and bowed her head in apology as the customer shook his head and apologized as well as Fleecy gave him another tea cup and filled it up and she then wisped back next to Iris.

"All done!" said Fleecy, "Don't worry accidents happen!"

Frank looked at Iris as Percy said "Monsters marching south…to camp. Couldn't you stop them?"

"I'm strictly non violent," said Iris shaking her head, "I won't be involved in any more Olympian involvement! I want no part of it! It messes up my _wa_!"

"_Wa_?" questioned Frank with a sarcastic look that said 'Really?'

"Arent you a Greek Goddess?" asked Hazel,

"Don't put me in a box Hazel Levesque," said Iris, "No one is defined by their past, remember that Hazel."

She pointed that comment out loud as if making a message and the only customer in the café coughed out loud. Percy slowly stood with his legs still shaking and said "Iris message…that's your thing right? Can you do one?"

The Goddess inspected him from head to toe and said "Ahh I see! Juno is up to her tricks! Very well!"

She pulled out a vial form under the counter and sprayed something over Percy's face and said "There, that should help. The boy there made this for me and sold me and boy it does sure work."

She faced her maid outfit wearing assistant and said "Fleecy give him some tea and a seat. Put some of my special wheat germ and medicinal powder number five in it and try out the Iris Message with them."

She smirked and said "Don't tell anyone but Fleecy handles most of my messaging requests nowadays."

"Sure boss!" said Fleecy,

"Give Hazel and Percy something to eat as well," said Iris, "pick anything from the menu."

"What about Frank?" asked Hazel as Percy slowly gathered his bearings,

Iris smiled as she said "Frank will come with me, he and I have quite a lot to talk about."

Frank was led off by Iris as Fleecy gave a small bow and said "Follow me!"

She led them to the center of the café where they stood near the fountain and Fleecy pulled out a drachma and said "So this is how it goes, you toss a coin in the water and usually say 'Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering' but boss said I'd do it so say 'Oh Fleecy, do me a solid. Show whoever you want'"

She tossed it at Percy who groggily caught it. He was feeling a bit better now and tossed it into the water and said "Oh Fleecy, do me a solid and show me Zoe."

He imagined her face and ever since camp, he remembered it very well. Her long silky black hair, silver rimmed lava rock eyes, her copper skin and intense soul piercing gaze. The water shimmered and rose into a faint mirror but no image came.

Fleecy raised a brow as she said "That's odd, it seems like either something is jamming the signal or you can't seem to grasp who you're calling. I'm sorry."

Percy sighed as the Iris Message dropped down to the fountain and he said "Its fine, I kind of guessed it wouldn't work too."

Hazel nodded as Fleecy smiled and said "Have a seat!"

She gestured to one of the tables where they were a few tables behind the guy who was still turned around. Percy and Hazel took a seat as Fleecy handed them each a menu. The two demigods skimmed through it and Fleecy said "I would suggest the Wheat Germ shake with the Sugar-Free Kiwi Cake."

Hazel looked at Fleecy and said "Sure, I guess that'll do."

Percy then said "I'd just want the tea Iris mentioned and how about the R.O.L.F. Pound Cake."

Fleecy scribbled it down on a notepad and nodded with a small smile as she wisped away like a storm cloud. Percy sat up and said "Thanks for the help back there Hazel, I have no idea what happened there."

"Yeah it's no problem Percy," said the dark skinned girl, "what happened there?"

"I don't know," said Percy looking at his hands, "I just lost it as if I lost all of my powers. I hope it doesn't happen again since I have a gut feeling we'll be seeing him again."

Fleecy then arrived in a storm with her tray filled with their orders. She set them on the table and said "Enjoy! If you need anything just call!"

She walked away with her tray to the only other customer and placed a cake on his table. She gave him a small nod as she walked away back to the counter. Hazel took a sip of the Wheat Germ shake and pursed her lips and said "Not half bad."

The Son of Neptune sipped some of the tea and closed his eyes as he tasted the sweet tea in his mouth. The two continued their little snack as Hazel tilted her head slightly and whisper "Hey Percy what's up with that guy?"

She was facing him with her back while Percy leaned right and said "I dunno, he seems normal."

"He was the one who blew up those Cyclopes according to Fleecy," said Hazel, "you think he could be a demigod?"

Hazel turned and looked with Percy as the guy's cloak grew more markings as they glowed brightly as if in a colorful pattern. Percy narrowed his eyes and said "Wait…those symbols. I recognize them somehow, they mean something."

Hazel raised a brow and said "Like what?'

Percy looked at it closely and said "Defend, Dispel, Reflect, Evade-"

"It's impolite to stare," said the guy as Percy and Hazel froze,

He turned and Percy inspected what he looked like. He had neck length brown hair, emerald green eyes and freckly pale skin. What was weird was that he wore half a mask of a wolf but it seemed to ripple and change forms on his face so Percy nor Hazel couldn't take in his full look. The Son of Neptune raised a brow as he saw that he wore a bronze gauntlet on his right arm. It was relatively small; it was just a perfect fit for his arm. It had intricate writings all over it and impossible patterning with lines as the gauntlet reached all the way to his mid arm, the gauntlet had two gems fitted on the flip side of his palm but the center one seemed missing. He had a deck of cards on his table and he shut the booklet in his hands and said "I assure you I'm no threat."

He then gave Percy a look which he couldn't read. He seemed to be familiar with Percy but Hazel couldn't seem to tell. Percy didn't recognize him that well but he felt as if he knew him somewhere but if he did he would have some flashes.

The teen cleared his throat and said "My name is Caleb Norrington, Son of Trivia."

He picked up his belongings and said "Mind if I take a seat?"

The two shook their heads as Caleb moved to their table and he said "I've never met you three before. But on a quest I see?"

Hazel nodded and eyed him cautiously. His left visible eye blinked as he said "I too are on some sort of a quest."

"Are you from Camp Jupiter?" asked Percy,

"Ah no," said Caleb shaking his head as he drew his deck of cards and began to shuffle, "I am a roaming demigod, Camp Life was never for me…"

"What are you questing for then?" asked Hazel sharply,

"A mere component," said Caleb, "See I am a sorcerer like my mother and I need several rare pieces to complete some items. The next item I need is very difficult to find."

He held the deck in his gauntlet hand and showed them the empty slot and said "I am in need of a Giant's Stone. A powerful one indeed and it's quite a risk."

Hazel caught her breath as Percy said "A Giant's Stone? Where do you get that?"

"From a Giant of course," said Caleb, "Like the one a while ago but this one requires a god to die but I know of one who needs no God to be slain."

Hazel knew the answer as he said "I am searching for Alyconeus, Pluto's Bane."

"That's dangerous," said Hazel, "Why go for the trouble?"

He lowered his gaze and said "I owe it to someone…my sister who has died. I need to complete this and fulfill what I need to do."

Percy raised a brow and said "We're looking for something else entirely but he might run into Alcyoneus."

"You might?" asked Caleb as he looked up,

Hazel raised a brow at Percy as if to say "What?!"

"Look," said Percy crossing his hands, "We are on a quest too, we could use your help. We help you get Alcyoneus, you help us with whatever we need to do."

"Seems sketchy," said Caleb leaning back, "what else can you offer me?"

"A good team," said Percy, "Hazel, Frank and I are a solid trio and it would be safer for all of us to go together."

"Do you even know where to begin searching?" asked the sorcerer with a raised brow,

Percy narrowed his eyes as Caleb smirked and said "Ah but I do, you see I know too that you search for Death. I heard this mortal; a seer called Phineas has risen from the Underworld. He is in Portland and I am on my way there to receive answers from him."

"How did you know that?" asked Percy with a suspicious look, "and is your info even viable?"

Hazel watched as drank his tea and said "Very viable, and I knew because Lady Iris told me since she heard about it."

Percy and Caleb met eye to eye as Percy said "Alright, here is goes, you help us three free Death and we'll help you take down Alcyoneus. Deal?"

Percy held out his hand as Caleb smirked and grasped Percy's hand with his cold gauntlet and said "A deal it is my friend,"

Just then, a screaming sound was heard outside and Percy quickly stood with Hazel and Caleb and ran outside. As they exited, the area was wilted as Frank stood in the tall grass with the spear Mars had given him.

Frank was breathing heavily as Hazel said "Frank! The snake things! Watch out!"

"They're gone," said the tall Asian, "I took care of them."

Caleb surveyed the area and nodded as he said "All gone, those Basilisks are troublesome to deal with but you managed to do it and I feel they're not coming back."

"Great job Frank!" said Percy,

The Asian blushed slightly as he saw Caleb and said "Who's he?"

"My name is Caleb Norrington," said the masked teen, "Son of Trivia, a sorcerer and I will accompany you three."

Frank raised a brow and said "Iris said we can find a lead at Portland, lets head to the boat and head there but can we trust this guy? I don't like his magician get up and I think those marks on his cape and gauntlet don't look safe."

Caleb gave a wry smile to the three of them as the markings on his cape glowed and he said "They're called Runes and Glyphs my friend and about trusting me?"

He adjusted his fedora and said "You can only trust me as much as I can trust you."

**AN**

**Roy: Done! Hope this was eventful for the readers! Who is this 'Caleb Norrington' and how will he affect the quest? Find out next time!**

**Twista: Hope everyone liked it! Poll is still open and vote on who is your favorite Forethought Five member! Next chapter will be more action with what Caleb can do some stuff.**

**Roy: Leave a review below! Each one helps us out A LOT! Also tell us what you think! And yeah…TELL TWISTA SHE'S WRONG ABOUT HER SONG THEORY ON THE AN AT THE BEGINNING!**

**Twista: I'M RIGHT YOU FOUR-EYED SHUT IN! Anyways this is Twista Etervo! Signing off!**


	16. Chapter 16: Blind Man's Gamble

**AN**

**Twista: Hey! Here we are again! Thank you all for the 100+ reviews! Shout out to 'The Prince of Souls' for being reviewer number 100!**

**Roy: Jake is still in Rome, Twista and I are once again left to write this. Anyways, we want to say that updates may decline since our Junior year is starting.**

**Twista: I can't wait! Its prom this year!**

**Roy: Don't remind me…**

**Twista: So here we go, new chapter and we progress on the quest. Safe to say Son of Neptune is halfway done and the awaited reunion between Percy and Zoe draws close.**

**Roy: Time for replies to our dear reviewers:**

**Replies:**

**The Prince of Souls: Great now I'm never gonna hear the end of it from my banshee of a friend here.**

**Twista: Hey!**

**Khaos Puncake 11: Should I just say it? Anyways, his plan is different.**

**Roy: That's that, please enjoy and if you liked it leave a review, follow and favorite below, it helps us out a lot.**

**Disclaimer: PJO and HOO are not ours!**

**Percy 3****rd**** Person POV**

As they reached the bay area where they last left the boat, Percy grumbled in an annoyed fashion as he adjusted his 'man satchel' given to him by Iris. Out of common courtesy, he reluctantly accepted the humiliating looking bag from the Goddess after she stuffed it with a lot of R.O.F.L. goods.

The Son of Neptune felt it was one big knockout uppercut to his wounded ego and a point on how he was utterly useless when Polybotes nearly found them. The bag was itchy whenever it hit his body and he scratched irritably as he said "Stupid bag…"

The Pax floated on the bay without a care in the world but it looked fine just the way they left it. Percy shrugged and said "Here we are"

Caleb visibly cringed and said "That's your boat?"

Frank crossed his arms and said "Yeah, got a problem about that?"

"Don't try that with me you oaf," said Caleb sharply as Frank narrowed his eyes, "I know you don't trust me but be discreet about it."

Hazel scowled at Caleb as Percy said "Please, stop fighting and yeah this is it. It's all we had but it'll do."

The sorcerer shrugged and hefted his small bag over his shoulder and opened his palms visible to everyone and said "Look, I'm sure this boat is all the rage back at Camp."

Hazel, Frank and Percy frowned at the insult and then he clapped his hands together and produced a small card from nowhere and said "But I do prefer to travel in style."

Caleb threw the card on the water on the flat side as a rune lit up in the center and he said "Incantare: βάρκα κλήτευση (Boat Summoning)"

The card flashed brightly as the three shoulder their eyes while Caleb smirked as the card was now a green striped motorboat which floated next to the Pax. It looked new and it was totally clean as there were two vacant seats in front while an open sitting area was at the back. It looked big enough for the four of them as Caleb smirked and said "Tadah!"

Frank looked impressed as he said "Wow that was new."

Hazel was thinking of throwing up as she realized they would be on a boat that would be speeding at fifty miles per hour. Percy raised a brow and said "Impressive but for some reason I think I've seen something like that before."

"Sure you did," said the sorcerer with a small smirk,

"You'll drive it?" asked Hazel,

"Heavens no," said Caleb, "I don't know how!"

"Then why do you have this then?" asked an infuriated Frank,

"Calm down," said Caleb, "No need to throw a fit."

He pulled a card from his belt and threw it on the boat as a man in a suit about two inches taller than Percy stood on the boat. He had cropped black hair and a small goatee. Polished black shoes were on his feet as he cleared his throat and said "Al-err ah Caleb, you summoned me?"

Caleb nodded as he said "Ah yes, Doctor Claymore, I'd request for you to drive this boat for us to Portland."

Caleb faced the trio and said "Doctor Claymore here is what you call a Mistform, a being made form Mist and he was given a form by my mother and he now accompanies me."

"I told you to just call me Claymore Caleb," said the Mistform, "Anyway, shall we? I hate waiting."

Percy, Frank and Hazel boarded the back of the boat as Claymore took the driver's seat and sat down where beside him by the side driver's seat sat Caleb. The trio sat at the back on the comfortable leather seats as Caleb said "Take us to Portland doctor."

"As you wish," said the Mistform as he began to drive the speedboat,

Percy leaned back and looked at the clear blue skies as Hazel said "So how long have you been doing this?"

"Little over a year," said the sorcerer, "I was with my sister and some of her friends back then but I had to leave."

"Why'd you leave them then?" asked Frank,

"A personal choice," said Caleb, "I made some bad decisions and my sister still forgave me but she got killed for it."

"Sorry we asked," said Percy,

A grim feeling crept up Percy's chest as if he knew what it was like to lose a sister. It was as if his heart was being gripped by a fist and it really felt as if it wouldn't stop. Caleb leaned back as the open waters glimmered in the day.

Hazel then said "So you are a magician?"

"Magician, warlock, sorcerer," listed Caleb, "all common terms but I prefer Sorcerer or Mist Manipulator."

He then said "We're still quite a distance from Portland, its best you get your rest if you'd want."

Frank sighed and said "How did the Iris Message go?"

Percy explained on how he had called Reyna on their way back to the boat. Percy nodded and said "She knows, and I'd say that she's trying her best to prepare everyone."

"How long do you think they have?" asked Hazel,

'Two to three days," said Percy sighing once again,

Caleb then said "I'd say a bit more since monsters aren't the most organized forces to attack with."

"You'd know that?" asked Frank,

Caleb closed his eyes and remembered flashes of battle during some sort of war and said "Personal experiences"

Claymore cleared his throat as Caleb looked at the clear blue sky. Hazel then said "Unless we free Death and get the Eagle we don't stand a chance."

"I'd still say we don't stand a chance," said Percy, "not without help."

The Son of Neptune took Caleb's advice and leaned back comfortably as his eyes became droopy and he lost himself in the world of dreams.

**Dream**

Percy opened his eyes to see himself looking over a somehow familiar scene. He looked over where he saw a massive Titan in armor. He was there with a blonde girl, a tan guy, a tall auburn haired woman and Zoe as they stood before the Titan weapons ready.

The Son of Neptune watched as Zoe was struck down by the Titan. He clenched his fists in anger but he watched himself place his hands over her as they glowed brightly and Zoe's eyes fluttered open.

The scene then shifted to where a giant warship in its dry dock. The bronze dragon figurehead was glittering in the morning light as sounds of construction came from the boat.

Percy closed in on the deck to see a boy with black curly hair calibrating something on the deck with a keyboard. He looked tired and had a bit of muscle on his and Percy recognized signs of tough training.

Two other demigods were on the deck with him. One was a teenage guy with blonde hair while the other was a girl with long dark hair. His fingers clicked over the keyboard at seemingly mach speed as the blonde who was leaning on the wall said "So how are we doing?"

The curly haired teen was silent for two seconds as he clicked on the board and pressed it back into the controls and said "Just about done,"

He wiped some sweat off his forehead with the towel around his neck and said "Give me an hour to load and we're good for takeoff."

"Right on schedule," said another familiar voice as they all turned to see an older looking girl,

She stood tall about five foot eleven. She had a head of snow white hair had a ponytail that reached up to her waist. Her face was framed by two long bangs on each side of her face revealing her forehead and her hair had streaks of violet on it.

The girl had a pair of deep blue eyes that glittered like ice. She wore a baggy sleeveless sky blue hoody, cargo pants and leather boots. A bangle hung from her wrist as she put a hand on her hip and said "Looks like you got it going Leo; even with all the extra training you're doing you seemed to complete the Argo 2."

The Latino nodded and said "Yeah well Allen did tell me that I needed to get stronger…"

Her eyes dropped as she gave a small smile that hid many emotions. Grief, anger sadness and regret. The woman then said "Glad you took his advice, I wonder where Talon is though, I haven't seen him since he left a few days ago."

"Riley too," said the dark haired girl in an orange shirt, "She went searching for something a few days before Talon left."

"If they aren't here yet then they'll have to catch up." said the white haired girl,

"Can't we wait for them?" asked the blonde haired guy,

The white haired girl then shook her head as she sighed "We can't; we need to leave today if the information is correct and if we want to reach them. I'll tell Chiron to leave a message. Talon has Asteron while Riley has Chain. They can reach us easily."

The girl with black hair then said "Yeah Jason, I think she's right besides I think they might not have that long."

The white haired girl nodded and said "Where's Deathbreath anyway? He was said to be coming with us…"

"Great," said Leo, "Three of the crew missing, our patrol, mechanic/defender and dead person expert."

"Ara is going to freak when she finds out he isn't here," said the blonde,

The white haired girl laughed slightly and got the same look in her eyes as she said "I'll be going guys, I'll get Zoe but first…I'll uhh need to have a trip back to the cabin."

"Is she still doing it?" asked the Latino to the two other demigods as she left,

"I don't know," said the brunette, "Talon keeps an eye on her but he isn't here."

"We should tell Zoe," said the blonde,

The three nodded and left the boat as Percy's vision shimmered and revealed a boy and his dog roaming the hills of California. It looked normal except a smaller girl was on the dog's back and the boy only had one eye.

"He smells farther away!" said the Cyclops,

Percy felt as if he didn't find this one an enemy. The girl on the back of the dog felt special to him and these two, he seemed to recognize and he felt as if he cared for these two deeply.

The girl on the back of the dog sighed and said "I don't know where he's going but we have more than enough time to find him right Tyson? We can do this together! You and me!"

The dog gave a woof as the girl rubber the dog's neck and said "You to Mrs.O'Leary!"

The Cyclops heflted his club on his shoulder as he looked north and said "There! We went there!"

The two strode north as Percy zoomed forward as if being pulled by some force. He saw a snowy range of mountains as Gaea's face seemed to form on the formation. She chuckled sleepily and said "Foolish pawn, you are valuable Percy Jackson; you may be the key to my rise and a special weapon I intend to bring back…"

Percy froze as she said "Come north then! Your friends will die but I will preserve you, I will need you for quite a lot!"

He looked up as a Giant lumbering figure stood before him. He had gold skin and his voice boomed as he said "As you fumble north, our armies will destroy your camp. You cannot win demigod, we await you on to op the ice!"

The Giant stepped aside as two chained figures were on the ground. Percy's eyes narrowed as he tried to catch their faces but then the Giant slammed his spear on the ground as Percy jolted up awake.

**Dream end**

The son of Neptune awoke under a cloudy grey sky with rain falling on his face. He shook his head as he focused his eyes and saw Hazel before him sitting down as she said "Dang and I thought I slept heavily."

"Where are we?" asked Percy,

Caleb stretched his arms as Frank said "We're in the Willamette; we went from upstream from where we were until we got here."

As Caleb's boat was driven by Claymore, Percy rubbed his eyes and said "I had this weird dream."

Caleb was still in front as Percy looked at his two companions and said "There's this Giant Warship that might be coming to help Camp Jupiter but it seemed like they knew Zoe, Talon and Riley. A friendly Cyclops, a giant dog and a girl about your age were looking for me and then there was this humongous gold skinned thing that told me that he was waiting on top of the ice."

He then explained what else he saw and Hazel said "So Alcyoneus is on a glacier? That doesn't really help. About Talon and Riley, we'll have to ask them."

Caleb coughed and turned around and said "So he's on a glacier? Arent there like hundreds of those in Alaska?"

Frank shrugged and said "Maybe this guy Iris told me about could tell us."

"Ahh yes," said Caleb, "Phineas the Seer, he could tell the future but he's blind."

"How did he become blind?" asked Percy,

"Kept leaking secrets," said Caleb shrugging as they came to dock and he stood up as he said "Gods punished him for it."

Caleb hopped off to the dock as he said "Gods are always like that, someone messes with them and they release their fury tenfold. They're like a Mafia."

The trio then stepped off the boat as Caleb stood before the boat where Claymore stood tall and he said "Summon me whenever you need me Caleb."

"Sure doctor," said the sorcerer as Claymore and the boat glowed brightly and Caleb extended his hand and two cards flew to his hand and he pocketed them silently.

Hazel stretched her arms after long hours of being still on the boat. Caleb yawned and said "Alright now we look for Phineas"

Frank pulled out his jacket and said "Great looking for a blind guy under the rain."

"Sounds like a blast," said Percy as he pulled out his jacket as well,

Hazel did the same while Caleb just raised his collar, covering his neck. The rain fell on them as they walked through Portland. Frank curiously looked at Caleb and said "Why is it that you don't look even a bit wet?"

He gestured to a rune that glowed faintly on his cape and said "This makes me waterproof, my clothes anyway."

Hazel and Frank looked pretty interested in what his runes could do but Percy just said "So we're looking for a blind guy right?"

Caleb nodded as Percy continued "Grubby, fat, looking really disgusting?"

"From what I heard yes," said Caleb, "How'd you know?"

Percy just pointed a finger where at a big open parking lot that had tree lined sidewalks and food trucks were lined all over. The crew's stomach rumbled as all of the food trucks were open for business.

Sadly, they had a quest and in the center of the lot was an old man in a bathrobe running around with a weed whacker screaming at a flock of bird ladies who were trying to take food of his picnic table.

"Take that you stupid chickens!" yelled the old man,

"Harpies…" whispered Hazel, "That means-"

"It's Phineas," said Caleb sighing,

Suddenly one of the harpies, a smaller one with red feathers took a nose dive and tried to swipe off some food. Sadly the seer swung his weed whacker and delivered a painful blow to the creature's back causing her to scramble back and fly away.

"Stop!" called Percy wanting to end it,

The harpies faced him and flew off causing the blind man to smile brightly at them and said "Ah! Thank you for the help!"

As they approached, Percy could describe the old man. As he said, the man was old and fat. He was mostly bald with scars across his forehead and he had some white stringy hair. HIs bathrobe was splattered with ketchup, mustard and other condiments. He looked like a total slob and he reminded Percy of someone. HIs eyes twitched as he saw that the man wore a pair of pink bunny slippers.

He was clearly blind since his eyes were milky white. The old man then said "I really appreciate it; those stupid things just never leave me alone!"

Percy bit his tongue in anger. He didn't mean to help but then again they needed information. He gave a small breath and said "Uh sure, my name is Percy Jackson and-"

"Demigods!" interrupted the old man, "I always know the smell of demigods! So what brings you three here?"

Percy raised a brow and said "There are four of us here…"

They turned to Caleb who shrugged as another rune glowed brightly this time on the inside area of his cape and said "This one means untraceable. It blocks out the smell of a demigod. That's how I freely move along."

"Hidden smell are you?" asked Phineas, "Doesn't matter, no wonder I heard another pair of feet."

"You can smell us?" asked Frank,

"Of course my boy!" said the seer, "You wouldn't believe how sharp my other senses became when I lost my sight! I'm Phineas the Seer and wait don't tell me!"

He jabbed his hands at Percy's face and the teen said "Hey! Personal space!"

"A Son of Neptune!" said the old man, "You know I too am a Son of Neptune!"

Percy's eye twitched in annoyance as he groaned inwardly. Great, this old man was somehow his brother and he hoped when the time came he would look anything like that.

He then faced Frank and Hazel and took a deep breath. The smell of deep earth and treasures then there is one with the smell of blood, sweat and masculinity. Ah Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto and Frank Zhang son of Mars!"

He smirked at Frank and said "But there is more to you Frank Zhang, your blood-"

"Yeah yeah," said the Asian, "Ancient blood, Prince of Pylos I know."

"Exactly!" said Phineas, "Periclymenus! He was a nice guy! I was a fan of the Argonauts! I had their fan club shirts and everything!"

Percy raised a brow as the man opened his arms and said "Are you four hungry?"

As much as he wanted to eat, Percy shook his head and said "No you see we're here for some information."

"Mhm," said the man, "I see and you probably heard if you help me against the harpies and I'll give you the information."

The group nodded as he laughed and said 'I'm sorry but scaring them off won't help, times have changed! See I used to be cursed by Jupiter through the harpies since I spoke too much secrets."

He crossed his arms and said "For instance-"

He pointed at Hazel and said "You're supposed to be dead,"

Phineas then faced Frank and said "Your life depends on a burned stick."

He looked at Caleb and said "You're lost and desperate for redemption because you're running out of time and so you're making a major scale spell where you hope to redeem yourself since you had quite a hand in causing your sister's death."

Finally he smirked at Percy and said "You have no idea who you are but I could tell you but where's the fun in that!"

The four glared at him and had expressions where they seemed to have been hit by a truck. Caleb growled and said "We got it you old pig, you were noisy."

"If the Gods cursed you then why did they stop?" asked Frank,

"They didn't!" said Phineas, "Can you believe it? As soon as I come back these chickens start flocking me again! But thanks to my patron Gaea-"

"Gaea is your patron?!" asked Caleb,

"Why yes," said the man as he faced Hazel, "Ask her, isn't your patron Gaea as well?'

"What!" said Hazel, "Gaea isn't my patron!"

He shrugged and said "The harpies are cursed, they can only eat from my table but thanks to the weed whacker, I can keep them away and guess what? Since the Doors of Death are open, they can't die and live starving while now I can feast to my heart's content!"

"You're sick!" said Frank,

"Those things are forced to do this!" said Percy, "You can't just torture them!"

"They did the same to me for years!" said Phineas as he narrowed his eyes, "Besides! Jupiter will get what's coming to him! For now, I'll enjoy Portland! When Gaea comes into power, the Gods will get what they deserve!"

"You're sadistic!" said Caleb, "You deserve to be in the Fields of Punishment!"

"One sinner to another huh boy?" asked Phineas,

Hazel bit her tongue as the man said "As for Thanatos, he's at Alcyoneus' lair, I can tell you where it is but you'll need to do me a favor!"

"You'd wish!" said the dark skinner girl, "We should just send you straight down to the Underworld!"

"Coming from another dead person huh girlie?" asked Phineas,

She growled in anger as Frank said "Hazel what did he mean?"

The man laughed and said "You'll find out soon Frank Zhang, let's see if you'll be so nice to your little friend after that!"

Percy wanted to throttle the man right now but he had two options. One was to do his favor while the other involved him using the Truths which were also bad since he was going to be exposed.

"What's the favor?" asked Percy through gritted teeth,

He gave a wide smile and said 'There's this one harpy, she's faster than the others! I want her in a net so I can torture her! Heck I'll even give her some food just to keep her alive!"

"That's sick," said Percy,

The man shrugged and said "Sure but if you don't, you won't get your information."

"What if I force it out of you?" asked Percy slowly with his eyes glowing purple,

Phineas gave a smirk and said "Ah that power, you won't get answers from me out of that. It demands eye contact but as you can see, I'm blind. Such history behind that power…the misery, treachery and sadness that power granted some people's lives…such great power but also such a great threat…"

"What are you talking about?" asked Percy,

Phineas gave him a small smile and said "You'll find out just like he did. Anyway, bring me that harpy!"

**Hazel 3****rd**** Person POV (Timeskip- After finding Ella and now on the way back to Phineas)**

"We can't give her to him!" said Hazel defiantly,

"This is irrelevant," said Caleb seriously, "My opinion still remains, she is just a monster. So what if she knows a few lines of a prophecy?"

"A prophecy that could be very important!" said Hazel in anger, "She's also a person! We can't give him to that sicko!"

"Well then what choice do we have?" asked Caleb,

"Call or fold," said Ella the Harpy, "Even odds, all in…Phineas sees things, big things but he doesn't see small chances."

"Gambling?" asked Frank, "He likes to gamble?"

Ella shakily nodded. The red feathered Harpy was still shaky but she seemed relaxed enough to not fly off again. Caleb scratched his exposed cheek and said "Hmm, we could expose him. I know a thing or two about gambling and I think I can trick him with my cards."

"I don't think that'll work," said Percy, "Remember how he knew I was lying? He can probably do the same to you and if he figures it out we can lose our chance for the information. We need something simple but with high stakes. Something where we can bait him into taking the chance."

"Well what do you suppose we do then Percy?" asked Caleb crossing his arms,

The Son of Neptune looked at Frank who raised a brow and said "You can't possibly mean-"

"I guess you holding onto those was a good idea," said Percy grinning,

The Asian pulled out a pair of identical ceramic vials he got from the Little Tiber and Hazel said "What is that?"

Percy took them from frank and said "Gorgon's Blood. After I sent those ladies down the Little Tiber, Frank got these two. And I think you know the myth."

Caleb looked stunned and said "Blood from the left cures everything while blood from the left is a lethal toxin."

"Exactly," said Percy, "We can use these two, a choice of life and death as a gamble. Besides, if all goes well, he'll get greedy and accept since he would get his sight back from this and I'll hopefully get my memories back."

Caleb raised a brow "If all goes well? How will he pick the wrong vial then?"

"The Son of Neptune laughed nervously and said "About that…I don't exactly know which one is the right vial."

Frank no0dded as Caleb face palmed and the dark skinned girl said "What!? You're doing that?!"

"I have a plan," said Percy, "Don't worry about it."

Ella shakily said "Also Phineas is blind…."

Caleb then said "A waste of the Gorgon's Blood if you ask me but what did you mean get your memories back?"

Percy then explained his situation and Caleb pursed his lips as if he just confirmed something and said "I see so I guess this plan is viable, risky to a hell's edge but viable."

Hazel wanted to argue but Frank also knew it was the best idea for this. Percy pocketed the vials and said "It's agreed then,"

Soon the group made their way back to Phineas who was happily eating a plate of tacos and he dropped the plate carelessly onto the table as he grinned and said "Ah the Harpie! I smelled you from miles away! I hear the flapping of wings!"

Hazel put a hand protectively on the Harpy's wings as Percy said "Yeah we're back but no you're not getting the Harpy."

"I see," said the seer quietly, "So you are here to kill me then? Good luck on your quest without the information."

"No you stupid old pig we're here for a gamble," said Caleb irritably,

The old man formed a small smirk on his lips as he said "A gamble huh? What do you propose?"

He gave a sly smirk and said "Information and the Harpy are the stakes?" asked the seer,

"No!" said Frank steadily, "She's not a part of the deal,"

Percy took a seat and pulled out the two vials and said "Here are two identical vials. Both Gorgon's Blood, one is from the left side while one is form the right."

Hazel was calming down Ella while Frank and Caleb took a stand near her and Phineas said "Gorgon's Blood? Seems risky… I might not be able to reform thanks to that."

Percy lured him in and said "But if you win, you get your sight back."

The old man went silent and contemplated what he had just learned. Percy had a calm expression on his face as he awaited his reply. He knew these types of people, they would bite off more than they could chew and he knew the old man would just accept.

The blind man raised a brow and said "I'm listening…"

"Gotcha you old bastard," thought Percy,

He then said "You know how it goes; the problem is that we don't know which one is the right side blood. The terms are that you write down the location of Alcyoneus in a piece of paper. You will choose which one you'll drink but you can't smell or do anything else to the vials except choose."

"I get you," said the old man as he scribbled down on a napkin and put it inside his bathrobe,

Caleb cleared his throat as Percy then handed Phineas the vials as held both and silently contemplated on which one to choose. Hazel watched as Percy calmly crossed his fingers as his elbows rested on the table.

He always had that calm expression whenever he was sure of something. Percy then raised a brow as a small tremor shook them and Hazel didn't know if he caused it or not. Her teeth chattered as Caleb shook and Frank stumbled a bit.

Taking the vial on his right, Phineas rolled Percy the left one and said "You we're a fool for this! Sight and prophecy will be mine!"

He uncorked his vial as Percy did the same and the old man said "A toast! To the Sons of Neptune!"

Percy nodded as he had a confident smirk on his face as they both drank the vial's contents. Percy calmly stood as his eyes flashed purple and said "No Phineas, you were wrong to take such a risk."

The old man then fell off his chair and started writhing in agony as yellow smoke poured out from his eyes, mouth and nose. He coughed "You tricked me!"

"No…" said the Son of Neptune as he stepped on the old man's chest and lowered his face close to his and said "No one fooled you but your greed you imprudent old man. This way I got rid of two problems and by the way, say hello to a guy named Gabe Ugliano for me when you get back to the Fields of Punishment."

The old man screamed in agony as he turned into dust. Caleb bent over and picked up his napkin and read out loud "Hubbard Glacier"

Hazel watched as Ella raided Phineas' dinner table and said "That place is pretty famous, but we have a long way to go before we get there."

Percy seemed conflicted as Gaea whispered "You were more valuable to me than him Son of Neptune, but I assure you, your end will be far worse than Gorgon's Blood."

The Son of Neptune faced them as Frank said "How'd you know he'd pick the wrong one Percy?"

"I gambled with Gaea as well," said Percy, "She said I'm more valuable to her than him so she let him die."

He then faced away and said "Come on, best we get moving. We're headed to Seattle next for that hopeful amount of reinforcement."

**AN**

**Roy: Done, a bit bland but next chapter well…you decide! Its either we skip the Amazons or we skip Frank's Grandma, it's your choice really but we can only write about one of those two so review and tell us!**

**Twista: We hope you liked it! If you did leave a review below! It helps us out a lot!**

**Roy: Vote on our poll as well! Anyways, review please! This is a simple amateur signing out…**


	17. Chapter 17: Seattle Scuffle

**AN**

**Jake: Hey guys I'm back! Rome was cool! Saw the Coliseum itself and went through some awesome sights there!**

**Roy: Lucky you but btw, school starts in three days.**

**Jake: NOOOOOOOOOO! SOMEONE KILL ME NOW!**

**Twsita: You're being melodramatic Jake besides this year's gonna be fun!**

**Jake: Well It better or I'm sleeping my life away. Anyways I'm back and through the reviews, the results were 3-3 and we flipped a coin and we're doing Amazons, skip Frank's Grandma and go straight to Alaska.**

**Twista: Now that's over with let's head to the replies!**

**Roy: I'm too lazy, next time.**

**Jake: Wow, so that settles it, here is the Amazon's chapter! If you like it please leave a review, follow and favorite below!**

**Twista: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: PJO and HOO are not ours!**

**Percy 3****rd**** Person POV**

As Caleb's boat sped down the Columbia River, Percy noticed everyone was dead silent. Caleb was in front sitting beside his sharply dressed Mistform summon who was driving the green striped speedboat. He seemed to be silently reading a book and scribbling on it and it seemed as if he was locked in his own world as of now.

Ella was in a house of books and magazines that Hazel helped her build. The red harpy was reading through books at a rate of three at a time while she muttered "Yes, friends I go with friends."

Hazel and Frank were sitting next to each other on the other side of the back seats. The girl looked jittery and nervous as signs of sea sickness seemed to be evident on the dark skinned girl's face.

Frank was steadily gazing at the spear Mar's had given him. Percy wondered what it was about but he starred at the tip and tried to recall what was it about Dragon's Teeth. He shook his head as he dwelled more and thought about how Frank singlehandedly dealt with the three Basilisks.

So far, Percy was being honest to say that Frank was a guy of little talents. Sure he was large, strong and had good aim but he seemed to be nervous, easily swayed, weak willed and had serious confidence issues.

At least Frank was starting to carry his weight around and Percy was proud of the guy on how he defended Hazel from Phineas. He didn't know what it was about but he remembered that someone told him that during a quest, your companions are the people you can and must trust.

Caleb stood and went to the back and took a seat beside Percy as he threw a card on the center and a small fridge materialized on the boat as he opened it and grabbed some food for everyone and passed it out.

Reclaiming his card, he popped open a can of cola and began to drink as Hazel said "Guys…I need to say something."

Frank gave a small gentle smile and said "Go ahead Hazel, my mom always said no one should carry a burden alone and it's easier to carry with someone else."

She clenched her hand and said "But you don't understand!"

Her voice quivered as she silently took a deep breath. It wasn't that she was afraid to speak; it was because she didn't want to have an episode of her past. Gathering her strength, she seriously said "Phineas was right! I'm an escapee form the Underworld! I should be down there!"

Percy, Caleb and Frank had a surprised look on their faces as Hazel told them her story. She was mostly talking to Frank but she knew Percy, Caleb and Ella were listening. She went from her description of Gaea's voice, how she had helped Alcyoneus rise and how she delayed Alcyoneus from rising. She then spoke on how Nico brought her back and she met Riley and Talon.

She expected Frank to step away from her but he just gripped her hand and said 'You gave your life to stop Alcyoneus? I don't know if I could have been that brave to do that."

Hazel had tears in her eyes as she said "That wasn't bravery. I let my mom died and I did what Gaea told me to do."

"The ends justify the means Hazel," said Caleb, "I should know because that's what I plan to do."

Percy put a hand on her shoulder and said "Hazel, you stood up to a Goddess on your own. That was very brave and after you died, you went to Elysium but why did Nico bring you-"

"I didn't go to Elysium!" said Hazel as she held hands with Frank,

Suddenly her vision darkened s she held onto Frank's hand the both of them leaned onto each other as if they went into a deep sleep. Percy was about to shake them awake but Ella said "Slipping away…Frank and Hazel sharing."

Percy raised a brow but Caleb put a hand in front of him and said "No, I know what this is. They're sharing memory frames, best not interrupt them."

Claymore took a cough as Caleb said "We still have a long time to go before Seattle so best you get some rest."

"Wait," said Percy as Caleb's visible brow rose and he said "What you do, these Mist thing…I remember something…couldn't you use the Mist and form it into a ball where it can be used as a portal? It's the end of June 21, we need to get there fast, the Feast of Fortuna is in 72 hours."

"Ahh yes," said Caleb, "That's an advanced craft, I don't know the recipe but my sister did. The item was called-"

"A Thought Sphere," said Percy suddenly furrowing his brows,

"Correct," said the Sorcerer, "I don't know how so I apologize now if that over leave me be, I need to get back to work."

Caleb then pulled out his booklet and began to read and write on it. The Son of Neptune took a seat away from the sleeping duo and crossed his arms and nodded his head down as he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

The sorcerer then took his seat once again next to the Mistform as he buried his nose into the book and Claymore said "He's going to remember eventually you know and if he does he could kill you."

"We'll be long gone by then," said Caleb without looking up,

The teen then said "If he does remember everything by then, I doubt he'll remember me. I'm not exactly recognizable with this mask on."

"I just hope you're correct for your sake," said Claymore,

"I'll be fine," said Caleb,

He then went into a coughing fit as he glanced at his blood dropped palm and wiped it on his pants as he said "That bastard Phineas was right though, I don't have that much time but I'll do what I have to do by then."

"What is it exactly do you plan to do?" asked the summon,

"That would be telling Doctor," said Caleb waving his hand, "Besides this is something I must confide to only myself."

"Ungrateful brat," muttered Claymore,

"Excuse me?" asked Caleb with a smirk,

The man then rolled his eyes and said "Nothing,"

"As I thought," said the masked teen, "Continue driving then,"

He got back into writing in his booklet as Claymore focused on the open sea and said "As you wish Alabaster…"

**Timeskip**

Percy blinked his eyes as Caleb repeatedly patted his shoulder as he said "Hey Percy, wake up, we're here."

The Son of Neptune rubbed his eyes and yawned as he stretched his arms. Claymore coughed and said "I suggest you wake up those two, if you want to get going then best you start now. It is the morning of June 22."

Caleb nodded and said "Thank you for your time Doctor,"

The man gave a bow as he glowed and formed into a card which Caleb caught with one hand and he pocketed the card as he swept his cape and jumped onto the dock.

His green eyes drifted to Frank and Hazel whom Ella perched over as she said "Still sleeping, tired or still sharing."

Percy stepped over and shook Hazel by the shoulder as her eyes fluttered open and he said "Hazel wake up, we've reached Seattle."

The dark skinned girl's eyes fluttered open as she squinted her eyes due to the morning light and groggily sat up. Frank did the same as he rubbed his eyes and said "Did we just-"

Percy scratched his head and said "Yeah you two sort of passed out and Ella said you two were uhhh…"

"Sharing," said Ella as she flew over to the ground next to Caleb, "Sharing is good but no more blackouts yup!"

Percy nodded as Caleb said "I guess that's the end of your relapses"

"You know?" asked Hazel,

"I know how the mist reacts around someone who isn't form this time," said Caleb crossing his arms, "And yes, relapses are something I've read about."

She put a hand against her coat pocket and looked at Frank and said "You were there!"

"So you really did share a blackout?" asked Percy, "Is this going to happen often?"

"If she's reached how she got brought back its just about done," said Caleb crossing his arms,

Hazel didn't know how he was so sure but Caleb had a nasty habit of surprising them with some magical stuff and he was an expert on some supernatural things so she took his word for it.

"Why are stopping here again?" asked Frank and he followed Percy off the boat as he helped Hazel up,

Percy watched as Caleb recalled his boat and he held a ring on his necklace and Percy said "Reyna has a sister here and she told me to show her this."

"Reyna has a sister?" asked Frank in a surprised voice,

"She thinks her sister could send help to the Camp," said Percy with a shrug,

"It would make sense," said Caleb, "Percy told me that this Reyna is a daughter of Bellona and that would make her sister one as well. I can see why she'd be here as an Amazon but the question is if it is safe for us?"

"Amazons?" asked Frank, "You mean Female Warriors?"

"Nope!" said Ella flapping her arms, "Ella don't like Amazons!"

"Yeah," said Percy, "I think so at least what else could be called Amazons and related to mythology?"

Frank shrugged as he said "If so don't they ummm, kill men on sight?"

Caleb raised a brow as Frank desperately asked "Do they?!"

Ella flew a few feet in the air and said "Ella will fly off now, Ella find friends later!"

She then flew off leaving a trail of red feathers falling from the sky. Caleb caught one as Frank shook his head and said "That sure makes things feel safe."

"Don't be such a fusspot Frank," said Caleb, "This is a quest, more than half the things you encounter will try and kill you."

Percy raised a brow while Hazel looked at him in surprise while Caleb rolled his eyes and gave them a look that said "Tell me I'm wrong."

Looking back, more than half of the things they met tried to kill them. Percy shrugged and said "Best we get looking, time is running out."

For the hours that came, the group of four explored Seattle as if they were tourists. They had bought some coffee and food from what money they had and it had to do. The coffee tasted like dirt and it was too strong. The sandwich they ate felt weird as the bread was stale and the meat was cold but it had to do since they were on a timeline.

Hazel pointed at a building and said "There!"

An office building with glass doors had a sign that read 'Amazon' and Frank said "Uhh Hazel I don't think that's them. You see Amazon is a company that sells stuff on the internet."

"Internet?" asked Hazel with a raised brow, "What the heck is that?"

Caleb coughed in his hand while Percy grinned and shook his head as the sorcerer said "It's a wide and very vast place that has some dark areas that will mess you up for life, let's leave it at that."

"Sounds scary," said Hazel, "Sure hope I never go there."

Percy and Frank gave each other smirks as the Son of Neptune pushed the glass doors open. The large lobby was wide and very overwhelming. It had glass walls, a glossy black tiled floor, a few plants here and there, a row of waiting seats and that was just about it.

In the middle of the room stood a young woman in a pantsuit who had long auburn hair and a security guard's earpiece. She had a nametag that read 'Kinzie'. She had a friendly smile but Percy got a weird feeling coming from her.

She looked at Hazel ignoring the three boys and said "May I help you?"

"I think so," said Hazel nervously looking around, "We're looking for Amazons?"

Kinzie glanced at Frank's spear, Hazel's sword and at Caleb who was holding a card ready and said "This is the main campus for Amazon, do you have an appointment with someone or-"

"We're looking for someone called Hylla?" asked Percy,

Kinzie moved so fast that Hazel and Frank couldn't follow but Percy was faster. She kicked Frank in the chest sending him back skidding across the lobby; she then pulled out a sword from this air and attempted to swipe Percy off his feet but she was surprised to hear a clang of metal as Percy held Riptide and had his bronze sword blocking hers as Caleb had a thin, narrow blade made of gold sticking out form his wrist as it was pointed at Kinzie's neck as Percy said "We asked a question Lady, is Hylla here or not?"

She leapt back a few feet to keep her distance from the two and she snapped her fingers in the air as more girls in the black flooded the staircase, swords in hand and surrounded them.

Caleb flipped another card in his other hand as he grew another narrow gold blade form his other wrist and said "Damn, there's too many."

"We're not going down without a fight!" said Percy gripping Riptide tightly,

Three of the Amazons rushed towards the blades raised as Percy grew a scowl on his face and sharply dodged each of their swipes. He dodged the first one with a turn of his body and slammed the hilt of his sword on the back of her head. He parried the second one and spun as he hit her sternum with a solid blow with his elbow, burying it deep as he knocked her down with his fist. The third one grew weary of his display and slowly circled him but Percy was quicker as took three swift steps and kneed her in the stomach and watched her collapse on the ground.

Percy held his blade forward and slowly turned around as he was now surrounded and Kinzie held her sword onto Frank's neck as he raised his head from the ground and said "Stand down or your friend gets a one way trip to the Underworld."

Gritting his teeth, Percy dropped Riptide and raised his hands in the air as Caleb's blades evaporated into dust as he and Hazel did the same. Kinzie stepped on Frank's back as she said "First rule, Males don't speak without permission."

The other Amazons apprehended him as she went close to his face and said "Second rule, trespassing on our territory is punishable by death. You want to see Queen Hylla? You'll meet her alright and she'll decide your fate."

The four heroes were stripped of their weapons and were guided through countless flights of stairs. The soon reached a cavern so big that it dwarfed what Hazel though the Camp's size was.

It looked like a warehouse as conveyer belts, shelves and forklifts were everywhere with girls in black were monitoring them. Several gave them curious looks but Hazel noticed some of the women guiding along lines of men in orange suits who9 are bound by chains.

"You keep slaves here?" asked Hazel furiously,

Kinzie glanced at the line of orange suited men and said "The men? They aren't slaves, just smart enough people who know their place now follow me."

They walked for Gods knows how long. Hazel's feet began to ache as Frank was breathing heavily as his pain from the kick to the chest still resided within him. Percy was silently calm as he surveyed the area with a watchful eye. Caleb's visible eye looked bored and a bit irritated as the Amazon behind him kept pushing him since he was the one at the back of the line.

"This place is enormous," said Hazel in awe,

"You admire our base yes?" asked Kinzie, "Our distribution system is worldwide and it may have taken a while but now we're turning a profit. Little do the mortals know they're funding the Amazon Kingdom and soon we'll be richer than any nation."

"Rich in savagery that's for sure," muttered Caleb,

Kinzie slammed her sword hilt to his stomach as he fell to the ground and groaned in pain. Percy and Frank tried to help him but they were held as sword point as Kinzie picked up his fallen fedora and put it on his head as she pulled him up by the shirt and said "Its men like you who's ruined the world. None of you know respect. Women are the superior beings! We are stronger, wiser-"

"More talkative?" asked Percy as they swung a weapon at him but he ducked as Hazel said "Stop! Just take us to Hylla! We're wasting time!"

"Fine," said Kinzie as she shoved Caleb back, "Time is definitely an issue."

"We should take them straight to Otrera," said a guard, "We can win her favor that way."

Kinzie growled and said "No! Hylla is queen!"

"Until tonight," muttered another guard,

Kinzie looked like she wanted to rip their throats out but Caleb growled as he said "As you said, time is of value. Enough of this female drama and just take us to Hylla!"

Kinzie hit him again causing him to cough violently as she said "Follow me"

They finally reached a small cavern that looked like a mix between a loading dock and a throne room. There were lined metal shelves where stuffed heads of giant lions, drakons, hydras and monsters. Percy somehow felt it was familiar to him but then he saw several Amazon Guards, each standing by a metal forklift modified for war.

Some of the shelves had cages filled with live creatures and Hazel gasped and said "What's going to happen to these poor creatures?"

"The animals?" asked Kinzie, "They're being shipped across to our other districts around the world."

At the end of the warehouse was a dais constructed from pallets of books ranging from different tasteless books that Percy scoffed at. At the base of the steps, some Amazons looked like they were arguing.

Meanwhile a girl about in her early twenties sat and watched from her throne. Hazel assumed she was Queen Hylla. Percy raised a brow as he noticed the Queen. She was lean and lithe as a tiger and she wore a black leather jumpsuit and boots. She wore no crown or tiara but she wore a strange belt made of interlocking gold links that seemed to pattern in a weird way. She looked a lot like her little sister

"Otrera's lackeys," said Kinzie in disgust,

Percy viewed the arguments as Caleb said "Hazel where are you going?"

"It's him," said Hazel as she approached a metal cage where two Amazons stood guard,

Caleb, Frank and Percy inspected the animal and saw that it was a powerful looking stallion. It had a honey colored coat and a black man and its eyes peered at Hazel.

"It really is him," said Hazel slowly,

"Who?" asked Percy as Kinzie rolled her eyes,

She scowled but her expression softened as she said "Ahh beautiful isn't he?"

Hazel regarded the horse with surprise and awe as if it would disappear in a blink of an eye. She gulped and couldn't control herself as she said "Is he for sale?"

Caleb raised a brow as Percy watched as Kinzie said "That's Arion and no he's not for sale."

She faced them and said "A prized treasure of the Amazons. To be claimed only by a courageous warrior as the prophecy says."

"Prophecy?" asked Hazel,

"Never mind," said Kinzie, "He's not for sale. He's in the cage for a different reason."

The horse then slammed its head on the bars causing the Amazons guards to nervously step back. Hazel had a desperate look in her eyes as Percy said "Hazel, you alright?"

She nodded slowly and was led away and as they approached Hylla, she noticed their group and barked "Enough!"

She looked down on them and said "What brings three males and a girl in Amazonian territory?"

Hylla gave off an aura of power, power that should not be trifled with but Percy stood his ground and Hazel noticed Percy seemed to release the same kind of aura but his was more solid and fearless.

He gave a small respectful bow and said "Queen Hylla we are here for a message."

The Queen raised a brow and said "A message? From whom does this message come from boy?"

"Your sister," said Percy bowing his head down, "Reyna sent us."

She swiftly stretched her hand to grab Percy's necklace but the Son of Neptune caught her hand and said "Careful Queen Hylla, I might have thought that was an attack."

"Don't touch the Queen!" said Kinzie as she raised her sword but Percy caught her hand and twisted it causing the blade to fall out of her hands,

More Amazons came close to help but Hylla pulled her hand away as she said "You made a dangerous move boy."

"You started it Queen Hylla," said Percy dangerously,

Hazel was surprised, what had gotten into Percy? Usually he was quiet, calm and observant but he's being a tad bit too aggressive right now and this was compromising their quest.

She watched Hylla pull out a knife and in a flash of an eye, she had it pressed to Percy's gut with her face close to his and said "Messenger or not, I think I'll kill you."

Just then she was knocked back by some unknown force as Percy growled and said "Do not underestimate me Amazon! Be grateful I'm not allowed to kill you because if I could you'd be one big mess on the floor!"

The Queen felt her legs buckle as an overwhelming power came from Percy causing all the inhabitants of the room to cower a bit in fear. The creatures whimpered weakly as Percy felt Hazel put a hand on his shoulder and she sharply said "Percy stop! You're compromising the quest!"

"This Amazon had the audacity to threaten me!" said Percy as his eyes were flaring purple,

Frank, Hazel and Kinzie stepped back nervously as Percy scowled and said "And now you're telling me I'm compromising the quest?"

Just then, Percy's purple eyes died out into green as his eyes rolled back into his eyes and he lurched forward unconscious and sprawled onto the ground. It was silent for a whole minute as the people in the room noticed Caleb who had a hand in a chop gesture right where Percy was and he said "I apologize Queen Hylla, my friend here is just very…tired."

Hylla was still feeling a little weak from what she just felt from Percy and she slowly rose and grabbed Reyna's ring from Percy's neck and said "Explain this now."

Hazel went onto on what the situation was in Camp Jupiter and why Reyna was asking for help while Frank helped the unconscious Percy up. Caleb and the Asian teen held him up by the shoulders and said "I gave him a good hit that would last twenty to thirty minutes. Any idea on what the heck was that about?"

"I don't know," said Frank, "Percy never acted that way before. It was so unlike him."

Caleb glanced around to see the Amazons cautiously looking at Percy and he whispered "Well it got these savages terrified. That's a plus. We'll have to ask him later."

As soon as Hazel finished, another group of Amazons entered the room. One was taller and older than the rest judging by her looks. She had plaited silver hair and fine silk robes like a Roman matron. The other Amazons gave her way and gave her signs of respect.

"So we need your help Queen Hylla," said Hazel, "Please I apologize for what Percy said and did but Reyna needs your help."

Gripping the necklace, she muttered "Reyna you foolish girl…"

The older Amazon then interrupted "Well? Romans ask for our aid? I remember back then where Romans and Amazons kept fighting! How many of our sisters fell to those fools? When I was queen, I'd lay waste to them! Not aid them!"

"Otrera!" said Hylla sharply, "You are a guest here, no longer Queen."

The older woman grew a devious smirk and said "Yes Queen Hylla that is true until tonight of course…"

She smirked and said "I was brought back by the Earth Mother herself! I bring glad tidings! Why should we continue to serve under Jupiter a king while we can live under Gaea! A queen!"

Nods were coming from all around as Otrera said "When I take command-"

"If you take command!" shot Hylla, "You're not Queen yet!"

The former queen then sneered and said "Pathetic, what Amazon Queen fears a mere boy! If it we're me! I'd kill them now!"

Hylla crosser her arms and said "I am Queen Otrera! I rule by reason not fear!"

The former Queen gave a bow and exited the room along with her troupe as Hylla called she will be questioned such is the Amazon way! Meanwhile, take these boys to the cells!"

Kinzie pushed Caleb and Frank who were supporting the unconscious Percy. Frank didn't want to leave Hazel here alone but she nodded at them encouragingly. The Asian hoped she'd be fine. He wouldn't know what he'd do if she was hurt."

Soon, the trio was put in an Amazon cell. Well it looked like any normal prison cell except for the fact that the bars were locked not by keys but by an Amazon Card which some guards carried around.

Frank slouched on the wall next to the unconscious Percy as Caleb coughed violently as he hunched over and wiped his hand on his pants. Frank noticed a few drops of blood and said "Hey dude, you okay?"

The sorcerer took a few staggering steps and said "I assure you I'm fine. Ou should be asking him that."

He pointed at Percy who was starting to wake. Frank held him by the shoulders and said "Percy! You're okay!"

Slowly blinking his eyes, the Son of Neptune wheezed for some air and said "W-What happened?"

"Before or after you went malevolent freak mode?" asked Caleb pocketing his hands,

"What?" thought Percy,

Frank raised a brow and said "Don't you remember? You lashed out on Queen Hylla, scared everyone off their butts and your eyes turned purple."

"Yeah what's with that?" asked Caleb,

Just then Percy recalled all that had occurred. He shook his head and remembered what had come over him. He just meant to use the power to convince her but it was as if he lost himself and couldn't do anything as he nearly got everyone killed.

He shook his head and said "I swear guys; I didn't meant that I'm sorry."

"I have no idea what that was about but what was with your eyes?" asked Frank,

Percy bit his tongue as he realized his secret was out. He took in a deep breath and said "Look, this information shouldn't leave this circle. We will tell Hazel but you cannot reveal this to anyone unless I say so."

"Is it that big of a deal?" asked Frank,

"It is buddy," said Percy, "This power I have is rare and if word gets out that I have it, Lupa told me that some things could happen to me."

"We swear on the Styx," said Caleb as a faint rumbling occurred,

Frank nodded and accepted the gravity of their word. Percy then said "I have what you call the Three Truths."

"They're activated by the color change of my eyes," said the Son of Neptune, "There are abilities I gain from this. The first is the Voice of Truth, with that I can manipulate anyone into doing anything, making someone forget an incident and generally it's called Mind Control. It can only happen with eye contact and when I use it the victim has no memory of being controlled."

"Did you use it on us?" asked Frank skeptically,

Percy shook his head as Caleb said "I'm guessing you only use it on people you dislike or on those you really must have to control?"

The Son of Neptune nodded and said "Yeah then after the voice, there's the Sight of Truth."

The black haired teen then closed his fists as he said "This one gets weirder but I can't say it isn't useful as heck. When my eyes are activated, I can see people on a level where I can see their auras, spirit forms and even some hidden power. Also when using the Sight, I have a 360 degree view and a view range of around five kilometers at best."

"Is that how you found Hazel in all that grass?" asked Frank,

Percy nodded and said "That's right, we might have never have found her without it."

Caleb nodded taking in this knowledge and said "Sounds very interesting…your powers seem very useful indeed but then the last one, what is it?"

"The Power of Truth," sighed Percy as he shook his head, "According to Lupa, that one is the weirdest and most undiscovered power of all. I just about mastered the Sight and Voice and I just needed to work on maintaining it but I haven't even scratched the true potential of the Power of Truth."

"Even now," said Percy, "I can use it as a form of very powerful telekinesis. I'm still missing the true power of this last branch but I'm on my way there I think."

The Son of Neptune clenched his fists and said "I'm getting more and more powerful each day. The power the Truths give me is great but Lupa warned me to not overuse them."

"You better follow it then," said Caleb, "I don't trust Gods but if they're dead serious about it then follow their advice."

Percy nodded as he closed his eyes and shook his head as they all heard a collective crash coming from around the corner. The three peered outside their cell to see Hazel armed with her Spatha carrying all their equipment as she swiped a card on the lock and the iron bars snapped open as Frank said "Hazel! You're incredible!"

She blushed a bit as Frank smiled at her and Caleb rolled his visible eye and said "Not now lovebirds, we need to get out of here."

Hazel passed Caleb his belt as he snapped it on. Percy felt his pocket and Riptide was there and Frank put his spear on his back. Frank looked around as the alarms blared and he said "I think they know we're out! We've gotta get out of here!"

"Follow me!" said Hazel as she led the trio of boys through the complex,

Some Amazons let them be as if they wanted them to escape but some here and there tried to stop them but were easily dealt with by Hazel by sending a tidal wave of friendship bracelets at them.

Caleb threw a card above them where it exploded into a ton of sticky goo that hardened trapping several Amazons in the staircase above them. The sorcerer threw a various assortment of cards that did all kinds of effects from freezing, to burning and even turning them into a chicken.

In the next turn, they ran into a trio of Amazons who drew weapons and readied themselves for them. Percy stepped up and uncapped Riptide as he felt a familiar power rise in the blade and the blade's length erupted in flowing green fire.

"Greek Fire," muttered Caleb,

Percy then felt the watch given to him by Hermes extend into the gold framed mirror which was supposedly a shield. A yell for battle came from the trio as they charged towards him. Percy swung his sword as the Greek Fire engulfed blade cut through an Amazon's spear as Percy slammed the shield hard on her front causing her to get knocked back.

He blocked a sword swipe by his shield and he was surprised as the shield didn't break and he flicked the shield as a bright light flashed from the mirror causing the remaining two to be blinded and faster than they could react, Percy had knocked them out cold.

Sheathing his weapons, Frank was awestruck as Percy said "Slowly, I think some more things are coming back to me."

They reached the throne room where Hazel unlocked Arion's cage and Caleb said "Uhh, Hazel is that safe?!"

The horse whined angrily as Percy said "He just said that he is and you better shut up you mask wearing freak."

"Charming," said Caleb as Hazel mounted Arion and said "Percy, this is Arion, you two should get along well."

"Why is that?" asked Percy,

"He's a Son on Neptune too!" said Hazel as Percy's eyes widened,

"What!?" said the Son of Neputne,

She shook her head and said "Not now, the matter is that he's fast, fast enough to get us out of here!"

"We can't all ride that thing!" said Caleb,

Frank smiled and said "I remember the Chariot a few rooms away! We can use that!"

The horse whined as Percy said "Okay…Frank he said good job baby man."

Frank's eye twitched as Caleb laughed out loud and the door busted open as an Amazon said "There!"

Hazel raised her sword and said "Follow me!"

Percy watched as Hazel dashed on Arion and the other two males followed Hazel who was a streak of destruction as she wrecked any Amazon who tried to challenge her.

The path to the Chariot had been cleared and they went to attaching it to Arion. Soon after, Percy said "Are you sure about this?"

"Pretty sure!" said Hazel a bit too happily,

Caleb hopped on as Frank said "Oh no!"

The doors busted open as Otrera with a full army of Amazons said "Surrender!"

They hopped onto the chariot as Frank said "I don't think this is going to work!"

Caleb looked like he was going to be sick and he said "He's not going to-"

"Arion now!" said Hazel as the horse bolted up the countless flights of stairs with Percy yelling in enjoyment while Caleb pushed his fedora onto his head. Frank yelled in fear as they busted through the lobby and Hazel said "Ella! Come on! We've got to go!"

Out of nowhere, a red blur shot past them and Caleb found Ella who was holding a book sitting beside him as she muttered "Ella here! Amazons sharp and pointy!"

They could hear the Amazons coming as Hazel pointed to the direction of north and said "Arion run!"

Hazel gave a shriek of joy as Arion yelled and the horse shot forward as the world seemed to elongate. The horse left behind a trail of smoke as the group successfully escaped and were now headed north.

**AN**

**Jake: Done, finally! Sorry if it sucks we tried to make one before class!**

**Roy: Anyways, we're skipping Grandma Zhang and were heading to Alaska! Hope you all enjoyed!**

**Twista: If you liked it leave a review, follow and a favorite below! Each one helps us out a lot! This is Twista Etervo signing off!**


	18. Chapter 18: Welcome to Alaska

**AN**

**Roy: Hello everyone, we're back. Frightfully sorry for the delay for the first three weeks of our senior year, the workload has been…**

**Jake: HEAVY AS HELL I CANT EVEN GET ANY ME TIME!**

**Twista: Safe to say Jake is right, we three are doing quite a bit at school so we are having a struggle in writing but we'll try our bests. Jake who has dance practice along with varsity training, Roy with advanced academic requirements and dance practice and finally me with student council things along with all the school workload, we need some time to adjust and I am not in a good mood coz of it.**

**Roy: Well too bad, shit is hitting all three of us as of now. Anyways, no replies, to dead and sleepy to but we will hopefully answer questions through PM though.**

**Jake: All in all, hope you enjoy this chapter! Its Alaska now and if you do leave a like, review, favorite and follow below! We'll see you guys later! Peace!**

**Disclaimer: PJO and HOO are not ours!**

**Percy 3****rd**** Person POV**

Well the past day had been hectic to say the least.

After the whole Seattle incident, Percy had thought they had a straight shot to Alaska but nope, the stupid chariot had to give and they were stranded in some remote area of Canada.

After Hazel miserably moped as Arion suddenly disappeared, it looked sort of bleak but luckily their friend Frank recognized the area to be just near his home and they thought they could be safe and have a good rest before their trek to Alaska. But then again the Fates just had to make Gaea surround Frank's home with a bunch of Laistrygonian Giants.

Slowly Frank had been proving his worth to the quest, after leading them through the forest; he managed to eradicate an entire sector of the cannibals thanks to the second charge of Frank's Dragon Tooth Spear which summoned Grey the Spartus that Percy seemed to stumble back upon seeing.

Hazel was just surprised while Caleb seemed like he was interested in the Spartus to the point that he wanted to dissect it and see what made it tick. Quickly after the summon had done its job, Frank had brought them inside where they spent the night.

Frank's grandmother was there but she didn't look too good. The trio had left Frank alone to speak to his grandmother and Percy let Hazel, Ella and Caleb take the first round of sleep as he kept watch in waiting for the ogres.

Through the long hours of the night, Percy was in constant meditation, trying to grasp his powers and returning memories more. Over the hours, he had remembered quite a lot, his adoption by Prometheus, his brothers and sisters Fecilia, Talon, Jack, Allen and Tadi and their years together and first few weeks at Camp Half-Blood, some new friends like Riley, Nico, Bianca, Ara, Annabeth, Thalia and finally the lady of his eyes, Zoe.

A lot was still fuzzy but at least he had a firm grasp on who he was. Then that brought him to his next few thoughts, why had his father and patron left him with Lupa? Why did Talon, Riley and Nico deny they knew him? Why was the existence of the Roman and Greek Camp kept apart from each other?

Of course, logic had pointed out to him **why** he was given to Lupa and he would have to tell Frank and Hazel but then there was Caleb…

It wasn't that Percy didn't trust him. Sure he gained their trust, friendship and loyalty over a few days since he seemed to be focused, loyal and trustworthy but there was something familiar about him but Percy couldn't put his finger on it.

He knew Tadi used to do stuff like he did but it wasn't his skills that unnerved him but his eye. The only eye he had gave off looks of worry, agony, sadness and determination. He trusted Caleb but how much could Percy give him? He had little background, little information and little words to say.

The Son of Poseidon would have to decide on that later as cries came from outside which made Percy wake Hazel and Caleb as they went up to the attic where an opening to the roof was seen.

Surprisingly, the attic was filled with different weapons against monsters. They had spent the night keeping the house safe against the ogre's explosive cannonballs thanks to Percy's hydrokinesis and Caleb's assorted cards.

Soon as morning rose, Frank also woke but then the teen had stepped up and led them through the cannibals but at the cost of seeing his home burn down in flames. He had brought them to an airfield where a single private jet was idle on the runway.

Frank had somehow gotten the man to fly them off to Alaska but they had to leave Ella back in Canada since the poor creature was freaking out and wouldn't board the plane. Now, even though he was a Son of Poseidon, Percy was flying on a private jet with Frank, Hazel and Caleb onto Alaska.

It had been only a few minutes since they had taken off; Hazel was consoling Frank and telling him he had done good back there. It was true, Frank had proven his stuff back there and he had been brave.

Caleb silently lounged on a seat near the window as his fast hands kept shuffling his deck of cards absent mindedly. He had grown quiet over the past few days ever since Portland, talking only when spoken to but he seemed fine.

Frank kept his face buried in his knees as if he was ashamed to cry. There was nothing wrong with crying. Percy remembered he had cried a lot as child, whenever his mother got hurt for him. He remembered crying when Jack and Tadi died.

Percy sighed and shuffled over and put a hand on his friend's shoulder and said "Look Frank, you did real good back there."

He didn't respond as Hazel sadly shook her head as Frank sniffed as he silently cried. The poor guy had lost his last remaining family and his home back there. It wouldn't be too much to shed a few tears.

Percy had also learned he was distantly related to Frank which made Frank his nephew to some point. The Son of Poseidon nodded and said "You made all of us proud Frank, you really proved yourself. I'm proud to be related to you."

The Son of Mars looked up with teary eyes and a small smile as Hazel gave a sigh of comfort and leaned back with a similar smile on her face. Caleb gave a nod and a half smile with his half visible face.

Frank wiped his eyes and said "My grandmother, she explained a lot to me."

"About your gift?" asked Hazel,

Frank scowled and said "She didn't help at all with that,"

The Son of Mars then said "Juno has a plan; it involves us and the Prophecy of Seven."

"Hera," said Percy slowly, "My father…he always said she was powerful but I didn't believe him…"

"Your Father?" asked Hazel as her luminous eyes looked into Percy's, "You're really a Son of Poseidon aren't you?"

Percy slowly nodded and said "By blood, but me and my siblings are children of Prometheus."

"Prometheus?" asked Frank "Wasn't he the Titan who was attacked by an eagle as punishment? Known to be called a coward, deceiver, sharp tongued and an enemy of Olympus?"

"Do not call my father that!" said Percy sharply, "I may not remember everything yet but I do know this. Prometheus was the father I never had; he raised me along with my siblings form childhood and trained us to protect each other. He is no coward! He is a brave and powerful warrior with a bad name!"

"Siblings?" asked Hazel, "Gods Percy you really **are **a Greek demigod?"

Percy nodded and said "I began to remember at Portland after I drank the Gorgon's Blood. I remember quite a bit now, there's another Camp. Camp Half-Blood."

The Son of Neptune nodded as Frank said "There really is another camp? Oh dang if Octavian knew-"

"He'd wage war," said Hazel darkly, "The slimy bastard always guessed Greeks were out there, making plans."

"They were out there," said Percy, "but not plotting. You see I think I know why I'm here. Juno sent me here as an exchange."

Percy cautiously glanced at Caleb who raised a brow and continued "You see, this is an exchange of leaders, for both camps to trust each other. This guy you said, Jason, is he blonde, blue eyes, tan?"

Hazel nodded and Percy said "I saw him in a dream with one of my siblings, they finished this warship and they are flying to Camp Jupiter."

"Oh Gods," said Hazel, "A Greek Warship on the way to Camp? They'd blow it out of the air!"

"The Greeks and Romans have a history of bad blood according to my father," said Frank, "They'd be at each other's throats before they could talk."

"Sounds like a doosie to explain," said Caleb spinning a card between two fingers, "you'd need to be extra careful when you explain that."

"**If **we get back," sighed Frank,

"We're going to need to stick together on this," said Percy, "sure I know there's some suspicion but I hope you guys trust me."

Hazel took his left hand and said "We trust you Percy,"

Frank nodded and smiled as he said "We're family now right?"

Percy nodded and smiled as Hazel said "Speaking of family, who are your siblings?"

Percy scowled as he said "There's my elder sister Fecilia who is a real legitimate Daughter of Prometheus and Champion of Khione. My brother Allen who is a true sighted mortal who used to be a Son of Hermes and Legacy of Ares and Athena but now as a mortal, he's the Oracle. Then there's Jack, Son of Zeus, he was what you call and Energy Entity as in he could literally make himself pure lightning. Then Tadi who was a Daughter of Hecate, she could do things like Caleb could but at a higher level I think. Finally there's Talon-"

"Talon?" asked Hazel surprised, "As in our Talon? The half dragon?"

Percy nodded and muttered "Yep, the giant perverted Half-Dragon. I have a bone to pick with him when I see him."

"Didn't he say he didn't know you?" asked Frank,

Percy nodded and said "I also know Riley and Nico personally. I'll be asking those three a lot of questions. They're not traitors that's for sure, they surely had their reasons. Talon, Riley and Nico are loyal people."

Suddenly a jolt of turbulence knocked Percy on his seat as Hazel said "Calm down Percy, we have a long trip to go. Have some sleep, gods knows you need it."

Percy nodded as he realized he hadn't slept since last night. Frank and Hazel sat next to each other as Percy slowly fell to the effect of fatigue and fell asleep to the sound of Caleb's deck of cards.

**Dream**

The Son of Poseidon stood back in Vancouver in the midst of what remains of the Zhang mansion. The place looked completely obliterated, the lawn looked like a warzone, the house itself was collapsed and fires were still running and no one seemed to be there and that included the Laistrygonians.

Just as Percy looked around, a large black dog came stepping forward through the thick forest with a large Cyclops in oversized jeans, a flannel shirt. His brown hair was messy and dirty while his baby brown eye sharply inspected the area as he looked like he was about to cry.

The girl who rode on the giant dog's back stepped off and rubbed the dog's neck as she said "He was here right Tyson?"

"Close!" said the Cyclops sniffing the air, "but he's gone now!"

The teen girl swept back her straight shoulder length black hair and groaned out loud in anger and frustration as her green eyes blinked sadly with tears in her eyes. The dog whimpered sadly feeling her sadness and she said "Dammit! I can't believe we lost him again! I guess Fecilia was right, this would be way too hard for me…"

The Cyclops started to tear up and cry as well and Percy found his heart breaking seeing these two cry. He knew who these two were; it was his half siblings by blood, Tyson and Ara. Tyson was a Cyclops who often stayed at Atlantis while Ara was a regular half-blooded daughter of Poseidon whom Percy's mother Sally firmly adopted after learning she had no family and she was now called Ara Jackson and she was the daughter Sally never had.

Percy figured out that as he got closer to Alaska, he would have a hard time communicating so he called out "Ara! Tyson!"

The two of them looked around with wide eyes in surprise. Tyson looked left and right and said "Brother?"

"Percy?" asked Ara slowly, "Is that you?"

The Son of Poseidon then replied "Yeah, its me little sister."

"Can't see you!" said Tyson frantically looking around, "Where is brother?"

"Tyson," said Percy calmly, "I'm heading to Alaska! I'll be fine I promise but find Ella there! She's a harpy with red feathers!"

"A red harpy?" asked Ara,

"Yes Ara," said Percy, "Find her and protect her! Get her back to California! There is a demigod Camp in Oakland Hills! Meet me above Caldecott Tunnel! Can I count on you two to do that for me?"

"Oakland Hills and Caldecott Tunnel? You can count on us Percy!" said Ara with a fist pump,

"We must find a harpy Mrs. O'Leary!" said Tyson out loud,

Ara nodded and said "Are you okay Percy? Are you coming back? Everyone misses you especially Zoe."

"I'll be back Ara I promise," said Percy, "Just be careful, there's a Giant Army marching down there. Tell mom I said hi and tell Zoe I send her my love!"

"I'll tell mom but you better tell Zoe that yourself!" said Ara with a laugh as she and Tyson began to dissolve, "I don't want to risk getting maimed and she said you're going to pay for leaving without a word!"

"It wasn't even my fault!" called out Percy frantically as he remembered how Zoe 'disciplined' him whenever he did something stupid,

All he heard was the faint sound of Ara laughing along with Tyson as the dream fully vanished into something else. The scene shifted as Percy found himself hundreds of feet above the ground on the deck of the warship in his dreams.

The moon was full and high up as the clear night sky had stars that sparkled over the area. Lights were dead on the deck and only the moonlight illuminated the ship as the glow lightly reflected off the boat's bronze floor. Ballista systems were on each side of the ship and the sails were high and silently moving the boat.

Percy wondered why he was here but looked over to see the deck empty except for one lone figure that was leaning over the boat's edge as the person silently looked down below.

It was Fecilia. Her long white hair was tied into its usual waist length ponytail but her hair looked it hadn't been tended to like she often did. She looked very haggard as her icy blue eyes were tired and conflicted with emotions. She was slowly nodding her head as she swayed back and forth but what surprised Percy was that she had a half empty bottle of sake in her right hand.

The woman growled and muttered "Some sister I am…"

She lifted the bottle and sloppily downed some of the alcoholic drink and her face cringed and she sighed in anger as she crossed her arms and rested on the boat's edge as she stood up and continued to scowl.

Percy was speechless; he didn't expect this sort of behavior from his sister of all people. She always strikes Percy as a strong, independent and very strict sister who would do anything for her family. She seemed to be upset over something but this wasn't how to deal with it, he would expect something like this maybe from Talon or Allen but not her.

"Fecilia," spoke Percy,

She couldn't seem to hear him as she took another long drink and Percy thought "She's in pain but where's Talon? She needs him here!"

Just then, a voice from behind said "You know, you and your drinking problem, it's not really a secret."

Percy and Fecilia turned to see Zoe crossing her arms as her moonlike eyes raised a brow at Fecilia. She wore her grey vest with Artemis' symbol over the left breast area and she had a metal bracer on her right arm which Percy recognized.

"Get back to bed Zoe," said Fecilia in a slur, "Its 3am and everyone should be asleep."

"Oh sure," said Zoe as she gave her usual harsh scowl, "tell me to go to bed while I know my best friend is drinking herself into a stupor just because she's being so stupid to think it was all her fault."

"Don't sass me Nightshade," said Fecilia sharply as the temperature dropped significantly, "For the last time what I do is none of your business!"

"It is so my business!" said Zoe as her eyes flashed with power,

It had been a while since Percy had seen Zoe but she was more beautiful than before. She grew her hair out a bit more and she looked so mature and refined. Her eyes showed power, determination and the look of an unwavering warrior which Percy fell in love with.

The former huntress then said "Look, I know you blame yourself for what happened to Allen but I don't see why it's your fault!"

Fecilia sobbed as Percy was caught by the statement "What happened to Allen while I was gone?"

The cryokinetic woman had tears streaming down her face as she said "It's so difficult! Ever since Percy went missing it fell onto me to be the leader! I never wanted to be the leader! I never did and I will!"

Zoe remained silent as Fecilia threw the bottle off the boat as she said "I did a shit job being a substitute leader and a sister! I know how Allen was but I didn't pay too much attention now what? He's gone!"

"Gone?" thought Percy, "Allen is dead?"

Zoe sighed and said "No one is to blame! He had a mission Fecilia! He just did his duty! There is nothing wrong with that? Would you say what he did wasn't worth it?"

"It wasn't!" said Fecilia, "First we lost Jack and Tadi now we lost Allen too?! What's next to come up? You dying? Talon or Percy? Riley or any one of you? What if one day, any one of you come to me in a stretcher and I can't save you?!"

Zoe watched as frost crept up the bronze floor and Fecilia continued "I would think, if Percy were there, things would be different!"

Zoe walked up to her friend and gave her a hug as she said "Fecilia, it wouldn't change anything. What has happened has happened? You think I just drank myself into a stupor every day after Heracles fooled me? No I made something of myself. You're better off; you are already someone who loves you dearly, a father, brothers and sisters so stop being this person and become the Fecilia we know. The fiery, confident and powerful person who would knock her boyfriend's lights out whenever he would utter something idiotic."

Fecilia parted form her friend and nodded as she said "Thank you Zoe…"

Fecilia looked up high and said "Speaking of which, where is Talon, Riley or Nico for that matter? It's been two days since we left but they still haven't returned to camp or went here."

"Chiron sent no word," said Zoe as she shook her head,

"I sure hope they're fine though," said Fecilia as she and Zoe looked up at the sky,

Percy was torn and happy at the same time. He was happy that his girlfriend could help his sister but what surprised him was that they spoke of Allen being dead. Percy didn't want to believe it but the way they reacted, there was no other reason. Allen was too stubborn and bent for revenge to die…something didn't add up.

From the skies, the moon was suddenly blocked as a large descending winged figure slowly made its way to the boat. Zoe and Fecilia narrowed their eyes as Percy recognized the creature's blue scales, massive wingspan and sharp trident tail.

"Gods is that Asteron?!" asked Zoe,

The dragon slowly shrank as it was in its minor dragon form at it promptly collapsed on the deck's floors with a crash. Fecilia and Zoe rushed over to the dragon and Percy saw that Asteron was covered in wounds, burns and heavy bruises.

"Oh Gods what happened to him?" asked Zoe as she watched Fecilia's face get serious and her hand gave off a faint green glow and she put it on the dragon's wounded back as it weakly hissed.

"He's got it bad," said Fecilia, "Zoe wake Piper and tell her to ready the infirmary room. I need to save my boyfriend's brother."

That did not bode well. Asteron was always with Talon and seeing him in this condition could only mean Talon was also in a similar situation. Worry was evident in Fecilia's face as she tried to stabilize Asteron and she said "Don't worry little buddy, I got you…"

Zoe got up and nodded as she sprinted for the lower levels as Percy was lifted out of view as the dream dissolved once more. For a minute he was in darkness but then he was brought into the light and the dream shifted and Percy found himself on the hills north of Camp Jupiter as Polybotes send off an old fat Cyclops woman and said "Cyclopes I tell you Stheno! When Mother Gaea gains power I will fix their little agreement with us!"

The said happy-go-lucky snake lady nodded and smiled as she said "As you say Lord Polybotes. It's a miracle that Lupa and her pack hadn't been as offensive as they had for the past week."

"They must have been weakening," said Polybotes, "We'll slay them eventually, any news from my brother up north?"

"The heroes are flying to their death," said Stheno, "The small 'd' death my lord. The captive Death is still in chains along with the prisoner delivered to him a few days ago."

"Good," said Polybotes, "Soon, we shall destroy the camp and Gaea shall rule once again! Alcyoneus better spare me the Son of Neptune as he promised!"

He then said "The Amazons?"

"No word yet," said Stheno, "but it is only a matter of time before Otrera comes to our aid."

The Giant chuckled darkly as he muttered "Stand all you want Romans, you will fall before the day of Fortune ends."

**Dream End**

Percy sat up with a jolt with his head beaded with sweat. Caleb was the one awake with Hazel and it seemed they were playing some fortune game as Hazel shoved Caleb back who put away his card and said "Sorry Hazel but it says you'll never win the lottery."

"Not what I asked for Caleb," said Hazel,

Frank was stirring as Hazel noticed Percy wake and said "Hey Percy, we're almost there."

The Son of Nepunte looked out the window to see the Alaskan environment as Caleb chuckled and said "Welcome to Alaska, we are now officially beyond the help of the Gods."

**Hazel 3****rd**** Person POV**

After an hour or riding a taxi in silence, the group stepped out of the cab into Fourth Street. Anchorage was a small place but Hazel still knew the area like the back of her hand but the dark skinned girl couldn't help but feel amazed by the amount Alaska has progressed.

So far, they had absolutely no plan at all to get to Hubbard Glacier. The plane couldn't wait for them and took off and Arion wasn't there with them so they needed to form a plan for now.

Looking around the area, the four inhaled as their stomachs grumbled and Frank's eyes widened as he said "I guess we are a little hungry…you think we can have some food?"

"I don't see why not," said Caleb as they made their way to the café and founda window seat,

Frank flipped through the menu as his face lit up and said "Breakfast! It's a freaking 24 hour breakfast!"

Hazel was giggling as Frank said "I love breakfast! Not as much as Hazel's though…"

The girl blushed deeply as she playfully punched Frank's arm. Percy smirked as Caleb rolled his visible eye and put the menu down as he caressed his gauntlet encased arm and said "Stop flirting you two, if you don't mind Percy and I would like to order as well?"

The Son of Poseidon snickered as Hazel and Frank both blushed and Percy said "Unless you'd want us both to sit over there so you two can suck face?"

Frank was looking like he was about to explode from embarrassment as Caleb then put his gauntlet on Frank's shoulder and said "Calm down you oaf we were kidding."

Hazel was still beet red as the waitress came over and took their orders and soon enough, their table was filled with plates of pancakes, sausages and eggs. The four got onto eating and safe to say among the four of them, Percy and Frank looked like they were trying to choke themselves on the food.

Percy wiped some juice off his lip and said "Dang Frank I don't think I've seen Talon eat like that."

Hazel swallowed some of her pancake and said "So what's the plan?"

Percy finally slowed down and said "Guys, on the plane I had a dream…"

"A dream?" asked Caleb as he put down his cup of tea, "Do tell Percy,"

The Son of Poseidon's eyes went vivid green as he said "I had a vision, back in Vancouver, a girl and a Cyclops with a Hellhound was looking for me. Thing was I know them and they were my half sister and brother Tyson and Ara."

The three raised brows as Percy then said "I told them to find Ella and take her to California and we'd meet them there."

The Son of Poseidon then said "Also there was a second scene where Asteron was wounded badly and he was being treated by my sister. As far as I know, Asteorn never leaves Talon's side and Stheno mentioned another prisoner on top of the ice and Talon once told me a dragon is at his weakest on the cold."

Percy stern face unnerved Frank as Hazel said "So you're implying Talon is captured on the Glacier along with Thanatos?"

Percy nodded as Frank bit his tongue and said "So what do we do?"

Hazel then started to draw on the table using her finger and said "Here, we're currently in Anchorage."

"Is that supposed to be a map?" asked Caleb,

The sorcerer cringed and said "Allow me,"

He pressed one of the gems on his gauntlet and held the palm on the table facing up as a hologram projected came from the hole on the center. Hazel blinked and said "Thanks?"

"That is pretty awesome," said Frank as he jammed another pancake in his mouth,

Hazel then pointed at the edge of the hologram scale of Alaska and said "This is the closest town to Hubbard Glacier, Seward. We need to get there."

"Sounds like a plan," said Caleb as the hologram died and he pulled his arm back,

"But wait," said Percy, "how will we get there?"

"Through the train system," said Hazel with a nod, "We'd get there by tonight by best."

"But wait," said Percy once again shaking his head, "How will we get to Hubbard Glacier then?"

"We'll see when we get there," said Hazel with a doubtful face,

"But wait-"said Percy once again,

"Can you top saying that?!" asked Hazel with a sigh,

Percy nodded and said "Sorry but look, this is my brother I'm talking about. I need to save him. Last thing we heard about them was that Riley, Nico and Talon were looking for the Doors of Death on their own. So something may have happened to the three of them?"

Hazel then had grave thoughts as realizing her three friends were captured and Percy's face had the same emotion. Caleb and Frank finished off their meal as they all stood and Percy said "Best we get going."

The train station wasn't far and they got on the locomotive without and trouble or delay except for the fact that Percy went missing for about ten minutes. Frank and Hazel took the seats in front beside each other as Percy and Caleb sat beside each other. The seating was four chairs facing each other with the window to their right.

Percy, being ADHD, was having one hell of a time trying to calm down his nerves. He wanted to move around but he had to calm himself for now. He had to concentrate. His brother needed him and being their leader, he was responsible for all of them and if all went well, he had a LONG and troublesome train of struggles to go through so that he could bring his team back together.

As they silently moved along the rails, Frank was silently looking at Hazel who was starring out the window. Caleb chuckled and said "I may not look like it but I actually those two look good on each other."

"Same for me," said Percy to Caleb, "Reminds me of my brother and sister,"

"Hoh?" questioned Caleb with an edgy voice,

Looking back, Percy chuckled and said "Back then, ever since we were kids, my brother Jack and my sister Tadi were always close like those two but it took them ten years of being together to realize it. I was glad when they got together."

Caleb nodded and said "My sister was happy with her boyfriend as well but its over now for them."

"Why is that?" asked Percy,

"A monster killed them because of me," said Caleb with a scowl,

Percy knew the feeling of losing someone to a monster. The Son of Poseidon gave him a pat on the back and said "I'm sure they forgive you."

"I doubt it," said Caleb, "I'm a sinner my friend and there's no changing that."

Percy was about to question deeper until Frank and Hazel moved back as a massive shadow swooped over them and Frank said "What the heck was that?"

"A bird?" asked Hazel hopefully,

Percy shook his head in disbelief. This can't be right. These were familiar creatures. They had large bodies like a panther, red beady eyes, feet of a raven and a long sharp beak and the worst part was there were about seven of them.

Hazel's eyes widened as several of the creatures circled the train and Hazel said "Arent those Gryphons?"

"Nothing like Rileys!" said Percy as the monsters closed in on them,

In that second, the train breaks stopped and a loud screech was heard as everyone lunged forward and the Gryphons slammed their bodies on the train as the locomotive derailed and was sent off the tracks.

Percy watched as mortals screamed in panic and his friends readied for impact but he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Everything seemed to slow down as he depend his eyes and said "These people will not be harmed!"

**AN**

**Roy: Done for now! 2 Chapters left for SoN and usually the last two are really long as fuck so it's worth the wait.**

**Jake: Did I mention action packed? Wait till the next two chapters! You'll love it!**

**Twista: Anyways we'll cliff here and if you liked it, leave a follow, favorite and review below! Tell us what you think! Hope this chapter was interesting! This is Twista E! Signing off!**


	19. Chapter 19: Free the Wings

**AN**

**Roy: Hello everyone! We are back with the next chapter of our story. It's been hectic to say the very least but we thank you all for 15k views on this story!**

**Jake: Got that right, anyway we're back and we kind of left you guys at a cliffhanger back there and we're now gonna deliver whatever happens next.**

**Twista: I will reply for today! Got some things set and now all we need to accomplish as a couple (Jake and I) as a goal is to get Roy a date for Prom!**

**Jake: Or reach second base?**

**Twista: Don't get ahead of yourself Jake…**

**Jake: Can't blame a guy for trying considering we're halfway there…**

**Roy: HAHAHAHA**

**Replies:**

**xRinneandSharinx: He does and boy does he have some things to ask his siblings.**

**Khaos Puncake11: Well group writing is fun with the share of ideas. I'm sure you can find a buddy to write with!**

**Lord of the Skies: I would say we're sticking to the plot but we'll take a sharp detour after HOO since its essential to our overall plot.**

**CP Nightshade: Thanks!**

**Dialgag: Yes, …, thanks! **

**Guest: I wouldn't say that but thanks! We really appreciate it!**

**Twista: All done! Anyways enjoy! If you liked it please leave a follow, favorite and review below! It helps us out a lot! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: PJO and HOO are not ours!**

**Percy 3****rd**** Person POV**

As the train turned over, the mortals' screams were heard as Percy's head turned and held out his hand. Closing his fist, the train stopped skidding in a violent jolt as some people stumbled and fell but none seemed to be hurt.

The Son of Neptune held out his open palm at the train's iron doors as he flicked his finger as the wall of the train blasted off and Percy turned to his friends with his eyes blazing purple.

Frank groggily got up as Hazel rubber her head and said "Was that…"

Caleb and Frank nodded as they confirmed Hazel's suspicion on Percy's talents. The Son of Neptune nodded and said "Glad they filled you in, come one we're being attacked!"

The four stepped out to see tens of Griffons circling the train as some dove and smashed the side of the train. The iron locomotive was derailed and was on its side. They inspected the area as Griffons dove for the train and started to attack the windowed side and smashed their beaks on the glass and attempted to pick the mortals off.

Narrowing his eyes, Percy pulled out Riptide and swung his sword horizontally as an arc of fire sent the creatures flying off back into the air surrounding them once more.

"We have to defend the mortals!" said Percy seriously, "They're coming from above to the windows!"

"I'm on it!" said Caleb as he pulled out two pink cards and threw them in the air above the train as a wide blue shield arced over the locomotive protecting it from above. They were protected for now but the creatures tried to smash the barrier and Hazel said "We have to get them away from the train! The mortals are panicking!"

True to word as mortals were squirming out the train and running off into the open area where they could easily be picked off. Percy clicked his teeth as his purple eyes sharpened and said "We can't leave them but we have to lead the fight away!"

"I got it covered!" said Frank as he pulled out his spear form his back,

Caleb raised a brow on the visible side of his face and said "Are you sure? If I remember that's your last charge."

"This is the only way to save these guys while we lead them away." Said Frank,

He jammed the dragon tooth into the ground as Grey popped back up and saluted to Frank as the Son of Mars confidently looked it in the empty eye sockets and said "Grey, protect those mortals!"

He then faced his friends as Grey nodded and said "Follow me!"

Frank was holding a now useless golden pole and was about to drop it but then Caleb grinned widely and said "Wait! Look!"

The golden spear body glowed bright as its color shifted from gold to red as a two pronged bronze tip sprouted from the top and a red ribbon near the tip fell all the way to Frank's hand. The weapons hummed as it had several glyphs on it and Caleb said "I knew I felt something about that spear! It's lined with runes!"

Frank felt the spear in his hands as he instinctively flicked the spear forward and the spear bent from the middle and arced and a straight line shot from end to end as a red bow with the same ribbon dangling from the bottom waved in the wind.

"Dang..." said Frank, "That's cool."

Caleb rubbed his hands together as he said "It reads 'Duty's Might' and it's enchanted to become a bow or a spear, judging by its lines and rune sequence, it's supposed to be light yet very versatile. Has some special arrow charge function and…oh! Is that a shrapnel spear head rune lining?"

Hazel was awestruck at the weapon as Frank dropped his old bow and said "I'm not too good at spears yet I think I'll stick with the bow."

Percy clapped his hands and said "Guys! Focus! We've gotta go!"

Caleb nodded as he pressed a gem on his gauntlet and the hole in the palm glowed as he held his right arm with his left and said "I'll cover fire!"

Percy drew his crossbow and held the blazing Riptide with one hand. He sprinted with Hazel, Frank and Caleb by his tail. The group except Hazel shot projectiles in the air as they caught the pack's attention and ran until the train was out of sight.

Caleb blasted a pulse of energy from his gauntlet as it incinerated a Griffon and he said "Is this far enough?"

"As long as it's far away from the mortals it s as good of a place as any!" said Frank as he pulled another arrow from his quiver and nailed a Griffon on the neck,

Hazel had her spatha drawn but she was surprised as none of the Griffons could get near them. She was amazed on how Caleb shot blast after blast of energy form his gauntlet. She was impressed by Percy as he hefted his moderately sized bowgun with one hand and fired it accurately as he slashed arc after arc of gold fire to the flying monsters.

Most of all, she was undoubtedly stunned by Frank. He had selflessly given his Spartus slave as a guard for the mortals. He then led them out here as he stood tall and shot down beast after beast with his new red bow.

The pack was now undoubtedly large as Frank said "There's too many!"

Caleb incinerated another as he shot three cards in the air and he said "He's right!"

Percy's eyes went from purple to their regular gold rimmed green hue as he shouldered his bowgun and raised his blade and said "Get to Caleb! Raise a shied!"

Hazel and Frank did as they were told as Caleb watched Percy raise Riptide as it burst into golden flames and he said "Get down!"

Caleb's eyes went wide as he spread his cape and a blue shield surrounded the trio as Percy eyed the spinning flock of Griffons and roared with power as went to one knee and stabbed the blade down and a golden inferno roared to life illuminating the night.

A maelstrom of fire raged on as all the monsters, snow and creatures in the vicinity were burned into golden dust. The trio stood within the shield as the golden flames violently raged and threatened to burn them where they stood.

As the flames died, Caleb put the shield down and stepped away from the duo as they saw Percy sling his bowgun back and pull Riptide form the ground as he expertly twirled it around and capped it back to its pen form.

"Such power…" said Caleb, "Truly you are a force to be reckoned with."

"There must have been at least thirty of them!" said Frank,

Percy looked up at the dark sky and sighed as he said "I didn't want to do that. Riley's mount Chain was a Griffon. He's a good monster unlike these ones. These ones were wild and dangerous."

"You did what you had to do," said Hazel putting a hand on his shoulders,

At the distance, a helicopter was flying over them onto the direction of the train crash. Percy nodded at them as Frank said "We better stay hidden. I suggest we follow the train tracks but from the cover of the forest."

"Isn't that dangerous?" asked Hazel, "Especially at night?"

"I'll handle that," said Caleb as he swiped a finger over a small glyph on his gauntlet which glowed purple as a thick purple smog blew from the hole and surrounded them for a few seconds and faded away.

Hazel coughed in her hands as Frank wheezed for air and Percy said "What was that?"

"Scent mask," said Caleb waving his hand dismissively, "It's going to keep us hidden from monsters for at least till dawn."

"Sounds like a plan," said Percy as he gazed at the sky for another second and watched as the northern lights blazed to life,

His green eyes reflected the natural spectrum and he walked forward as Frank, Hazel and Caleb followed him into the woods. The area was truly unlike anything the four had seen before.

The thick trees, gorgeous sky and lush area was contrasted by the beasts, animals and monsters in the area and it looked so untouched that Pan could have lived there. Percy had his hands in his pockets as they walked for an hour in dead silence.

Frank who had his new weapon slung across his back walked next to Percy and said "How are you doing Percy?"

"A little shaken up," said the Son of Poseidon as he pulled his hands out of his pockets and rubbed them together,

"We all are," said Hazel seriously, "I think we've seen a lot today but I'm glad none of the mortals got really hurt."

"All thanks to Frank," said Percy smirking,

The chubby Asian looked away as Caleb was burying his nose in his booklet and read as he said "I agree good call on using the Spartus as a mortal protector."

"You're really showing your stuff Frank," said Percy, "And I meant it when I said I was proud to be related to you."

The Asian teen smiled as Hazel gave him a small smile and he muttered "Thanks guys…"

"I'd hate to ask," said Caleb, "but the Feast of Fortuna, your due date, is it not after midnight?"

The three met eyes as Percy said "Same plan right?"

"Yeah…" muttered Hazel, "Free Thanatos…"

Frank put a hand inside his coat pocket and felt the firewood as he said "We need to do it."

"I won't let him take you guys away," said Percy, "I promise that."

Caleb then immediately started to stumble and dropped his book to the ground as he supported himself by pressing a hand on a tree's bark as he coughed violently and wretched. He wiped his lip behind Percy and the others and Hazel said "Caleb you okay?"

The sorcerer scowled at his blood stained hand as he wiped it on the bark and faced the trio with a small smile and said "I'm fine, just choked a little."

"I see you have those spasms man," said Percy, "You don't think anyone sees it but I do."

"Me too," said Hazel,

"Same," said Frank, "What's up with that?"

"Just a little sick," said Caleb waving his hands as they walked forward, "A little cold wouldn't hurt anyone."

Percy raised a brow as the Son of Trivia looked up high and said "We're all dead tired. I suggest we have a rest."

He pulled out four cards from his belt pocket and threw then a few feet from each other and small brown tents which looked really comfortable sprung up from the mediums. Caleb entered the nearest one and said "Ta-da!"

Frank looked as surprised as Hazel and whispered "Is there anything his cards can't conveniently turn into?"

"Now that a think about it," said Caleb as he put a hand on his chin,

Percy shook his head and said "He's right, we need some rest. I'll take the first watch."

"You always take the first watch," said Frank seriously,

"It's because I can last with no sleep," said the Son of Poseidon as he sat by the outside of his tent,

He then waved his hand in a shooing manner as his legs were in Indian sitting position and said "Now get some shut eye! Don't worry Frank doesn't mean I'm first o0ne it doesn't mean I'm usurping command. You're still leader of the quest."

"You know neither of you two can convince him right?" shouted Caleb from within his tent, "Go to bed together for all I care! Just get some rest!"

The two blushed and avoided eye contact and immediately went inside their tents with their faces beet red. Percy could only chuckle and shake his head in amusement while he was left alone with the familiar sounds of the night.

The whispering wind willowing past him gently, the chirps and the creaks of the crickets, the occasionally grunt and shuffle of monsters but none seemed to come close. Looking at the illuminated northern sky, Percy closed his eyes and his family's familiar faces slowly came back to him but he remembered his father, his true father, Prometheus, the immortal who had given him a chance at a better life.

Chuckling, he realized he wouldn't even be here without him. He would have died on the streets eaten for a snack if he hadn't intervened. Watching the moving lights, it reminded Percy of Prometheus' eyes which changed tone often but always had the same concerning yet powerful look in them.

He needed his father right now. He needed his advice. He was scared. There was a chance, he could lose his two new friends Hazel and Frank and that made Percy didn't want to free Thanatos but duty called to release him for the sake of others.

Prometheus always gave him the right words he needed. He was the guide in his head which helped him be a great leader. He was the usher who guided him and his siblings together as a team to become what they are now.

Opening his eyes he whispered silently "Father…I am aware I am beyond the Gods' help but am I beyond yours? Please…help me and tell me what to do…"

Closing his eyes, Percy meditated as the wind blew by and a single word in his ear was whispered "Hope"

Opening one eye, Percy smirked at the northern lights and remembered his father's tale of Pandora's Box, or jar in his case. Only hope remained despite all of the sins and sorrows of man being released but that one thing could change a lot.

"You always know exactly what to say father…thank you." said Percy as he closed his eyes and lost himself but ever ready within the silence of the night,

**-Timeskip-**

At dawn, Percy's eyes fluttered open as he saw Caleb hitting him gently on the leg with his hand and said "Percy wake up, it's time to go."

The Son of Neptune opened one eye as Caleb gestured with his head and said "Come on, I made breakfast with whatever I could scrounge up."

Percy then sat up, rubbed his eyes and stretched as he gave a long yawn and exited the tent where his bag was leaning by a tree. The sun was just about to rise and Frank and Hazel were at opposite ends of the fire pit he had made last night.

Hazel was just tying her boots on a stump while Frank was poking the fire with a stick as a metal pot was suspended above the flames and something seemed to be cooking from the inside.

Caleb took off his fedora, scratched his head and put it back on and said "It's not much but I hope it'll make breakfast."

Percy laughed nervously as he said "Take a seat, I'll handle the food."

Caleb raised a brow as he took a seat and Percy wrinkled his nose and said "So what do you guys want for breakfast?"

"Is this a trick question?" asked Frank,

"Humor me," said Percy crossing his arms as he gave a wry smile,

"I'll have Shrimp Gumbo then," said Hazel with zeal,

Frank and Caleb raised a brow at her as she shrugged and said "What? He asked?"

The Son of Mars chuckled a little sheepishly and said "Yeah, I'd have a big turkey sandwich."

"Just a simple plate of mashed potatoes and bacon," said Caleb nodding,

Percy rubbed his hands together and pointed to the small table Caleb summoned and said "I'll have some mac and cheese!"

In a snap of his fingers, four plates shimmered to reality with the respective orders of the four on each. Caleb, Frank and Hazel eyed the food hungrily with jaws open as Percy slowly walked over, picked up a fork on his plate and put some of his food into his mouth.

He swallowed and said "Dig in guys we have a long day!"

They immediately rushed to their food and wolfed it down in record time. Caleb wiped his lip slowly as he was finished and Hazel gave a small lady like burp which was barley hearable as she giggled and whispered an apology. Frank and Percy on the other hand had hands on their bellies and gave a good hearty burp as Percy stood and said "Everyone full?"

"Not sure if that food was real or not," said Frank happily, "but how in Pluto's name did you do that?!"

"Frank!" said Hazel in annoyance,

He laughed and whispered "Sorry!"

"It comes with being Hestia's champion," said Percy, "I can make any food that can be home made."

"Best home cooked meal I've had then," said Caleb as he stood and put his metal gauntlet encased hand in the air and all of the camp equipment gave a white glow and flew into Caleb's hand and formed into any one of his cards and he pocketed it silently.

He pointed left as he picked his nose with his right hand and said "Seward is in that direction, if we can get out to the open, I could summon Doctor Claymore and a car to drive us to at least near Seward's outskirts. If Alcyoneus is anywhere near there then I should refrain from bending the mist too much then."

The three silently agreed and walked for a good five minutes and Caleb for once summoned something subtle and not flashy. He called out a small white minivan where the Mistform was already in the driver's seat and they took off to Seward's outskirts immediately.

They were dropped off a mile from Seward and they had made good time since the Mistform was not only a good driver but he was a fast one too. It was early morning now and the four stepped out as Caleb recalled his car and said "I'll call on you if I need you help again Doctor."

"I'll be waiting," said Doctor Claymore as he turned into wisps of mist and into a card which was tucked in Caleb's belt,

Hazel looked over the small road they were on and saw a small bay surrounded by mountains. She felt her chest rise with grim feelings as the dark skinned girl put a hand over her chest and said "Seward…"

"Good to be home?" asked Caleb sarcastically as he put his hands in his pockets,

Frank glared at him as Percy was in front and he said "I think we'll get down there quick through here."

Hazel watched as Percy took a few steps forward but then he sank like a rock and the earth swallowed him whole.

Frank and Hazel's eyes widened as they yelled "Percy!"

Caleb was surprised but he put his hands together as if he was praying and pulled them apart and an azure staff with a red ruby gripped in between two pikes formed from the light and he held the tip as he said "Frank help me! Hazel take the end! Don't let go!"

She nodded and gripped the end as she leapt in and she too was swallowed by the earth. Frank and Caleb struggled against the pull and Caleb muttered "I freaking hate nature!"

**-Dream-**

The last thing Percy remembered was falling into the earth. It was so sudden and he couldn't seem to breathe. His eyes were open but he seemed to be within nothing but pure darkness.

Just then, air filled his lungs and he could breathe at last. Looking around the darkness, Percy narrowed his eyes and heard a gentle yet malicious whisper '_Hello Percy Jackson,'_

"Gaea," spat Percy, "What do you want?"

The Goddess gave a soft and small chuckle as she said '_I want to talk boy…I am speaking with your friend Hazel as of now Perseus. She will eventually succumb to me._'

"You're dead wrong if you think Hazel will sell us out," said Percy with a small smile, "earth can't break an iron will."

Suddenly, Percy felt a giant hand close around him as it tightened and tired to squeeze him. He growled in pain as Gaea whispered '_You're lucky I need you alive boy…not only will your blood be important but you will be the key to my victory!'_

Percy's eyes shot open with his irises in a violent purple tone. He growled in anger as he felt the hand open through his mental force. Gaea chuckled and said '_Yes…that power is indeed what I have been looking for._'

Percy's eyes glowed violently as Gaea went dead silent for a minute and he said "Where are you?!"

'_Such power for one so young,'_ said Gaea softly, '_a great power lost for a long time. I nearly had it back then but it was lost but here it is again in front of me._'

"You're talking about the Truths?" asked Percy angrily,

'_Is that what Prometheus calls it?'___asked Gaea, _'I always wondered why he joined the Gods…'_

"Because my father isn't a crazy psycho like the rest of the Titans!" said Percy with fury,

'_Do you know the tale of your power?' _asked Gaea,

"The Truths have a story?" asked Percy,

'_It is too early for me to speak of it,' _said Gaea, _'but look around you!'_

She raised her voice as the area went from a pure dark void into a ravaged battlefield where corpses, half-living bodies and all kinds of monster remains lay. The area was lit with fire and debris was everywhere.

A man with short brown hair carrying a one handed sword that gave an ethereal yet evil violet/red glow, his clothes were a bit torn and smoking. But above all, the sword was what caught Percy's eye. It was long, broad in just the right size and dual edged. It was made of a glistening grey metal that arced with red and violet energies that made the earth around him crack. It gave off a very powerful feel of a legendary weapon, probably on the same caliber as the Gods' weapons or higher. It also seemed malevolent and malicious as it gave off a powerful surge of bloodlust and anger.

To his right, a cry was heard where three soldiers stood in bronze armor and they rushed for him.

The first one threw his spear but the man blinked out of existence and moved way too fast for Percy to follow. He grabbed the man's face and arcs of violent red lightning arced and the man screamed in pain as he felt his body boil and he was thrown away into a distance where he lay dead and a smoking heap.

The second pulled out a bow and arrow but yet again the man moved too fast and Percy didn't catch his face and the next thing he knew, the archer's head was rolling on the ground with a terrified look and a fountain of blood sprouted from his neck.

The third soldier was now terrified to the point that he dropped his weapon and decided to run. He failed as while he turned, the man was now facing his eyes to eyes and Percy could see his face. His eyes' irises were like his, glowing a powerful, violent and commanding purple but his sclera was pitch black and his eyes seemed like purple infernos within a dark void. Black vein likes were spreading from the sides of is eyes to his lower cheeks and he gave a sadistic grin as he held the poor soldier by the neck and whispered in a deep and melodious yet wicked voice "Die fool…"

The man closed his hand around the soldier's throat and lifted him in the air as he let go and the soldier went higher to the point of ten feet and as repeatedly slammed to the ground with the power of a bullet train.

Soon there was nothing left of him but a bloody mangled mess of a corpse. The man gave a loud maniacal laugh as the blade glowed with power and he cried out "I am undefeatable!"

He then faced Percy as he slowly stepped forward step by step. The Son of Poseidon was quivering in his shoes as he walked closer and he eyes Percy and met his gaze and said in Gaea's voice '_This is but a mere sample of what your power can truly supposed father sealed it within you and as of now your power is in its most innocent form but if you allow me to release it and your power will grow beyond your comprehension!'_

Percy bit his tongue and thought "She thinks I'll become like that guy…I'm not like most guys. I can use that power to send her and all the Giants back to Tartarus! She won't expect that…"

"I accept," said Percy seriously,

'_Foolish boy…' _whispered Gaea, '_Let's see how your will can last as your power grows…_'

The man raised his hand and put a finger to Percy's forehead as it glowed the same color as the burning sun and he cried out as if hot iron was pressed to his head and all the blood in his body boiled.

It was too much to bear as he screamed in pain and felt his skin start to peel off. Gaea was slowly chuckling as Percy cried out "I can do this! You won't kill me here!"

'_Oh how you would wish for death when the time comes,_' said Gaea mockingly, '_You will not defeat Alcyoneus, the camp will fall and all shall die and finally you will be captured and taken to me…_'

"Don't bet on it lady!" said Percy as he felt his body boil and heat up and he gave a final yell of rage and pain as his whole body glowed white and his vision went dark.

**-Dream End-**

As his eyes shot open and he screamed in fear, Percy scrambled back with terror evident in his eyes. He felt a bit worn and he was hyperventilating as he gasped for air.

Frank stood over them and asked "Oh Gods are you two alright?"

At his side was Hazel who was coughing and spitting out mud as she gave a faint smile and said "I'm fine…thanks Frank. How about you Percy?"

Percy spat out a blob of mud and said "Good, thanks you two."

Caleb released his scepter in mid air as it broke into light particles and he said "No worries, glad we got you two out though. You were in there a while but Hazel tugged and thanks to Frank's brutish strength, we pulled you out."

The Son of Mars nodded as he said "What happened down there? That isn't any ordinary quicksand."

"It was Gaea," said Percy seriously,

"She spoke to you?" asked Hazel shakily as Frank helped her up,

Percy nodded as he scowled and said "She made a big mistake…she told me we could defeat Alcyoneus and you three will die. I'll prove her damn wrong!"

Anger flared within him as Frank said "Percy calm down! Dude your eyes!"

The Son of Posed ion glared at Frank and said "What about them?"

Caleb pulled out a mirror as Percy's eyes widened as he saw his reflection. Black vein markings were creeping from the side of his eyes and there were lining of dark in his eyes. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath as he opened them and found his irises back to their regular golden rimmed green hue and the black markings gone from his face.

"What was that?" asked Caleb as he took back the mirror,

"Nothing to worry about," said Percy as he looked up and the sun seemed to have moved,

"We're wasting time," said Percy seriously,

"Guys…" said Hazel nervously, "Gaea told me she captured Nico, Riley and Talon!"

"Damn it!" said Percy, "So it is true! So that means Talon is definitely on the top of that glacier! It's more important for us to get there now!"

"We're not exactly in the cleanest condition," said Hazel as she gestured to everyone's grimy and mud stained outfits,

Caleb just waved his hand and said "καθαρός (clean)"

The mud seemed to fall of instantly and the scent of the ground was gone from their bodies. Frank was shaking his head as he said "Could you teach me how to do that?"

"You'll need a certain affinity for the mist my friend," said Caleb, "children of Trivia just have a greater and more natural affinity for it."

"What else can you do with it?" asked Hazel suddenly curious,

"We can continue while walking," said Percy as he open and closed his hand and walked on forward carefully watching where he stepped,

As Caleb explained the concept of magic and mist, Percy was deep in thought as he looked at his open palm and thought "I can't believe that power, it's nothing like whatever I felt before. Lupa told me I would probably the most powerful demigod of my time but I don't know how to describe that power…I felt like a God!"

He then remembered what had happened in his vision and he bit his tongue and thought "I have to ask father first before I do anything else. As of now, the Truths are off limits unless I really need to. I don't think I can turn it off when I taste that power again."

They found themselves soon inside the town of Seward and they stopped by a train car that Hazel recognized and said "I remember that train it looks like they made it into a diner."

Frank and Percy's stomach rumbled as they smelled the food coming from it and Caleb rolled his visible eye and said "Hazel you know this place best can you ask around for a boat to Hubbard Glacier? I'll keep an eye on the two while we eat."

"Got it," said Hazel as she walked off,

The three boys had taken a seat and ordered some burgers and fries and sat back as they began to wait. Frank kept putting a hand in his coat pocket and he was startled when Percy said "You freaking out about the firewood?"

"What?!" asked Frank suddenly, "No! I'm not! It's just that-"

"We get it," said Caleb as he put down his glass of water, "I saw the look on your face. I couldn't tell though if you were scared to lose the firewood or for Percy and Hazel's life."

Frank's ears went red with rage as he said "Of course I was more worried for them than that stupid piece of wood!"

"Yeah but that stupid piece of wood is what keeps you alive," said Caleb nonchalantly,

The Son of Mars glared right at Caleb's bored eyes and grabbed his cape sides near his neck and said "You better stop there Caleb!"

"I'm just saying," said the sorcerer in a bored tone, "every person would fear for their life first than others. It's human nature, mortal folly or wherever else we call it. I don't believe anyone could throw away their lives for others, I won't believe it till I see it."

Frank shook with anger as Caleb slapped his hand and said "So let go of me then. You're showing your promise but you're not perfect."

Frank let go of Caleb as Percy looked back and forth between the two. True, it was human nature to preserve one's own life and Percy knew people who could throw away their lives for the people they care about. There was Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Daedalus, Jack and Tadi.

Percy glared at Caleb and said "There are those who can throw their lives away for people they care about. I knew some very well and saying that is you spitting on their graves."

"I meant nothing," said Caleb seriously, "All I wanted to do is voice my opinion."

The tension was high but Hazel came walking back with a grim look on her face but as she stepped in her seat, she felt the tense feel and said "What happened guys?"

"It's nothing," said Caleb with a fake smile, "just a little argument. Any news?"

She sighed and said "We've got trouble"

"There are no boats to take us to Hubbard Glacier?" asked Frank as if he expected it,

"No," said Hazel, "There are but the problem is, the path is so filled with debris and danger that it could take a week for us to get there."

"We don't have a week," said Percy as he put down his food,

"No planes?" asked Caleb,

"We should have chartered one week before," said Hazel dejectedly, "So we're stuck…"

Frank glared a bit at Caleb who raised a brow and he said "You don't happen to have an airplane card on you?"

"Sadly I don't," said Caleb shaking his head, "Look I apologize for a while ago. Doctor Claymore speaks of my sharp tongue often and says I should watch it."

"It's alright," said Frank as he put a hand 0n Caleb's shoulder,

Just then a squawk was heard and the four turned to see on a telephone pole was a griffon like the ones form the train perched on the telephone pole. More seemed to flock around them while Caleb tapped a gem on his gauntlet, Percy drew Riptide, Hazel drew her spatha and Frank readied his new bow.

"Uhhh guys…" said Percy, "I don't think I can make an inferno here. Too much mortals…"

The bird monsters eyed them hungrily while Caleb pointed at the distance where a thick cloud of those monsters were swarming towards them. Percy gulped as Frank said "We have to stand here!"

"Do you believe in miracles Percy?" asked Caleb nervously,

"I do now," said the Son of Poseidon as he smirked along with Hazel as she heard a horse whine and she yelled out,

"ARION! OVER HERE!"

A tan blur shot past the four as the nearest Griffons were stomped into golden dust. Percy smirked as Caleb stood back and said "Hey isn't that-"

"How in the world!?" questioned Frank,

"Doesn't matter!" screamed Hazel in joy, "He's here and he's the best horse ever! Get on!"

"Can that thing carry all four of us?" asked Caleb nervously,

The horse whined as Percy laughed out loud and said "In latency terms, he said yes."

The four rode the stallion as Hazel glanced at the Griffons behind them and yelled "Run Arion! Let's go! Hubbard Glacier!"

The horse reared and sot over the water in a tan blur as its hooves ran over the water and the surface turned to steam as the horse ran on the cold water's surface.

On the horse, Hazel felt her most powerful, she grinned in excitement as they shot past iceberg and glacier alike. Soon, in about a minute, they had come before a giant glacier and Frank yelled out "We're gonna crash!"

"Go Arion!" said Hazel, "Giddyup!"

The horse leapt and ran on the vertical surface of the glacier as Frank, Percy and Caleb hung on. The horse made it to the top as he skidded to a stop and the three boys flew off into the ice while Hazel and Arion reared as she leapt off and yelled out "That was awesome!"

"I think I'm about to throw up!" said Frank as he groggily got up,

Caleb dusted himself and said "Amazing! He must have ran up 300 feet at a 90 degree angle!"

The horse huffed proudly as Hazel said "We're not done yet! We have to reach the camp!"

"Excuse me?!" asked Caleb,

"We need to ride Arion again!" said Hazel grinning,

"I don't know about you three but I'll see you guys there!" said Caleb as he turned and took a seat down,

"Don't be difficult Caleb," said Percy in an annoyed fashion,

"Is there room for two?' asked Frank to Caleb hopefully,

"Frank!" said Hazel seriously, "You too?"

"I can take all of us," said Caleb with a nod, "I can feel a great collection of mist. It's probably there."

Arion whined angrily as he stomped his hoof and Percy stepped back and said "Calm down!"

"What did he say?" asked Hazel,

"Without all the cussing, he's willing to do it but he bets that he could do it faster."

"All set then," said Caleb as he tipped his fedora down with two fingers, "Gather around!"

The group gathered around as Caleb lifted the edge of his cape with one hand as swung it around them and the fabric seemed to glow with a multitudes of runes and glyphs as it expanded to the size to cover all of them and as Caleb retracted the cape back, the group found themselves in front of what seemed like a frozen tundra replica of Camp Jupiter.

Everything seemed to be frozen over or the entirety was made of ice. The guard towers, the barracks, the structures but what seemed odd was that no sound came from the camp. Not a step, not a patter, not a sound.

"Oh my," said Caleb seriously, "it looks like they have a camp here!"

"It looks almost exactly like Camp Jupiter…" said Frank as he took a tentative step and gazed around,

"Looks like no one is home though," said Hazel as she held Arion's mane and made him move,

Percy clicked his teeth in irritation and thought "I could have a look around, but I don't want to risk that power again."

"We should look around," said Frank as he drew his weapon in its bow form,

Percy nodded and drew Riptide while Caleb calmly pocketed his hands and they trailed behind Hazel who was in front as she was mounted on Arion. The floor wasn't solid ice as a small layer of snow was on it which made it easy to walk on.

Roman banners with a thin line of frost fluttered in the wind as they hung form poles and the group saw what seemed to be the _Via Principalis _and by the structure, two figures were bound by chains.

The group looked more cautious as Hazel felt herself weaken but Frank held her hand and said "Don't be afraid Hazel, we're here."

"I don't know about you," said Caleb as he kicked up some snow with his shoes as he had his hands in his pockets, "but I feel like we're in a trap. No defenders, no giant. I'd be very disappointed to have made the trip all the way here to only find the Giant I was hunting wasn't here."

"This is obviously a trap," said Percy as he kept his eyes on the chained figures,

He wanted to sprint over there and see if it was Talon and check if his older brother was okay but that could get him killed. He had to keep calm since a real leader thinks of what the many needs than the few.

Hazel and Frank were next to each other as Frank stepped to the gates to the _principia _and said "Thanatos? Talon?"

The other figure did not respond while the other one who had a head of messy blackish brown hair looked up as the group noticed his face. It was definitely Talon. He had his hair and his orange reptilian eyes along with his green jacket which was stained with dried blood and the shirt he wore was a bit torn and stained with blood. He had visible gashes on his chest, legs and arms but he gave a weak grin with his fanged teeth and said "Hey there mincemeat, fancy seeing you guys here."

"Talon!" said Percy as he ran forward with his eyes full of worry,

"Hey Percy" said the half-breed weakly,

He was on his knees as his legs and arms were chained like the man next to him and Percy helped Talon stand up as he said "You okay? What happened how did you get captured?"

"Woah there buddy," said Talon weakly, "Last I saw you, you were as quiet as a mouse! What's with the concern about me?"

"I remember everything Talon," said Percy with a glare to his older brother's eyes,

The Son of Godric gave a weak chuckle as he raised a brow and sarcastically asked "I have a lot of explaining to do don't I?"

Percy remained silent as Talon shook his head and chuckled more evidently as he said "Glad to have you back Percy. We can catch up later."

Caleb pointed at the other figure as the figure rose as well and his hood fell off and the rest of his robes fell as well as he was now wearing a black tunic and his regal face was seen. He had a long head of hair that reached somewhere in his back and a pair of glimmering wings that changed colors were on his back.

"Oh…" said Hazel as she stepped back,

His chains were different from Talon's metal ones. They were made of pure ice and it looked like they would break for anything. He stood tall and said "Hello"

"Its Cupid," said Frank,

"Say hello to my friend Thanatos," said Talon jokingly, "AKA Mr. Buff Black Cupid."

"Your friend here has been rather talkative despite his beaten state," said Thanatos in a melodious yet annoyed voice,

"We're here to free you," said Hazel as she mounted off Arion,

Percy nodded as he swung Riptide on Talon's binds and shattered the metal chains which had some runes and glyphs on it. Talon stood and felt his wrists as he said "Thanks, those things were enchanted, it nullified my healing abilities."

Caleb gave the chains a mind's eye and he said "Strange, that's some high ranking rune sequences."

"Who's the Masked Magician?" asked Talon weakly,

"Hold on," said Percy as he put a hand on Talon's chest and a faint light spread from his hand and soon, Talon found himself uninjured but his internal damage was still there but he was now battle ready.

He cracked his knuckles and said "That's better."

"Not as good as Fecilia but it'll do," said Percy with a sly smirk, "You are so dead when we see each other again."

Talon paled as Hazel drew her spatha and swung at the icy chains but a violent frost crept up the blade and she immediately pulled away. Frank knelt down and said "The heck?"

"Only the fires of life can melt these chains," said Thanatos with a nod,

Frank froze in place as Caleb sharply turned and said "We have company!"

The whole camp stirred to life as Percy glared around. Figures in Roman armor formed out from the barracks and different structures. They weren't anything close to human though. They were shades. They were nothing but vague looking figures that wore Roman armor and held Roman weapons but they surrounded the group with silent and dead stares.

"I think we found the trap," said Caleb waving his hand in the air,

"I like that guy," said Talon with a laugh,

"Fire of life?" asked Hazel, "Frank please tell me-"

"I have to," said Frank as he slung over his bow, "This is my duty and I have to do this."

"Are these shades yours?" asked Percy,

"No," said Thanatos, "They are Gaea's. They were promised a better life than their sentence to Asphodel. They follow her now and aim to live in a new world."

"They don't attack though," said Talon with a serious look, "I tried agitating them when we were chained but they only do something if you try to free him."

"So if we free you," said Percy, "we get attacked by a mob of ghosts?"

"My friends!" said a booming voice, "I'm glad you're here! It had been awfully boring!"

They looked to the source and saw a being larger than Polybotes. It was Alcyoneus for sure since Hazel felt a negative vibe from him and Caleb. He had metallic golden skin, armor of platinum links and an iron staff the size of a totem pole. He had scaly dragon legs like his siblings and he gave a smile of shiny silver teeth.

Frank held his stick of firewood as the Giant laughed and said "Welcome Percy Jackson! I am Alcyoneus! Pluto's Bane! Say hello to the New Legion!"

**Frank 3****rd**** Person POV**

The Son of Mars glared at the Giant at it said "Oh Frank Zhang! That thing in your hands? Is that for me?"

"The only thing here for you is death Giant!" said Frank angrily,

"Brave words!" said the Giants with a small smirk, "Too bad you must die! Oh and the famous Percy Jackson! Leader of the Forethought Five, Prometheus' little band of lackeys! I've been intrigued by your exploits!"

The Giant smiled and said "Your battle with Kronos? Gaea hates you above all others but she has plans for you Jackson, very fun plans indeed. Son of Neptune who has trained under Lupa for six months and is said to be the most powerful of his generation, you know Polybotes would like you as a pet?"

"No thanks," said Percy seriously, "and I'm not a Roman Son of Neptune nor a Greek Son of Poseidon but I'm a Son of Prometheus."

"Greek or Roman it doesn't matter," said the giant as the ghost army shuffled and drew weapons, "We will destroy both camps and your precious little family. The Titans were children compared to us when we thought of our plans. We are preparing for the final battle in the Ancient Lands and by then, we'll be unstoppable! I already have Death under my control and soon I shall dethrone Pluto and take his place as the Underworld's ruler!"

"Don't get to ahead of yourself Golden Boy," said Frank with a scowl, "we won't let that happen."

"Like it or not," said Alcyoneus, "You five will join my army. Dead or alive."

"Taking orders from someone besides Percy doesn't really sit well with me." Said Talon as he cracked his neck and stretched his fingers, "How about you guys?"

"Same here!" said Frank and Hazel while Caleb gave a small smirk and said "I concur"

Hazel handed Frank the firewood as she said "The Giant is mine. Caleb could you lend me a hand? I may need some support. Percy, Talon could you guys hold off the shade army and defend Frank?"

"That's nothing," said Talon as he snarled in a very feral manner and said "leave it to us."

Percy nodded at his three friends and said "We'll cover you."

Frank gripped the firewood tight as Talon slammed his hand on the icy glacier floor as his bangle glowed and he drew his massive lance. Percy readied Riptide and his mirror shield while Hazel mounted Arion who reared as she drew her spatha and Caleb pulled out his azure scepter and slammed its butt on the ground.

Hazel then charged the Giant as Caleb trailed behind her. Percy and Talon stood back to back as the Ghost Legion surrounded them but a pole with a golden eagle on top caught Percy's eye and he slowly circled with Talon and said "Hey Talon, see that golden eagle standard?"

The Son of Godric nodded as he said "First one who gets it wins?"

"Let's cut loose!" said Percy as his eyes blazed in its green hue,

Talon chuckled as he slammed his lance down and a wave of energy erupted from the crack and tore through the Ghost Legion's ranks. Percy then nodded and started to spin as a small hurricane surrounded him as he dashed forward and ripped through their ranks. The rest of the shades charged as the two brothers faced the small army on their own.

Frank unwrapped the stick and closed his eyes in concentration peering into his deepest and most sincere merriest as they blazed the piece of wood into fire. Frank felt sick to his stomach but he jabbed it under the first shackle and began to get to work.

Deep memories were flowing through him and as he tried to burn through the shackles, Thanatos encouraged him with words as he was also excited to be freed at last. Glancing over his back every few seconds, he caught glimpses of a massive fight.

He saw Percy holding off a great number of them as he deflected arrows and spears with the small hurricane as he made his way to the golden standard of the Legion. Shades were ripped apart by the violent cyclone but they seemed to reform instantly yet Percy seemed to be unwavering and continued his onslaught.

Talon who was swinging around his massive lance was then dogpiled by a vast amount of Shades which worried Frank but then a great heat came from where the half-breed was and a cyclone of flames tore through them and Talon shouldered his blazing lance as his green scaly wings and tail were now showing and he opened his wings as he dashed to a new group of Shades.

The third shackle broke as Frank jabbed the tinder on the final chain and he felt his body shaking with pain. He turned and saw Percy and Talon who were back to back as they put their fists together and held out their other arms in fists as well as they yelled in unison "Prometheus Cannon!"

A bright beam of energy shot from their fists in a wide and powerful blast that should have destroyed at least half of the shades but as soon as they were vaporized, they reformed and stood ready againt the brothers.

Percy frowned while Talon looked around with a scowl and said "You know it's not the numbers that are the problem. Skill beats numbers any day but it's just that they won't stop coming!"

Percy gave a tired nod as Frank watched the two go at it again. He saw Hazel who was dashing on Arion as they narrowly dodged each of the Giant's swipes with the pole. Caleb was providing support as he blasted bolt after bolt of energy and spell after spell at the Giant who growled and roared in anger for each one.

Each blast and deep slash the two caused could have made any other monster die but the mounds seemed to mend and heal in seconds and Alcyoneus laughed and said "I am immortal in my homeland fool! You cannot slay me!"

"This shouldn't be a problem then!" said Caleb as he pointed his scepter forward and a large bright blue rune formed from the air and he yelled "ενέργεια πύραυλος! (Energy Missile)"

A powerful blue blast of energy knocked the Giant back with his skin dark and wounded from the attack but then the skin fixed itself and Caleb scowled and said "Damn it! I guess it's time for me to bring out the big spells-"

Frank yelled in pain as he watched the fourth shackle snap and he jammed the piece of wood onto the cold snow. He pulled out the tinder and saw that it was but a small bark now, no bigger than a small branch.

Thanatos rose and stretched his arms as he said "I thank you for freeing me."

"Help us then!" said Frank,

"I will!" said Death, "I shall watch and those who die shall stay dead."

Frank called out and said "Talon! Percy! They can die now!"

"Gotcha mincemeat!" said Talon as he fought with renewed vigor,

Frank's eye twitched but then he turned with fear in his eyes a she heard Hazel scream in pain as she failed to evade one of the Giant's swipes and she was sent crashing with Arion onto the destroyed barrack's walls.

Caleb raised his voice and yelled "μάνα φράγμα! (mana barrier)"

The Sorcerer raised his scepter as a blue shield covered the downed Arion and Hazel while Alcyoneus attempted to smash through it.

Percy and Talon were too far to help as Caleb was occupied with the shield and he was unable to do anything else. Death raised a brow at Frank who stood tall and said "Do you know what you must do?"

"I do," said Frank as it all came to him during his episode with the fire,

Death then nodded and faded into shadows while Frank watched Alcyoneus raise his pole and slam it hard on the barrier which made the energy shield form cracks. Caleb growled in concentration as he said "Frank! Do something!"

He closed his eyes and used his final understanding of his gift as he remembered those bald eagles in the Legion and stretched his arms as he felt them shift into wings and his feet turn into talons. Feathers grew on his and his eyes sharpened tenfold and he soared towards the Giant and raked his talons on his eyes causing him to roar and rear back in pain.

He landed in front of Hazel whom he helped up and she looked at him surprised as she said "Frank! What happened! You were a bird!"

The Giant growled and said "Fool! I am immortal here!"

"We'll see!" said Frank as he felt his power activate once more and he felt himself growing taller and rippling with muscles. Caleb grinned as he blasted the Giant forward while Frank, who was now a massive Grizzly Bear, tackled him into a frozen watchtower which collapsed over him.

Frank repeatedly pounded the Giant's face as it began to dent and the Giant lost consciousness as he formed back to normal and pulled out his rope as he threw one end to Hazel and said "Hazel! Take this! I have an idea how to kill this guy!"

The giant murmured as he began to stir but a blast of fire scorched his face and sent him back to his dreams and they saw Caleb who pointed his smoking scepter at the Giant and he said "A plan? I'm in! Let's go!"

Hazel tied the rope to Arion and Frank asked "How far can Arion pull this guy?"

"Frank what's your plan?" asked Hazel seriously and a bit surprised,

"We need to get this guy inland as far as possible!" said Frank loudly,

"But Percy and Talon!" said Hazel,

The group turned to see Percy on a massive wave as blasts of fire and torrents of water decimated the troops while a massive, fully grown green dragon raged through the army sending shades into the sea or dying by a monster made inferno.

"I think they'll be fine!" said Caleb as he mounted behind Hazel,

Thanatos drifted over to them and said "Ah yes, much death occurring. That's good."

He glanced at Alcyoneus with disgust as he said "As for this one, I think you know what to do to kill him."

"We do," said Frank seriously,

"Then I am finished here" said Thanatos as he turned,

Caleb raised a brow and said "Just like that?"

"So you won't take us away?" asked Hazel surprised,

"I don't think you're on the list," said Thanatos with a rub of his chin, "Let's see…"

He pulled out a pitch black Ipad out of thin air and started to scroll down the machine. The God looked up from the list and said "Nope, nothing here about you three."

"Pluto told me to capture escaped souls," said Death, "there are some which are above my power to reclaim due to Gaea's grasp but I have no warrant of yours Hazel Levesque. I could ask him right now if you'd-"

"No!" said Hazel waving her arms, "No thanks!"

Thanatos gave a small chuckle which either gave him a creepy look or a smile of amusement as he said "As for you Frank Zhang."

The Son of Mars slammed a shield on the Giant's nose as it murmured in its sleep and Death said "It isn't your time yet either. You still have some of your lifeline. Don't thank me yet heroes, no one ever thanks me when it's their time."

He forlornly looked away and then faced Caleb who glared at him and the God said "As for you…your fate is unclear but we'll meet again very soon if you don't do something about your condition."

The teen nodded as Thanatos said "I'll be off south!"

"The Doors of Death!" said Hazel, "Where are they?"

"Oh yes," said the God shaking his head, "those doors, anyway they can only be found through questing. I can tell you to begin in Rome though."

"How about Riley and Nico?" asked Hazel, "Are they alive?"

She watched as the God shrugged and vanished with the words "Till we meet again"

Frank immediately hopped on the Giaqnt's chest as Caleb followed and he said "Hazel come on! We need to take this up 10 miles due north!"

The dark skinned girl nodded as she gestured to Arion who was under her and the horse blasted through the sound barrier, dragging the Giant across the barren icy tundra.

Along the short trip, Frank's mind was drifting elsewhere but he had to stay focused. Caleb had a frown on his face as he held his azure scepter by his side and as they passed inn between two mountains and a valley of ice and rocks, Frank yelled out "Hazel here!"

Hazel drew her spatha and cut the rope as Frank and Caleb leapt off and rolled away as Alcyoneus' large form slid and crashed on the land formation's side, completely burying his face on the side of the mountain.

Frank got up with Caleb as Hazel swerved beside the two on Arion and said "Okay so what now?"

The Giant shot raised his head from the snowy mountainside and rose slowly as he rubbed his head and growled "Where? Who? What?"

He focused his eyes on the trio and it would be an understatement if they said the Giant didn't look really beat up. His nose was bent horrifically and his skin had lost some of its glint. He growled and pulled out an identical pole like the one he had back at the Glacier from the ground and he smashed a nearby boulder with it as he said "You mongrels! You dare take me for a ride? You will regret this!"

He sniffed the air and said "Damn you! I know Thanatos has been freed! It matters not! You cannot kill me!"

He slammed the pole on the ground hard as he grinned and said "My mother's subject has sent me some gifts."

As he slammed his pole on the ground, a massive fissure cracked open and three massive dragons in metal armor soared out into the open air and landed next the Alcyoneus who chuckled and said "These are under my mother's underling's control. Dragons like that half-breed back there."

He smirked and said "Kill them!"

Each of the fifteen foot tall dragons roared at them as Arion stepped back and Hazel said "Oh no…we can't kill those things! It isn't right!"

The armored beasts roared as Alcyoneus slowly mended and Frank drew his bow but Caleb said "Hazel, I know how you must feel about these creatures about them being the same species as your friend but they intend to kill. It's either them or us."

Her gaze dropped as Caleb said "We can't take these three alone. I'll handle the dragons. You two handle the Giant."

Caleb pulled out a purple card and threw it in the air as the card glowed and in a bright flash of white light, a massive ten foot figure, full clad in Celestial Bronze with a dark grey paint tint armor with a pair of glowing red eyes like light peering from the helmet's sockets formed and stood tall before them.

The giant metal man smoothly pulled out a giant medieval style broadsword form its back and held it ready with both hands as a familiar voice rumbled "You called Caleb?"

"Doctor," said the sorcerer with a nod, "We have a situation here, there are three armored dragons and you and I need to take them and keep them busy while the Frank and Hazel deal with the Giant. Can you help me?"

"But of course Caleb," said the metal man with a nod, "by your word."

The sorcerer pulled off his fedora and dropped it without facing the two and he said "Take the Giant, don't mind us, we'll be fine."

Hazel and Frank nodded as they ran towards the massive Giant who was slowly mending himself. Caleb picked up his fedora from his head and slowly dropped it as well as he held his scepter as the dragons perched by the mountains and started to growl and hiss more dangerously at him.

"Shall we begin?" asked Claymore as he took a forward step to get into stance,

"Allow me to get ready," said Caleb as he snapped off his cape as it fell down to the snowy ground beside his fedora and he raised his scepter with one hand as the sapphire core on the tip gave a bright shine which caught the dragons' eyes as he expertly swung and twirled around as their eyes followed it and he slammed the butt of the scepter on the ground with a crash as light arced all around as he whispered "πνεύμα σώμα! (Arcane Avatar!)"

Energy exploded around Caleb as he rose from the ground and an ethereal blue mist surrounded him as it solidified and formed a faint silhouette of a human being wielding a two handed long sword. Caleb floated in the middle of it and he swung his closed fisted arm as the avatar tested his blade and he said "Let us begin!"

The three dragons roared as they descended onto the two armored beings.

Hazel was running in between the Giant's legs on Arion as Frank rained arrows on the Giant who growled and swiped his pole around angrily as his wounds failed to heal and he said "Stop this! I cannot be killed!"

He wildly swung as his calves bled a good amount of oil and Hazel stopped next to Frank who handed her the bow as Alcyoneus groggily stepped forward and he said "I'll kill you!"

He charged with reckless force and it was intimidating to see a forty foot tall Giant lumbering towards you but Frank held his ground as Hazels aid "Frank!"

"I got this!" called the Son of Mars as he closed his eyes and began to run forward,

He felt his body growing larger and more powerful. HIs sight narrowed but his sense of smell got stronger and he felt as if he was a meat tank. Two tusks protruded from his face and Alcyoneus found himself tackled by a full grown ten ton elephant.

The giant staggered back but Frank tackled him once more as he skidded back to the mountain side with a crash and slid down slowly out of breath and power as he bled oil everywhere and wheezed.

"Cant…kill me…" said the Giant angrily,

"Don't you see?" asked Hazel as she hopped off Arion and held her golden spatha, "You already lost!"

Frank reverted back to human and held his spear as he said "By the way, this isn't Alaska. Welcome to Canada idiot!"

His eyes went wide as Hazel and Frank brought their weapons down and the Giant dissolved into a pile of expensive rocks. Frank shouldered his spear and said "That's that!"

Hazel gave him a weird look that seemed to unnerve Frank. She looked into his eyes and tilted her head as she asked "An elephant?"

"Seemed like a good idea," said the teen with a nervous scratch of his head,

She raised a brow at him and Frank thought that he had officially freaked her out but she just gripped him by the shirt and pulled him close as their lips met. She pulled away and said "That was amazing, you make a great elephant!"

"Humuhuhm-"was all Frank could mutter,

Hazel giggled as she inspected the Giant's remains and noticed all the gems had been swallowed by the earth except one. A small eye sized grey oval shaped quartz gem glittered in the snow and Hazel picked it up as she said "Is this what Caleb was looking for? A Giant's Stone?"

Just then an explosion sounded off from the side as Doctor Claymore came crashing onto the snowy ground as he had pinned a dragon on the ground and he had impaled his broadsword deep in its armored chest and the beast roared as it flailed and thrashed as it died and turned into golden dust.

Claymore stood as he lifted his sword and said "Ah I see you're done! Come, we must help Caleb!"

The suit of metal led them to the clearing where Caleb inside the avatar swung his sword across a dragon's chest as he grasped one by the neck and punched it squire on the snout.

Frank drew his bow while Hazel readied her blade but Caleb made some distance as he slashed his sword horizontally and a massive glyph, almost as big as the dragons, appeared in the air and he called out "Πύλη Λήθης! (Oblivion's Gate)"

The rune glowed as the dragons roared in anger while Caleb slashed through the glyph and his ethereal sword acquired a faint white glow and in one vertical slash, a massive wave of energy rose from the ground and swallowed the monsters leaving no trace they ever existed.

Caleb's avatar repeatedly spun as it shrunk down and what remained was Caleb who was reattaching his cape onto his back. The sorcerer then faced them with a raised brow as he said "I see you have taken care of the Giant."

"What was that?!" asked Frank in surprise,

"My most powerful spell," said Caleb waving his hand, "its unfinished but I'm on my way to."

Hazel pulled out the quartz and she said "This is what's left of Alcyoneus. Is this what you were looking for?"

He took the gem while Hazel cringed in fear but he inspected it fiercely with one eye as he placed it on the empty slot on his gauntlet and it turned to be a perfect fit. He moved around his fingers as he smiled and bowed to Frank and Hazel as he said "Its exactly what I was looking for, now my research can be furthered."

"Should we head back?" asked Frank to everyone,

Arion nudged Hazel but Caleb held up a hand and said "We'll take our leave here."

"Huh?" asked Hazel and Frank,

"The deal was till you save Death and until I get my stone." Said the sorcerer with a nod, "Deal is over."

"So you don't want to come with us?" asked Frank, "I thought we were all friends."

Caleb stopped for a second as he then said "We are you oaf but I must part ways for now. I have things to do. I wish you three luck and fortune for your quest."

"There's really no convincing you is there?" asked Hazel as Caleb rolled his eyes and held up two fingers,

Claymore gave a glow as he nodded and said "Farewell for now Hazel and Frank,"

He turned back into a card which Caleb pocketed and he held his hand out as his fedora found its way to his hand and he slipped it over his head as he said "This is goodbye for now. Speak to Percy of my farewell. Good luck and may our paths cross again my friends."

Caleb then swung his cape over his head as he seemed to vanish into thin air. Frank was then left with Hazel and Arion on the empty barren area as she looked around with Frank and he said "He really is gone"

"That' Caleb," said Hazel, "If there's anything we picked up, he loves to show off."

"Got that right," said Frank with a chuckle,

"Let's head back," said Hazel as she held Frank's hand and they mounted Arion and zoomed back to Hubbard Glacier.

**AN**

**Jake: HOLY CRAP 11K WORDS!**

**Twista: LONGEST. CHAPTER. EVER.**

**Roy: Just saying, expect the last two chapters of each book to be super long. As you can see this is 11k and we may have had some slip ups so please don't berate over it.**

**Twista: REVIEW PEOPLE! REVIEW!**

**Jake: I GOT TO SECOND BASE!**

**Roy: Mind not the two idiots with me and please, if you did enjoy and like this chapter, leave a review, follow and favorite below and tell us what you think. It helps us out if you encourage us!**

**Roy: Last chapter of SoN next time! See you all till then!**

**This is Roy Markov…signing off!**


	20. Chapter 20: Battle for New Rome

**AN**

**Roy: Greetings community! We're back and it's FINALLY the final chapter of SoN!**

**Jake: This has been a LONG 10 chapters and we'll probably beat the other story's story length…wtf.**

**Twista: We plan to end by MoA ending and start Book 3 on HoH! Dang this is a long story!**

**Roy: We apologize if it ever gets a bit boring but anyways replies:**

**xRinneandSharinx: I feel the same way =) Won't be long now!**

**Khaos Puncake 11: Dude ikr, I can't look at these two now without cringing in disgust.**

**Jake: It's because you never had a girlfriend!**

**Roy: Forgive me if I prefer to be single!**

**Twista: We'll get you a girl this year Roy! *Fist Pumps***

**Ciel Thanatos Phantomhive: Thanks! Here you go!**

**Dialgag: Well it starts with a good conversation on this little project and having a creative idiot, a wide vocabulary princess and an OCD shut-in. I would take pride in my own work if it does get published, this is a mere training ground for what I hope to accomplish but I thank you.**

**Roy: Anyway, if you liked this chapter, leave a follow, favorite and review below! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: PJO and HOO are not ours!**

**Frank 3****rd**** Person POV**

Percy and Talon were waiting for them.

The two were sitting in relaxed positions are their weapons were laid near them and Percy was leaning on the Legion Standard as if it was any regular staff to lean on. Talon was sitting on a slab of ice as his lance was imbedded on the cold snowy ground. He was nodding as he continued "I swear! I've never seen anything like it! It was some sort of Chimera subspecies! It had blue fur instead of red and it was a lot smaller than the original."

"Where did you find it?" asked Percy as he twirled Riptide around his hand carelessly,

The older of the two stood as he put his hands around the lance's hilt and said "The area near Mt. Saint Helens, I was hunting for some new material but then I laid my eyes on the thing!"

"You think there could be other subspecies?" asked Percy with a raised brow,

"I sure hope there are," said Talon with a grin, "If anything, monsters can be tamed and it could be very useful."

The area looked completely obliterated. The glacier looked like it had been partially destroyed as the cliff was no longer there. The camp was reduced to the smashed gates, flaming structures and a destroyed landscape.

Frank and Hazel were startled on how much the area had been affected by the siblings. The two ran towards them as Percy gave a wide grin and said "Hey! How'd it go? Talon and I were just catching up!"

Hazel nodded as she said "We got him. We're done here. Death is freed and I see you've got the standard?"

"Damn right," said Talon as he stood to full height and shouldered his lance, "Those shades swarmed Percy as soon as he got his hands on the thing."

Frank inspected the area as he picked up a torn banner and said "I guess even after death they were legionnaires at heart who would die to protect their standard."

"They put of one hell of a fight though," said Percy, "too bad they couldn't last too long after Talon and I could actually start killing them."

The Son of Neptune then grinned at Frank and said "I need to have a word with you Frank. Turning into a bird and a bear? I see you found your gift!"

"Yeah," said Frank as he looked at his hands, "I never really understood it until then."

"Safe to say I can totally call you beast," said Talon with a loud laugh that echoed for miles,

Frank and Hazel laugher nervously at Talon's loud behavior until Percy looked around with a worried eye and said "Hey where's Caleb? Did he…"

"No!" said Hazel waving her hands, "He just left."

"He left?" asked Talon as he let his weapon disperse into the air,

Frank nodded and said "As soon as we gave him the Giant's Stone, he told us the deal you two made was over and as much as he would have liked to help us more, he had some matters to attend to. He wished us luck though."

"If Fate means it our paths will cross again," said Percy with a nod respecting the sorcerer's decision,

"Damn," said Talon starting to stretch, "Thought he would stick around, he sort of reminded me of Tadi…"

"Tell me about it," said Percy with a sigh,

"So do we head back for Camp to help?" asked Hazel, "We can make it back in time if we head on now!"

"Hold on there little missy," said Talon putting a hand on her head,

He pointed a finger on the bay as he said "Look, there are a crap ton of Imperial Gold weapons down there and around the area. Those things could very well be the turning tide power of the camp."

"He's right," said Percy cracking his knuckles, "I also saw a chariot earlier and I think we can find it down there."

"By the way," said Frank to Talon, "Dude, when we fought Alcyoneus, he summoned three dragons in armor, Caleb got rid of them but you always told me Dragons are against hurting demigods now."

"What?!" said Talon suddenly in an angered tone, "He summoned three dragons? How? All the dragons who remain are in Arcanica and when we die, we don't reform, we just turn into gems."

"Alcyoneus said that Gaea's subordinate sent them to him," said Hazel,

Talon was growling in anger as his tail swung around dangerously and the spikes on his tail and wings bristled sharply and he said "I don't believe this! Someone is enslaving my kind! I must know who it is!"

Percy put a hand on his shoulder and said "We'll find out but for now we have to focus at the task at hand."

"You're right," said Talon calming down, "I'm sorry but the thought of my people being enslaved ignited my anger."

"And no one wants to feel the Wyvernking's wrath," said Percy seriously with a nod,

Frank looked at the cold water as Percy said "We're wasting time! Let's get to work people!"

The four began as Talon started picking up the equipment on land and piling up the equipment by the shore. Arion was just grazing around by Hazel's command while his rider was concentrating as she raised pieces of gold equipment from the bottom of the bay.

Frank was a seal as he swam down and grabbed whatever he could and brought it back up. Percy accompanied Frank in their dives and managed to bring up the equipment as fast as possible.

As Hazel gave a shaky and restless breath, she flopped down onto a frozen rock where she sat as she seemed totally out of it. Talon threw the last Imperial Gold dagger around the area on the pile Hazel sat next to as he dusted his hands and muttered "That's the last of it on land,"

He glanced as at Hazel who was looking blankly at the sky with her eyes. Talon chuckled to himself since he knew that look she had. She was absolutely stumped on how to react to the fact that despite all this time of waiting for her death, she was instead left behind and given more time.

The half-breed took a seat next to the dark skinned girl who he seemed to dwarf even if he was just sitting beside her. She noticed Talon and asked "All done?"

"As far as it goes for the equipment on land," said Talon nodding, "Percy and I sort of got carried away with dealing with those shades."

"I could tell," said Hazel as she gestured to the area,

Talon chuckled with his sleeve covering his mouth as he said "How about you? Taking a little break?"

Hazel nodded as she said "I'm a bit pooped but I'll help when Percy and Frank find the chariot. Continuous use of my powers kind of drains me."

"Bet you'd have some energy if Frank was here," said Talon grinning widely,

Hazel turned a bit red as Talon's grin got wider and he pointed a finger at Hazel and said "Ah! I see blushing!"

She covered her face with her hands as Talon laughed out loud and said "I guess with mincemeat finally stepping up to the plate, he caught your attention?"

Hazel nodded sheepishly as the man gave her a pat on the head and said "No need to be shy about it, you two look cute together. Question is if Nico will allow it, he's protective of you, you know?"

The dark skinned girl's face got even redder as Talon kept teasing her. He caught his breath as he gave a soft smile and looked across the bay and said "You two will need each other judging on how it looks."

"How can you tell?" asked Hazel,

Talon slowly looked at Hazel with his glowing reptilian eyes and said "See Hazel, in difficult times, you can depend on your friends and family but the one you can trust the most is the one who has your heart."

The girl smiled at Talon and said "Sounds like you really gave your heart to someone."

"True to words girlie," said Talon with a snicker,

"You're like Percy," said Hazel, "On this trip, he often talks about this girl called Zoe. I can tell too that he's really in love with her."

"She is sure as hell in love with him too," said Talon shaking his head with a grin,

"Who's yours?" asked Hazel curiously,

"Who?" asked Talon,

"The girl who has your heart so to say," said Hazel,

Talon's eyes glittered as he said "Her name is Fecilia Valtez. She's probably the most headstrong, stubborn, short-tempered, violent, bossy and moody woman I have and will ever meet."

Hazel raised a brow at the negative comments but he smirked as he said "But she's also the bravest, brightest, most charming, calm, gentle, independent, powerful and gorgeous woman who I wouldn't trade for anyone else."

Hazel smiled softly but Talon then said "Won't stop her from kicking my ass when we see each other again though,"

She was about to inquire when Percy rose from above the water and he stood tall on the water's surface as Talon called out "Never knew you could do that Percy!"

"Learned a few moves," said Percy with a laugh,

He pointed down as he said "We got the last of the stuff on the chariot, problem is it weighs a ton!"

Percy looked at Hazel and said "Hazel! If you could help me and Frank raise it above the water, Talon could carry it there!"

The half dragon spread his wings as he tied his jacket around his waist as he said "Let's do it"

Hazel nodded as Percy sank into the water as if it was the earth that swallowed them earlier and she stood as Talon winked at her and he swooped down below and waited above the water as his wings flapped and Hazel raised her hands as she felt a tug and soon, a large chariot loaded with Imperial Gold equipment rose with Percy and Frank under it.

Talon the lifted the chariot over his head and carried it back to the pile where Percy and Frank followed. When the two got up, Talon and Hazel had the equipment tied up on the chariot and Talon slung his jacket back on as Hazel finished setting the reins on Arion.

"Ready to go?" asked Frank now in his human form,

Arion stomped his foot and whined as Percy said "He's hungry though,"

"What does the bugger eat?" asked Talon,

The horse grunted as Talon's eyes widened and said "Gold? Wow man, you're way too much trouble to keep."

The horse huffed and stomped as it glared at Talon. The half dragon's eyes narrowed as he growled with his fangs bared and the horse whimpered and stepped back as he laughed and said "That's what I thought!"

Hazel picked off a bent dagger from the pile and held it in front of Arion and said "Here you go boy! Don't mind them!"

He horse chewed through the golden weapon as if it was an apple and Talon immediately pulled his hand away from the horse and hopped onto the chariot as he said "Come on! Times a wastin'!"

Hazel took the reins as Percy and Frank loaded onto the chariot and with one final glance around the area, Hazel turned away from Alaska forever as she gripped the handles and yelled "Arion! Giddyup!"

With a boom, they shot forward heading south to Camp Jupiter where they hope to make it in time. Frank had his eyes closed as he tried to ignore the blurred images of everything that came past. Hazel was focused on driving Arion and Percy sat next to Talon who Percy gave a peculiar look at and he said "Talon…what happened?"

"I guess I should begin from the beginning," said the Son of Godric, "Look, I found out about the Romans by complete accident back during the Artemis Quest. As Asteron carried me, we had some stops and one happened to be the Roman Camp. It was a brief visit but I was curious why there was another camp all the way at San Francisco."

Percy kept a straight face as Talon continued "I kept quiet and as soon as I got back, I asked Dad and he pulled me aside and told me everything. No one should know about it yet was what dad said. He said it was really important and believe me I hated every second of it but I had to keep my mouth shut."

"How about Riley and Nico?" asked Percy, "How did they know?"

"Nico and Bianca know because of all their time in Lord Hades' palace and they caught glimpses of other demigods and suspicions were raised." Said Talon, "They asked and Lord Hades answered, simple as that."

"As for Riley," said Talon, "She knew way before she joined us but dad told her not to tell anyone."

Percy's eyes darkened obviously not liking that he was kept in the dark. Talon gestured for him to calm down as he said "Calm down Perce, this was a really big deal according to what dad said. Even Zoe's memories were taken from her by Artemis about this due to circumstances. Don't be angry at dad or anyone Percy, just accept the fact that it happened and we're now here."

"Fine," said the Son of Poseidon, "but no more left out information from me! Got that?"

"Got it," said Talon with a nod,

"How did you get captured?" inquired the leader of the Forethought Five as he crossed his fingers,

Talon's gaze darkened as he said "It happened in the Underworld. As you can guess, with all the things going on, it's a one big mess down there. Barley any order and the Furies, especially Alecto, are having a hell killing time trying to get things back to normal."

He clenched his fists and said "As we searched for the Doors of Death down there, we ran into some trouble…big trouble."

"Who was it?" asked Percy,

"Kraxus," growled Talon with a snarl,

Talon faced away as he said "He wasn't alone either, all I know that she was a girl. No name, no voice, just a dangerous weapon. She had this wristband that turned into a glowing bow which seemed to shoot arcs of light everywhere. These lights had a lot of tricks, from bindings, arrows, energy blasts you name it."

Percy kept silent as Talon then said "Then there was Kraxus…he looked different form last time. He still had his ugly face but his right arm which was a deformed blade was now a legit metallic arm and he carried this sword that seemed to be alive. It was so sinister and evil that I could feel its bloodlust."

"There was a fight," said Talon darkly,

"And?"

"We were destroyed," said Talon with a growl, "The might of Kronos' gift and the power of two of the main four Titans were too much and we had no chance of winning. Nico and Riley were dealt with by the girl while I couldn't seem to take Kraxus down. No matter how hard I hit him with anything, he just got back up and hit me back tenfold."

"I lost consciousness after that and next thing I knew I was there on the ice…" said Talon, "I don't know where Nico or Riley is but I sure hope they're fine."

Percy closed his eyes as he sighed and said "This is going to be hard to explain to the others…Allen's going to freak when he hears this."

Talon opened his mouth with a disdainful look as he said "Percy…this may be a shock to know but about Allen…he's gone."

"Gone?" asked Percy seriously,

"Dead," said Talon with a sad voice, "He gave his life to let Ara and Riley escape in one mission and all that was left was his lighter and his eye patch."

A minute of silence passed as Percy said "So it's true…"

"What?" asked Talon,

Percy met his eyes and said "Talon, before coming to Alaska I had this dream where Ara and Tyson were looking for me. I sent them to California with a friend and I saw Fecilia and Zoe on some sort of warship…Asteron got there wounded but Fecilia handled it well but what is the meaning of all this?"

"I'm glad Asteron made it," said the half-dragon, "He fought with me but as I said, we stood no chance."

He then said "Percy, this entire thing was an exchange of leaders. You see, Lady Hera saw this coming, the Rise of Gaea. So she took precautions, she swapped you and Jason months ago with Dad's help since he too believed this was the only way to win."

Percy gazed to the blurred images of the area as Talon continued "This kid, Jason, he's a Son of Zeus. He gained the Camp's trust in that time along with two others, Leo a awesome Son of Hephaestus who knows how to have a good time and Piper, a Daughter of Aphrodite who can actually fight and charmspeak to a point of hypnotism but when Jason got there, the kid had no idea who he was. Dad was told to keep his distance form us by Zeus since he believed their silence will lull Gaea back to sleep."

Percy crossed his arms as he watched his brother say "Dad didn't tell us where you were but he assured me and the other two that you were safe. It was a few months after you went missing when we started to visit camp since Nico found Hazel in the Underworld. The kid couldn't help but try to give his half sister another chance."

Talon then looked up as he said "Riley and I got involved then a few trips back and forth occurred. We never left at the same time to avoid suspicion but in that time, in Camp Half-Blood, they built a giant warship called the Argo 2."

The Legacy of Hephaestus grinned as he said "She's a beauty. Celestial Bronze hull, mounted balistas, energy reinforcement, dispatch separators, training area, automated hull."

Percy snapped his fingers and said "Talon! Focus!"

"Oh yeah sorry!" said the older male, "Anyway but before that, when Jason first appeared, there was a Quest to free Lady Hera, She was caged by Gaea and her power was being used to revive the Giant King Porphyrion. It's a long story but Zoe, Fecilia and I got involved and we ended up going to the Wolf House."

"Wolf House?" asked Percy, "Maybe that was the reason Lupa had the pack and us move out?"

"Most probably," said Talon shrugging, "but there we learned Zethes is a traitor and he is Gaea's soldier. There were so many monsters and the Hunters of Artemis, who were helping us, along with me got frozen to ice by Zethes."

"Sucks didn't it?" asked Percy,

"I could see but I couldn't scratch anything," said Talon shaking his head, "Then Porphyrion did get revived and Fecilia got hurt. But get this, this Jason kid tried to solo Porphyrion without a God while Zoe, Piper, Leo and Fecilia tried to free Hera."

"Kid nearly died but they succeeded in the end and got us all free." Said Talon with a nod,

"From there the plan was to build the ship and reach the Camp on the Feast of Fortune itself." Said Talon, "I don't know if they're on schedule but if they are, we could have some solid reinforcements."

"The others?" asked Percy, "Who else are on this Argo 2?"

Talon nodded and said "Hera called for Annabeth, Jason, Piper and Leo as the four of the Prophecy of the Seven. I think you know who the other three are. Anyway, the rest of us, Zoe, Bianca and Fecilia to be exact will be coming with us. Riley, Nico and I are supposed to be there the day of their voyage but as you can tell, we're a bit occupied. Ara and Tyson were looking for you since they had a big hint from dad and they too will be joining us on the Argo 2."

"That's all?" asked Percy,

"There's this Satyr going to be a chaperone though," said Talon shrugging, "I don't really care."

Talon looked across the blurry trail as he narrowed his eyes and said "Damn, saw that sign, we're still far off even at this rate. So Percy same old?"

Percy sighed as he said "Do you seriously want to play I Spy here?"

Talon gave him a wide sharp grin and said "Why not?"

**-Timeskip-**

"I am never playing that stupid game with you ever again!"

"What?! Come on! It wasn't that bad!"

"You only kept winning because of your damn dragon eyes!"

"Will you guys quiet down?" asked Hazel, "We're here!"

Standing on the hill above Caldecott Tunnel, Arion came to a sharp stop and Frank, Hazel, Percy and Talon leapt off the chariot and onto the ground. Hazel was encouraging Arion for a job well done while Percy, Frank and Talon looked over the hill and their expressions were stony.

The four felt a little worn by the trip but they had to make due for they were needed in the battle. The trip didn't help their joints either so Percy was discreetly stretching while Talon was obnoxiously giving wide stretches as he cracked his neck and adjusted his jacket.

Below them, the battle had already begun. The Legion was arrayed on the Field of Mars and they were being pressed back. By plain observation, the legion was stopping the army from entering the city.

Lines of artillery weapons such as catapults and scorpion ballistae were firing at the ranks and lines of Earthborn and Cyclopes. The weapons devastated their ranks but their sheer overwhelming numbers made up for it and it looked like as if no casualties were cased.

Reyna who was on her Pegasus Scipio along with some of the Centurions were circling Polybotes flanking him from all directions attempting to wear him down. The vastly outnumbered legionnaires tired to hold their ground with their tight formations while Lares formed a line casting a protective barrier around them. The veteran legionnaires were clashing their shield against a horde of centaurs.

"We're too late!" said Frank in despair,

"Don't count us out yet mincemeat," said Talon, "the battle isn't over! We can still turn this around!"

Percy nodded and said "Talon's right! We can do this!"

"Where's Lupa?" asked Frank, "Should she be helping?"

"She can be here if she could," said Percy, "Let's hope for the best then."

Percy watched as another giant eagle crashed on the ground due to the two Gorgon sisters, Stheno and Euryale who were ruling the skies. A green ball coming from the Cyclops siege tower flew over the army and smashed through the Senate House nearly reducing it into ruble.

He faced his team and said "Its up to us! We need to get the Eagle and these weapons down there!"

"But Arion is dead tired!" said Hazel,

"I could pull it but we'll never make it in time!" said Talon,

Percy narrowed his eyes and said "We won't have to!"

The Son of Poseidon raised his hand to his mouth and gave a very loud whistle that made Talon cover his ears. A few seconds passed and the ground began to shake as something large started to lumber towards them.

From the forest, the shadows rippled as a massive mastiff, the size of a SUV. Three figures were riding on its back and it came to a ground shaking stomp and it halted and started to pant and bark happily.

The three figures on its back leapt off and landed on the ground with wide grins on their faces. One was a Cyclops and the other was a shorter girl who had a trident on her back. Ella was perched on the ground as Percy opened his arms and said "Tyson! Ara! Mrs. O'Leary! Ella!"

"Percy!" called the girl as she tackled Percy in a hug,

Percy hugged her back as she pulled away with a smile and then stepped aside as the Cyclops crushed Percy in a bear hug causing Talon the snicker in amusement. Percy gasped and said "Miss you too Tyson! Let go please!"

The Cyclops dropped Percy as he smiled and said "Glad you guys made it!"

"We missed you brother!" said Tyson happily,

Ara's eyes fell onto Talon as she said "Talon? What are you doing here?"

Percy put a hand on her head and said "It's a long story, Ara are any of the others coming?"

"There's a support team on one of the Argonites inbound," said Ara seriously, "I don't know who's in it though. At most three people will be coming to help."

"Argonites?" asked Hazel,

"One of the smaller but faster trip ships on the Argo. Its big enough for three people but its powered by Storm Spirits meaning it can go as fast as the wind." said Ara, "Fecilia said it would be a good idea."

"Good enough for me," said Percy as he nodded at Ella who perched herself on the chariot filled with golden weapons and he gestured to Mrs. O'Leary who stepped forward and Percy put the reins on her as he said "Hey girl, normally Allen knows how to do this but bear with me alright? I need you to help me take this chariot down there can you do that?"

The dog barked in agreement as Talon swiftly wrapped his jacket around his waist as his wide green wings as he pulled out his lance from the ground and hefted it up to his shoulder with one hand.

He gave a wide smirk as Percy said "This is it! Let's turn the tables on these guys!"

They all nodded in acknowledgement as Percy, Ara and Tyson hopped onto the chariot and drove forward. Hazel mounted Arion and drew her spatha and rasied up high as they followed Percy and started running to the army.

Talon grinned at Frank and said "Show them what you got mincemeat, I'll handle the Gorgons."

Talon shot forward into the air in a single flap of his wings and Frank felt himself changing in shape as he became one of the eagles that soared into the air. Percy was shaking as Mrs. O'Leary charged with the chariot shaking and as they approached the wave of monsters attacking the Fifth Cohort who took notice of them, Ara held on as she said "Percy! I hope you know what you're doing!"

He then said "Have you lost faith in me in my absence? I'm hurt Ara."

Percy then raised a hand as his eyes blazed in power and a pillar of golden flames busted forth from the earth, completely decimating that wave of monsters. The giant Hellhound then rammed through the next startled wave surrounding the Fifth Cohort and Hazel, who was catching up to them, dashed through and started slashing down on monsters left and right.

Tyson leapt off as they drove and drew his club and started swinging around, sending monsters back or smashing them into dust. He roared at a female Cyclops and said "Bad Cyclops lady! You go away!"

He slammed his club across her face as she was sent flying. Ara stood on the chariot as she leapt off next to Tyson and began to stick with her brother as they tore through the enemy ranks.

As Hazel took down the last of them, Frank swooped down before the chariot as Percy hooped off and the Asian said "Fifth Cohort! Get your Imperial Gold weapons here!"

The cohort then snapped out of their surprise and proceeded to stock up on new equipment and soon, the Fifth Cohort looked like one shiny collection of armor. Dakota took a swig from his flask and grinned as Gwen said "Let's go!"

Above them, Talon was fighting the two Gorgons on the sky as Frank rallied his cohort and called "Aid our comrades! Follow the eagle!"

The Fifth cried out in agreement as they charged with locked shields to the Third Cohort who was being pummeled by a horde of Centaurs. The Third took sight of the eagle and fought with renewed vigor alongside their comrades and soon all that was left was a collective amount of dust and horns.

Percy pursed his lips at the sight and hoped Chiron could forgive him for this. Frank then said "For Ranks!"

The two cohorts combined formations and they charged forward to the next wave taking the impact of the initial clash. They held their line as frank called out "_Pila!_"

Spears bristled from the formation in a rain of death as Earthborn, Cyclopes and Centaur alike were shot down like flies. They then drew swords while Frank readied his spear as a wave of Earthborn charged but his raised his weapon as the tip glowed and he gestured it high as countless bristles short form the spearhead and tore down all the Earthborn in their way.

Frank grinned at his weapon as Percy nodded and they ran forward, sending the monsters into chaos. From a few distances away, the First and Second Cohorts tried to fight Polybotes but were being thrashed badly.

He repeatedly threw Basilisks in the area causing campers to run and flee in fear. Reyna soared from Scipio and held her javelin and grinned as she saw the eagle and the rallying Legion.

She faced her troops and said "Fall back! Rally to the eagle!"

Polybotes noticed this and said "What is this!?"

As soon as the Legion gathered, Percy raised the Eagle as all eyes fell on him and he yelled "Twelfth Legion! _Fulminata!"_

Thunder shook the area as from the eagle's golden wings, lightning arced like a Tesla coil destroying any monster it comes in contact with. Branches of lightning flew everywhere in a maelstrom of flickering rage and as soon as it died out, the campers found themselves facing a very surprised Polybotes who took a step back as he said "Impossible…"

"Rome!" called Percy,

"Rome! Rome!" followed the crowd,

The Giant took a hesitant step back while Stheno was fighting Talon in the air and Euryale was rallying the remaining troops and said "Stand your ground!"

The Giant growled in anger and said "You'll regret that!"

He smashed his trident on the ground as a massive fissure opened up and more monsters poured out from the earth. What truly made the legion step back was the five massive dragons in metal armor rising into the air roaring and breathing fire. Following it up came the main event.

It was a creature at least thirty feet tall. It had a head of a lion, a body and head of a goat and a blue mane. Its tail was probably ten feet on its own as it swayed on its own accord and the end of its tail was the head of a serpent that seemed to spew fire and its sharp fangs dripped with venom.

"Oh boy…" said Percy as he looked up at the towering monster,

Hazel stopped by Frank and said "Frank…there's more of them?"

"The Chimera," said Percy slowly,

Polybotes laughed as he said "No you are mistaken. This is but one of its descendants. The original is far larger but it will be enough along with these dragons to destroy this camp! Go! Rraze the city!"

Percy hopped off Mrs. O'Leary and said "You're gonna be dealing with me."

"A challenge?" asked Polybotes as he hefted his net, "Let's see how far you'll last!"

He handed Dakota the standard and said "Hazel, Frank, help the Fourth Cohort. Ara, Tyson, help Talon against those things, convince him if he won't. I'll take the Giant."

"Be careful Percy," said Ara as she and Tyson faced to the five dragons flying in the air,

The Chimera gave a powerful roar as the dragons followed its steps to the city and Reyna said "I shall distract it! Go!"

The legion cheered as they parted off which sent the six colossal monsters on the offensive for the city. They had to do something otherwise the city will be destroyed by the massive monsters.

Percy stood in front of Polybotes as he drew Riptide and readied his shield of glass. His glare burned hot on the Giant's eyes as he held his shield forward and pointed his blade at Polybotes and said "It's just you and me."

Meanwhile, Talon swerved left in the air as he dodged one of Stheno's slashes and he delivered a knee to her chest and he spun as he slammed his lance on her face causing one of her tusks to break off.

Talon gazed at the distance and felt his tail stiffen as he saw five dragons in armor soaring about, completely attempting to destroy the camp. The Son of Godric's eyes widened and he said "Impossible!"

He zoomed past Euryale in the air as he flew before the five and growled as he spoke in dragon tongue "Halt! What are you doing here!?"

"Destroy!" yelled one of the armored lizards, "He calls for destruction!"

"Who calls for destruction?!" asked Talon,

"We shall not speak human!" said another angrily as a flick of its tail sent legionnaires dodging,

Talon growled as he gave a mighty roar that caught their attention and said "I am Talon West! Wyvernking of Arcanica! Slayer of Tyrannus the Edged Fang and _Vregnth Ternock_the Wicked Scale! I command you all to return to Arcanica!"

"We cannot follow you great king," said another, "For the tamer demands obedience."

They opened their mouths to spew a torrent of flames but Talon immediately got out of the way as their fires illuminated the skies. Stheno, who had only one tusk left, and Euryale shrieked as they chased Talon.

As Talon was being trailed by three of the dragons and the two Gorgon Sisters, Ara and Tyson stood with some Legionnaires as they faced down two of the other dragons. Ara held her trident tightly as she said "Tyson! We need to distract it!"

She faced some of the soldiers and said "Arm those Ballistae! Shoot it and grab its attention or it'll raze the city!"

"Who are you?" asked a centurion, "I've never seen you here before."

Ara growled as she grabbed his shirt and said "Don't question me you idiot! Do you want this camp destroyed?"

Without knowing who Ara even was or why some girl was barking orders at them, they followed as they rained charge after charge of exploding ballista on the dragons and the weapons having no effects on their tough hides and armor and as they faced them, Ara nodded to Tyson and said "Let's go Tyson!"

The Cyclops followed as they both tore through any monster that came close and Tyson picked up an imperial gold harpoon with a line as he looked up and said "Sorry dragon! I like Asteron and Talon but you're mean!"

He threw the harpoon up as it impaled a dragon on the leg and Tyson yanked hard as he begun to pull the dragon down. As the dragon was distracted, Ara swiftly and nimbly dashed through some debris and maneuvered herself onto the closest dragon body part, which was its tail and she made her way to its head.

The dragon roared in anger and pain while Ara raised her trident high as she stabbed it down to the dragon's massive head where her weapon sank through the thick armor and scales as if it were butter and she stiffly pushed it right like a lever as the dragon she rode on howled in pain as it crashed on the other dragon making the two effectively fall to the nearby building with a crash and with the debris falling on them, they wouldn't survive.

Ara had leapt off way before the collision happened and she landed near Tyson who hefted his club as they turned along with the legionaries and the blue furred Chimera gave a mighty roar as its maw opened and began to light up.

"Scatter!" called the legionnaire,

From its maw, a powerful torrent of red hot flames scorched the path in a straight line as all moved away from the fiery breath. Tyson picked up a massive rock form the debris and he threw it at the Chimera's goat head causing it to stagger back and growl in pain.

"Keep it busy!" said Reyna as she swooped down next to Ara, "We need to gather our forces! Keep gaining its attention with the Scorpion Ballistae and the Water Cannons!"

Ara looked at Reyna who asked "Who are you and who is the Cyclops?"

Ara gave a small smile and said "I'm Percy Jackson's little sister Ara while he's also Percy's little brother Tyson! Don't worry we're here to help."

She glanced at the debris covered dragon and said "I'd appreciate it if you can help me distract the Chimera form the city?"

The daughter of Poseidon nodded at Tyson who also smiled and said "Leave it to us!"

As they readied themselves to dash off, Talon slammed into the ground as he stood on top of a fallen Dragon and he whispered "I'm sorry my kin…you left me no choice."

The beast's eyes died as it crumbled into dust and all that was left was a dull, black gem. Talon picked it up as he nodded at Ara and said "Help around; I'll still be sky patrol."

He soared up as he gave a serious glare at the two Gorgons who flapped their wings at the same pace and Euryale said "Foolish half-breed! Are you angry?"

The Son of Gordric held his lance to his side and spat "Damn right I'm angry! I was forced to kill my kind! So tell me you two hags! Who's controlling them!"

"Where would be the fun in that?" asked Euryale as she frowned at him,

"You broke my tusk!" screamed Stheno, "Die!"

She charged at him with claws and fangs bared but Talon just sped towards them with equal speed and before they made contact, he dodged by swerving up and slamming them both to the ground with his lance.

As they crashed, Talon took a deep breath and exhaled a torrent of flames at their downed figures and left them burning in an inferno of dragon's fire. Quickly fleeing the scene to go after his two other kinsmen, Talon;s eyes saw them flying over a few houses, burning them into ashes as people desperately ran off.

He sighed as he clutched his lance tightly and the weapon's blade began to glow orange as he gave one massive swing and a disk of fire shot from the weapons and detonated on one of the dragon's armored backs.

The dragon hit staggered forward in the air and they faced Talon as he scowled and slowly landed on the ground. The two massive drakes followed Talon down and as they landed, they kicked wind up with their wings' descent causing the legionnaires to step back while Talon met them with an unwavering gaze and form.

"Stay away from them!" said Gwen, "They'll kill you!"

The legionnaires locked shields as the dragons growled and Talon extended an arm to his side as he shoulders his lance and said "Stop! Don't make them attack here! They'll destroy your city!"

Gwen raised her sword as the legion stepped back and Talon spoke in dragon tongue "I'm giving you one last chance…just stop this and return home."

"I'm afraid we cannot mighty king," said the left one,

"The Chimera's offspring will slay us for sure." Said the other dragon,

Talon's eyes turned dark and sad as he said "At least…tell me this man's name? The one who takes dominion over my kin."

"He is but a tamer my king," said the right dragon, "He has no name but that is what he is called. The Tamer."

They opened their igniting mouths as fire was ready to burst out and Gwen said "Stay back!"

Talon scowled and slammed his lance onto the ground as a wave of white energy rose from the ground, cutting and effectively dispersing the torrent of flames. Talon then spread his wings and began to fly with the dragons hot on his pursuit.

Gwen faced her small battalion and took notice of some of the monsters flanking the veterans. She then yelled "Charge!"

Talon dodged in the sky as torrent after torrent of fire came his way from behind. Talon grit his teeth as he gripped his lance and drew them far enough from the city to do this. He looked below and saw that very few solders were under them and he stopped running away and turned to face them as he froze in mid air as he was surrounded in a storm of flames and from the fires, a large green wyvern who surged out of the fires and tackled the two other armored beast down to the ground.

On the ground, Talon got into pouncing position as his dragon form was one that was swift, lithe yet remarkably strong. The two armored dragons stood shakily after taking the impact and the two faced of growling and snarling against Talon as he did the same releasing smaller and less potent pulses of flames.

Talon's form was a bit smaller than they were but the way he was positioned showed how ready he was and how capable he was again them. He stood as the left dragon, which had a large and bulky body stomped forward to ram him but Talon just swiftly evaded and tackled his side and tipped him over as the second one charged at him and stopped as they both flared their powerful flames at each other, equally cancelling each other out.

Talon leapt back a few as the first dragon began to rise and he readied his spiked tail as he flicked it and spines shot from his tail which imbedded themselves deep it the dragon's armor, penetrating their scales causing them to cry out in pain.

He then charged at them and slashed his front claws across their faces and maneuvered from one to another and sank his strong jaws on one of their necks and pressing it down weakening it effectively.

Talon then didn't stop his assault and rammed the stronger one with his body and impaled his tail deep in its body. He sent it to its side, defeated while he flew a few feet from the ground and used his lower talons to clam over the second's neck and effectively and slowly suffocating it.

He gave a small shake of his head as he twisted his hind leg and a sickening snap was heard and the monster ceased moving as its bright eyes died and it disintegrated into dust. Talon stepped off as he bowed his head in respect for the kin he had just slain. He didn't want to do it; above all else he hated to slay his kind. He swore he would find the man who so called 'tamed' his kind and sent them here.

In his silent mourning, Talon failed to notice the first dragon lumbering towards him and the next thing he knew, he was crashing onto the ground with reckless force. Despite how it went, fighting against two dragons, armored no less, and along with the fact he was not fully healed from Alaska and he was still dead tired, Talon could do nothing as he slowly reverted back into his mortal form and he was sprawled on the ground with Blaze Bringer a few feet from his reach.

The dragon slowly stepped towards him as blood was dripping from talon's forehead and he weakly reached for the weapon but it was too far. The beast roared and raised its two front legs to smash him but in the corner of his vision, a bright light caught his eye and a familiar voice yelled:

"Prometheus Cannon!"

A powerful and concentrated beam of light shot through the creature's chest as it staggered back and a large blue dragon tackled it into the ground and repeatedly trashed the armored dragon and finally impaling its tail into its chest and twisting it as the dragon dispersed into dust.

Talon slowly glanced to the left to see Fecilia who was wearing a blue sleeveless parka, black pants and her standard boots. Her long white hair was in its usual long ponytail that reached to her hips which had a purple highlight in it and her blue, cold eyes flared angrily as she held her smoking and still glowing Guan Dao forward as she sharply swept it aside and set it in the holster in her back as she stomped towards Talon who was looking a bit scared.

Asteron, who was still in his massive form, stood next to Talon as Fecilia scolwed at him and said "Talon! What the hell are you doing here? You, Riley or Nico haven't responded to any of our messages!"

She stepped on his chest and said "Well? Gonna answer me Lizard Breath? How are you even here and why did Asteron head to the Argo 2 half dead?! Do you know how worried I was?!"

Talon coughed as he said "Glad to see you too…"

She growled and grabbed his chest and put her face near his and said "You and I have a lot to talk about mister! Don't think you can charm me out of this one!"

Fecilia shoved him down and put her hands to his chest as a faint glow came from her and enveloped him as he felt his wounds mending, muscles fixing themselves and blood flow regulating.

She pulled her hands away and helped him up as she said "You have a lot of explaining to do!"

Talon nodded and said "Yeah I'll talk to you later but now we have to help this camp. Who are here with you?"

"Asteron, Bianca and I are the only ones who went," said Fecilia, "Zoe can't come since she would jump on Percy the first opportunity she could."

"Better than nothing!" said Talon as he pulled his weapon up,

He faced his girlfriend who was still glaring at him with a scowl on her face and said "I know you're still pissed alright."

"Damn right I am!" yelled Fecilia,

"But we need to get back there," said Talon with a turn of his head, "Tyson and Ara are fighting a Chimera over there and they can really use our help taking it down."

Fecilia stepped onto Astreron's back who hunched down and Talon followed as they wordlessly punted and he yelled "Asteron take us to the Chimera!"

The dragon nodded as it rose from the air and shot forward to the city.

Meanwhile, on their way back, Percy was still facing Polyphemus as he traded blows with the Giant. With each swipe of the Giant's trident, he followed up with a fling of his weighted net but Percy saw through his entire play and repeatedly kept rolling and diving to evade the giant's attacks.

With a reckless swing, Percy's ignited Riptide was then sank hilt deep in one of the Giant's many mouths in its armor as he ran through his guard and delivered the blow. Swiftly pulling out, Percy flipped back to evade a swipe of the net and he raised his shield as Polybotes flung him a glob of toxic water which his shield promptly just absorbed through the mirror.

Throughout the battle, Percy learned that his shield can absorb any projectile, let it be an arrow, some sludge or even some stray fire from the Chimera. The Son of Poseidon took a flip back as Polybotes growled and said "Enough of this! I grow tired of your running!"

He then slammed his trident on the ground as a wave of toxic water rose from behind him but Percy just shook his head as he closed his fist and raised it as the earth shook and a wall of earth that led to a newly formed creek rose from the ground and caught the sludge wave and contained it effectively.

Behind the wall, Percy glanced around the surrounding area as Polybotes startled the teen by smashing his weapon through the wall which Percy promptly avoided and with a roll, the giant threw his net over Percy but before it could snare him, a brown-red blur shot past him and the next was then torn to shreds on the ground as a woman with long reddish brown hair stood in front of Percy with leather armor and she carried a pair of Imperial Gold claws that glittered in the light.

She then swiftly ran towards Polybotes and dodged his blows as she flipped and gave a strong kick to the Giant's neck with her lithe and fast body that stood next to Percy after its attack and she watched the Giant stagger back and tripped into some debris.

Percy noticed she also had a pair of animal ears with reddish brown fur sticking out her head and a similar turned tail swung left and right as she faced Percy and said "I apologize for our tardiness Perseus."

"Mother Lupa," said Percy smiling as he got up,

She smiled a wolfish grin and said "You have grown,"

"No Mother Lupa," said Percy, "I am just more aware of the situation now."

"I see…" said the Wolf Goddess, "I think you understand why I said nothing?"

"I do," said Percy, "I just have a few questions…"

"Ask your father when the time comes Perseus," said Lupa as she readied her claws and faced the rising Polybotes and said "but now we have a battle to fight."

"Wretched mutt!" yelled Polybotes, "you think you two can defeat me? A demigod and a **minor** Goddess?"

"Do not underestimate me Giant," said Lupa crouching, "I am Lupa, the Mother of Rome. I am not some minor goddess to be trifled with. I have raised generations of powerful warriors and taught them all they know. You can expect just as much from me."

Percy gave a smile as his blade erupted in golden fire and Polybotes said "It matters not! The Chimera will destroy your pitiful camp!"

Just then a loud trumpet was heard and everyone's attention, including the Chimera, turned to the far end of the Field of Mars where a mass of soldiers in armor and mounting battle forklifts were standing.

"You see?!" said Polybotes with a guffaw, "The Amazons come to aid us! Rome will fall today!"

The horn rang once again as all the monsters that were left cheered as the Amazons charged. The Legion got into formation and Reyna's face turned form dark to bright as a woman in sleek black armor who was on top of a forklift yelled "Charge my sisters! Aid my sister! Destroy the monsters!"

"Its Hylla!" called Hazel happily,

Talon gave a small whistle as Fecilia punched his arm causing him to wince in pain. Bianca, who was in a dark grey jacket and pants, held her bow as she said "Things are looking good Hazel!"

Reyna laughed and said "Crush them!"

The Chimera roared as it was then flanked by both armies and the stage to defeat the colossal monster began. Polybotes growled as Lupa smirked and said "Let us begin!"

Lupa charged forward with her student next to her as the Giant swung his trident in a wide arc but the two just leapt upwards as they both kicked the Giant in the chest causing him to stagger back.

Percy then spun as he pushed his hand forward and a blazing torrent of golden fire shot from his hand which scorched the Giant's chest and beard which caused him to stumble back with a few cinders in the air.

As Polybotes recovered, Lupa was upon him as she gave a sharp slash downward which promptly ripped through his armor causing him to erupt a lot of golden blood from his chest wound.

He coughed more _ichor_ as he stepped back slowly but Percy smirked a very sadistic smile as he said "Not too powerful now are we?"

His eyes turned from green to their violent purple hue as Polybotes was pushed back by a massive force that made him slam his back into a wall of sharp debris which impaled him and it sent _ichor_ everywhere.

Percy, with his eyes flaring with power, rushed forward and laughed as he repeatedly slashed, hacked and ripped at the Giant who had a look of fear, terror and horror on his face as the demigod before him gave maniacal laughs of glee as he was being hacked apart and his golden blood splattered over the demigod's clothing.

The Son of Poseidon gave another sadistic smile as black markings began to grow from the sides of his eyes as he grabbed the Giant's face and said "You die Giant!"

The Giant screamed in pain and fear as his blood began to boil as if it was evaporating from the inside and he slouched on the pike he was impaled on as Percy stepped back and flashed his eyes once more as a powerful force smashed the Giant more to the wall making an even bigger mess of _ichor_ and gunk and to top it all off, he closed his fist and a glow formed on his fist.

Black and violet energy arced around him as he condensed the energy to his fist and yelled "Die! Prometheus Cannon!"

A sinister blast of black and purple energy fired from his fist and it blasted Polybotes causing all that remained of Neptune's Bane to be destroyed into nothing.

Percy stepped back as the cinders in the air danced around him and Lupa, who was happy with the Giant's demise, took a step and said "Perseus, are you fine?"

With a chuckle, Percy turned and faced his teacher and said "Never better Mother Lupa."

The look in his eyes is what one would call insane. His smile gave of such bloodlust and killing intent that it fazed even the Goddess of Rome. She shakily said "Perseus, your power, I have warned you, do not abuse it."

"But the Giant needed to be destroyed!" said Percy happily, "He's gone now! Isn't that great?!"

Lupa narrowed her eyes as Percy winced and closed his eyes as the black markings reseeded and he opened his eyes once more to reveal his gold rimmed green eyes for him to say "I…I apologize Mother Lupa."

"Perseus," said Lupa, "Why has your power grown that much? Is there something that happened?"

He was about to reply when the Chimera's roar took his attention and Lupa shook her head and said "I must depart, I was only here to aid you against the Giant. Farewell Perseus and be vigilant."

She crouched and turned into a wolf and sped off as Pery turned and dashed to the massive final battle at the Field of Mars. As he got there, Legionnaires and Amazons were circling the blue Chimera as the rest of the monsters were dead and annihilated.

Bianca saw Percy and said "Percy! Glad you're here!"

"Hello cousin," said Percy with a smile, "Out of home I see?"

"I don't always want to be Persephone's Barbie doll Percy," said Bianca shaking her head,

The Chimera roared as Asteron, who was a bit dwarfed by the monster, flew in the air and bombarded it with fire while the two armies fired arrows, ballistae and bolts at the monster but its hide seemed to resist the damage.

Talon and Fecilia were in the front lines, catching the monster's attention as they striked its legs and effectively catching its eyes and attention by wounding the back of its legs.

Tyson was leading some campers in throwing chains over the Chimera trying to tie it down but with a flail, it keeps escaping from the binds. Percy held Riptide as Bianca fired another arrow and said "The army is gone but this thing just won't die! We've taken all the wounded somewhere safe but this thing will wreck the city soon!"

"Talon! Fecilia!" called Percy as the two turned and dodged the Chimera's stomp,

"Get ready!" said Percy, "We're going to do a triple charge attack!"

"Isn't that unstable?" asked Fecilia out loud, "There's a reason we keep it at two people at most unless Dad is here!"

Talon rolled away as Percy said "We don't have a choice!"

"As you say," said Talon seriously,

Percy nodded as he gave Bianca a nod as she took the message and said "Everyone! Catch its attention! All of its head should look forward!"

Tyson and Ara led some of the campers to distract the goat head while Bianca and Hylla snagged the Lion head's attention with some artillery weapons while Reyna and Asteron lured the tail's snake head to face forward, looking over Percy, Talon and Fecilia who was turned to its behind.

As the three stood there, Percy yelled "Hey!"

Slowly, all three heads noticed the three open targets at behind and Hylla said "Is he mad! What in Pluto's name is he doing!"

Bianca frowned a bit as Ara said "Don't worry! They got this!"

The three heads faced him as the monster turned and Percy held out a hand as he grit his teeth as he refused the black markings to glow and with a push of his hand, a bullet train's amount of force knocked the Chimera back from its chest causing it to fall onto the ground on its back and letting go of the power, Percy faced his siblings and said "Ready?!"

"Ready!" called Talon and Fecilia,

"Go! Go!"

Talon roared as he gripped his lance with a hold that made his knuckled white and he slammed his lance down causing a larger than normal wave of energy to erupt from the ground and it sent the monster staggering back.

Fecilia then danced with her glowing spearhead as she called out "Northern Wind Bind! Frozen Shackles!"

Countless frozen chains impaled the monster by its legs and bound it to the ground as Percy held out his fist and began to charge a white glow of energy in his fist. Talon, a few meters away did the same and so did Fecilia.

The creature roared and howled in pain as its six eyes fell on the three as their energy rose to countless levels as they Percy called out "Trinity Charge! Alpha Prometheus Cannon!"

The Legion and Amazons backed off at the monster struggled to rise and a hum came from each of the trio's fists as they fired it from three points and the rays met at one point and from the collected point, the three concentrated blasts rose in size as it blasted the monster and all they heard was the blue Chimera's roar as it slowly vanished along with the rest of its body.

The three put their smoking fists down as Percy smiled at his siblings. Talon was grinning back while Fecilia gave him a smile and nod but she just glared at Talon and scowled as she crossed her arms and turned away.

Talon's face dropped as he gave a sigh and the legion approached them as they carried Percy on their shoulders and called "Praetor! Praetor! Praetor!"

Reyna clapped her hands along with Talon, Bianca and Fecilia as Hazel and Frank smiled and beamed at Percy with pride. Ara was on Tyson's shoulders along with Ella as they cheered for her brother.

They carried Percy off to the Feast of Fortuna as Talon snickered and patted Asteron's head as he said "There goes Percy"

His girlfriend glared at him and said "Don't talk to me"

"Fecilia I-"

Fecilia paid him no attention as she spun on her heel and silently followed the crowd. Bianca shook her head and said "She's pissed as hell you know?"

Talon's head dropped as he Asteron nudged is head and said "I know…"

**-Timeskip-**

The Feast of Fortuna truly is what one could call a feast. Food was everywhere and it looked like it wasn't running out any time soon. Amazons, Campers and Lares were everywhere sharing greetings of congratulations and praise as the Legion's Standard now proudly stood in its place in the Mess Hall.

Despite the battle, spirits were high as casualties were to a point of zero as those who had died were revived. It was probably a onetime pass from Lord Pluto so no one complained.

The celebration went on until the point where Reyna called out "I'd like to say a few words. I know my sister and I haven't really been the best of friends but at least I know we have each other's backs! Without the Amazons, I don't think this fight would have been won!"

"Damn right!" said Hylla with a laugh,

"We'd also like to thank our allies in this battle!" said Reyna, "For they are the reason the city was not destroyed!"

The camp cheered as Percy stood and Reyna said "Finally! Our new Praetor! Percy Jackson!"

A round of applause came as Percy nodded and Octavian took his probation tablet and said "Percy Jackson! First Year of Service!

A feeling of hot iron pressed into his arm stabbed Percy's arm as black markings of the Legion Tattoo came and Percy winced as the legion cheered. Reyna handed him an eagle medal and a purple cape. Percy wore it with pride as Reyna said "Congratulations Percy, you deserve this."

With a smile, he nodded and said "Fellow warriors! Tomorrow, the rest of my friends come and Lady Juno has called for this! The Prophecy of the Seven has began to come to play!"

Octavian scowled and said "Already calling for such brash actions? I fear we will regret this too soon…"

Percy glared at him and said "She has said it herself! The prophecy has begun and we must unite with the Greeks to defeat Gaea and her forces!"

"What?!" called Octavian, "This is absurd! Greeks? Coming when? It's probably an attack!"

"Speak to Jason about it," said Fecilia with a serious face, "I heard he's your old praetor. He's going to be coming in with a massive ship with the other members of the seven."

"Who are the seven then?" asked Reyna,

Bianca stood as she said "Jason, Piper, Leo, Percy, Annabeth and finally Hazel and Frank."

"Who has chosen this?" asked Octavian, "We do not even know those others? How can they be trusted?!"

"Then why did you trust us on the battlefield today?" asked Bianca with her glare,

Shadows began to ripple as she said "My brother, Nico, was often here and he speaks of your honor. I'm afraid he was mistaken…"

Reyna glared at Octavian and said "By our allies' performance today, I would say they truly are a force to be reckoned with. So what do we say Romans? Will we give them a chance?"

Cheers erupted as Percy smiled and slung an arm over Hazel and Frank as he said "Just you wait guys, tomorrow, I'm going to introduce you to the most amazing girl in the world."

Ara looked sadly at the ground as Bianca put a hand on her shoulder and said "I'm worried too Ara but we can only hope now."

"I sure hope he's okay," said Ara as she sighed,

Meanwhile, Talon found Fecilia outside as he said "Fecilia! Wait!"

She turned to him with a fiery glare from her eyes and said "What is it?"

She didn't even address him by anything. That was bad news. Asteron whimpered and flew off as Talon said "Look I'm sorry! But what is it! Why are you so mad! I apologized!

"It doesn't work that way you idiot!" said Fecilia angrily, "Do you know what I felt?! Not only were you captured but you lied to me! You lied to us all! You knew where our little brother was! You didn't tell me! You often leave home and leave me alone while I needed you there with me!"

Talon's gaze dropped since his duties as Wyvernking and ensuring the Roman Camp's security had taken a lot of time from him and he said "I know I was afar for some time but listen to me Fecilia! I would never lie to you!"

"You're doing it right now!" yelled Fecilia as she stomped her foot angrily as tears dripped from her brilliant blue eyes, "I hate this Talon! You always leave me alone now! You barley make up for lost time! I know we're at a crisis but it wouldn't hurt to stop by once in a while instead of every few weeks to say hi! I wouldn't mind a gift, a kiss or a date every now and then!"

She looked away and said "What I hated the most is that I was kept in the dark…I'm your girlfriend Talon and Percy is my brother too. I deserved to know!"

"Look I know but dad said-"

"Dad said?" asked Fecilia, "Never stopped you form breaking rules back then but why was this any different?!"

Talon growled as his eyes glowed and he said "Look! This isn't like those other times! Stop being such a child!"

"Me a child?!" yelled Fecilia as Talon winced, "Says the childish boy I see before me! Do you even take me seriously?! I love you Talon but you need to grow up!"

Talon scowled as he said "Grow up? Excuse me but this was hard for me too! You think I liked to keep you in the dark as if it was some game? Those times I left I missed you but you don't have to act so childish about it! Stop being such a spoiled brat! You can't get everything you want!"

"I am not a spoiled brat you stupid idiot!"

"And I'm not a stupid idiot!"

The two glared at each other as the temperature seemed to heat up or drop in their area as Talon scowled at Fecilia and said "That's all you ever do right? Insult me? Forgive me but I don't think it's a playful banter this time!"

"I don't need this from you!" called Fecilia,

"Neither do I!" said Talon in retort,

The two turned away from each other and walked different ways. Percy saw the scene and sighed as he looked up at the setting sun sky and said "Great…bad news already…"

**AN**

**Roy: Complete! Done with SoN! FINALLY!**

**Jake: Well we're done here! Next chapter is MoA and a lot of new stuff to lay out then! Once again 11 k words this chapter!**

**Twista: Ohhh! I love the tension! Believe it or not Roy wrote that last bit!**

**Roy: Anyways, last chapter for SoN! MoA chapter up soon! If you liked it leave a review, favoirite and follow below! It helps us out a lot!**

**Jake: Awesome! Now tell us how it was? Gonna be new characters in MoA by the way! So this is Jake Gorven! Signing off!**


	21. Chapter 21: Reunion

**AN**

**Roy: We would like to begin by apologizing. This has been the greatest delay we have had spanning for about a month and we would like to give our most sincere apologies for the dastardly delay.**

**Twista: We're reaaaaaallllly sorry! Junior year has been no joke and we just finished up our exams and we would like to begin again by posting the 1st chapter of the MoA arc!**

**Jake: Sort of our shared fault. None could get any work done with our workload. So we're sorry and we would hope for you to accept our apology!**

**Roy: Here it is! We would reply but this thing has been delayed more than enough. I blame the ingrates who can't do our requirements without me…**

**Jake: Oh yeah, it was Roy's birthday a couple of days ago. Happy Birthday Faggot!**

**Twista: *Shoots party streamers* Roy turned sixteen this week yaaay! Now he can drive us anywhere!**

**Roy: Shut up you two, anyway. Enjoy! There's a new POV coming up!**

**Disclaimer: PJO and HOO are not ours!**

**Zoe 3rd Person POV**

**Zoe faced the mirror in her** cabin once more and massaged her temples as she frowned in annoyance. Ever since Prometheus had given her back some memories back at Mount Diablo, she was very slowly getting bits and bits of some memories she didn't know even existed.

Looking at her reflection, she sighed as she noticed the bags under her eyes and put her hands on the side of her hips. She turned a bit to the left and to the right as she fixed her long, silky black hair and thought "These memories…"

A small hover of a hand over her bracelet caused it to glow faintly as she said "Focus Zoe today is the day. Take note of what Prometheus said, remain vigilant."

Closing her eyes, faint sounds of yelling, swords meeting, shields bashing, arrows zooming and explosions came from all around her as if she stood in the middle of a war. She has had nightmares for the past few months causing her to lack sleep to an extent. These dreams always involved her standing in the middle of a war scene and personally witnessing the carnage around her.

It would have driven her mad but she had some closure as she was given some sleeping pills by Fecilia. The nightmares were too much for her and thankfully Fecilia had something to help her.

She took a seat on her bed and looked around her room in the Argo 2. Her room along with all the others was especially designed to her liking. It was as big as her room in the Forethought Cabin at Camp Half-Blood. The Celestial Bronze flooring was shiny and glimmering under the bright orange dragon fire lighting which can be controlled with a simple turn of a knob. A small closet containing her clothing was at the room's corner and next to it was a wide table where papers and several pieces of equipment were cluttered on. A chair was standing on the floor near the table and her vest with Artemis' symbol on the back was hanging on the chair. The bed was not too big or too small. It was just about right as it was warm and cozy enough to sleep on but Zoe hadn't had the opportunity to do so yet.

She put a hand inside her pocket and pulled out Percy's necklace which he left at camp the day he disappeared. Giving a long sigh, she thought about how hectic things had been. Percy's disappearance, the new memories and the Giant War and all, it didn't really look easy to handle even if you were several millennia old.

Holding the amulet in her hands, she held it tight as she looked back on how lonely she had felt these few months. Without Percy, Camp life went on as Talon came and went, Fecilia handled the infirmary, Annabeth trained with Piper, Leo and Jason, Nico and Bianca rarely showed up, her sisters from the hunt almost never stopped by, Artemis never answered her calls and Riley kept doing reconnaissance while Allen was remembered by them daily. Between all of that, she had to train all the new recruits alone and each day Percy was missing, she felt it was as if she had a gap in her chest.

Yesterday, around the timeframe between 9 to 10 in the evening, Fecilia had messaged them via Iris Message about how they successfully landed in the Roman Camp and helped them against the invaders and they were clear for arrival tomorrow. Leo immediately went to making preparations with Jason. Piper and Annabeth went to do their own things while their 'chaperone', a satyr named Gleeson Hedge, went back to watch whatever fighting films he enjoyed.

Zoe had been feeling nervous ever since Fecilia left with Bianca and Asteron on one of the Argonites, a very small ship about the size of a rowboat faster than the Argo 2 itself, to help the Romans. She was assured of Percy to recover his memories but a ghost of a voice in her mind always jabbed at her that Percy had forgotten her in this long gap of time.

She scowled and said "If he did, then I'll make him pay."

Her gaze softened as she remembered Percy's wide grin that made her smile even a little as well. She really missed him and she hope he missed her.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as a knock came from her door and she called out "Who is it?"

"Zoe it's me!" said the familiar voice of Piper, "We're coming in! Leo said we're 10 minutes inbound! Are you coming?"

Zoe quickly pocketed Percy's necklace and picked up her vest that hung on the chair and wore it over her shirt as she called out "I'll be there in a bit!"

She fixed her clothing and opened the door to see Piper. She looked pretty to put it simply as she was wearing a Camp Half Blood shirt with the symbol of the Aphrodite Cabin on her back. Her hair was in one choppy braid as her dagger was strapped to her side. She looking around as if she was looking for something. She followed her gaze as she felt a long sharp cold shiver creep down her spine. The former huntress shivered and said "Piper lets go."

Stepping out into the Argo 2's open deck, Zoe and Piper gazed around and saw that by the feel of the wind, they were indeed descending. On the stern's quarter deck was Leo. He looked better than he did a few months ago as he underwent several months of rigorous training under Talon and Fecilia. He wore an orange Camp Half Blood jacket with a black Hephaestus Cabin symbol imprinted on its back. He wore a dark shirt under the open jacket which made the dirt on it less evident. His magical tool belt was hanging by his waist as a small hammer with a reflective black head as if it was made of gems was strapped onto the back of his belt.

He was busily running his hands all over the buttons as Festus the Bronze Dragon's head, whizzed and buzzed with each click. Next to him was Annabeth, the only other person who could run this boat. She wore a Camp Half Blood shirt and jeans as her dagger was sheathed in a leather scabbard that had the Athena Cabin's symbol on it.

Zoe honestly felt like she would send the ship crashing into a explosion if ever she had to drive. She never understood technology and she never would. The duo was busy driving the ship while Zoe followed Piper's gaze to Jason who was fearlessly standing on the edge of the Argo 2. He could fall off for all Zoe cared. He can fly anyways and falling off around 200 feet in the air would be a problem.

His blonde hair was grown to near shoulder length as it gave him a more serious and regal look. He wore a purple Roman Camp shirt with the Zeus Cabin's symbol on his sleeve. They had all gotten a new wardrobe thanks to Piper's mom. Jason looked like he was prepared to meet his people once again and he hoped this would go as planned.

Zoe felt like she was in a all too familiar situation where two neutral factions working together with the threat of an all our bloodshed in a mere mistake. Leo wiped his brow and said "Alright guys were coming in!"

Jason hopped onto the deck and stood next to Piper as Annabeth put a hand on Zoe's shoulder and said "Don't worry Zoe, it'll all be fine."

She had a little edge on her ace and Zoe could tell she was hiding something from them. The girl was smart indeed but she wasn't good enough to fool a former lieutenant of the hunt. Zoe felt the same chill creep up her spine as she narrowed her eyes and gazed around the ship's deck. From the corner came Gleeson Hedge who shouldered a club that was a lot smaller than Tyson's. He was chewing on a tin can as Leo swung some contraption he called a Wii remote violently as everyone peered over the edge to look below.

Suddenly Zoe's memoires flashed momentarily as she saw the city in flames and the fields littered with bodies and gore as if it was a sea of blood. She shook her head as Piper breathed out "Wow…"

The Roman Camp was easily twice as big as their Camp. The Roman Camp was surrounded by a small river that ended into a glittering lake and right below them was the Roman City which was a bit destroyed but it still retained its glorious majesty.

A building which seemed to be the Senate House began to let out Romans while form the hill and into the city came in people in purple. Zoe raised her hand and said "Leo! Land the ship!"

Just then, right before he clicked another button, a figure flew upwards and landed on the ship's bronze deck with a solid form. The figure folded his wings and said "Hold it! You guys do not wanna do that!"

"Talon!" said Leo as he gave a grin, "Where have you been?"

"Been a little busy buddy," said Talon grinning. Asteron wasn't on his shoulder and he gave a wide grin that he often had but something in his eyes was dull as if he had lost something important.

He waved his hand and said "Anyways, its best you hold the ship here and drop the ladder unless you want some of it to be blown off."

"Anything but my baby!" said Leo like a child,

Talon shook his head and said "Drop the ladder; we'll see you down there. Any by the way, don't bring any weapons."

He leapt off the ship as Hedge laughed and said "Alright! Let's go cupcakes! Lets bash some Roman skulls!"

Jason's eye twitched as Zoe scowled and said "No one is bashing any skulls!"

"Awww!" called out Hedge in disappointment,

"No weapons?" asked Annabeth, "We'd be vulnerable!"

"Talon said we shouldn't bring any weapons," said Leo, "We have no choice but to trust the dude."

"He's right," said Jason, "Also I think it's because there is no weapons allowed in the Pomerian Line."

Zoe clapped her hands and said "Everyone leave their weapons here! Leo set the ladder! Let's go! Hedge you guard the ship!"

Hedge collected all their weapons as he said "Give a yell and I'll come down and bring Hades on them!"

"Glad to know Coach," said Jason with a nervous look,

Everyone else had begun their descent and landed onto the Roman soil only to be met with mysterious gazes and whispers from everyone. People were starring and pointing at Jason who had Piper next to him while Leo had his hands in his pockets as Annabeth was admiring the architecture.

"Zoe!" called out a voice from the crowd,

The Roman crowd parted as Fecilia came through with Bianca as the two girls with Talon right behind them with Asteron on his shoulder with Tyson and Ara with some red feathered Harpie met the group with a smile. Zoe was glad to see a couple of familiar faces amongst all this unfamiliar scenery.

Bianca waved at the group while Fecilia hugged Zoe and said "Glad you three survived the battle."

"It was hectic," said Bianca with a smirk, "but thanks to a special someone we won the entire thing."

Fecilia smiled softly as murmurs came to a stop as the Roman Crowd parted and from the gap stood a teen who gave her a happy yet nervous smile. His sea green eyes glittered with his golden iris rims and he looked taller than he did before. He wore a purple cape and his hair was swept onto one side. He looked taller, tanner and more muscular than he did a few months back and it looked like he had been through some serious training.

Another girl was with him, Reyna, as Jason described was his co-praetor and she had an aura of command and dominancy as she gazed at them. Two others stood near Percy but they gave off a friendly aura for him and it seemed like they were close…maybe a little too close?

Jason stepped forward as Reyna met his eyes and cleared her throat "Jason Grace, my former colleague, you have changed much."

"I see you haven't," said Jason with a small smile, "That's good."

She straightened her look and said "I welcome you home. Your friends?"

Reyna held a hand out for Zoe but she just walked past the Praetor without a care and small mumblings came from the crowd as she stood in front of Percy as they met eye to eye. He was so tall that she had to look up a little and he said "Zoe"

She met his glittering eyes as she tackled him in a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and for the moment, nothing seemed to matter. She melted into the kiss and slowly parted away as she thought "I missed him"

He looked at her face and said "Dang, I never thought that-"

He never got to finish as Zoe kneed his stomach, knocking all the air out of him and to follow up, she pulled him up by the shirt and gave a sharp punch across his face causing him to stagger back.

The legionnaires sprung into action as Reyna raised her hands and said "Hold it!"

Zoe pulled him up by the shirt and said "That's for leaving without telling! So if you **ever** leave me again? I swear I'll make you pay!"

The crowd sighed as Percy chuckled and said "I missed you too Miss Nightshade."

Jason looked around and said "It's good to be home."

He introduced everyone to the Romans and when he came to Zoe he said "This is Zoe Nightshade, Daughter of Atlas and Champion of Diana. She normally doesn't beat up anyone she wants."

Murmurs were heard as the whispered "Titan Spawn, Another one, Be careful."

"Are you sure you're not a Greek?" asked Reyna as she shook her hand,

"A huntress," said Zoe, "Was and always will be."

She nodded and called "Centurions!"

Several soldiers in purple stood forward and Reyna said "Tell the Legion to stand down! These people are our guests and they will be treated as such! Prepare the Mess Hall, we will have a feast!"

"You will eat with the Greeks?" asked a thin yet tall boy with stringy blonde hair, "Might as well let them take over then will you?"

"Screw off Octavian," said Percy with authority, "Go make yourself useful and burn some stuffed toys."

The teen grumbled and went off as Zoe looked at Percy with a small smirk. He had a dominant side to him after all. Sure he was the leader to the Five but he was never that harsh before and honestly, she liked it.

The two people Percy introduced, Hazel and rank waved at me and I understood they were good people as Percy explained. Reyna clapped her hands while Talon glanced at Fecilia who turned away from him and Reyna said "You must be hungry! Follow me! We shall discuss over the feast!"

**AN**

**Roy: Done for now, wonted something up for now. Its shit I know but hey, we needed to update. Anyways, next one coming up soon and tell us what you think! Stuff gets REALLY interesting next chapter!**

**Please review!**

**This is Larry Lemon signing off…**


	22. Chapter 22: Let us Discuss

**AN**

**Jake: Hey guys! It's me Jake! Apparently Roy is a little busy with a deadline so he sort of left us for this chapter!**

**Twista: Seems a bit rude but he is in a bit of a…dilemma so to speak.**

**Jake: By finding a date while he gets sent on a trip to the UK then yeah, a dilemma. Anyway let's focus on the story!**

**Twista: Here's the chapter where shit hits the fan for our heroes and we would like to begin by replying to our darling reviewers!**

**Replies:**

**xRinneandSharinx: Lol, we didn't mean it that way but I never know with Roy. I'm not sure if he's perverted or too honest.**

**Khaotic KrystalFire5: Yes we are! Glad to see you review as well Khaos!**

**Leftover Meal: Here you go! Enjoy!**

**AgitatedDog9288: Yes we know it was short but it feels that way since last two or three chapters of every book is long as fuck.**

**Moonwolf77: No problem! It is us who should be saying sorry!**

**MarissaTodd: So many assumptions in the reviews but only one is correct my friend haha. In actuality, it's God with a three letter name in Greek and six letter name in Roman. Think trees.**

**Iheartpickles: Me too! *squeals***

**Jake: That's all for now folks! If you liked this chapter don't forget to leave a follow, favorite and review below! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: PJO and HOO are not ours!**

**Enjoy!**

**Percy 3****rd**** Person POV**

Among all the things happening at once, Percy found himself solely focused on one thing and that one thing was Zoe. He didn't want to sound like some lovesick teenager but he truly missed her.

The former huntress was silently eating and listening as Reyna explained what happened in yesterday's battle. Both of Percy's ears were tuned in to the exchanging story of Reyna but his eyes were firmly fixed on Zoe.

She was looking at Reyna intently as her calculative face gathered in the information she spoke and Percy could only smirk a bit as she heard that little bit about him and the others turning the battle's tide.

For a moment, his head ached as he remembered the surge of power he felt against Polybotes and how he reduced the massive God-slaying Giant into a messy burnt smear on the wall. It felt good to use that power but he himself knew what the hell it was.

It was like a drug, and whatever Gaea did to him back at Alaska that amped up his powers really made him reluctant to use it. Every time he did, he felt like a God that could smite down anything that stood in his way but with that power came some really messed up thoughts that could take one as being insane.

Shaking his head as Reyna said "Is that correct Percy?"

He blinked and said "I apologize but what?"

Talon who was on the other side of the large table smirked and said "You should really focus and not stare at Zoe. I know you miss her and all but you can ogle her all you want later."

Percy and Zoe flushed at this as Percy said in an irritated tone "Not funny Talon, again I'm sorry Reyna what was that?"

She nodded and repeated" You led your two siblings against the Chimera and executed it with what you called a Prometheus Cannon?"

"Alpha Prometheus Cannon," corrected Percy,

"It's a collaboration technique that requires three people who can execute the Prometheus Cannon" said Talon with a nod, "a technique taught to us by our father and mentor Prometheus."

Fecilia gracefully spoke, "It's already dangerous alone but this once takes the cooperation of three people who need to sync thoughts and stabilize the attack into one condensed blast."

"The trio needs to trust each other into performing the attack otherwise it could result in their own destruction." Said Talon,

Fecilia sharply dropped her fork on her plate with a clang as the temperature dropped significantly and she said "Well if said trio trusted each other then maybe one of them should have lied."

Talon scowled as the two met eyes and one could feel the harsh tension between the two as Talon stood and said "I'm sorry but I'll be outside."

Fecilia scoffed as Talon walked out with the entire table's eyes on him and then Hylla gave a whistle and said "What's got him all worked up? A man like him looks like he could use a woman."

Fecilia growled s Hylla held her hands up as she said "I was kidding, Gods!"

The snow user proceeded to calmly eat her food as Percy sighed and said "Don't take that seriously, we're just having a little bit of a relational problem."

Reyna nodded and said "As long as none of my soldiers get involved it will be fine by me."

Octavian was silently swallowed his food as he eyed the strangers in on the table and said "Doesn't it bother you that there is a weapon capable of destroying our city in mere minutes?"

Leo looked at Octavian and said "Calm down man, no one is on the ship that can destroy your city. Besides we're here on friendly terms."

"Well there's Hedge," said Bianca putting some food in her mouth,

"Who?" asked Reyna,

"No one," said Annabeth, "Don't worry too much about the ship, it won't act out on its own."

Octavian stood and said "I'd like to see this ship then. I'd like to personally see if it could be a danger to Rome."

A moment of silence passed as Percy nodded and Annabeth saw it and said "Leo, take Octavian to the ship and show him around later."

"Got it Annabeth," said Leo as he nodded and said "Come on scarecrow; let me show you my baby!"

The Roman Campers were busy eating as Jason explained is side of the journey where he helped stop Porphyrion's rise months back and what happened during the quest.

Percy's eyes met Zoe as he said "Hey I was having this idea,"

"I'm listening" said Zoe with a raised brow,

"Maybe you'd like to have a tour of New Rome? With me?" asked Percy grinning,

Zoe chuckled as she said "I'd be glad to Perseus,"

Frank elbowed Percy as he said "Smooth move Percy"

He gave a small laugh as Jason finished and said to Percy "Thanks for helping the Camp for me dude."

"It's mutual my friend," said Percy nodding with a smile, "As for being Praetor, I can step down for Jason, it's no big deal."

"Being Praetor is no big deal?" asked Hazel,

"Not unless I was one for a day," said Percy shrugging, "I can't believe you're Thalia's brother, you look nothing alike."

Ara nodded and said "I know right? I mean, we have the same dad but at least we have some similar features."

"Maybe it was because dad was Roman when I was born?" asked Jason,

"I guess you're right," said Annabeth, "but truly we must focus on the matter at hand."

Everyone went dead serious as Percy said "We all know why we're here. The time has now come for the Prophecy of the Seven to be fulfilled."

Hylla raised a brow and said "Prophecy of the Seven? What is this about Reyna?"

The female Praetor nodded at Octavian and said "Recite the prophecy Octavian."

The Augur gave a solemn nod and began to recite in Latin no less which resulted in Jason rolling his eyes and saying "In English you dingus, not everyone speaks Latin here."

Octavian grumbled under his breath as he sighed and began to say:

_Seven Half-bloods shall answer the call,_

_To storm or fire the world must fall,_

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes ear arms to the Doors of Death._

The Augur then sat down as Percy said "Lady Hera spoke of this. She made plans and steps into ensuring this plan goes into action. "

"This quest is said to be massive," said Annabeth, "Even grander and more dangerous than the original Argo crew's voyage."

Frank then said "You're a daughter of Minerva right? I'm sorry if you say this will be a dangerous trip then I don't think someone like you should be on the quest."

"Excuse me?!" said Annabeth angrily

Frank stepped down and said" Whoa! Sorry! I mean, aren't children of Minerva supposed to be advisors or something?"

The blonde teen growled as Percy shook his head at Frank and said "Frank, Annabeth is a daughter of Athena, not Minerva, she's capable of taking care of herself. Take my word for it; she can throw down against almost anyone from our Camp."

She smiled appreciatively at Percy as Frank said "Sorry, I guess I was wrong."

Reyna cleared her throat and said "Anyway, the prophecy is becoming clearer. We should untie together as forces against Gaea and her army and close the Doors of Death."

Hazel then spoke up "My brother, Talon and Riley went looking for the doors. We know something happened to them, if Talon was here he'd explain."

She stood and said "Give me a minute and-"

"Wait" said Percy, "Don't bother, Talon told me everything. He told me that down in the Underworld where they were looking, the area was one big mess. They tried looking for the doors but they ran into some trouble."

"Trouble?" asked Fecilia sharply,

Percy nodded as everyone looked at him and he said "Yeah sis, they were confronted by Kraxus and some other woman who Talon described as a wielder of light itself."

Zoe raised a brow as her head ached a bit and Percy said "They were utterly defeated. Talon, Nico and Riley were captured and yeah we found Talon but Nico and Riley's locations are still unknown."

"Oh Gods Nico," said Ara covering her mouth, "We need to find them!"

"We will," said Percy, "Remember Riley and Nico are in danger but they won't get rid of them yet. I'm sure they'll use them as bait and we'll wait for that opportunity and smite down Gaea's plans and save our friends in the process."

He gave a serious stare and said "We just need to follow the Quest and close the Doors of Death as Thanatos said."

"Thanatos told you this?" said Jason, "The Death God"

"Yeah," said Percy, "Doest sound good but it's a smart idea since we need to stop monsters form coming back immediately and only then can we have a chance since no army can triumph against one that never dies."

"The expedition will take you to Greece yes?" asked Octavian, "You do know that the ancient lands and the Mare Nostrum are very dangerous places."

"Mare Nostrum?" asked Piper,

"Our sea," said Jason, "Us Romans gave the Mediterranean that name."

"It is the ancestral home of the Gods," said Fecilia, "Also I heard that it's the home for some ancient and very dangerous monsters unseen for millennia."

"Sounds fun," said Leo, "but the Argo 2 can handle it. She's built to take down any monster we face."

"I hope it does," said Bianca, "considering what we faced in the battle was just a mere descendant of the original Chimera, I fear how powerful the real one truly is."

"Our goal is simple," said Percy, "Once there, we need to stop the giants from fully awakening Gaea."

"Easier said than done Percy," said Zoe, "it said there are seven half-bloods to answer the call. Lady Hera said Jason, Piper, Leo and Annabeth and Percy are five."

"And Hazel and a Frank make seven," said Percy with a nod,

"Are you all mad?!" yelled Octavian as he slammed his hands on the table and stood, "How was this decided? We need a senate vote! A **proper** process! Not some biased riffraff pick!"

"Lady Hera herself selected us," said Percy with his eyes flashing dangerously towards Octavian, "Unless you have quarrels with the Queen of Olympus herself then be my guest."

"I will not stand for this **praetor**!" growled Octavian,

Percy gently put down the fork and stood slowly as his killing intent rose to the point where a lot of the campers looked at their praetor who glared at Octavian straight in the eye and said "I'm getting sick of your little voice and insolence Augur."

The ground slowly began to shake as Percy said "I am your superior and praetor, I am above you and therefore you must obey me. So now be a good soldier of Rome and sit down and shut your mouth. Got that?"

Octavian slowly and shakily nodded as he sat and the ground halted its movement as Percy sat down and gave a friendly smile and said "Good"

Zoe smirked at Percy and shook her head as Tyson approached with Ella on his shoulder. Tyson waved at Percy and said "Brother! Ella is scared, she said she will not go on the ship."

The Harpy shook her head and said "No boats, Ella no like bots. Pax, Titanic, Argo. Bad news."

"Did she just call my boat the Titanic?" asked Leo,

She then pointed at Annabeth and said "She the one! _Wisdom's daughter walks alone, the Mark of Athena burns through Rome._"

"What in the Gods' names-"said Octavian,

"_Twins snuff out angel's breath, who holds the key to endless death. Giant's bane stall tall and pale, won through pain form a woven jail_."

Everyone went silent as Octavian stuttered "T-That was a prophecy!"

No one replied as Percy said "Ella, Tyson it seems like Ella could use some air, take her out please."

"Hold it!" said Octavian, "It was a prophecy!"

Percy glanced at Zoe as she nodded and rose from her seat and said "I don't think so, I was told the harpy enjoys reading and its probably just something she picked up. I suppose you use harpies for your line of work augur?"

Snickers were passed around as Octavian grumbled and sat down as Tyson left with Ella and Reyna said "Octavian is right though, we'll need a Senate Vote for the motion but I'm sure we'll agree."

"I still don't trust that warship," said Octavian,

Zoe nudged her head and said "Leo take him to the ship, give him a tour."

Leo nodded and said "Follow me scarecrow!"

Octavian scowled and followed Leo not before Percy pulled Leo by the arm and whispered into his ear and the Latino promptly nodded at Percy and walked off. Reyna's face froze as Jason turned and said "Reyna you don't mind if I show Piper around New Rome right? She's never seen he place yet and I want t show her my home."

Percy and Zoe winced as Reyna's face flashed with a bit of hurt and she regained her composure quickly. Percy felt sorry for her but Percy knew Jason's heart was with Piper and it would be a difficult and awkward situation between the two."

"Then you won't mind me showing Annabeth around then?" asked Reyna as she looked at the blonde, "I need so share a word with her, alone."

Fecilia nodded as she said "Ara, Bianca let's go. I need your help with something."

The two girls nodded as they followed the elder woman and left Zoe with Percy who grinned at her and said "Well Perseus, I guess it's just you and me."

Percy held out his arm to her in a gentlemanly manner as she chuckled and lacer her arm with his as he said "Leave this to me Zoe."

She nodded as Percy guided her along the city area of New Rome.

For the next fifteen minutes, Zoe could do nothing but appreciate the ambience and the area of the Romans as it was now only architecturally amazing, it was also gorgeous and beautiful in her own point of view.

They came to a stop near a garden where the Argo 2 was seen floating at the distance and the sun illuminated the area and the light made Zoe's eyes as bright glitter. Percy smiled at her as she raised a brow.

"You know Zoe," said Percy running a hand through his hair, "I really missed you, with all the things that's been happening, the thought of seeing you again kept me sane."

She smiled at him as he continued"With all my memoires gone, I was horrified but you were the only one who wouldn't left my mind. You were one stubborn memory just like in real life."

Zoe then frowned and said "Excuse me?"

"I'm kidding," laughed Percy, "but really, I'm glad you never left me even when I lost everything. I may not have the Mark of Achilles anymore but you're still what kept me grounded on earth and with all that happened, it's safe to say that I'm scared."

"Why would you be scared?" asked Zoe,

She was one to talk. She was being plagued by unknown memories and she was terrified on what she saw. She was scared on what she might discover and what was going to be encountered in the future yet she kept her tough girl act and refused to speak of her fear.

"It's a long story but back in Alaska-"

Percy's eyes went wide as a blur shot in the air above them and yelled "Look out!"

A large explosion ensued and a smoke cloud settled in the air as Talon crashed in the garden near them. Zoe and Percy ran towards the half dragon and saw that his clothes were singed and smoking while Percy yelled"Talon! What the hell was that?!"

He quickly rose as he held his lance and said "Crap! The ship!"

A loud clang came from the Argo as two projectiles flew from the boat and smashed through the senate house causing what remained of the structure to collapse. Percy's eyes blazed with power as another shot came flying through the air and it destroyed the apartment near them.

Talon could only growl as Zoe looked in shock as a pair of ballistae bullets came flying in their direction. Something had happened.

They had opened fire on Rome.

**AN**

**Jake: Excellent! Done for now! We'll meet a new character in the next chapter!**

**Twista: We'll see you guys soon! Boring chapter I know but please review! Each review helps! We sort off live off those things hahahaha!**

**This is Twista Etervo…signing off!**


	23. Chapter 23:We Leave as Enemies

**AN**

**Jake: Hey! We're back!**

**Twista: That's right! Sorry for delaying but Roy, our best friend, has fallen into a deep depression for reasons we cannot disclose.**

**Jake: We worry for the guy, it's been getting really bad from where he stands and his pessimistic attitude isn't helping him but we need to help him.**

**Twista: He hasn't been to school in a week and he's been offline too and we can only tell he still exists thanks to his mom and he sort of refuses to see anyone at all.**

**Jake: We're going to keep trying but for now, let's go for this chapter alright! Reply time!**

**Replies:**

**xRinneandSharinx: Yes don't we all love picking on that sly stick of a Augur?**

**Khaotic KrystalFire5: Thanks man! But yeah, Percy will be receiving something like that soon, but we'll see.**

**Leftover Meal: We saw that too, we'll try to fix that!**

**BlackWolfSpirit1: Well we really appreciate you saying that! We hope you like the special arc we're going to put for this story soon!**

**Mulabitchesmula: Thanks dude! But uh,, that idea there is just…ew just saying hahahaha.**

**Twista: That's how far we'll delve for now! Now enjoy and if you liked this chapter, leave a review, follow and favorite below! It helps us out a lot! **

**Jake: Just a note, we have read Blood of Olympus and honestly, we were a bit disappointed by the ending. Our expectations were not met despite all the epic build up but to say it now, our story will differ from the cannon.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: PJO and HOO are not ours!**

**Percy 3****rd**** Person POV**

"Move!"

Percy and Zoe jumped out of the way as Talon swung his lance and destroyed the ballistae bolts before they could hurt them and the trio's eyes trialed their eyes to the sound of another explosion.

With a loud clang, two more ballistae bolts from the Argo 2 came zooming down below, destroying a line of marble structures causing them to collapse to the ground. The son of Poseidon glared at the bronze warship floating at the distance as he said "This is bad! Someone has opened fire on Camp Jupiter! That means that-"

"There'll be a riot," said Talon hefting his lance up,

Zoe winced as another pair of projectiles destroyed a part of the city of New Rome. She shook her head and said "We have to get back to the others! If there's going to be a riot, they'll be mobbed to death!"

"Then we better get moving," said Talon as he spread his wings and said "I'll go ahead and see what's going on. Hurry!"

The older male immediately took off as Percy nodded towards Zoe and they sprinted back to the city. When they got there, things were already pretty bad as the Romans were already cohered into an angry mob.

Jason and Piper were surrounded by them. Piper tried to calm them down with her charmspeak but the multitude of cires and howls for answers drowned out her voice. Jason's shoulder length blonde hair was messy and disheveled as he raised his hands and said "Romans! Please stop! We're all on the same side!"

As he said that, one of the nearby shops was blasted into rubble and the cries got louder. Percy saw Reyna with Annabeth as Zoe said "By milady's light! Look!"

Legionnaires who were armed were setting up artillery weapons to fire agains the Argo 2. Percy glared around at all the massive confusion and from the Argo 2, a figure was descending down on a rope and with the figure coming down, Percy recognized it as Octavian and he said "Romans we are under attack! The Greeks lie! They have come to destroy us! One of them sieges Rome as we speak and I have seen it with my own tow eyes!"

Reynda dashed away from Annabeth as she noticed them and ran towards Percy and Zoe and met them as she said "What's happening!? Who's shooting at the Camp?!"

"It can't be Leo!" said Zoe, "He wouldn't do that would he?"

"It doesn't matter!" said Percy, "The Camp has been sprung into chaos! We need to get out of here!"

Percy pointed to the fountain where Ara stood in the middle and sent torrents of water towards any legionnaire who came close. Talon had his wings raised as he shielded Frank, Hazel and Bianca against the debris the Romans threw.

Fecilia was spraying down several Romans with a large amount of snow and turning them into life sized Roman snow men. Ara noticed her brother and called "Percy! What's happening!"

"We don't know!" said Percy as he took Annabeth and Zoe to the fountain,

Piper and Jason made their way there as Jason desperately said "Romans! Stop this at once! We are not your enemy!"

Octavian, who was dressed with robes splattered with grime and soot, growled and called "You Greeks have opened fire to our city! This is grounds for war!"

"Your friend Leo has begun the war!" continued the Augur, "I have seen it myself! His eyes void with no remorse for destroying the sacred land of New Rome!"

"Leo wouldn't do that!" said Annabeth,

A direct explosion shook the crowd overhead as the Argo 2's hull was burning and smoking while the Romans reloaded their artillery. A click was heard and the Argo 2 returned fire as two of the siege weapons exploded into a mess of flames.

"You see!" said Octavian, "Kill the invaders!"

Percy grit his teeth as he watched the crowd close in and he raised his hand and immediately smashed it down as the earth shook and rippled with tremors causing the mob to stumble back.

He faced Frank and Hazel as he said "Frank, hazel, we need to go but im giving you a choice. Will you stay or leave?"

"We'll go with you Percy!" said Frank,

"He's right," said Hazel, "We need to go with you."

HIs eyes fell onto Jason, who had been downed by a group of Romans and Piper merely held back the crowd with her voice. Hazel nodded and said "We'll buy you some time!"

A sharp whistle came from the dark skinned girl as a tan blur zoomed past them and Hazel disappeared only for Zoe to see the same tan blur knock down Romans soldiers along with the tremors Percy made.

"How…" said Zoe,

Piper called out "Stay back!"

Talon dropped his wings as Percy said "Talon help them!"

"You got it!" said the half-dragon, "Asteron!"

A large blue shadow loomed over them as it swooped down and picked up the two separated demigods and Talon said "Take them to the ship!"

Percy then dashed past the Romans and maneuvered himself up and snatched own the rope ladder leading to the Argo 2's deck and said "Everyone up! I'll hold them back!"

Ara nodded as she and Bianca climbed up the rope ladder with Frank right behind them. Percy gripped Zoe's hand and said "Go Zoe, climb up!"

"What about you?!" asked the former huntress,

Percy kissed her quick and said "Don't fear Zoe, we'll see each other soon enough."

She nodded as she scowled and followed the others up the ladder. Percy then met eyes with Octavian who gave him a small smirk as he said "The praetor betrays us! Arrest him for treason!"

Percy then clicked his tongue and said "Persistent one aren't you Octavian!"

The Romans who stood were immediately shoved back down as the magnitude four tremors elevated to magnitude seven as everyone fell back onto their behinds and Fecilia sent another blast of snow into the crowd as he said "Talon take her up!"

"Oh no you-"she was cut off as Talon carried her bridal style up to the ship's deck with her screaming "Get your hands off me!"

Octavian slowly struggled to get up as he held onto a pillar and said "You can run Jackson but we'll find you! Rome calls for blood! Your blood! Do you hear me?!"

Percy stopped the tremors as he raised an open hand in the air and said "I don't know what you did Augur but next time, we might not be on so pleasant terms. See you around."

"Get him!" called Octavian as the Romans rushed Percy,

The Son of Poseidon was then lifted up by his raised hand y Talon and he was thrown onto the ship's deck where he found Annabeth on the controls trying to get the ship moving. The bronze dragon figurehead was leaking oil as it creaked and gave several clicks.

Leo, the Son of Hephaestus was then pinned onto the ground by Ara and Fecilia. His eyes were glazed as he muttered "Destroy them all!"

The ship shook due to the impact of another weapon as Talon landed and folded his wings along with Asteron on his shoulders. A satyr carrying a bat chewed a can as Percy snapped and said "Annabeth get us out of here!"

She nodded as the ship shook once more as she pushed a throttle lever and the Argo 2 rose to the higer in the sky and zoomed off through the clouds.

**-Line Break-**

**Leo 3****rd**** Person POV**

After half an hour when the damaged Argo 2 took off from Camp Jupiter, Leo was thrown onto the deck by Percy and the now normal Latino boy was on his behind as the feared Son of Poseidon and Leader of the Forethought Five towered over him with his arms crossed as he wore a stony expression on his face.

"You jeopardized the entire mission!" spat Percy, "What happened?"

"I told you!" said Leo as everyone looked at him slowly get up, "I don't know what happened!"

Percy's eyes narrowed as Leo suddenly felt hot. Not the kind of hot he felt when he used fire but no, this hot was different, it was as if he was boiling from the inside and he fell to his knees and cried out in pain as he realized Percy was boiling his blood from the inside.

"You don't know?!" asked Percy angrily,

"Percy!" said Fecilia stepping in front of Leo, "calm down! Leo said he didn't know what happened and looks, things kind of did look bad."

"He was the one who caused the mess in the first place!" said Percy angrily,

"But Leo isn't like that," said Piper, "He wouldn't do that! Jason would say the same!"

The Son of Zeus was still out cold and was resting below while Talon leaned by the deck's bronze railing and said "What do you remember Leo?"

"I don't remember much," said the Son of Hephaestus, "It's pretty fuzzy."

"Thaat's what happens when you're having fun!" said Coach Hedge, "Dang I wihs I had a shot of firing those things."

Annabeth scowled and said "Coach, can you check if all the fires are out?"

"I already did blondie," said Hedge happily,

Talon grinned with his fangs in view and said "Well do it again or Asteron and I'll be having goat for dinner."

Hedge gulped as he trotted off and Talon shook his head with an amused smile. Fecilia met his gaze as she turned away from him with her head up high and Talon's eyes merely cropped as he sighed.

Zoe was leaning on the mast as she said "Look Leo, did Octavian fool you into this or did he use some sort of spell?"

"No," said Leo simply, "Sure I'd love to blame him but the guy didn't destroy the Camp, it was me."

"It was you?" Asked Frank who was the only other Roman on board aside from Percy and Jason, "and you did it with consent?"

"No!" said Leo suddenly, "I mean, I did! But I didn't mean it!"

Percy then scowled and said "Then explain to me why we left New Rome in a blown up ship with a promise of vengeance and war?"

"Something made me do it!" said Leo frantically fearing Percy's tone and glare,

"Something made you do it?" asked Ara, "What was it then?"

"Not exactly something," said Leo nervously, "A sharp cold feeling on the back of my neck…"

Suddenly, form below, Bianca's voice came out and said "Fecilia I need you here!"

The snow princess nodded as she walked to the stairs and Percy said "We'll speak later, Frank, Ara, watch him. We're far from finished."

The rest of the crew members spread out to whatever they planned to do. Leo was left to sit up on the celestial bronze deck with Frank and Ara peering at him. The Daughter of Poseidon said "Don't worry Leo; I believe you and Percy is just a firm leader. He may seem to strong at first but he'll come around."

"She's right," said Frank, "I may have only known Percy for a short while but I can agree. He's tough when he needs to be but he's a pretty cool guy."

The Son of Hephaestus felt his temperature go back to normal as Ara shook her head and said "Yeah Percy with the blood boiling? It's his favorite way of interrogation."

"Remind me to never get on his bad side," said Leo dismissively, "I think I've had enough of that in my life time."

Frank coughed in his hand as Leo stood and said "What was your name again?"

"Frank," said the Asian teen, "Frank Zhang,"

"Well my name's Leo," said the Latino, "Glad to meet you and I'm sure you're glad to meet me too!"

"So it isn't Sammy?" asked Frank suddenly,

"Who the heck is Sammy?" asked Ara as she fixed her long black hair,

"Say what?" asked Leo, "I don't know no Sammy man, but as long as I'm under your watch as Percy said, I'd like to check on Annabeth and Festus for a report on the damage."

Leo pointed a thumb to the control area near the dragon head mast where Annabeth was pulling levers and pressing buttons. Frank raised a bro as Ara said "Festus is the Dragon head, come on!"

As they walked over to the control area, Annabeth pulled down a lever and wiped some sweat off her brow as she turned and said "Hey guys, Leo, Ara, er…what was your name again?"

"His name is Hank," said Leo,

"Frank," corrected the largest among them,

"Right," said Annabeth with a smile, "I'm guessing you're here for the damage report?"

"What's the damage?" asked Leo seriously,

The Dragon head creaked and whirred its teeth as Leo nodded and said "I guess it's not that bad. Sure our take off gear is busted, hull is torn at some places, Argonite dock needs some repair but I think we have what we need to do it."

"But?" asked Ara,

Leo shrugged and said "But the ship isn't going far until I can fix it fully."

Another long creak came from the dragon and Annabeth asked "Wait, what?"

"He said Hazel," said Leo, "She's the girl with the curly hair right?"

"Yeah," said Frank,

"She your girlfriend?" asked Leo,

"Why are you asking me?" asked Frank, "But yeah she is."

"No reason," said the Latino shrugging and he then said "She's right under us; she's actually been following us."

"Well we should let her on," said Ara,

"Not yet princess," said Leo, "We need to find an area with some Celestial Bronze first."

"Your ship can scan for magic Bronze?" asked Frank,

"Oh yeah," said Leo happily, "He can also…wait never mind…that's a surprise."

Festus began to beep and click while form the stairs below came up Zoe who was with Piper and Ara said "How is it?"

"Jason's going to be fine," said Zoe, "Percy is below with Fecilia and Talon to discuss a few things involving what's next so Ill need to get back down there."

Zoe peered at the group and said "Need me to say anything to them?"

"Can you tell them we're going to land soon," said Leo, "And uhhh…tell everyone to hold on. It's going to be a rough landing."

**-Line Break-**

True enough, the landing had been pretty rough and the Argo 2 was now in the middle of a lake in Utah. Leo sighed as he pulled a lever which caused Festus to hiss steam and he said "We'll be right back bud, hold on out."

He then walked towards the deck where Frank and Ara stood with Hazel who had seemingly appeared on the boat as she was still mounted on a tan stallion. Leo raised a brow as Leo said "Hey! Welcome Hazel right?"

She stepped off as the horse raised its head and she said "That's me!"

Ara caressed the horse's mane as Leo said "If he needs a stable we have some under and-"

Hazel shook her head and said "No it'll be fine."

The rest of the crew minus Jason came out from under and Talon called "When Zoe said it was going to be rough, she wasn't kidding!"

With everyone on deck, Percy met eyes with Leo as Fecilia said "What now?"

"Well I sent Ella and Tyson to Camp Half-Blood," said Percy, "They'll be safe there."

Percy then looked at Leo and said "Look, we agreed it wasn't you Leo. Talon and Fecilia personally vouched for you and you described a cold feeling on your neck. Zoe has been feeling that along with Fecilia so we can't drop all the blame on you."

Leo sighed in relief as Percy nodded at him and said "Sorry for my outburst."

"We need repairs right Leo?" asked Annabeth to interrupt after, "We may need some help."

"Help?" asked Talon,

"We lack materials," said Leo seriously, "We need a team to go into town and get some tar, another team to gather lime and another to get some Celestial Bronze."

"Sounds like a drag," said Fecilia, "But necessary indeed. I'll go for the oil with Ara and Percy."

"Guess Zoe and I will go hunt for some Lime," said Talon nodding at his friend, "We know our way around nature."

Zoe nodded and said "Right that leaves Leo and Hazel to look for the bronze. Percy told me you have a certain affinity for metal, I'm hoping that will help. I was hoping Frank could guard from the skies as he can transform to any creature."

Annabeth nodded with a shaky look in her eyes and said "Piper and I will stay with Jason ad Hedge to guard the ship."

"Sounds like a plan," said Percy, "Leo, I still don't trust you but since Hazel is with you, I believe you can do this task. After gathering the materials, how long will it take for us to get moving?"

"A few hours with luck," said Leo,

"Well then people," said Percy, "Let's get moving!"

Soon after everyone had moved out, Frank had turned into a bird while Leo had mounted on Arion along with Hazel. She helped him up as she said "You're not too good at this are you?"

"Are you kidding me?' asked Leo jokingly, "Of course I know how to do this."

Hazel chuckled as Leo struggled to get up but Arion lost his patience as he bucked and lifted Leo up on his back and as soon as he landed on the tan horse's back, the immortal creature dashed off the boat onto the surface of the water at a blurring speed that just made Leo feel the best feeling he has had that day.

Breaking rules had been just a part of who he was but breaking the sound barrier was one different thing all together. The teen howled in joy as Arion zoomed through the water and he called over to Hazel "This is awesome!"

"I know right!" said the dark skinned girl as she drove the horse,

Leo had one arm around her waist as it was the only way he could hold on and he was a bit nervous about it but he didn't want to fly off either. His eyes were blurry but he saw them trail on the sands of what seemed to be a beach and then Arion came to a sharp stop as he and Hazel dismounted which left Leo's legs shaking while Arion whined and huffed proudly with his head in the air.

"Good boy Arion!" Hazel happily,

The horse nodded as Hazel said "Sorry we don't have any gold here but we'll find you some. I'll call for you if I need to."

The horse nodded as it dashed off in a tan blur. Leo shook his head and said "Gold? That must be a pretty expensive horse to keep even if he does go faster than most Storm Spirits."

"Gold is fine with me," said Hazel,

"Does it have anything to do about your metal affinity according to Zoe?" asked Leo,

"Something like that," answered the dark skinned girl, "I can feel the Bronze, its over there about two hundred yards away."

Hazel pointed over the hill of sand and he said "Dang, I guess I should just ask you next time we need some metal."

"It's a Pluto thing," said Hazel,

"Let's get going then Lady Precious," said Leo jokingly,

After a few minutes of walking, Leo was getting restless as he said "I can't believe we can't find the Bronze!"

"Bronze?" asked a voice from around the area,

"Huh?" questioned Hazel as she turned around,

Leo and Hazel's eyes followed the sound until their eyes fell upon a young woman who was standing by a boulder. Her dress was a Greek style tunic with the same color as the stone she stood by, her hair was either, brown, blonde or grey as it seemed to flicker to different colors with each glance,.

"Hello there," said Hazel, "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" asked the girl,

Leo's eyes had to focus each time he looked at her as if she was seemingly vanishing by the time passed. Leo tilted his head as Hazel said "I'm Hazel, why do you answer in echo?"

"Echo," said the girl with a nod,

"I remember the myth now," said Leo, "Her name is Echo, Fecilia gave me a book about some old myths since you know there were a bunch of dead people running around. According to the book, some Goddess did this."

"Some Goddess did this," said Echo sadly,

"She's so sad," said Hazel sadly, "We could take her to the boat I think, after we look for the Bronze which I think is over there."

"There," said Echo as she pointed in a direction,

"You need to show us something Echo?" asked Leo, "Need our help?"

"Help," she muttered as she dashed off down the slope,

Hazel and Leo followed Echo down the slope where she led them to a grassy meadow where a area looking like a small blast crater had a small pond in it. By the water's edge, Echo led them to see a crowd of pretty looking girls which Leo seemed to classify as nymphs due to their attire.

Leo picked a mint from his belt and put it in his mouth as Echo stood behind Hazel as she said "What do you think they're crowding over?"

"One way to see," said Leo as he raised a brow at the crowd of giggling nymphs,

Leo spread his hands and tore through a bit and said "Excuse me , coming through, Demigod business!"

"Watch it!" called a nymphs,

"Ow! That hurt!" said another,

Leo giggled as he accidentally stepped on their toes and when he came to the end with Hazel and Echo, they laid their eyes on a very handsome man gazing into the water. He was a very handsome man about the age of twenty, he had dark hair swept over his brow and he had a body with long arms and muscular legs as he seemed to be chiseled out of stone, a bow and arrow were y his side and they looked like they haven't been used for some time.

"No homo or anything," said Leo, "But that is one good looking dude."

The nymphs sighed in agreement as Leo said that. They gazed at the man who whispered "I am so good looking."

Looking into the water, Leo realized they had found what they needed. The man was looking into the glittering reflection of his face from the Celestial Bronze plate under the small pond.

"I think I found the metal," said Leo to Hazel,

"Who is he?" asked Hazel,

"Marry me Narcissus!" said one of the Nymphs in a red shirt,

"Narcissus," said Echo sadly,

The Nymphs seemed to have taken an interest in her as one of them said "Oh great! Echo you had your chance with him but he already dumped you! You're no good for him!"

"No good for him," said Echo bitterly with tears in her eyes,

"Hey lay off!" said Leo angrily,

He didn't like how these nymphs were treating one of their own just for a guy. Judging by the look on Hazel's face, she wasn't too pleased either. Leo stepped through them and said "Narcissus, do you have a minute?"

The man put a hand through his hair and said "Oh I am really gorgeous."

Leo was losing his patience as Hazel growled a the Nymphs who were hurting Echo's feelings. He really just wanted to take the bronze and leave so he said "Hey buddy, if you don't mid, I'll be taking this bronze sheet alright?"

The former dead man then said "Why would you do that? I need that mirror."

"Well I need it more," said Narcissus with a scowl that did not hinder his face's beauty, "I don't want to part with me."

"Too bad," said Leo, "We're on a mission from Mount Olympus so this comes first,"

As Leo was about to grab it, an arrow imbedded itself near his head as he said "Careful on your next move Demigod, I'm telling you again, leave the bronze mirror or you'll see how much my skills haven't dulled in years. You can try to run but I could always shoot you three down so you should step back."

"Step back," said Echo warningly asking for a retreat,

The Nymphs glared t them as Leo clutched the black hammer on his waist but he took a breath, let it go and said "Fine, we'll be back."

Leo, Hazel and Echo left the pond back up the slope where by a tree, Leo leaned on it and said "I still say we could have taken it."

"We couldn't have," said Hazel, "Narcissus died because of his love for himself and I can pretty much say he'll do anything to keep the mirror. Also with all those Nymphs to probably back him up, it's too dangerous."

"Too dangerous," agreed Echo,

"What now?" asked Leo,

"Indeed Leo Valdez," said a woman's voice,

Leo, Hazel and Echo turned to see a woman with short curly black hair. She wore a red jacket, black jeans and she carried a whip as she had one of her booted feet on the ground as she revved her motorcycle. Her form seemed to flicker for the trio though.

Next to her was a person in a long black coat that reached all the way to his ankles and the sleeves covered his entire arms. He had a pair of grey pants on as a cowl covered his head. He didn't look too special as he merely looked like a shady figure but when Leo and Hazel glanced at his face, they stepped back as a terrifying blood red mask gazed at them. Three small holes were by the mouth while black patterning's of fire and waves encircled the mask's area.

The figure had his hands in his pockets while Nemesis pushed down the bike's stand and let it lean to the ground as she pulled out a coin, flipped it in the air, caught it with a silent moment.

"What now indeed?"

**AN**

**Twista: Done for now! Sorry it took so long! We're gonna update faster now since the story is over and we have a set plot for everything now!**

**Jake: Roy is still going to be gone and we hope he gets better soon! Read Blood of Olympus! It's a good read but we were disappointed by the ending. A lot of action in this chapter and if you liked it! Leave a review, follow and favorite below! Its helps a lot!**

**Twista: Hush! Let them figure it out, farewell for now! This is Twista Etervo! Signing off!**


	24. Chapter 24: Herald?

**AN**

**Jake: Hey guys! As promised! Here's the new chapter! Surprised we're early huh? SAY IT YOU ARE!**

**Twista: *Slaps Jake Across Room* We're getting back up again after a long period of inactivity so we want to deliver! Anyway, we'd like to reply first before anything else.**

**Replies:**

**xRinneandSharinx: Such a shame, his demise was very weak compared to how we wanted it haha. Ending of this tale is really different from Canon that's for sure.**

**Khaotic KrystalFire5: Aww, shame. Still though thanks for reviewing!**

**AgitatedDog9288: Thanks! We're back!**

**Jake: That's all for now! So I can guess you know who the Motorcycle Woman is but the masked guy is a mystery character for now. If you enjoy this chapter leave a review below! Its helps us out a lot!**

**Enjoy! Disclaimer: PJO and HOO are not ours!**

**Leo 3****rd**** Person POV**

Leo blinked as he focused his eyes and said "Aunt Rosa?"

The woman's form flickered by his eyes while Hazel whispered "Mrs. Leer?"

The dark skinned girl shook her head and said "Who are you?"

"You," said Echo bitterly,

"Hello again Echo," said the woman flickering to her curly haired, red jacketed form, "Are you still angry?"

"Angry," agreed Echo,

"What did you do?" asked Leo,

The flipped the coin once more in the air and caught it as she said "Allow me to introduce myself; I am Nemesis, Goddess of Retribution, Vengeance and Balance."

"Nemesis?" asked Leo, "Who's he?"

Leo pointed at the masked figure that seemed to be starring at Echo, Leo and Hazel all at once with his black void eyes. His eyes couldn't be seen as they were hidden under the shadows of the mask and Nemesis replied "Ah, this is my disciple Vorn."

The masked figure nodded as Nemesis said "As for Echo, let's say it was my fault why Narcissus is in love with his reflection."

"You did that?" asked Hazel,

"Yes she did," said Vorn with a mellow yet powerful voice,

"She did," spat Echo to Nemesis,

Vorn stepped forward and said "You see my master is the Goddess of Revenge. Narcissus was a male who broke many hearts all for the sake of him not finding them interesting. It was as if he could never find the right girl to fall in love with."

Leo and Hazel gazed at Echo who was sadly looking their way and Vorn continued "He never put them down lightly; he did it in the harshest way as if he tore their heart out. A Nymph had killed herself due to the heartbreak and my milady saw it fit to punish someone so cruel. "

Nemesis grinned and said "I made him fall in love with his reflection, for all eternity."

"All eternity," nodded Echo sadly,

Nemesis nodded and said "He even killed others who tried to take him away from his reflection so they left him there do die and eventually it did. He's back thanks to Gaea now but I sense you need some help to claim that bronze sheet in the water."

She pulled out a fortune cookie and gave a kind smile as she read "Good things will come your way."

Her kind smile vanished as her face turned into a deathly scowl which terrified Leo and Hazel as she said "This is exactly the stuff I hate, some random people having good things and success coming their way. They don't know that it just doesn't work that way! I blame Tyche for giving away luck to those who don't deserve it!"

The writing on the note tuned blood red as it now read "You will die painfully"

"Much better don't you agree Vorn?" asked Nemesis,

The figure nodded as Hazel said "That's a bad note on a fortune cookie."

Nemesis then chuckled and sneered as she said "But it's true Hazel Levesque, don't you ever hated someone? Like Miss Leer! Didn't you wish bad things to happen to her?"

"No!" said Hazel defensively, "I never did!"

"Liar," whispered Nemesis with a g growl, "She was a racist, she was being harsh and judge mental to you. In the end, she got what she deserved."

Nemesis then said "She died horribly as she was left for dead after an accident where she fell off the side of a steep ditch. No one found her, no one could hear her and she died alone, slowly to the pain and the snakes in the area."

Hazel gasped as Leo stepped back and she said "Now Leo, how about you hmm? Your Aunt Rosa? Didn't you despise her _Mijo_?"

Leo tensed as Nemesis laughed and said "She was a worthless Aunt right? She left you alone and called you a demon for her sister's death! She got what she deserved in the end. Do you want to know?"

"I don't!" said Leo,

"But you do!" said Nemesis, "I can see the look of curiosity in your eyes! She died slowly as she was buried under the rubble of her collapsed apartment! She slowly lost air as her legs were crushed by the debris!"

Hazel and Leo scowled as they heard her laugh and said "What do you want Nemesis?"

"Me?" asked the Goddess, "I don't want anything but maybe you do?"

"If you're talking about bad things to happen to people then no!" screamed Hazel,

Nemesis scoffed and said "Tyche's influence on the Romans must be on you. No wonder she's in a messed up state like the others. Unlike myself, revenge is universal and so is retribution and balance."

"Wait what?" asked Leo,

She held out another note and said "Lucky numbers!? Do you believe this crap Vorn?"

"I do not milady," said Vorn lowly,

"What did you say about like the others?" asked Leo,

Vorn then said "The Gods are in turmoil. Milday spoke of it happening whenever a Civil War happens between the Greeks and the Romans. Their personas between Greek and Roman conflict each other resulting in splitting headaches and resulting in a pantheon of Gods where more than seventy five percent are useless."

"There's a war?" asked Leo,

"War?" questioned Echo,

Hazel raised a sarcastic brow at Leo and he then said "Oh yeah, I did leave Rome in flames but I did say I didn't do it on purpose."

"But it doesn't change the facts," said Vorn sharply, "You opened fire on New Rome and as we speak, you have a fleet of Romans flying after you."

"The Eagles?" asked Hazel, "How'd you know that?"

Form the sky, a dark messy feathered crow landed on Vorn's arm and it cawed loudly as It ruffled its feathers and the masked figure gave a nod. He then said "They come in numbers and they are out for blood."

Leo and Hazel didn't noticed the back of his coat but it seemed to be made of feathers and just then, the Crow perched on his shoulders and sank back to the back of his coat. They then realized the back of his dark coat was actually a thick lining of black feathers.

Nemesis pocketed the note and said "I hope you see where I'm trying to get here. A war begun and who do you think the Gods blame?"

Leo's face went deep into thought as he looked at the sinister looking goddess and said "Tia"

"That's right!" said Nemesis, "Lady Juno or Lady Hera is being blamed for the war. She was driven out of Olympus and she had to flee in fear of her husband's wrath. Don't expect any more help from her or most of the Gods."

Leo clicked his teeth as Hera may have been a massive pain but she had indeed helped them over the months, aside from giving Jason a powerful new weapon, she had given Leo a schematic about the Argonites, the rowboat ship system which Fecilia used with Bianca to get to the Roman Camp in time for the fight.

She may have not taken credit for it as well but she was probably the one who helped them get to the Camp faster than expected. Sure she was a really spiteful Goddess but she knows how important the quest was and she gave the best she could to help them with the whole thing. She didn't deserve to be driven from her home.

"I get it," said Leo angrily gripping the hammer on the back of his waist, "Why are you here then?"

Vorn then growled as he clenched his fists as he said "Insolent little-"

Nemesis put her hand up as she said "Calm yourself Vorn, Leo Valdez, I am here to offer my help."

"Your help?" asked Hazel,

"Why of course!" said Nemesis, "I enjoy tearing down the proud and powerful! That is why I let Vorn become my disciple and that is why I will help you. I would like to do nothing else than tear down Gaea and her Giants down a peg."

"You'll really help?" asked Leo who was really hoping for a Goddess' help,

"Well for a price," said Nemesis with a cackle, "Good luck and all that crap is a joke, true success requires sacrifice."

Leo saw the look on Hazel's face and he could tell she has lost much. He felt the same way and this Goddess was just starting to piss him off.

"All I need now is some Celestial Bronze," said Leo,

Nemesis shrugged and said "We'll get to that later but for now, Hazel Levesque, about your brother."

"My brother?" asked Hazel, "Is he alright?"

"For now," said Nemesis, "June 25th right? Yeah in six days from now, he and that Griffon Rider will die along with Rome unless of course you save them."

"What?!" exclaimed Hazel,

"As for you Valdez," said Nemesis, "You have hardships to come. You will face problems where in you will need help and I can offer you my help…for a price."

"What sort of price?" asked Leo cautiously,

"One of my children gave an eye to me to make a difference in this world," said Nemesis, "He paid the price but he got what he wanted."

"You want an eye?" asked Hazel,

Leo shook his head as Nemesis scoffed and said "Another sacrifice would do in your scenario child of fire."

She handed him a fortune cookie and said "Break it when you need my help but be warned, I collect swiftly. To make it better, I'll even lend you and your crew Vorn as a member for your ship."

Hazel and Leo glanced at the said disciple who had his arms crossed as Leo said "IS he any good?"

"You'll see," said Nemesis, "I hope you get along swimmingly"

She mounted her motorcycle as Leo said "How will I know when to use it?!"

"You'll know when you get there!" said Nemesis revving her bike, "Not much Gods will help you on this quest so be weary. Vorn, do the most you can for them. Your journey begins now."

She then drove off in a cloud of black smoke as Leo and Hazel were left with Echo and Vorn. Echo looked around and whispered "Now?"

Leo pocketed the treat and said "We get back there, take the bronze and get out of here."

**-Line Break-**

When they got back to the pond area, Narcissus was still gazing at his reflection in the water while the Nymphs, snow armed with bows and darts, swooned over him. Hazel and Leo watched as Echo gave Narcissus a longing look while Vorn was silently standing next to them and Leo said "Alright, there's too many of them to fight so here's the plan."

"Forgive me," said Vorn suddenly, "I have a debt to collect here, as Lady Nemesis' disciple, it is my duty as her herald to deliver."

"Deliver what?" asked Hazel,

"Retribution," said the masked stranger,

"Retribution!" said Echo in fear,

"Wait!" called Leo as Vorn stepped out of where they were and dashed down the slope at a blinding speed. The Nymphs seemed to notice him as Narcissus did too and Vorn stopped running a few feet before the crowd of Nymphs.

Hazel, Leo and Echo didn't want to risk the armed Nymphs as Vorn spoke "Narcissus, Son of Cephissus, I have come for you."

Many whispering and murmuring came from the Nymphs as Hazel whispered to Leo "What is he doing!?"

"I don't know," answered Leo, "He's going to get himself killed!"

Narcissus slowly rose from the ground and said "Who are you? I don't appreciate you bothering me while I try to have a date with my reflection."

Vorn showed no sign of backing off as he said "You have been accused of murder, blasphemy and vanity. I am here to deliver your verdict."

"What are you talking about?" asked Narcissus lazily, "You're too annoying, ladies please kill him."

The Nymphs gleefully nodded as they took aim at Vorn but in a blink of an eye, Vorn had leapt over them and reached Narcissus as the masked stranger's eyes met Narcissus as the revived dead stepped back in fear of the mask and said "Oh Gods! Stay back!"

Vorn rushed him and punched him in the stomach causing him to skid back and with he gave an axe kick that dropped on Narcissus' shoulder, dislocating it and making him fall to the ground.

The Nymphs tried to go to their idol but the intent Vorn gave off was too massive and overwhelming as they were forced to stay in place. He picked up Narcissus by his shirt and punched his face causing the beautiful man's nose to break.

Vorn then threw him down, grabbed the hairs on his head and made the man kneel repentantly. Narcissus was beat down and in pain as he struggled to breathe while Vorn slowly walked around him and said "Milady has assigned me to send guilty souls back to the Underworld. You were never truly punished in this world and now, your retribution shall be delivered."

Vorn extended his right hand and a pitch black rod materialized in his opened hand and it extended to a four foot long pole where from one end, a round obsidian end while form the other extended a dark, wide pronged, spade shaped glaive where a glowing fist sized white sphere was set in the center of the glaive.

The masked stranger gripped the glaive as Narcissus bowed his head and said "Please…no!"

"Is he going to kill him!?" said Hazel out loud,

Leo pulled her and Echo out of the cover and dashed towards the people below and said "He's not going to stop!"

Vorn stopped above Narcissus and said "You have been proven guilty. You have been sentenced to death by decapitation."

Vorn raised his blade as Echo called "Stop!"

In a swift stroke, Vorn slashed down with his arm and Narcissus' head came rolling on the ground but no blood came gushing out as the body and head gave a powerful grim glow of grey as the decapitated form of Narcissus was whisked into lines of energy which were absorbed into the sphere set in the glaive's head.

The Nymphs went silent as some stepped back and vanished while Echo dropped to her knees and began to cry clutching herself. Vorn grunted as he held the weapon forward as it vanished into thin air into a cloud of smoke with a gust of wind.

"Enjoy your trip," muttered the stranger,

Vorn then pulled out the large bronze mirror from the water and faced the horrified Leo and Hazel as he said "I have acquired the Bronze. Shall we return to your ship?"

**Piper 3****rd**** Person POV**

"Are they back?" asked Piper as she worriedly put a cloth on Jason's head,

"They have just returned missy," said Talon nodding, "Apparently they took the longest."

After spending a few hours worrying about Jason and tending to him, Piper had decided that he wouldn't have wanted her to mope too much. He would want her to be productive so she caressed the blonde's hand and said "I'll be right back."

Going up to the deck of the ship, they saw Leo and Hazel dismount off Arion while Frank and Percy unbuckled the harnesses on the large piece of metal. The two looked pretty shaken and when Leo got off, he pointed to the sky and said "Guys, hold on."

Everyone squinted their eyes on the sky as a flock; a massive flock of crows flew towards the Argo 2. Fecilia clenched her fists and said "Should we be worried?"

"I honestly don't know how to answer that," said Hazel lowly with a frown,

The crows swarmed the ship as Leo said "Wait!"

The birds then gathered up into one place as the black feathered avians formed into a shape of a person and after forming together stood a red masked stranger in a dark coat who had strange contraptions on his left and right side.

"Who is that?" asked Frank,

"Apparently someone who will help us," said Leo,

"Apparently?" questioned Piper, "Apparently doesn't sound safe Leo."

Percy inspected the newcomer and said "Who are you stranger?"

The red masked outsider faced Percy and spoke "Greetings Perseus Jackson, I am Vorn Ar'Kan. A disciple of Lady Nemesis and the Herald of Retribution, I have heard much from you from milady."

Percy raised a brow and said "Nemesis? Ethan's mother?"

"Yes," said Vorn with a nod, "Milady's son."

A pregnant pause came as everyone on deck inspected the newcomer as he strikes them as a peculiar individual and Zoe then asked "Leo, why is he here?"

Everyone's eyes turned to Hazel and Leo who stepped back while Leo said "Kind of a long story,"

"We have time," said Frank,

"We don't," said Hazel, "Because in six days, Riley and Nico could die."

**AN**

**Jake: Done and done! We'll skip over to some new crap next chapter, we needed this to introduce a new Argo Crew member and say hello to Vorn Ar'Kan! Who is this dude and what is he really there for? Find out next time!**

**Twista: We hope you enjoyed! If you did, leave a follow, review and a favorite below! It helps us out a lot! See ya! This is Twista Etervo! Signing off…**


	25. Chapter 25: Shortfall

**AN  
>Twista: Hello everyone! Guess who's back? Well if you guessed me and Jake well you are dead wrong because it's just me today!<strong>

**Roy is still out of it while Jake went with his parents to Hong Kong so I'll be filling in for all of us. I managed to make this as a solo production so those two don't get credit for this hahaha.**

**Replies:**

**xRinneandSharinx: Be sure to since he's now a Argo crew member.**

**Leftover Meal: Sorry dude! We finished the replies and chapter already and we just needed to edit so we didn't make new replies! If it makes you feel any better I'll personally answer it now. True, we really were miffed by the ending. Well straying from the storyline is the point of fanfiction.**

**Khaotic KrystalFire5: Well keep trying! What's a mission without the impending doom right?**

**Hippodog: We gave it a fair share of time to write on, I don't feel like we skipped it.**

**Twista: Anyway that's it for now! Someone like me should do better than those two haha. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: PJO and HOO are not ours!**

**Piper 3****rd**** Person POV**

An hour after Leo had fixed up the ship and had taken off; everyone was around the meeting table within the hull. The room was massive as it felt like the Big House back at camp. The walls were lined with torches and the room had windows that let them view the outside of the boat.

Piper, along with Fecilia and Vorn, sat down on the comfortable oak chairs while Vorn seemed to be either deep in thought or sleeping as his breather was heard as it was ragged under observation as if he had a really bad cold. Fecilia was spinning a frozen snowflake on the lavishly crafted table as she glared at Vorn intently as if she was trying to remove his mask just by looking at him.

Piper pulled out her dagger which was still in its sheath and she pulled Katoptris out slowly and as she pulled out the shiny dagger, she gazed into the clear metal of the blade and her vision rippled to a short man in purple near a sign that read 'Topeka 32' and then her vision turned dim as a silhouette of a horned man which towered over Piper as she looked up in fear. Her vision then became murky as if she was submerged in water and she couldn't breathe as faint laughter was heard as if someone was enjoying her demise and finally, as she was about to sheathe her dagger, she was frozen in fear as from the walls of the room, shadows seemed to creep up and form a shape of a massive being that emanated an aura of fear and terror.

She then quickly sheathed her dagger causing the shadows to retreat and she dropped the sheated weapon onto her lap with her hands shaking. Fecilia took notice of her and said "Hey Piper, are you okay?"

Her vision adjusted as she met eyes with the older woman and said "Yeah…"

"You're shaking," said Fecilia nodding her head to her shaking hands,

Piper took a slow breath and said "I'm just a little cold."

Fecilia shrugged and said "Tell me if anything else like that comes up alright?"

Piper raised a brow and Fecilia said "Because I've been feeling a little bit cold myself…"

Vorn then faced the two girls and said "Where are the rest? I thought this little meeting would have begun by now."

"Late for a date buddy?" asked Fecilia sharply, "If you are you're welcome to leave."

Vorn looked at her and Piper expected Vorn to get angry at Fecilia but he remained silent and Fecilia took that as discouragement and said "Then shut up and wait."

A few minutes later, everyone else came in from the open entrance and sat on the chairs leaving a few of the seats empty. The last one to enter was Leo who was stained with grime and oil as he pulled a chair and sat next to Piper. He nodded and said "How's Jason?"

"Still out of it," replied the Daughter of Aphrodite, "He looks less pale now though."

"Awesome," said Leo, "Soon he'll be up and at it again."

She giggled a bit at Leo and as she was about to speak, Percy cleared his throat and said "Hello everyone, I'd like to formally begin this little discussion so please, focus and listen up."

The Son of Poseidon then nodded at Talon and said "Hazel, Leo, could you report to us who is this guy exactly and how did you meet him?"

"As we said," spoke Leo from his seat, "We met him when we tried retrieving the needed Celestial Bronze for the repairs but we ran into a little trouble."

"Trouble?" asked Zoe questioningly,

Hazel who was still frowning said "We ran into Echo, a nymph. I'm sure you guys read about her?"

"Yeah," said Bianca, "The one cursed to repeat everything she hears."

"Must be really weird to be like that," said Ara openly,

Hazel nodded and said "She wasn't that bad at all, in fact she was really helpful. She showed us where the Celestial Bronze was."

"Where was it?" asked Talon placing his feet on the table,

"Under some small pond," said Leo, "Problem was that it was being guarded by Narcissus."

"Narcissus?" asked Fecilia, "Isnt he dead?"

"Yeah," said Hazel frowning "Is now…"

Percy could feel the animosity coming from Hazel directed towards Vorn who had his arms crossed as he silently listened into the conversation. Leo nervously looked in between and said "Narcissus drove us out but Nemesis came to us and…offered some help."

"So you accepted?" asked Annabeth,

"Well we did," said Leo, "Only because we really needed the bronze."

"Gods never give help that easy," said Percy narrowing his eyes, "Leo, did she ask for anything?"

Leo was sweating bullets under Percy's gaze but Vorn then spoke up and said "Nothing but to ask for a hand in tearing down Gaea and her children."

Leo shakily nodded and said "Nemesis then left us with Vorn as a token to help us. We trailed back to the pond and when we got there, well you see-"

Hazel then said "He slaughtered Narcissus, he cut off his head!"

"What?!" asked Talon, "I know Narcissus was supposed to be dead or something but did he really murder him?"

Hazel faced Vorn as the masked stranger said "I wouldn't call it murder, more like collecting dues."

"Enlighten me," said Percy crossing his arms,

"Very well," said Vorn, "I am milady's mortal hand in collecting souls."

"Collecting souls?" asked Frank, "Like Death? Thanatos I mean?"

"I'm nothing like him I assure you," said Vorn, "I am more hands-on so to say."

Vorn stood as he materialized his weapon with his hand raised in the air. He held the glaive horizontally as he said "This is my weapon, given to me by Lady Nemesis herself. It belonged to the previous Herald; the sphere in the center of the glaive is a transport system, a system to the Field of Punishment. I am tasked to deliver all those wicked to the Fields of Punishment but with the return of the evil souls Gaea has released, my search has been difficult. I have sent others to the Fields already such as Midas and Medea."

The weapon vanished in a wisp and Vorn said "I was merely sending him back to where he belonged."

"You were in no place to kill him!" said Hazel, "Echo wouldn't even respond after that! You broke her!"

"It matters not," said Vorn seriously, "All that matters is that I have done my job."

Hazel growled as Frank put a hand on her shoulder and said "Hazel calm down."

She sat down and crossed her arms as Fecilia said "For the betterment of Vorn staying here, I think we should put what happened behind us."

"Percy he's dangerous!" called Hazel, "You're just going to let him go?"

Percy met eyes with hazel as he crossed his arms and glared at Vorn and said "He did his mission, I can accept that but if he personally endangers anyone, he'll deal with me."

Zoe then said "Well where are we headed to again?"

"Woah lady," said Leo, "I got the Argo flying again, but only for a while. It's late and we'll need to land somewhere till I finish repairs first thing in the morning."

"We need to go somewhere near a city though," said Talon, "Just in case those Romans find us."

"They're far off I assure you," said Vorn nodding,

"Well how do you guys feel about Kansas?" asked Piper suddenly,

"Great idea Piper," said Bianca, "Remote and convenient. Just the way I like it."

"That's that," said Percy standing up, "We'll see each other tomorrow. Sleep well."

**-Time Skip-**

The next morning, Piper woke up with a start when someone was banging on her door.

Quickly shooting out of her bed, she stomped to the door and friskily grabbed the lock, yanked it off the setter and violently ripped the door opened and met eyes with a grinning Leo while Piper scowled and said "What?"

"Woah," said Leo, "Didn't know you were sleeping in Beauty Queen."

She felt her eye twitch as Leo's eyes inspected her and he laughed and said "Nice jammies Piper."

"What do you want Leo?" asked Piper losing her already short and ignited patience.

He probably saw the murderous look I her eyes and said "Jeez! Calm down! I'm just going through everywhere telling we're landing! And yeah, thanks for sticking up for me back there, I'm not sure what Percy would have done to me."

Her eyes let go of its anger and she gave him a kind smile and said "No problem Leo, you're like a brother to me. I've got your back."

"Well then I guess you're my Sis then," said Leo winking, "Catch you later, everyone's heading for breakfast and you should too Sis."

Leo jogged off leaving Piper with a smile on her face as she shook her head. She closed the door and a few moments later came out in her travel clothes which consisted of a pair of orange jeans and a light peach colored shirt that went well with the gems in her braid. Around her waist was a leather belt and sheathe where Katoptris rested.

Tying her shoelace in the hall, she felt a cold shiver pass her and she felt as if someone was watching her. From the dark distance of the hall, Piper heard steps and turned to hear hollow breathing and from the hall came Vorn who had his hands in the pockets of his pants. He passed her with him saying "Fine Morning to you."

Piper couldn't find the voice to reply because of the eerie feel he gave but he didn't seem to mind as she followed him to the deck where everyone had some food with them from the small table set on the deck.

Zoe wasn't eating anything as she was with Leo on the steering asking about what each button did. She may have been millennia old but technology was always something new to her. Percy was speaking with Frank and Bianca while Fecilia and Hazel were leaning on the railing as they looked over the sides of the Argo 2 to see the Kansas area below. Piper picked up a bagel from the table while Vorn was leaning on the mast as he was looking up at the clear blue sky and as she walked away from the table, wind zoomed past her as Talon swooped down and picked up a Turkey leg and perched on one of the sails as Asteron landed on his shoulders and they shared the meat.

As she was about to take a bite, a swift hand swiped the food out of her hands and Annabeth held it up and said "Whoops, morning Piper!"

"Hey Beth," said Piper grinning, "Its fine, didn't want it anyway."

"Suit yourself," said Annabeth as she bit the bagel,

Piper shook her head, picked up a glass and raised a pitcher only to find the water within not filling the glass. She raised a brow and turned and called "Ara!"

A giggling was heard as the Daughter of Poseidon walked out from the corner and said "Okay okay I'm sorry haha!"

The water then proceeded to slip out the container to the cup and Piper took a long sip as she smiled at Annabeth and Ara who were laughing. In her time at camp, she found a teacher in Fecilia while she found good friends in her mentor, Ara and Annabeth. They always hung out in and out of training and despite being new and inexperienced, they helped each other learn and they helped Piper become a fierce warrior in the months of training.

"Very funny Ara," said Piper shaking her head,

"Well Piper," said Percy approaching them with Frank and Hazel, "What's the plan? We're here in Kansas."

"We found a good place to land," said Leo, "Hold on,"

"Wait!" said Piper, "Land near Topeka 32, we need to check it out."

Percy raised a brow while Zoe and everyone else listened in as Piper explained her vision on the purple shirted man with vines in his hat. Percy tilted his head as soon as she finished and said "Dionysus? Well he's a friend as far as I can tell; we were actually on good terms."

Frank then said "We came here to see Bacchus?"

Leo went to the beeping command deck and said "Uh-oh"

"Why say Uh-oh?" asked Fecilia,

Talon descended from the sail and landed next to Hazel as Vorn raised his arm and a crow landed on his arm as he said "Monsters surround the area, a great amount of them. The Roman eagles are closing in as well, if we're going down then we'll someone down there to be able to fend off the monsters or at least know how to get around them and drive and stall the eagles."

"Jason would be good for holding the eagles," said Piper, "He can control the wind."

"So can I," said Fecilia curtly,

"My smell masks most demigod smell since I am really good with the cover up monster odor." Said Talon to add,

"I guess we have a team then," said Percy stepping forward, "hopefully you two resolve your matter on this escapade. Piper, you'll head down to ask help from Dionysus while we guard the ship. Fecilia and Talon will go and protect you."

Piper expected the two to argue but like good siblings and soldiers, they nodded and said "Understood!"

Ara watched as four crows rose from Vorn's back as they flew off and he said "My crows will be back in a few hours with the next report. Good luck; I sense something, something dangerous."

Fecilia nodded as Talon nodded at the two girls and said "Well ladies, let's head down. Grab my arm and we'll go."

He spread his green scaly wings into the open air as Fecilia shook her head and frowned as she said "I'll take the ladder down."

The white haired woman then stomped off to the other side of the boat leaving Talon with a sad look on his face as Piper said "She's still mad?"

"Yeah," said Talon, "She won't forgive me for lying to her."

He then shook his head and gave his face audile slaps from both sides as he said "Don't worry about it; it's not your problem it's ours."

"We'll we all forgive you for lying," said Piper with a smile, "It wasn't your place and she'll forgive you soon."

"I sure hope so," said Talon smiling as he extended his hand, "Hang on Little Miss."

Piper then got on Talon's back as he dashed to the edge of the Argo 2 and leapt off the floating warship as he clipped his wings and proceeded to dive towards the Kansas area below at an alarming speed.

Piper could feel the wind blasting her face and her tunneled vision began to see the ground and before she could call out over the wind, Talon spread his wings and they jolted up and began to slowly land on the ground.

Once Talon's feet touched the ground, he crouched down as Piper got off since he was really tall. He wrinkled his nose and said "Well im surprised you didn't freak out, normally anyone would start screaming their heads off when facing the threat of going splat on the ground."

"Well you can't scare me anymore, I guess Jason taking me flying has gotten me used to it," said Piper grinning,

The half dragon scoffed as he sniffed the air and grunted and said "That Vorn guy was right, monsters are everywhere but my presence will keep them away."

Piper looked up to see the Argo 2 and squinting he eyes, they saw Fecilia climbing down. Piper then said "Hey Talon, where's Asteron?"

"The Lizard?" asked Talon raising a brow, "He's around, said he's looking for some fresh meat."

Piper shivered at that and Talon then said "Piper, don't tell Fecilia this because she's going to hate me even more for it but in all honesty, I trust the Vorn guy."

"What?" asked Piper suddenly remembering what stories she heard from Leo and the creepy feel the guy gave off,

"Call it instinct," said Talon, "He smells familiar, a scent of someone powerful for all I know. That's one thing monsters like me will understand, power deserves respect and I can feel he has a lot of that."

As soon as he finished, a thud came to the ground as Fecilia landed on kneeling position and she got up, swept her white hair leaving the purple highlight next to her snow blue eyes as she said "Sorry for the wait Piper, let's go find that highway."

Soon enough, the trio needed to remind Leo to park a little closer since they had trudged half a mile before even reaching a road marker that said 12.8km. Talon rolled his eyes and said "8 miles?! Seriously?"

Talon faced the two girls and said "Screw this I'm done, we'll get there in a few minutes by flying."

Fecilia raised a brow at him while keeping a stoic face and said "Fine, take Piper I'll take Blissa."

"You don't have to call Blissa Fecilia," said Talon, "I can take both of you."

She hardened her face and said "I said I'll take Blissa."

"Fine," huffed Talon as Fecilia gave a audile whistle as from the distance, Piper saw a faint figure approaching and as it got closer, Piper saw a snow white Pegasus complete with a saddle and equipment.

The horse trotted in front of Fecilia as she caressed the horse's mane and said "Good girl that sure was fast."

Fecilia mounted the horse and said "Follow me alright?"

She kicked as Blissa spread her snow white wings and flew off into the air. Talon then sighed and said "Alright Piper get on,"

The half-dragon then zoomed after them at a moderate pace and after a few minutes, they arrived at the thirty-two mile marker where the trio landed and Piper glanced around saying "I don't see him."

"Bacchus right?" asked Talon sniffing the air,

"Excuse me but I'm over here," said a voice,

Piper, Fecilia and Talon quickly turned as Fecilia stepped back in surprise. Their eyes fell on a short man in a purple shirt and khaki shorts. He looked like he was in his early thirties and he had a bit of a pot belly.

"Did someone call for me?" asked the man in a lazy tone, "I'm waiting for Ceres, have any of you seen her?"

"That's Demeter right?" asked Fecilia in a whisper to Piper,

"We think you mean Demeter Bacchus," said Talon, "Do you remember me? Talon West? Brother of Percy Jackson?"

"Who is that?" said Bacchus, "Are you Ceres' emissaries? Where is Ceres then?"

"We're you expecting Lady Ceres here?" asked Fecilia hopping off her horse,

"We're not from her," said Talon nodding,

"Have we met?" asked the God to the two older heroes,

"Yeah," said Talon with a grin, "Don't you remember? We're buddies in Camp Half-Blood."

The God then roared in pain and grasped the hairs on his head as he flickered back to his more familiar look of a leopard shirt and back to the purple shirt. He winced and said "Stop thinking of me in Greek! It hurts too much!"

"This is what milady meant," muttered Fecilia,

Piper then dashed off to the God and said "Lord Bacchus, we are not here form Lady Ceres; we have come here to ask for help."

"My aid?" asked Bacchus, "My head is splitting but I do remember my friend Percy, if he asks for it, then I shall help him."

"We were hoping if you could help us on our quest," said Fecila seriously,

"We need your help," said Piper, "We can't kill Giants without a God."

"Sorry but I don't do quests," said Bacchus, "I'm a God now."

"No offense," said Talon leaning on Blissa, "But do you even fight?"

The God met Talon's eyes as a weapon shot out of the ground into his hand and he bonked Talon in the head with it as the half-dragon's eye twitched. Piper smirked a bit as Fecilia kept her face on straight while Talon said "Don't do that."

"Behold the thyrsus," said Bacchus, "A mighty weapon that has slain Giants."

"Giants," said Talon scoffing, "More like the Squirrel Patrol."

Bacchus did it again as he bonked Talon in the head with the weapon and Talon growled under his breath and he swiped the weapon away from Bacchus' hand, snapped it with his bare hands and said "Seriously."

The God merely pulled out another one from the ground and hit Talon in the head as Fecilia and Piper burst out laughing. Talon pushed it away form him but smiled a little seeing Fecilia smile and he said "Look I'm sorry I doubted its awesome power but how I dint know you fought."

"Well I did," said Bacchus lazily, "I was the one who defeated Otis and Ephialtes. Horrible Giants, pinecones in the faces swiftly dealt with them."

Piper had a sudden though and asked "We're they twins?"

"Why yes," said Bacchus, "They were, it explained why they were kind of alike."

Piper faced the two and said "Guys! I think they have Nico and Riley! I had this vision of what could be both of them lifting up this jar form a hole and remember what Ella said? Twins snuff out angel's breath."

Talon's head seemed to be electrocuted a she said "She's right!"

"That means we need to get there sooner," said Fecilia,

"That means you're a part of our quest!" said Piper, "You're a friend of Percy's! You can help us!"

The God shouldered his weapon and said "I'm sorry but I can't. Friend or not I cannot help unless given a proper offering and no one has achieved that in centuries."

Piper's face dropped as Fecilia then said "What kind of offering?"

"If you want some good wine I can pretty much get anything for you," said Talon suggestively,

The God shook his head and said "I appreciate it but I believe it is out of your reach. I will give you information though for the sake of your troubles. If you seek Phorcys, he always despised his mother and never liked his siblings. He could probably help you; you'll find him in Atlanta."

"Phorcys?" asked Talon, "Why does that sound so familiar…"

Dionysus glanced up and said "Be weary of him though, I must now leave…Ceres isn't coming and I sense something here."

He vanished in a blink leaving a bush behind leaving Piper, Fecilia and Talon looking at the bush as if Bacchus will just come back. Talon kicked the bush and said "Dammit he's gone."

"We got some good information though," said Piper,

"That's a plus," said Fecilia nodding and smiling at Piper, "We should head back, I feel a little cold."

"Cold?" asked Piper as Talon nodded and said "Yeah, my spine's been shivering."

Piper's eyes winded as she said "We need to leave. Now."

"You are far too late," said a tired and sleepy voice,

The wind picked up as Talon and Fecilia faced what seemed to be a field of wheat as Piper followed their gaze. The two members of the Forethought summoned their weapons as the male one bared his fangs, growled and said "Show yourself Gaea!"

A frost crept around the area as Fecilia said "Stop hiding!"

"Shame it wasn't Grace or Jackson so I guess I'll leave one of you dead and one of you broken." Said Gaea with some mirth, "I'll even let you choose Piper McLean."

"You're nuts!" said Piper, "I'm not choosing anyone!"

"But you don't have a choice," laughed the voice,

Piper faced her two friends as they seemed to freeze up and Piper noticed something. Their eyes weren't theirs. Talon's usual bright, orange, reptilian eyes were now solid, gold orbs and Fecilia's snow blue were the like Talon's.

"Guys?" asked Piper, "What's going on?"

The area seemed to grow dense as killing intent erupted from both warriors. Talon readied his lance while Fecilia went to a ready stance on her spear. From Fecilia's side, frost started to creep violently and the air felt dead while from Talon's side, Piper could feel a primeval power coming along with an uncontrolled amount of rage.

"One will die," said both at the same time, "And one shall be broken."

Piper screamed as the two charged with weapons meeting in midair causing sparks to fly and the ground to shake.

**AN**

**Twista: That's it for now! I'm alone and there sort of a delay so I'm sorry! Tell me what you think! Leave a review, follow and favorite below! It really helps us out! Sure hope Roy gets better soon, Jake's coming back so don't worry!**

**This is Twista Etervo signing off!**


	26. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**AN**

**Jake: Dear readers…this is Jake Gorven and Twista Etervo not here for an update…but a message.**

**Twista: I'm guessing you all know our friend under the name Roy; our awesome, smart and sophisticated nerd of a best friend who began this entire account? Well the thing is…he's gone.**

**Jake: Last November 26, 2014, after Roy finally was coming back to school after recovering from depression, fell into an accident. He was riding a car with his brother on that night and they had been hit by a truck causing their car to crash.**

**Twista: We had been called by our parents that by 11:32pm of November 26,2014, Roy had died in the hospital due to severe head and spinal injuries. Jake and I couldn't believe it, we just couldn't even begin to imagine that Roy, someone who had been our best friend was now gone.**

**Jake: The always said he was going to be a writer, he always told me he'd get rich and then publish his works. Now I guess that's never going to happen. I love my cousin and I can't believe he's gone.**

**Twista: We just came back from his funeral earlier today and we couldn't help but cry at the sight of our dead friend's body.**

**Jake: Life ends when you least expect it, we lost Roy without even a goodbye. We will still update this story and live through this account. It's what Roy would have wanted.**

**Twista: Thank you for your patience, next chapter will be up soon. **

_**Rest in Peace**_

_**Roy Markov**_

_**July 23, 1998-November 26, 2014**_


	27. Chapter 26: Revelations

**AN**

**Jake: Hey guys sorry we're late! Merry Christmas to all!**

**Twista: We kind of had a long time of absence…Roy was finally cremated and his ashes were spread where he wanted it to be. Be you guys can't guess where, I'll give you a hint, it's pretty famous and it's in Asia.**

**Jake: We both had to spend some time to think, we had thoughts of ending it here but we must continue this story, we have some ideas and notes left behind by Roy and sure enough, they guy had some notes on his computer which were 'Good Bye Notes'**

**Twista: Apparently he wrote them in case he went…which he did and sure enough it made us cry.**

**Jake: I miss him already.**

**Twsita: I do too. Anyway, we'll avoid talking about Roy and proceed with the story! First off, we have too many to reply too but we would personally like to say that we thank you for the greets, Roy is really lucky to have fans like you guys, he may be gone but at least he will be remembered among us.**

**Jake: All for now! IF you enjoyed this chapter leave a favorite, follow and a review below! Enjoy! We appreciate the words for Roy, it means a lot to us! Merry Christmas and happy new year!**

**Disclaimer: PJO and HOO are not ours!**

**Piper 3****rd**** Person POV**

Good thing Piper had been training for the past few months, otherwise she could have been killed in the crossfire in the first few seconds.

Doing a dive out of the way as a large shard of ice impaled itself on the ground from where she stood. Talon was floating in the air as his powerful wings sent the wind flying all over the place.

Fecilia's steely gaze with her lifeless eyes screamed of malice as the winds kicked up and a sharp, murderous breeze of cold stirred as the clouds darkened as well. Piper raised her hands and pulled out her charmspeak "Guys! Stop!"

"Die!" yelled Talon as he raised his lance and came surging down,

Fecilia merely blocked by striking her spear to the edge of the lance causing it to miss and she drove the weapons to the ground and spun on it as she gave a vault kick across Talon's face.

The possessed woman stepped back as the possessed Talon wiped his lip, grinned evilly and snarled as he lifted his lance with one hand and gave it a powerful slam on the ground as a surge of energy ripped through the ground and aimed itself at Fecilia.

Piper called out once more but Fecilia just spun her weapon and motioned upward as a thick wall of ice blocked the shockwave but then a powerful arm smashed through the ice and grabbed her face as it tore through the wall entirely and Talon threw Fecilia across the road to a tree where she crashed with breaking the bark a bit with a solid thud.

Talon gazed at the possessed Fecilia who rose and he spoke "This body is powerful! I love it! When this war is over this one is mine!"

"Well I like I this one!" said the possessed Fecilia, "This body is fast and lithe as well! I want to keep it!"

"Let's see who gets to keep their body then," said Talon as Fecilia brandished her weapon,

The two charged once more as they clashed weapons and began to weave through each other left and right. Talon got slashed across his stomach but he just closed the wound with his regeneration. Fecilia on the other hand met the side of Talon's spear as she was smashed aside onto the pavement. Piper shook her head and screamed "Whatever you are! Leave my friends' bodies!"

"You have no power here child of Aphrodite," said Fecilia as she stood up with blood pouring from the right side of her forehead. Fecilia then raised a finger and put an open palm forward facing Talon as she called "Frozen Shackles!"

White bands shot from the ground and wrapped around Talon's wrists as it binded him down. The possessed Fecilia then smirked and said "Entomb!"

Talon writhed and trashed but the frozen binds would break. Frost began to creep up his arm as the ice started to get thicker and Piper could only watch as the ice fully encased Talon leaving him encased inside the frozen tomb.

"No…" said Piper with her eyes in disbelief,

"I guess I get to keep the body," said the possessed woman with a smirk,

She turned to face Piper but then the frozen Talon began to shake as the place he was frozen in began to crack slowly and with a loud crack, the ice shattered sending shards of ice everywhere.

Fecilia got hit by the debris as she skidded back and she looked up to see the possessed Talon grinning and baring his fangs while fire leaked off the sides of his mouth.

The two possessed warriors again faced each other looking hurt and spent. Talon snarled and said "It ends here!"

Spreading his wings, Talon flew forward lance ready while Fecilia held the spear forward and sprinted to meet him with both yelling their battle cries. Piper then felt a powerful gust of wind and she looked up to see a massive blue dragon descending at a very fast pace.

"Asteron!" called Piper, "Stop them! They're going to kill each other!"

Piper wasn't sure if the dragon heard her or not but it looked like he knew what to do. Before the two met, Asteron stepped on Fecilia, trapping her under the lock of his claws and knocking her out by hitting her head on the ground while the dragon then spun swiftly and slammed his tail to his brother's torso, making him crash a few feet away into the pavement out cold.

"Oh my Gods!" called Piper, "You didn't kill them did you?!"

Asteron leaked smoke from his nose as he raised his foot to see Fecilia out cold but her chest still rising and falling. The dragon then nodded towards his brother where he picked him up with his tail and placed them both on his back as he gave a small rumble towards the Pegasus.

The daughter of Aphrodite looked around and saw Fecilia's mount rearing as Piper said "Go back for now, they'll be fine now I think."

The Pegasus nodded and flew off while Piper climbed onto Asteorn's back and sat near the spines where Fecilia and Talon were placed. They both looked beaten, bloody and really hurt but they were alive.

Fecilia, unlike Talon, didn't have quick healing so she was still bleeding from above her right eye profoundly. The blood trickled down Asteorn's scales as Piper called "Take us back to the ship! Fecilia needs help!"

Asteron nodded and spread his massive wings and soared into the air.

**-Line Break—**

"What happened!?" said Annabeth as Asteron set down Fecilia and Talon slowly onto stretchers on the ground as he floated next to the Argo 2.

Piper, who was now on the ship's deck watched as Ara and Zoe tended to the two injured heroes and said "I'll explain later, Annabeth can you tell Leo if we can take off?"

"But Fecilia and Talon!" said Annabeth, "We need to-"

"Set for Atlanta," said Piper seriously, "I'll explain later."

Annabeth ran off while Asteron shrunk down and crawled in between the two unconscious heroes. As Ara held her glowing hands over Talon's chest, his eyes shot open as he sat up and yelled "NO!"

His flaring reptilian eyes calmed down as he took deep breaths and felt Asteron perch on his shoulder as he gazed at Fecilia and groggily stood and said "No! I did this!"

"You didn't do it," said Piper angrily, "Sit down!"

Succumbing to the charmspeak, Talon crashed onto the floor on his behind as Ara began to help his internal wounds. He shook his head as Zoe stood and said "We need to take her to the sick bay, we can help her more there."

She turned and called "Hedge! Give me a hand!"

Out of the corner came running the bulky satyr and said "Oh man! I never get to join the brawls!"

"Help me take her to the sick bay," said Zoe as Hedge groaned and nodded as he lifted one end of the stretcher and Zoe lifted the other as they carried Fecilia down below.

Talon banged his fist on the bronze deck causing to dent as he growled "Damn it! If she dies I'll never forgive myself!"

Ara shook her head and said "Hold still! She's not going to die! You really think Zoe will let that happen?"

Talon seemed to relax as Annabeth ran back with Leo and said "What happened?"

"Call everyone else," said a hoarse voice,

They looked up to see Vorn perched on one of the masts with a crow on his shoulder while the black voids of his mask peered into them. He let the crow sink into the back of his coat as he said "Didn't you hear me? We are in danger; call the others to the table."

Ara shakily nodded and collected everyone. A few minutes later, everyone who was able was then around the table in the meeting room. Percy, who had changed into a dark grey shirt narrowed his eyes at Vorn and said "Explain to me what is going on here? As soon as I heard Piper and the others came back, I learned my sister and brother had fought each other near death."

Talon frowned but said nothing as he was aware of what occurred. Zoe spoke "Fecilia is fine, don't worry, but we do want an explanation for what happened."

"I'll tell you what happened," said Vorn darkly, "Eidolons are on this ship."

"Eidolons?!" said Zoe seriously, "I haven't heard of them for centuries."

"Well they're here," said the stranger crossing his arms, "I can sense three."

"Wait hold up," said Leo waving his hands in front of him, "Eido-whats?

"Eidolons," said Bianca, "Vengeful spirits that can posses living bodies."

"Possess?" asked Ara, "You mean like the thing in the Exorcist movie?"

"Exactly like that," said Zoe seriously, "They have complete access to the host's memories, skills and thoughts."

"That sounds...freaky." said Hazel with a shiver,

"So these things controlled Fecilia and Talon?" asked Percy,

Talon growled as he said "I have a guess why Leo fired on Rome too."

Piper's eyes went wide as she said "He's right, but we can't be sure."

Percy put a hand on Talon's shoulder as he said "Their control is absolute, I couldn't even resist them."

"That's what makes them dangerous," said Vorn crossing his arms, "They are restless spirits who refuse to accept their fate."

"You said there were three," said Percy, "How can we call them out."

"Careful," said Vorn. "I said I sense three in this room, there may be more."

"More?" asked Ara as she looked around with a frightened expression,

"We need them out of here then," said Percy seriously, "They sound too dangerous to be kept unchecked."

"You speak as if you getting rid of them is an easy task," said Vorn leaning forward on the desk with a hand tapping the table,

Percy raised a brow and said "You speak as if you know much about them, so I assume you know what to do."

Vorn gave a hoarse chuckle and said "Well said, I do know what to do but I can't do anything."

He jabbed a thumb at Piper and said "She can"

"What?" asked Piper, "Me?!"

"You can compel them to come out," said Vorn, "And if your will says it, control them."

Everyone's eyes fell on Piper as Percy said "Piper, if you would?"

Zoe nodded at her as she spoke in a convicted tone, "Eidolons! I command you to reveal yourselves!"

A moment passed, and then another. Nothing seemed to happen as Leo laughed and said "Wow, I guess we were wrong, now if only-"

Leo froze in place as his happy eyes turned glowing white and his breathing became hitched and rough. Ara gasped as Leo gave a wry smile and her eyes fell on Talon who was giving a wide smile along with Leo.

"**Greetings Daughter of Aphrodite,**" said Leo in a distant voice, "**it's a pleasure to meet you.**"

"Oh Gods they're real!" yelped Ara,

Bianca narrowed her eyes and said "You don't belong here spirit, be gone!"

Talon chuckled and said "**You have no power here Princess of the Underworld**, **as long as we are here in these bodies; you have no power over us.**"

"Then leave!" stressed Piper,

Leo shook his head and said "**Your charmspeak can only go so far,**"

"Are you sure?" asked Piper angrily and they noticed the possessed bodies wince,

Zoe then said "Why are you here!?"

The possessed Leo leaned back and said "**By Lady Gaea's orders of course,**"

"**You see,**" said Talon, "**If we kill you, we have a spot in Gaea's new world and we get to keep the bodies of our choice!**"

"And you chose our friends' bodies?" asked Frank stiffly,

Talon laughed and said "**This one is powerful! I intend to keep this one!**"

"**And I as well!**" said another voice,

The group turned to the doorway where Fecilia stood with her eyes like Leo's and Talon's. She slowly walked to the table and said "**Killing you all will be so much fun! Imagine being killed by the ones you called comrades and friends? Oh what a way to go!**"

Percy growled as he slammed his hands on the table and said "I have had enough!"

The Eidolons faced him as his eyes blazed purple and said "You all have the audacity to come onto our ship and threaten us!? Do you know who you are dealing with? Leave this ship at once and you shall make no attempt to come back!"

The spirits within made a sour face as they bitterly spat "**By your word**"

"Then depart!" shouted Percy,

The glows from their eyes vanished as Leo slumped down onto his chair while Talon stumbled back onto the wall while Fecilia was helped by Percy. Zoe looked between her stirring comrades and boyfriend and said "Perseus how-"

"Did you do that?" asked Vorn completing Zoe's sentence,

Ara helped Fecilia settle onto a seat and said "You mean what I just did? I scared them off."

"Don't take us for fools Percy," said Talon who rubbed his head as he slowly shuffled forward, "I was there, how did you drive them out and what's with your eyes?"

Percy sighed as he nodded t Hazel and Frank and said "I'm sorry for holding this back, especially to my cabin mates. What you just witnessed is what Prometheus called the Truths."

"The what?" asked Ara,

"Truths sister," said Percy, "I unlocked them a mere month after the war against the Titans. I didn't understand them but dad said that it was a powerful gift unseen for half a century. I was beginning to grasp their use but then the whole vanishing incident happened and I developed them with Lupa and her pack."

"What else can you do?" asked Piper,

Percy met eyes with everyone in the room and said "I can control the wills of others, I can have a perfect three hundred sixty degree vision and look beyond what one can normally see and finally I have a very powerful caliber of telekinesis."

"You mean like the Force?" asked Leo shakily, "Like Obi-Wan Kanobi?"

Percy shrugged as he lifted a finger and the vacant chair on the other side of the table rose and with a swish of his finger, the chair violently smashed onto the metal walls of the room causing it to shatter.

"Awesome," said Ara with her mouth gaping,

"That's amazing Percy," said Fecilia weakly, "With those powers no one can stop you!"

"Nobody yet," corrected Percy, "No warrior stands forever."

Piper then said "So it wasn't Leo's fault he fired on New Rome!"

"This event confirms it," said Hazel, "He had no part in it."

Leo nodded as Zoe then stood up and said "So the plan continues! According to Piper, we head to Atlanta. We've seen enough for today, with the Eidolons gone; we can rest easy for now."

"I need to get back to work," said Fecilia getting up with a stoic face as she turned from Talon,

The half-dragon looked down as he said "I'll guard the deck."

Everyone stood up to leave but as Fecilia and Talon tried to leave, they felt a grip around their bodies as the complained "Hey! The hell is this!"

They moved their eyes to Percy who held out a closed fist and said "You two aren't leaving this room until you make up!"

"What!?" said Fecilia and Talon simultaneously,

"You heard me," said Percy with a smirk,

Ara giggled as Fecilia said "Percy come on! Not now!"

"See you later guys! Don't try to break the door, it's got a good suppression seal on it!" said Percy with a smile as he exited the doors last as they closed shut and a lock was heard,

The two eldest members of the Forethought Five were then left alone in the room as they met eyes under the dimly lit ceiling. Talon scratched the back of his head and nervously said "So…how's it been?"

Talon was just hit with a tail of white hair as Fecilia just turned from Talon and said "He'll let us out of here eventually; I don't want to hear a word form you!"

"We both know he's not going to do that," said Talon as he put a hand on her shoulder,

She shook him off and said "Don't touch me!"

"Fecilia!" growled Talon as he forcefully turned her around,

His orange reptilian eyes met her clear blue ones and a moment passed as he said "I'm sorry! I know I should have lied, I was wrong to have said those things to you."

She scowled at him as she shook her head and didn't meet his eyes "What happened down there made me realize how I could lose you. I don't want that to happen and I want to spend every moment have with you."

Fecilia slowly met his eyes as he pushed her to sit on the table and said "I love you Fecilia so please forgive me."

He let go of her arms but as soon as he let go she tackled him into a kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Talon put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer as they deepened the kiss. Growling into the kiss, Talon then turned and was forced to sit down on the table as Fecilia got on his lap and proceeded to continue their passionate exchange.

The two pulled away slowly breathing heavily as a small trail of saliva was in between them. Talon smirked at her as he said "Does this mean you forgive me?"

She pushed him down flat on the table and said "No more secrets alright?"

"No ma'am," said Talon with a grin,

Fecilia moved her hair form her face and kissed Talon as he smiled into their kiss.

Safe to say the rest of the crew didn't hear from them for the rest of the day.

**AN**

**Jake: Sorry that took so long! Here it is! Story progress next chapter and a little warning, those who are thinking what Twista thought when she wrote this, yes it happened, they're twenty-two year olds haha!**

**Twsita: Shut up! Don't tell them I wrote that!**

**Jake: She wrote it!**

**Twista: *Slams Jake's face into the ground* Sorry about that! If you liked it leave a follow, favorite and a review below! See you soon!**


	28. Chapter 28: Rainy with a Chance of Death

**AN**

**Twista: Hello everyone! It's me! Jake is not here at the moment due to him having to catch up on some studies but I am here today to update!**

**It's been a little slow since we're now only a team of two but we manage now. Hope this fits to your expectations! I wrote a most of this part and well…hope you guys don't think I'm too much of a pervert after this. That's Jake, not me. I mean, I like romance but a bit of the funny humor on the side.**

**Replies:**

**Molfman613: Thanks!**

**Moonwolf77: Yeah, it's been hard. Thanks for understanding.**

**Warrior of Hope: Thanks! We liked her actually so she stays alive :D**

**Khaotic KrystalFire5: More of the spur of the moment deal. I wrote it off my experience. When Jake pisses me off, he makes up with me immediately since he's afraid of upsetting me. Just applying what I have XD Honestly I think it's sweet.**

**That's all for now! Thank you all for the love and support! We reached 200+ reviews! That's really amazing! We thank you all for the help!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: PJO and HOO are not ours!**

**Percy 3****rd**** Person POV**

With past experiences, Percy learned that in most demigod dreams, you weren't really there but you were an observer.

There was nothing you could do but watch no matter what happened. The room was dark as far as he could tell, only dimly lit by some lights hanging above the room. Wooden crates were piled around the area and labels were slapped on them and some just seemed ridiculous.

Sounds of creaking came from the darkness but it didn't really matter since he couldn't even guess what made them. The only other things he heard was clinking gears and running water.

Squinting his eyes, Percy saw a tall figure that was he guessed was a Giant. He looked only twelve feet tall which was reasonable for any monster but for Giants, it seemed really weird. To add to the list, his looks gave a more human feel than Giant. Despite that he had a head of purple dreadlocks with silver and gold coins as links. He had a imposing ten foot spear on his back which seemed like a common Giant weapon.

He paced around a bronze jar which was as big as Percy. He was muttering to himself as he then yelled out "Otis!"

A sound of someone approaching came from the distance and from the darkness came out another Giant who wore exactly what the other was wearing, combat armor and surprisingly, really large shoes. The only thing that was different was that the new Giant's hair was green.

Percy guessed they were twins because despite the different suits, they looked alike and were just as butt-ugly.

"Otis," said the purple haired Giant, "How are the preparations doing?"

The armored Giant grinned and said "The baits are placed, the items are acquired and the traps are set."

"Excellent," said the purple haired Giant, "Mother will be pleased."

"I hope she will Ephialtes," said Otis, "All set for the first of July."

"Now that's sticking it to Juno's face" laughed Ephialtes, "On that day, we'll crush them! Rome will burn and they will all die!"

Percy didn't like the sound of that. Two Giants plotting their deaths didn't really sound like a good thing to hear about.

"What about the jar?" asked Otis nodding towards it, "I know torture is good entertainment and all but it's no fun without screaming, couldn't we put the jar over a fire or something?"

"We need him alive you fool," spat Ephialtes, "They need to take the bait."

"But we have the girl!" said Otis throwing his hands in the air. "And I'm bored! You know how much fun playing with Demigods is!"

"We're not even sure if the girl is alive after what's happening to her right now," said Ephialtes, "I wish they caught her Griffon too! It's rare to find a Griffon that's trained ad not looking like an old bird!"

"Shame it got away," said Otis,

"Griffon?" thought Percy, "Riley? She's in trouble!"

A small chuckle came from Ephialtes and said "Anyway, how is our…special friend? Is she ready?"

"She still freaks me out," said Otis scratching his hair, "I mean, why don't you talk to her?"

"Because I'm older than you," said Ephialtes,

"But we're twins!"

"I was first!"

"No you weren't!"

"Shut up! I was!"

Otis and Ephialtes continued to argue but Percy wanted to see inside the jar. He wisped forward and phased into the jar where he was met with a sight of Nico di Angelo. The jar looked like it was rusting from the inside which is why it smelled like dead metal. His Stygian iron sword was placed on the side of the container while next to the weapon which gave off a dim light was a boy in a black shirt and an aviator jacket.

"Oh Gods," said Percy, "Nico…"

Upon inspection, the jar was sealed tight and the air was running out. Nico's eyes were closed as his breaths were small and shallow. HIs face was ghostly pale, paler than he could remember. He seemed to have lost some weight and he looked kind of like a scarecrow.

Three etched marks were on the wall which Nico probably put and on the floor were three wrinkled seeds while five others were set and looking fresh. Percy knew what they were. They were Pomegranate seeds and if he knew that Nico was in a DeathTrance which meant the kid was having a seed right now and he only had five more days left in him.

Suddenly the darkness of the jar swirled and consumed him. The next thing he knew was that he was standing in a dark void. It was empty, null and silent. There was nothing there.

Blinking his eyes, Percy looked down and saw him body but when he stepped forward, something caught his vision. He swiftly turned and saw nothing but darkness. Narrowing his eyes, Percy then felt the same thing dash to his side.

In a swift movement, he drew Riptide and pointed it at his right but alas, nothing was there. Percy grits his teeth as he felt the presence taunting him as he cried "Where are you! Fight me!"

With a turn to is back, Percy's eyes widened to see his reflection. HIs reflection had the same pose as him, he was pointing Riptide forward except his reflection was a bit different. His reflection had his eyes active and the black markings that started to appear on his face if he kept it on too long were all over the sides of his reflection's face. The reflection held a weapon but it wasn't Riptide, it was that sword he saw back then when Gaea unbound the full power of the Truths. It radiated unimaginable bloodlust and malice that Percy had to step back.

Above all, what bothered him the most was the sadistic smile he gave Percy. The Son of Poseidon stepped back but the reflection stepped forward as he raised his ethereal blade. Terror filled Percy as his reflection laughed and drove the sword down into his chest.

Purple energy drove itself into Percy as his reflection turned into the sword's original owner from his past vision. He gave a wide smile and said "We will consume you! We will return and rule!"

With a hard blink of his eyes, Percy found himself sitting up on his bed with a cold sweat. His chest rose up and down as he straightened out his disoriented senses and he heard a voice call "Perseus…Perseus…"

He looked right to see Zoe sitting on his bed and holding his shoulders as he met her silver rimmed irises and she said "Perseus, I heard you yelling, I had to come in."

Percy said nothing and gave her a long embrace as Zoe returned it and put a hand on his messy raved hair and caressed it as she said "Whatever it was it's over now Perseus, calm down."

His breathing went back to normal and pulled away as Zoe met his eyes and said "Are you alright?"

The Son of Poseidon shook his head anhd spoke about all he had witnessed. Zoe took it all in and said "But you're fine now?"

Percy nodded and said "I'm fine, thanks for coming in."

She gave him a small smile and said "No worries, I'm glad I could help. We should tell the others tomorrow."

Zoe stood to leave but she found herself unable to as Percy tightened his grip on her hand causing her to stop. She turned round to meet him giving a small smile and said "Hey Zoe, I…have a favor?"

"A favor?" asked the former huntress raising a brow,

Percy nodded and said "I might get nightmares again, do you mind if you…sleep with me?"

"Excuse me?!" asked Zoe furiously,

Percy's eyes widened as fire roared in her eyes and he waved his hands in panic and said "No! No! No! Not like that! I mean, just stay the night with me?"

The archer scowled at Percy who gave her a 'I'm sorry' look and she sighed and said "Very well but don't blame me if I hit you while I sleep. I tend to move around."

Percy just laughed as Zoe laid down on the mattress and snuggled close to him. They hadn't done this before so both were just as nervous and antsy as the other. Zoe silently tried to sleep as she had never been this close to Percy before.

As Zoe was panicking inwardly, she had her back to Percy's chest but then Percy wrapped his arm around her causing her to heat up. She felt him rest his head over hers and he whispered "I missed you Zoe, after everything that happened you were always there."

"What do you mean?" asked Zoe still blushing away from his vision,

Percy took a breath and said "I forgot everything about my past. I forgot about the Camp, I forgot about myself and I even forgot about the Five but only one thing remained clear and vivid in my mind."

Zoe was silent as Percy said "You"

The Son of Poseidon chuckled a little and said "I don't know if Lady Hera left it there but all I know is that you are too important for me to forget. Even a Goddess failed to do that. I really missed you Zoe."

She smiled and said "I missed you too Perseus, now go back to bed before knock you out."

Percy took a deep breath and put his face to her hair and said "Good night Zoe, I love you."

Zoe went silent for a few seconds and whispered "I love you too."

Soon enough, the two heroes had lost themselves in a peaceful sleep.

**-Timeskip-**

"Uh guys," said a scared voice, "W-Wake up?"

Percy's eyes fluttered open as he had his vision adjust and he saw Frank standing by the door, beet red and looking away as he said "Y-you guys are uh…"

The Son of Poseidon raised a brow as he noticed Zoe was snuggled to his side ad she hugged him with no intention of letting go. His arm was over her and his eyes widened as he said "Crap, Frank this is not what it looks like."

"You guys are in so much trouble," said Frank a little shy, "The door was unlocked and I was sent to get you. I dindt know that you guys-"

"Frank!" called Percy a little annoyed, "We didn't do that!"

"S-Sure," said Frank laughing a bit, "Follow up and calm Coach down, he's been raging all morning."

Frank hurriedly left the room as Percy shook his head with a small smile and planted a kiss on Zoe's forehead. She seemed to just snuggle closer and he whispered in her ear, "Zoe, time to wake up. Apparently we're in trouble."

"Five more minutes," grumbled the former huntress,

Percy laughed at her and said "Wouldn't want Hedge or anyone else barging in now would you?"

"I don't care," said Zoe with her face in his shirt,

Percy then stood and let her take the blankets but as he stood, he raised a finger and Zoe stood on her two feet as she said "Hey! Don't do that!"

"Let's go Zoe," chuckled Percy as she scoffed and followed after him out the room,

When they got to the deck where the food was being served, everyone's eyes fell on them. Everyone was in one group and the two walked towards them side by side. Hazel was like Frank, red as a pepper but she was fanning her face as she looked at them.

Leo was laughing with Piper while Ara's eye twitched in the corner as bags were under her eyes like she didn't get any sleep. Bianca put a hand on Hazel's shoulder and whispered for her to calm down. Annabeth gave them a small wave and nod while Vorn was nowhere in sight.

Fecilia and Talon stood together with him putting a hand over her shoulder as the two laughed together. Percy grinned and said "Seems like you two made up."

"Yeah," said Fecilia giving a happy smile, "Thanks for the push Percy."

"How long did it take though?" asked Zoe,

"We had a talk," said Talon looking up and grinning widely, "A **really **long talk."

He giggled like a kid as Fecilia blushed and punched his rib and said "Shut up!"

"Please!" called Ara, "Don't remind me! I slept in the room next to the meeting room!"

"What?" asked Fecila, "So…"

"Yes!" said Ara, "I heard **everything!** Gods! How long can you two go at it! I didn't get any sleep!"

Talon just laughed like a maniac while Fecilia's face burned and she said "I am so sorry Ara, I promise it won't happen again."

"That's a lie," joked Talon,

A kick to the jewels is what he received and then a voice came booming "Jackson!"

Percy turned to see Coach Hedge stomping towards him yelling "You know the rules, everyone is to sleep in their own room! I'm the chaperone in this boat and you follow my rules!"

The Son of Poseidon just laughed and said "Sure coach, sorry about that."

"You better be sorry," said Hedge,

Leo stepped up and said "We're here, Festus just ringed up that we reached Atlanta. Piper said something about one of Gaea's sons who could help us?"

"Phorcys?" asked Talon, "I'v e roamed the countries and this place is notorious for sea monsters. If you can guess, Sea Monsters and Dragons don't get along."

"We are to get information from him," said Percy, "Ask him about the Giants in Rome. I'm coming down, Zoe will you follow?"

"Hell no!" said Hedge, "No way that's happening! She stays here!"

Zoe laughed but Percy just shrugged and said "Talon, you're my guy?"

"Got your back man," said Talon as he stepped forward, "Astern, stay here. Guard the area."

A small lizard came down from above and nodded as it leapt off the boat and from the other side came out a large blue dragon which flew around the perimeter.

"Dragon security," said Leo, "Awesome!"

"We'll need two more," said Percy, "Frank, you up for it?"

"Sure!" said the Asian teen, "I think we need to bring someone like Coach along too, you know, a nature guy just in case."

"That settles it," said Percy, "Hedge, Frank, Talon and I will go to find Phorcys while the rest stay and guard. Fecilia, keep an eye on Jason. Annabeth, help Leo with the boat, Piper keep an eye out for Eidolons and Zoe, keep watch on deck."

"Sounds like a plan!" said Leo grinning,

"Let's move out people!" clapped Percy,

Everyone responded quickly as Frank followed Talon to the ladder which led down to the surface. Percy met eyes with Zoe once more before turning and following his team.

Soon, the team had deployed and left the remaining crew members on the ship. From above, Zoe watched them walk away as she looked up at the bright blue sky. How things could look so peaceful at times like these? So much urgency and danger yet the sky still remain the same, glowing and bright by day and illuminated with the spirits of her fallen sisters at night.

Looking to the sky, she whispered "Milady, why do you not answer my questions?"

Suddenly, Zoe felt a presence and she immediately looked up where Vorn stood on one of the masts and said "So many questions Miss Nightshade but shame there is no one to answer them."

"What is it do you need Vorn?" asked Zoe seriously,

"Straight to business I see," said the masked stranger as his black holes peered at her, "Very well!"

A crow came calling as it came from under the ship and perched itself on Vorn's arm as he held it up and he said "My crows are back with the latest report. The Romans draw near, far too near. I can send my flock to slow them down but without Percy's word, I can't dispatch of them."

Knowing killing the Romans would make animosity rise further, Zoe said "No! Just send your birds to slow them down."

"As you wish," spoke Vorn in his hoarse voice,

He spun his ruffled feather cape as a massive flock of crows stormed out into the air and began to fly south. The stranger was left without a cape but his leather combat armor was still seen as leather straps and linings were arced on his back.

Metallic links and braces were all over his joints as if putting him together like some puppet. Nonetheless, Vorn still looked as intimidating as a stranger could be.

"They'll try their best," said Vorn, "I don't know how long they could hold their hunger. I mean, even we can't control ourselves when the opportunity comes."

"We?" asked Zoe,

"Forgive me," said Vorn putting a hand on his chest, "My words must have just slipped."

Zoe then said "Okay, then if you're done here, I guess I'll be-"

"I thought that you would be interested in a little bit of help," said Vorn chuckling a bit, "You seem to be a little lost. You have no guide, no light to help you see through your murky visions. "

"How did you-"

"I too have had that experience," said Vorn, "Being lost, not knowing what to do, looking for someone to guide me to where I should be, I can show you what is it you seek."

"What I seek?" asked Zoe, "You're not making any sense."

"I'm afraid you don't see or know what is in store for you," said Vorn darkly, "You will decide whether a great power will fall into the right hands or not."

The stranger then turned and Zoe grabbed his shoulder with urgency in her eyes and said "Wait what? Tell me what you mean!"

The Champion of Nemesis spoke solemnly, "Light that had been lost, shall either fall beyond or return to where it belongs."

Zoe blinked her eyes as she had no idea what that meant. He scoffed and said "That is all I can give you Miss Nightshade. You have a part to play in all this as do I and everyone else. If one of us fails, we will all die."

He walked away slowly as Zoe heard a screech above the boat and said "What was that?"

"We're being attacked!" called Leo from the helm, "Something is coming!"

Another ear piercing screech filled the air as a collective flapping of wings resonated through the sky. From the ship's stairs came out Ara and Bianca who had their weapons ready.

"What is it?!" asked Ara, "What's going on!"

The ship shook a little as Vorn said "I picked a wrong day to send my crows away!"

"What the hell is it?" asked Annabeth as she tried to steady the tilting ship,

"Brace yourselves!" called Vorn,

A moment of silence passed as the ship violently shook and sent everyone to the floor. From the side of the boat rose a massive flock of birds with each around ten foot long with razor sharp bronze beaks and glimmering pointy feathers and menacing talons swarmed above the boat.

"The Stymphalian Flock!" said Vorn as he slowly got up,

The ship lurched forward as from behind came a massive gust of wind and over their head soared a massive twenty foot long Eagle with a wingspan of about thirty feet. Its feathers glimmered like goldl and its beak sparked with lightning. Some sort of a golden helmet was on its head while its talons were bared and with a cry, the Stymphalian flock of birds redirected towards the ship.

"Crap!" called Leo, "That thing is massive!"

"The Caucasian Eagle!" called Zoe, "That creature is a legend! That was the eagle that feasted on Prometheus every day!"

"So that thing is what screwed up a Titan for millennia?" asked Annabeth,

"Basically!" called Zoe over the raging winds that stirred as the Eagle flapped its wings, "Its attacking the ship!"

"Of course it is!" called Ara, "Its Echidna's kid right!"

A massive bolt of lightning narrowly missed the ship form the bird and said "We need to kill it!"

"The flock and the Eagle!" said Bianca,

From the ship, came out Piper and Fecilia with weapons ready but when Fecilia came out she narrowed her eyes and said "What the hell is happening!?"

Her eyes fell on the massive Eagle and her eyes widened and she pointed at it mumbling "B-B-Bird! Get it away from me!"

She froze in place but Piper said "Fecilia move!"

Piper pushed her as a flock swooped down and Zoe said "Here's the plan! As far as I know, these things are weak to sound! We take care fo the flock and then the eagle!"

"Bird!" called Fecilia as she hyperventilated,

"What's wrong with her!?" asked Annabeth,

Zoe growled and s aid "She has this problem with massive birds! I think it has something to do with Prometheus' punishment!"

Fecilia continued to hyperventilate as Zoe said "Ara! Bianca! Hazel! Keep those birds off the ship! They're chipping it away!"

Zoe called to Leo, "Valdez! Keep the ship alive! Remember that Hunting Horn Talon had you install? Ring it!"

"Annabeth!" said Zoe, "you and Piper take those Balistae and try to shoot down that Eagle!"

The huntress then faced the shell shocked Fecilia and said "Fecilia snap out of it! We need your help!"

She still remained shivering but Vorn stood and said "Snap her senses on; I'll take care of the aerial combat!"

He dropped a black stone on the ground and it expanded into a large flat saucer which he stood on. It floated off the deck and he raised his hand as his glaive formed in his hands and he zoomed to the skis, downing the birds as they came close.

Amidst the chaos, Leo called "The horn isn't ready! It needs a second!"

A part of the ship shook when a blast of lightning hit it and Ara called "Wed don't have a minute!"

"Come on Fecilia!" shook Zoe as she slapped her friend and said "Make yourself useful!"

The Daughter of Prometheus blinked as she nervously stood and said "S-Sorry!"

With a move, she drawed her weapon and her eyes glowed white as the winds became cold and rigid and blew in their favor. The birds were pushed away from the ship and Leo climbed to the deck of the ship where the hunting horn was placed and he grabbed the lever and said "Cover your ears!"

With a tug, the lever came down and an earsplitting horn rang throughout the sky. The flock of birds shrieked and flew off while the Eagle screeched back and decided to go on the offensive and attack the ship.

The ship's right hull got tackled by the Eagle and everyone staggered to get up. Festus clicked and whirred while Bianca had her bow drawn and she said "Hit it!"

Everyone fired their weapons at the Eagle but they merely bounced off the Eagle's metallic feathers. Fecilia swung her spear right and a massive gust sent the eagle spiraling to the left but it recovered and sent a massive blast of lightning towards where the group stood.

Zoe's eyes widened as she pulled back on her bow and said "Void Shot!"

A pitch black arrow fired from her notched bow fired and caught the bolt and it detonated a few meters before it hit the group. The winds raged violently as Annabeth fired a Balsitae on the Eagle but it just dodged by flying around the Balistae round and ramming the ship once more.

When the Eagle rose to the sky, a small black figure followed after it at an alarming speed. Hazel narrowed her eyes and said "That's Vorn!"

Another bolt flew towards them and Zoe had no time to react when a bolt jut as powerful cancelled the attack. Eyes turned to see Jason looking lively and well on the deck with his glowing javelin in his hand.

"Jason!" called Piper, "You're alright!"

"Well the shaking woke me up." Laughed the Son of Zeus, "What the heck is that thing?"

"A really dangerous monster," said Ara, "We need to take it down!"

A cry came from the Eagle as they saw Vorn on the creature's head and impaled his glaive on the Eagle's neck. The bird cried and thrashed and Jason said "Fecilia! We're the only ones with enough fire power to take it down!"

"We're going to hit Vorn!" said Hazel,

"We have no choice!" said Jason, "It's either him or all of us!"

"We're going to have to trust him in getting out of there!" said Fecilia,

The Eagle gave a loud cry as Jason held his glowing javelin and it glowed a crackling ethereal blue light and he grasped it tight as he charged its energies. Fecila then pointed her fist at the Eagle as light gathered at her fist while she focused and gathered her thoughts.

"Imperial Spear!" called Jason as he threw his javelin and a sonic boom ripped through the air,

"Prometheus Cannon!" cried Fecilia as the powerful beam of light shot towards the Eagle,

The two projectiles blasted the Eagle out of the sky as it cried out fell at a rapid pace. Leo laughed and called "Bullseye!"

Just when they thought the bird was going to crash, it spread its wings and soared away into the distance. Fecilia clicked her tongue and said "Dammit it got away."

"Better that than us being dead," said a raspy voice,

The looked up as Vorn descended on his saucer and he caught it in its miniature form and said "Good job taking the shot."

"You're alive!" called Ara,

"I can't die there," said Vorn with a small chuckle, "My mission is not over yet."

"Glad you're still here then," said Leo, "Knew you're made of tough stuff."

"Hey thanks for the set," said Jason thankfully, "Never would have landed that hit without you."

"Consider it a favor," said Vorn as the skies began to calm,

From the calming skies, something began to fall and Jason raised his hand and caught a golden coin which he grinned at and said "I'll get you back..."

"Vorn," said the masked stranger as they shook hands, "Herald of Vengeance."

Fecilia shivered as she faced Zoe and said "Sorry for freezing there."

"We're alive aren't we?" asked Zoe, "You made your move in the end. You saved us."

As she said that, Talon landed with a hard stomp on the ship and said "We're done in the aquarium. We heard a storm, what happened? You guys okay?"

Ara laughed and said, "You have no idea"

**AN**

**Twista: DONE! Sorry for delay once more! Please don't think I'm a perv for the earlier part! Thanks for the support guys! If you liked this chapter leave a follow, favorite and a review!**

**Hope you all didn't get too bored. I am so sorry If I sucked =(( I was alone in this one.**

**See you all! Might be late again because exams! See you next time! **

**~Twista E**


	29. Sorry

**AN**

**Jake: Dear loyal readers, I apologize for this but we are done.**

**Twista: We're sorry but we cannot do this anymore, we are far too busy and we just graduated, moving around for college and we cant seem to handle this anymore, a lot happened and losing Roy was just the beginning.**

**Jake: The event tore us apart, stress rained on us and some wouldn't understand our grief of losing such a close friend. Not only that but we are even leaving home for College, not out of town, out of country.**

**Twista: That ended in Jake and I deciding to leave…us…on break. We tried to go together but it didn't end that way and now we can't even write our world we created with our friend.**

**Jake: That's why we humbly apologize for thinking this was an update and those who hoped for more chapters. Our days for this are over, Roy's departure ended this and we refused to believe it.**

**Twista: Sometimes we can't just continue you know? Were moving on BUT! This story is not over.**

**Jake: We learned Roy's little brother is in love with his stories and has been a fan of it for a while without us knowing. Including this story, He agreed to take over, expect his works soon and please, forgive us for leaving.**

**Twista: We are eternally sorry for our departure. We love you all and we will miss you.**

**Jake: Have faith, a successor will come to what we have begun.**

**Twista: Time blows by and this is farewell readers.**

**Jake: This is Jake Gorven**

**Twista: And Twista Etervo**

**Signing off for the very last time…**


	30. Chapter 30: Direction (Roy's Brother!)

**AN**

**Hello everyone, surprised to see this I believe? As you may have heard, my older brother is no longer among the living and his closest friends and fellow writers have moved on with their lives.**

**I gave a promise to them that I would give it my best shot and for that, I am here. Things may change as I am now in control but have no fear for I will give my best efforts.**

**Let the story continue! Thank you all for your words for Roy. My name is Darion Markov! Let the games begin!**

**KEEP NOTE! WE WILL FOLLOW UP AS THE EVENTS AT BATTERY BEGIN!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: PJO and HOO are not ours, it is owned by RR.**

Annabeth could only ponder and worry as she strolled the ruins of Battery as Fecilia, Zoe and Piper ardently scanned the area with their eyes as they looked about for the so called Ghost of Battery.

She had been calm for most of the trip. She knew nothing more but to keep silent otherwise things may come out of hand. Still, Annabeth could not help but be afraid. Her mother had basically sent her on a mission with a bleak chance of survival and success and she had to do it alone and she did not want her friends finding out as they would worry for her own safety.

"This place gives me the creeps," said Piper as she glanced left and right,

Zoe just kept her confident poise up and said "Just keep your eyes open. You'll never know what could be here."

She was right, it could be anything really. A horde of monsters could come raging through or hell, even a Giant could be here. It wasn't until a couple of minutes later until the group of girls started to hear humming.

Quickly, the girls drew their weapons as they drew into a diamond like formation, ready for anything that may come. Annabeth scanned the area with her grey eyes as Piper said "Why does this sound familiar?"

Annabeth faced east and said "It's coming from over there!"

The group glanced at the open table area that seemed to look like it used to be some sort of a restaurant and saw a beautiful woman with long chocolate brown hair in a dress smiling at them and continuing to hum the tune. She gave them a small smirk and said "Hello girls! Come, let us have some tea."

"Mom?!" exclaimed Piper as she sheathed Katoptris,

The goddess took a seat as she snapped her fingers and a tea set came as four other chairs pulled up to accommodate the four girls. She nodded and said "Hello Piper, looking good I see. You definitely take after me."

She giggled to herself as the teacups filled with tea and the four cautiously took a seat. Zoe put one of her hands on the table and asked "Lady Aphrodite, may I ask you, what are you doing here?"

"Oh here?" asked the goddess as she sipped some tea, "I like it here, Battery had some of the best parties and a lot of history happened here."

"Yeah," said Fecilia, "I read about that, first site of the Civil War battles."

"Yes," murmured the goddess, "The Civil War but which Civil War?"

"Gods," mumbled Annabeth, "You speak of the Greek-Roman Civil War aren't you?"

"Correct Annabeth," said Aphrodite, "Look how much you have grown! Keep growing out that hair and all the boys will drop their jaws dear."

She laughed a little as Zoe said "This is where it began?"

The goddess settled her teacup on the table and said "Yes, it started here and it ended here as well."

"I didn't know that," said Zoe, "I thought the Gods ended it."

"Oh," said Aphrodite," I forget…that was a forgone story."

"What does that mean mom?" asked Piper,

"Another time," said the goddess as she said "I'm guessing you want to prevent the incoming war."

Everyone nodded as she said "I come here for Hera or Juno if you wish. Our family stands divided and she is blamed for the spark of the new war therefore she is forced into hiding."

The crew members of the Argo 2 exchanged looks as the goddess continued, "As like most wars, it will begin and end with love. I'm here to say that no matter what, a war is coming."

"We can stop it!" said Piper, "There doesn't need to be bloodshed mom!"

She gave her daughter a sad smile and said "I admire your optimism Piper but alas, it is too late. The war is coming and the best you can do is to end it as fast as you can."

"Then how Lady Aphrodite," said Fecilia, "How can this war be put to an end?"

The four looked intently at the goddess as she said "To end it, there can be no Roman, and be no Greek. There can only be one army."

"So unite the camps?" asked Zoe, "My apologies but been there, tried that but it didn't really work."

Annabeth remembered the catastrophic attempt to unite the camps and she said "Maybe there is another way?"

The goddess smiled at her and said "Right you are Annabeth, there is a way. You see, the only way to unite the two factions is to bury the hatchet, so to speak."

Piper looked like she was thinking and said "Settle a score? How?"

"To return something of the Greeks that was lost long ago," replied the goddess as she bit a biscuit,

Annabeth's eyes widened as she said "I think I know what it is. The Athena Parthenos."

The table fell silent as Zoe said "The Athena Parthenos? That thing has been missing for at least a thousand years."

The goddess nodded and said "Correct my dear; you have been tasked to locate the Parthenos and restore peace between the two factions."

An all out argument broke out among the four girls and after a while, Zoe slammed her fist onto the table and said "Enough! Annabeth's quest is a large one and we will have to be there to help her, every step of the way."

The daughter of Athena was thankful but she said "Guys, I know you want to help but at some point, this quest will have to be done by me alone and you are going to have to trust me."

Piper nodded and said "Of course we trust you; we'll just make sure you get there."

"If that is the case," said Aphrodite, "I took the liberty of finding the map for the Parthenos."

She handed the blonde a thin paper and said "Be on your way. You may have company."

Sounds of flapping can be heard at a distance as they looked at the goddess and Zoe said "Lady Aphrodite, when you said the war ended here, how did it end?"

She gave Zoe a smile and said "Why are you asking me Zoe? You were there."

With that, she vanished in a bright light as a squadron of large eagles swopped above them towards the direction of the Argo 2. Annabeth clenched her teeth as she gripped the map and said "We need to go!"

The four rushed back to the ship and when they got there, the warship was suspended above a lake as eagles attacked from above but from the deck, people were being knocked off the boat into the water.

A figure seemed to leap off the boat into the water but as soon as it came in contact with the water, a wave lifted the figure to the shore where the group stood. There then stood Ara as she brandished her trident and said "Need a lift guys?"

"How's it going up there?" asked Fecilia as they were surrounded by a ball of water,

The ball quickly drove across the lake's surface and when it came below the boat, it came to an abrupt stop as Ara said "The Romans are attacking, there are a lot of them but Percy called a no lethal counteroffensive so just knock them all down the boat."

She looked around as eagles started to circle the orb and she said "Hold on guys!"

"Wait!" said Piper, "Hold on to what?!"

Ara snapped her fingers and a pillar of water rose and blasted the ball of water up into the sky until it slammed onto the ship's deck where the girls laid sprawled on the ship's bronze deck. They got up and looked around to see the crew knocking off any Roman that dared to step on board.

Talon swiped his tail onto two Romans who were knocked off the boat and said "Have a nice trip kids!"

Leo noticed them on board and said "Percy they're here! I'm all set to launch!"

Percy, who was in the middle of holding off eight Romans including Octavian, then said "Argonauts! Hit the deck!"

The crew members did as they were told and dropped flat onto the floor as Percy's eyes glowed purple and he slammed his fist into the floor and sent a massive purple shockwave around the area that knocked off any warrior standing into the lake below.

As soon as that happened, Leo reached for a lever and pulled on it as the Argo 2 lurched forward and began to speed away from the Romans. Everyone got up and before they knew it, they had already gotten away.

For about a good minute, the ship zoomed up and through the American skyline and as the crew struggled to get up against the ship's speed and the raging winds, Leo pulled another lever and the ship came to an abrupt decrease in speed causing everyone to lurch forward again.

With the steady pace, Leo sighed and said "Everyone alright?"

The members of the Argo 2 shakily stood as Frank peered over the ship's behind and said "They're long gone, we really took off and lost them."

Percy nodded and said "That's great,"

He then faced Annabeth and said "I assume you have what you came for?"

The blonde nodded and said "It's pretty clear what we have to do now,"

The daughter of Athena then said what Aphrodite had given to them at Battery and the crew seemed skeptical at first but in the end when Annabeth claimed with conviction, "I'll be the one to end this war, believe me, just get me to Rome and this war will be over."

Suddenly, the air shimmered around them and Reyna's face appeared before Annabeth. The blonde took a step back as Percy raised his finger and everyone kept quiet.

"Reyna," said Percy with a raised brow, "An Iris message? Not very Roman of you."

She gave Percy an edgy look and said "I have come to speak about terms of peace."

"Terms of Peace?" asked Fecilia," Excuse me little girl but if you haven't noticed, we were just attacked by Romans on eagles."

"That is just a capture team," claimed Reyna, "They come to ask you to surrender for your trial. Octavian demands of it."

"Octavian has you on a leash now?" asked Percy with a scowl, "Funny, last I checked, _you_ were praetor."

"I **am** praetor," stressed Reyna, "I'm the only reason why war hasn't broken out yet."

"This isn't war?" asked Hazel to the frowning Praetor,

"It isn't Hazel," said Reyna," not yet at least. A trial is being asked of you all. It won't be fair, that I am sure of, you will all be promptly executed but at least this way, less lives will be lost."

"What?!" growled Frank, "Octavian said that!? Reyna last I remembered, the camp was just attacked by a Giant's army sent by Gaea! How can the Legion ignore that!?"

The Praetor massaged the bridge of her nose and said "Octavian has whipped the Legion into a frenzy. The outrage of the attack gave him a chance to take control and even now, defiance of my authority continues and I lose my hold on the Legion. Soon there will be war."

Jason shook his head and said "I know is hard Reyna but-"

"Of course it's hard!" said Reyna with a growl,

"We have a way to end this," said Annabeth, "We just need you to hold them back. Buy time."

The Roman Praetor narrowed her eyes and said "You ask me to commit treason?"

"No!" said Piper, "Just stall, we assure you, when were finished with our quest, this war will cease!"

Reyna shook her head a little and said "Octavian's focus is on you at the moment, when you cross the Mediterranean; he'll give up on you."

"Awesome!" exclaimed Leo,

Fecilia elbowed him and said "No Leo, not awesome."

"What?" asked Frank, "Why?"

Zoe crossed her arms and said "Then the weasel will focus on the closest target. The camp."

Reyna nodded and said "That means Octavian will rally the Legion and march across the country, looking for blood that is due at **your** camp."

"Then we'll beat him to it," said Talon with a grin, "It would take him more than two weeks but by then we'll be there, the Parthenos will be there and this whole crapfest will be over."

Annabeth nodded and said "Please Reyna, one daughter of War to another. Buy us some time."

She frowned and said "Very well, but the next time we meet, we will be enemies."

The blonde gave a small smile and said "Don't count on it,"

The image wavered and blurred away as Percy gave Annabeth a sideways smile as he faced the rest of the crew and said "To Rome then! If I remember we are going to have to pass through the-"

"Mediterranean," said Jason, "That's some dangerous seas,"

"Well Jason," said Leo as he turned the ship into the right direction, "We're a dangerous crew."

With that, the crew sailed off to the Mediterranean.

**AN**

**A little short, I know but this is more of like my debut chapter.**

**I'm pretty sure you all know what comes next, the confrontation with Hercules at the Pillars. Sounds fun and I already have a plan in mind, hope you all stick around! This is Darion Markov! Till next time!**


	31. Chapter 31: Payback

**AN**

**Hey guys! Its Darion and I'm back with a new chapter!**

**I'm sorry for the short delay but, I kind of broke my shoulder but I can still type but for the first 5 days it hurt a lot that I couldn't do much. Don't worry though I am still capable of this chapter.**

**I am so glad to see a lot of you hyped for this coming back. The PMs of this account blew up a few hours after the chapter and I am glad to see so much still holding onto this story.**

**Someone asked, well a lot, asked how old me and my brother's gap is and the answer is that he would have been 19 by now and I'm almost 15. We have the same hair but my brother always used to look like he was scowling.**

**Ill begin the review shout outs next chapter but for now enjoy the chapter! We are gonna see some serious ass-kickery this chapter and hope you are all ready.**

**Might consider bringing my friend into this XD, who knows, we could be the second coming trio of this tale.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: PJO and HOO are not my property; they are Rick Riordan's property alone.**

Zoe was impressed.

It had taken a few days to get all the way to the way to the Mediterranean, the Argo 2 had been attacked by slight flocks of airborne monsters but nothing too out of hand. The crew easily fended off anything that came their way unless of course the encounter involved a very powerful monster like a Dragon or the Caucasian Eagle.

She had been alive a long time and she had never seen a more capable crew. Truth be told she was just distracting herself with all the work on the ship. Between all s attacks, ssthe quest and her visions, she did not know what to focus on.

"Light that had been lost shall either fall beyond or return to where it belongs," pursed Zoe as she looked over the area below them, "That herald, what is he trying to say to me?"

A grim feeling churned in her stomach as she realized that they would soon be approaching the Mediterranean or the Mare Nostrum, as Jason called it, and that would mean they would have to admit passage through on place, the Pillars of Hercules.

The former huntress grit her teeth as she remembered the proud womanizer of a demigod. They would have to get his permission to pass through the Mediterranean and the thought of asking for anything from that buffoon made her blood boil.

She suddenly felt a presence above her and she looked up to see Vorn standing on one of the platform of the mast above her. He was looking into the same direction Zoe was and she could hear his always shallow breathing as if he had a very difficult time doing so. The Champion of Artemis scowled as she said "Vorn, what are you doing here?"

He faced her with his hollow eyed mask and said "I am simply waiting for a report from my crows. Whenever a condemned soul nearby dies, they collect it and return to me."

As if on cue, one of his crows landed on his shoulder and gave off an audible squawk as Vorn lifted his coat a bit and a grey essence escaped the bird's beak and seemed to phase into the misty orb around his waist.

Zoe narrowed her eyes and saw that it was the same sphere on his weapon. She was about to ask a question until the stranger spoke "You would be surprised how much condemned souls there are. Some are just higher up on the list compared to others."

Ignoring him, she said "I still remember what you told me. Light that was lost? What is that?"

He gave her one of his cryptic gazes as if he was peering through her own soul. The crow on his shoulder tilted its head to the left and starred at her with its beady eyes as Vorn said "Yes, that tidbit of information. That was for free, more would have a cost."

Furrowing her brows, she said "A price? What is it?"

The crow sank into his coat of ebony feathers and he said "Souls."

"Souls?" asked Zoe, "You mean my soul?"

"Gods no," said the Herald, "That would mean your Captain would have my head."

The tall avenger dropped to her level and stood before her and said "Look, we will be facing monsters, people and Giants. As milady's herald and hand, I have a lot to do and collecting condemned souls is no easy task, I tend to need some help at times."

In a flick of his hand, something zoomed to Zoe and she caught the object and inspected it in her hand. It was one of the spheres she saw on his belt. She spun it around on her palm and found it cold, dead cold, to the touch and she tried to hold it up and look through but it seemed to just look like a stress ball sized marble.

Vorn gave a raspy breath and said "That's what I use to collect those souls. It's called a Soul Stone. You can collect souls with that."

"Just me?" asked Zoe pocketing it,

The man gave a grunt and said "You want this information badly right? The headaches, the memories and the constant phantom ache about what happened in the old war? You need a trigger for all of that to come back and with enough information, you will know what I am talking about but to get the information, you need to pay up so keep quiet, collect your souls and give them to me and I will give you more information."

He held out his hand and said "Do we have a deal?"

The huntress gave a moment of thought and considered her options. She was going mad with all that she couldn't remember. She wanted to know more and all she had to do was kill those who were condemned and she was not new to killing. There was no downside to this and she needed the information badly.

She shook his rough gloved hand and said "Very well Vorn, you have a deal."

He gave a gruff nod and said "Also, don't forget the Gods also have a soul. You can take it from them without knowing if they were mortals at some point. They wouldn't even feel it but you will have to weaken them."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Zoe,

"Because," said Vorn as he spun on his heel, "I feel that you may be able to collect me a condemned soul very soon."

He then walked off as Leo called on the PA, "Guys we are now approaching the Mediterranean, Jason said to stop over by those pillars and everyone needs to come on deck."

Responding to the call, Zoe breeze walked to the ship's main deck where the crew, well most of it, were there. Up on the main mast stood Bianca with a telescope, she put it away and grabbed one of the dangling ropes and slid down. She fixed her dark hair and said "Leo, best we stop now, in case you want to crash or something."

The Argo 2's mechanic pulled on a lever as the ship slowly came to a stop. As Zoe peered over the boat's side, she saw that there was nothing but a vast ocean to be seen, the one that they had crossed had been littered with monsters but if they cross this point, they would be facing ancient monsters that could pose a threat to the ship and its crew.

At a reasonable distance from where they were, two masses of land that seemed to for some sort of neck-type entrance into the Mediterranean. The land mass on their left seemed to have a prominent type of land formation which looked like pillars and on one of these pillars stood a figure wearing purple robes.

Zoe narrowed her eyes with hate as she growled under her breath. Talon put a hand on her shoulder as she tried to keep herself under control. Percy snapped his fingers and caught everyone's attention and said "Why do we have to stop here?"

Jason stepped forward and said "We need permission from Hercules over there on the right side shore to cross into the sea. If we don't, he'll sink the ship."

"He can't sink this ship!" said Leo in panic,

"Wait a minute," said Percy, "Did you say Hercules? I know this place is called the Pillars of Hercules but he's actually there?"

Jason nodded as Percy faced Zoe and said "Zoe..."

"I'm going over there," said the dark haired huntress,

"No you aren't," said Annabeth, "We need to convince him to let us pass, and we aren't here for a grudge."

"She's right," said Bianca, "Sorry Zoe but-"

"Let her," said Talon crossing his arms,

"What?!" said Fecilia, "Percy you can't seriously agree to that."

"Not like I could stop her," said Percy, "So the best I can do is go with her."

"Great," said Jason, "That's Percy and Zoe, anyone else?"

"We are going together," said Fecilia stepping forward, "Zoe is a member of the five and if she is settling a score then we are going with her."

Talon nodded as he said "I'd listen to her if I were you."

Zoe sighed as she looked between her boyfriend and her friends, the huntress clenched her fists and said "Very well but he's mine."

The tension was high in the air as Vorn of all people said "Its settled, the rest of us will watch the ship as you four ask for permission. I presume you will handle it smoothly?"

She got his hint and said "Certainly"

Frank nodded and said "Good luck guys."

Fecilia and Talon went to find Asteron for a ride as Percy held Zoe's hand as she was glaring at the purple figure and said "Zoe, I know how much you hate him."

"Oh hate does not even begin to cover it," said the huntress,

"I know." Said Percy, "That's why he's going to pay, after all these millennia and you are going to give it to him."

"Count on it," said Zoe as she finished tying her hair in a propped up bun,

"There's your ride," said Hazel behind them as she pointed over the boat's hull where Asteron flapped his wings with Fecilia and Talon on his back. The water under them seemed to stir as the dragon's massive wings whipped up the air around them.

Taking a step on the rim, Percy looked back and extended his hand which Zoe took and they leapt down together. Landing on Asteron's back, Fecilia gave the pair a small smile and said "Let's go."

The dragon then proceeded to soar across the body of water and in about a minute, they reached the shore where he landed and shrunk back to Chameleon size and rested on his brother's shoulder.

"Thanks buddy," said Talon patting his head,

Zoe kicked the white sand off her boots as Percy looked up where the robed figure said in a gruff voice "Ah! My visitors!"

He leapt down the pillar where he landed on the white sandy beach where the sand dusted up as he landed. The figure hefted a large club over his shoulders as the wind blew over his ebony Roman cut hair. His electric blue eyes glimmered with power and his skin gave off a deep copper glow which made him feel like his complexion was unnatural.

He gave a bright smile and said "How interesting! A dragon! As far as I knew, those were extinct!"

"You and everybody else," replied Talon with unnatural empty humor,

The man gave a laugh and said "I managed to slay one before they went out! Snapped its beck with my bare hands!"

Talon growled as Percy said "Hello Hercules,"

"Do I know you?" asked the God as he raised his brow,

"I don't think so," said Percy but I assume you know her,

Zoe stepped up and glared at the God as she clenched her fists. Hercules tiled his head to the right grinned widely and said "I don't remember her but if I knew her I'm sure I would."

He suddenly found the temperature dropping despite being in broad daylight and a familiar bronze blade to his face as Percy said "Does this ring any bells?"

The God's eyes focused on the sword as he said "That blade…"

"Still nothing?" asked Talon,

He walked up to Hercules and pointed a finger at Zoe and said "Look hard pal! Try to remember if you know what's good for you."

"Are you threatening me?" asked Hercules with anger in his voice,

Talon gave off a deep growl and bared his fangs and said "Am I?"

"Half-breed," spat Hercules as he tried to backhand Talon but the half-dragon just caught his hand with his powerful grip. The God was surprised he caught that and Talon said "You aren't the only one who is strong scum."

He tried to punch but Talon just crushed his hand and he gave a pained cry. The God fell on a knee as he said "I'm a God! How-"

"You forget," said Talon, "You're a **minor** God. A **really** minor God."

"All you got was immortality," said Fecilia with a small grin, "Other than that, you're just a regular demigod, an out of practice one as of fact."

He gave another pained cry as Talon tightened his grip. Percy went down on one knee and held the God's face and said "You were said to be the strongest demigod of your time."

The God's face gave a look of anger and pride but Percy just gave a smile and said "Then again, times change."

Percy punched him across his face making the God grunt. He tried to use his other hand with a club in it but Fecilia stabbed her spear through his arm and causing him to bleed Ichor from his left arm and drop his club as his left arm was pinned to the ground.

The Captain of the Argo 2 then gave him a deep punch to the gut causing him to bow in pain. Talon gripped the man's hair and pulled his head up as Percy pointed at Zoe and said "You still don't remember her? I'll give you a hint, Atlas."

The God's eyes widened as he whispered "The pretty one."

Zoe lifted her chin up in her usual regal posture as Percy spat "You caused her to lose all she had. Because of you, she lost all of it and became a lost being with no purpose."

"But now," said Fecilia as she held her spear down, "She is more of a hero than you ever were."

"How can that be," said Hercules, "She's a Titan spawn; my father would never have that."

"Always about your father huh?" asked Talon, "Maybe your name passes on the idiot stereotype."

"Times change," said Percy, "Quite a bit of the most powerful warriors I know are children of different beings. Not Gods."

Fecilia yanked her spear out as he cried out in pain and talon pulled Hercules up as Percy said "We are here asking for passage through the Mare Nostrum. Grant us passage or else."

"Or else what?" asked Hercules with an angry voice, "If you wanted something maybe you should have been nicer."

"How about a duel then," said Zoe, "You always thought you were the best warrior out there but let's test that now?"

"I could kill you with a flick of my hand wench," said Hercules with anger,

"Then I shouldn't be a problem," said Zoe with a scowl, "Agree to it and swear on the Styx. A duel. If you win, you can kill us all and sink our ship but if I win, you let us pass and you beg, no, grovel for forgiveness."

He eyed Talon who was still gripping his arm and said "I swear it on the Styx."

The sky rumbled a bit as he shook off Talon and said "Let go of me."

Zoe then met eyes with Fecilia and said "Heal him, I will show him even at his best he is no match."

Despite not liking it, Fecilia complied as Percy said to Zoe, "Here is your chance. None of us doubt you and after all this time, you can have your payback."

"I thank you Perseus," said Zoe, "Talon, Fecilia and you have done me much by coming here. I will show him the power of a member of Forethought."

Percy, Talon and Fecilia formed a sort of triangle around the two eldest people there. Percy snapped and a triangle of fire in the sand about 15 meters each side ignited which surrounded Hercules and Zoe.

The huntress drew her bow with a scowl and Hercules hefted his club as the two began to circle each other and said "I remember now. You helped me with that dragon. I promised you that I would care for you."

"You didn't," spat Zoe,

He gave a flashy grin and said "But I can do that now. It get boring and lonely here at the pillars but with you here, it could be fun."

She glanced at her friends and gave a sinisterly sweet smile to Hercules which made him grin as she said "I don't think so."

Zoe shot one of her arrows towards the God as he blocked it with his club and when he moved it away from his face. Zoe was upon him and bashed her bow across his face and she back flipped and hit his face with the sole of her boots.

She gracefully landed on her feet as Hercules felt his strong jaw and whispered "Fast"

"I'm sorry," said Zoe as she put a hand on her hip and said "Did I go to fast for you?"

Hercules closed his fist and said "All I need to do is hit you once and you are dead!"

"Not going to happen oaf," whispered Zoe,

Hercules ran towards her with his club raised but as he approached, Zoe's face remained stoic yet confident. He grinned as his weapon came crashing down but Zoe just spun her body to the right, completely missing her and she slammed her bow once again on his face.

His face grunted in pain as he swung his arm at her but she ducked under it and gave a sharp upward kick to his chin making him stagger back. She then drew her knife with her left hand and dashed across him, leaving a large slash on his chest.

Zoe put away her blade and turned around to see Hercules on one knee, clutching his bleeding chest. Zoe watched as golden blood trickled down to the white sand of the beach below. The huntress scoffed as she nocked her bow and fired an arrow which sank into his shoulder area causing the God to turn his face revealing a look of rage.

"I'm going to kill you!" screamed Hercules as he gripped his club and ran for Zoe,

The huntress just gave a small grunt and dodged every single blow the God threw. Every smash on the sandy dunes sent the area shaking but that left Zoe unfazed as she gave a small smirk and delivered a hit with her bow at every chance she got.

With a wide arc of his weapon, Zoe slid under it and drew her knife once more and stabbed it into the God's ankle and yanked it out as he tried to punch her but she just held his hand and slipped under his arm and threw him over her back, flat on his.

She twisted his arm as she said "Mortals have this style that works great on brutes like you, I think it was called Judo. A lot really has changed in these millennia."

The God was growling in pain on the ground as Fecilia spoke "She really is just playing with him."

"Greatest hero of all time my ass," said Talon laughing,

Percy gave a small smile as Zoe finally had the payback she wanted. She couldn't kill him but she could leave the God in a state of shame knowing he was defeated. Zoe kicked him in the ribs as he winced in pain.

Zoe turned around and took a few steps and said "Get up, I'm not done with you."

The God did just as he was told but he then slammed both his fists into the sand causing a massive dust cloud in the air. Everyone covered their eyes but Zoe just closed her eyes, loaded three arrows and fired.

From the dust, a cry was heard as Hercules fell back with three arrows in his chest. In the dust cloud, Zoe slowly stepped forward and pulled out her Soul Stone and hovered it over Hercules and from his panting mouth and closed eyes, a grey smoke leaked out and phased into the sphere as it became a rich shade of blue. She pocketed the sphere after giving it a look and as the storm settled, Hercules shakily got up as he said "I'll…kill…you…"

She shook her head and drew her knife once more and said "No you won't."

Zoe flipped forward and slammed her foot on the top of his head and slashed horizontally, over his eyes causing him to cry out. A blow from her bow made him stagger back and she gave a sharp twirl and slammed one of the edges of her bow on his face knocking him down for good.

She stepped on his chest and said "It's over, you have lost!"

Zoe had to step off as Hercules lashed out in rage and cried out "You bitch! You slashed my eyes!"

Blindly swinging his powerful hands, Hercules kept trying to send over deadly blows but Zoe saw through the attacks and made some distance as she pulled back on the bowstring with an arrow loaded as she whispered "Stay down."

Releasing it, the arrow whistled through the air and struck Hercules in his wrist, pinning him on the stone wall of the cliffs. He groaned in pain as the arrow's body gave of several runic glows and no matter how hard he tried to pull it off, it wouldn't move.

Stepping closer, Zoe fired another arrow and pinned his other wrist onto the stone walls. The God thrashed about but taking another few steps, she loaded two arrows and sent them towards each of the God's ankles.

The huntress set her arm down and smirked as Hercules was pinned onto the stone wall as each of the arrows gave off the same runic glow. Gold ichor poured from his wounds and Zoe just approached slowly as she said "You don't know how much joy it brings me to see you like this."

Hercules' struggling seemed to simmer down as he was losing his strength and the huntress continued, "After all these years, I finally got back at you but to be honest, when you died way back then, I was disappointed. Your death was merciful compared to what I had planned."

When she was close, she pulled out her knife and waved it around a little and said "I was really angry but now I realized that I should thank you. If you hadn't betrayed me, I never would have become a huntress and I never would have met the most powerful hero in all of history."

Zoe gave a horizontal slash across his stomach as ichor poured out and she said "So I thank you for that."

The God cried out in pain as Zoe twisted one of the arrows embedded in his chest and she said "I do believe I have won. It was nice seeing you again."

Zoe sheathed her knife and bow as she turned her back and began to slowly walk away from the incapacitated God. When she was closing in on her friends, Hercules blinked out the ichor from his eyes and from his blurry vision, he saw Zoe walking away and with whatever strength he had left, he said "Filthy bitch."

The God only heard a whistle as he felt his groin area pierced by a dark silver tipped arrow. Zoe had her bow drawn as the God cried out and she said "See you around."

The rest of the Forethought approached her as Talon gave her a hearty laugh and a rather heavy pat on the back and said "That was some spectacular ass kicking grandma."

Zoe gave a small chuckle as Fecilia shot a thumb at the screaming God and said "I admire your handiwork."

Percy then put an arm around Zoe and gave her a quick kiss and said "That was amazing, I hope you're satisfied?"

"Definitely," said Zoe smirking at her work,

When they got back to the ship, Jason approached and said "How did it go? We heard a bit of commotion."

Fecilia and Talon exchanged amused smirk while Percy said "Let's just say that Zoe managed to convince him to let us pass."

"Wasn't that a bad idea?" asked Ara, "Didn't he…Ohhhh! I get it."

The ship then went into motion as Zoe had a content smile as she parted from Percy and walked into the lower levels of the ship. The ship then began to move into the Mediterranean and the crew got back to work.

As she wandered down the dimly lit halls of the ship, she sensed nobody nearby as she whispered "I'm here. I have something you would want."

A cold feeling crept up her spine as she turned and was face to face with Vorn who gave her an eerie feeling that she was far from accustomed to. The Champion of Nemesis gave her a blank look and said "I see you managed to get something for me."

She gave him a scowl and pulled out the now deep blue Soul Stone from vest and tossed it to him. He caught it with his right hand and the essence from within seemed to smoke out of the sphere and into one of the ones on his belt.

He gave it back to her and she said "Where is my payment?"

Vorn stepped up uncomfortably close and put a finger on her forehead and said "Xenia."

His finger gave off a powerful glow as a face returned back to her memory. A girl's face about 21 years of age, she had a model's shape of a face and she had long flowing blonde hair. Her eyes were quite uncanny as the left was deep blue while the other was misty grey. Her ears were a pointy, like an elf of some sorts and her skin was light and delicate looking but she gave a regal aura of power and dominance. A purple bow was slung over her shoulders and she had a dark arrow nocked and loaded.

"Xenia," Zoe repeated, "She was a huntress, like me."

"No," said Vorn, "Not just any huntress, she was the Lieutenant before you."

Before Zoe could say anything else, the ship shook violently as the duo ran to the deck.

**AN**

**That's a wrap people! Sorry it took so long!**

**New stuff comes into play and I hope you enjoyed your reading! The fight seemed fun to me! Next time, the next trio of this account will be complete!**

**This account will now be known as The Argent Crusade!**

**Till then! This is Darion Markov! Signing off!**


End file.
